


You Keep Eternity - Tłumaczenie PL

by oh_galwaygirl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Ataki paniki, Barista Ashton Irwin, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Liceum, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, blow joby, depresja, emocjonalne zranienie i komfort, homofobia, i palcówka, jednonocne przygody, kawiarniane au, lekko wątpliwa zgoda (wskazanie na nią), miłosne wyznania, najlepsi przyjaciele, nastoletni bunt, nienawiść do samego siebie, obciąganie, ochronność, ocieranie się, palcówka tyłka, palenie, pierwsze spotkania, pierwszy pocałunek, pierwszy raz, porzucenie, pożar, przemoc psychiczna, prześladowanie, próby humoru, seks analny, seksualne zadowolenie, skryte/wspomniane samookaleczanie się, stałe zranienie, szpitale, słodkie poznanie, ukryta/wspomniana przemoc wobec dziecka w przeszłości, ukryte/wspomniane uzależnienie od narkotyków, utrata dziewictwa, utrata rodziców, wspomniane przedawkowanie narkotyków, wypadki samochodowe, wątpliwa lekka rywalizacja, wściekły seks, zakochani chłopcy, zakochiwanie się, zaniedbanie, zdradzanie, zranienie pobocznego bohatera, złamane serce, złe rodzicielstwo, Śpiączka, śmierć pobocznego bohatera
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 66,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_galwaygirl/pseuds/oh_galwaygirl
Summary: To było jak ta cała rzecz ze słodkim poznaniem się jak w filmie, pojął nagle Ashton. To było, jak oni się poznali… z dramatyczną, deszczową nocą i wypadkiem motocyklowym, i z błyszczącymi, niebieskimi oczami, które były wystarczająco głębokie, by w nich zatonąć.“ - Jesteś tym facetem, który zadzwonił po karetkę - powiedział nieznajomy, a jego blada twarz była piękna pod jego miękkimi, blond włosami. - Dzięki za to. Wiesz, jesteś o wiele ładniejszy, niż pamiętam.Serce Ashtona próbowało wyskoczyć mu z piersi.- Nie bycie pokrytym krwią ci pasuje - powiedział głupio.”Luke rozbija się o życie Ashtona jak spadająca gwiazda, a Calum pokazuje Michaelowi, że wciąż jest piękny i może rzeczy nie są już dłużej tak mroczne.Na podstawie “Planetary (GO!)” od My Chemical Romance.





	1. Pociski

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you keep eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847880) by [merlypops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/pseuds/merlypops). 



> Moje tłumaczenie opowiadania autorstwa merlypops (https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847880/chapters/13478854) za zgodą autorki.

Cztery razy tego poranka, Ashton zastanawiał się, czy jego zegarek jest zepsuty. Sekundy przesuwały się tak boleśnie powoli, że jego godzinna lekcja fizyki wydawała się trwać dekadę. Leżący przed nim arkusz papieru w linię był pusty i nie było szansy, żeby szesnastolatek zanotował tam jeszcze coś później - każde słowo, jakie mówił jego nauczyciel, wlatywało jednym uchem, a wylatywało drugim.

 

Jeśli na końcowym egzaminie będą obwody kombinowane*, Ashton miał przechlapane.

 

W każdym razie i tak był zbyt zmęczony, żeby skupić się dzisiaj na czymkolwiek, naprawdę. Większość poranka spędził na próbie uniknięcia zostania wepchniętym twarzą w szafki między lekcjami, a ostatnią noc poświęcił na skończenie eseju, który stanowił jedną trzecią jego końcowej oceny, analizując poezję Wilfreda Owena i Siegfrieda Sassoona**. 

 

Żeby uczynić wszystko gorszym, Ashton miał także zmianę do przepracowania w kawiarni dzisiaj wieczorem. Lubił ludzi - jego szef był miły, tak samo druga baristka i ich stali klienci - ale Ashton  _ w ogóle  _ by nie pracował, gdyby miał cokolwiek do powiedzenia. Jego mama nalegała, żeby oszczędzał wszystkie swoje wypłaty na studia, mówiąc, że to dobry pomysł - że to było ‘to, co będzie dla niego najlepsze’ - i nie wydawało się tutaj mieć żadnego znaczenia dla Anne Irwin, że jej syn nie miał żadnego zapału, żeby iść na studia. Kiedy matka Ashtona raz podjęła jakąś decyzję, miało tak być, niezależnie od tego, czy mu się to podobało, czy nie. 

 

Ashton wyglądał teraz przez okno, oglądając, jak krople deszczu wielkości pocisków uderzają o szybę. Spływały szybko w dół powierzchni rozmytej przez odcisk palca, gdy zachmurzone niebo kłębiło się nad głową, grożąc burzą. Pogoda w Sydney była ostatnio ponura i nie wykazywała żadnych oznak wstrzymania się. 

 

\- Kurewsko nienawidzę takiej pogody - wymamrotał łagodny głos w pobliżu, a po chwili dołączył do niego niski pomruk zgody. Ashton szarpnął się do pionu, mrugając śpiąco pod zbyt jasnymi paskami światła na suficie, a jego spojrzenie padło na jego dwóch najlepszych przyjaciołach.

 

To Calum mówił. Był dobre parę miesięcy młodszy od Ashtona i dobrze wyglądający w wygodny, niepozorny sposób, który, niestety, wielu ludzi zazwyczaj przeoczało. Jego słodko pachnące, ciemne włosy kręciły się wokół jego uszu, a jego ciemne oczy były barwy czekolady, kiedy krzywił się zmęczony na okno.

 

To była już piąta lekcja i wszyscy byli zmęczeni. Wyczerpanie wypełniało pomieszczenie jak gęsta mgła, osiadając na nich jak koc i stopniowo usypiając ich wszystkich. Ich nauczyciel wciąż mówił tak monotonnie, tak uwięziony w wykładzie, że Ashton był całkiem pewien, że mogliby wszyscy się wymknąć, a starszy mężczyzna ani by tego nie zauważył, ani nie powstrzymałoby go to od kontynuowania swojej pracy. 

 

\-  _ La météo est de la merde  _ \- mrugnął zjadliwie Harry zza drugiej strony Caluma, a Ashton parsknął cichym śmiechem, nawet jeśli Calum spojrzał na nich zdezorientowany. 

 

\- Ty co? - syknął, wciąż nieprzyzwyczajony do Harry’ego okazjonalnie przerzucającego się z powrotem na swój ojczysty francuski, kiedykolwiek był zmęczony albo zirytowany. 

 

\- Powiedziałem, że pogoda jest  _ okropna  _ \- wyjaśnił cicho starszy chłopak moment później, z gęstym akcentem i zmęczonymi, zielonymi oczami pod jego długimi, kręconymi, brązowymi włosami.

 

\- _C’est merde_ *** \- zgodził się Ashton z koszmarną próbą francuskiego akcentu, na co wargi Harry’ego wygięły się w słabym uśmiechu. Ich nauczyciel wciąż monotonnie przemawiał, przez co ciche jęknięcie uciekło z ust Ashtona, kiedy opadł swoją głową na dłonie. Był na to _zdecydowanie_ zbyt zmęczony. Ashton usiłował tłumić swoje ziewnięcia w dłoniach, ale wychodziło mu to, jakby umierał i Calum parsknął cichym śmiechem obok niego, pocieszająco klepiąc starszego chłopaka po ramieniu.

 

\- Wszystko w porządku? - wyszeptał Harry, a jego zielone oczy stały się zaniepokojone, kiedy kręconowłosy chłopak spojrzał na niego, zmęczonymi, orzechowymi oczami. Harry przeprowadził się wraz ze swoją rodziną z Francji w zeszłym roku i to wciąż zadziwiało Ashtona, jak dobrze starszy chłopak się tutaj zadomowił… i jak szybko on z Calumem się z nim zakumplowali. Ich dwójka  _ zawsze  _ była wyrzutkami; inne dzieciaki natychmiast poczuły niechęć do nieśmiałego i cichego Ashtona w momencie, gdy w połowie drugiego roku nauki zmienił szkołę, a Calum pomalował się tym samym pędzlem, broniąc Ashtona pierwszego dnia, kiedy postawił się trochę starszym uczniom, którzy przyparli Ashtona do szafki. 

 

Historia właściwie się powtórzyła, kiedy Harry się pokazał, ponieważ odbierany był jako zbyt dziwny - zbyt  _ odmienny  _ \- i tak właściwie to ssało, że nikt nie dał mu szansy, ponieważ Ashton uważał, że Harry był naprawdę fajny. Jego ubrania były niesamowite, a także był jednym z najlepszych fotografów, jakich któryś z nich kiedykolwiek widział (drugi zaraz po chłopaku starszej siostry Caluma, który naprawdę był najlepszy  _ na świecie _ ). 

 

Prawdopodobnie nie pomagało także to, że Ashton, Calum i Harry - wszyscy byli gejami. Dzieciaki w ich szkole były  _ beznadziejne _ i to nie było sprawiedliwe. Był dwudziesty pierwszy wiek, a jednak ludzie wciąż próbowali ‘rozwiązać’ pięściami to, czego nie rozumieli. To było kurewsko absurdalne.

 

\- W porządku, Harry - obiecał Ashton, a wtedy wyraz twarzy Caluma obok nich stał się sceptyczny. Najwidoczniej irytacja Ashtona była ewidentnie wypisana na jego twarzy.

 

\-  _ Naprawdę _ ! - upierał się, prawdopodobnie za głośno, ale cokolwiek… ich nauczyciel i tak nie był w stanie niczego zauważyć. Ktoś rzucił zwiniętym kawałkiem papieru w tył jego głowy i Ashton zacisnął zęby, odmawiając odwrócenia się, gdy jego dwaj najlepsi przyjaciele spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku wściekle. - Po prostu przypomniałem sobie, że muszę pracować dziś wieczorem; to wszystko - wymamrotał, a jego ramiona się zgarbiły, kiedy się spiął. - Nie czekam na to z niecierpliwością.

 

\- To zadzwoń i powiedz, że jesteś chory - powiedział pomocnie Calum, sprawiając, że Harry posłał mu zgorszone spojrzenie. Obaj zbyt bardzo próbowali zachowywać się teraz normalnie i to spychało kręconowłosego chłopca nawet jeszcze  _ bardziej _ na szczyt. 

 

\- Nie rób tego, Ashton! Odprowadzę cię tam - możemy podzielić się moim parasolem.

 

Ashton patrzył na Harry’ego spode łba przez długi,  _ długi  _ czas. 

 

\- Chcesz mnie tam odprowadzić tylko po to, żeby móc powiedzieć cześć Louisowi - powiedział oskarżycielsko, a starszy chłopak z trudem próbował się nie uśmiechać, ale migotanie w jego łagodnych, zielonych oczach go zdradziło. 

 

\- Przyznaję się bez bicia - powiedział, a dołeczki zmarszczyły jego policzki. Ashton też miał dołeczki w policzkach, tak samo Calum. Wyglądało to jak dziwny zbieg okoliczności. Właściwie, Ashton nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego myślał o czymś tak głupim jak to.  _ Najwyraźniej  _ ta lekcja piekła jego mózg… albo może to było z powodu tego, ile razy jego głowa uderzyła o szafki przez ostatnie parę tygodni.

 

\- W każdym razie, możesz mnie  _ winić  _ za pragnienie zobaczenia Louisa? - zapytał słusznie Harry, a wargi Ashtona zadrgały, kiedy uderzył lekko łokciem starszego chłopaka w żebra.

 

Louis był szefem Ashtona. Był od niego o wiele mniejszy, chociaż był dobre parę lat starszy, a jego jasnoniebieskie oczy zawsze wydawały się migotać, jakby wiedział coś, czego nie powinien.

 

\- Przynajmniej Louis wie, że  _ istniejesz  _ \- powiedział żałośnie Calum, wypuszczając ciche, małe westchnięcie i chowając swoją głowę w zgiętych rękach. Ashton poklepał go delikatnie po ciemnych włosach, ale prawdopodobnie nie było to zbytnią pociechą dla młodszego chłopaka.

 

Calum był zauroczony Michaelem Cliffordem już od praktycznie dwóch lat, ale Ashton był całkiem przekonany, że starszy uczeń nawet nie miał pojęcia, że Calum  _ istnieje _ . Ciemnowłosy chłopak był przeoczany, tak jak Ashton pomyślał wcześniej, i to właściwie było cholernie niesprawiedliwe, ponieważ Calum był tak  _ życzliwy  _ \- zasługiwał na o wiele więcej.

 

\- To wciąż może się wydarzyć pewnego dnia - powiedział Ashton, jakby próbował podnieść go na duchu, ale jego głos brzmiał na tak samo zmęczony, jak on sam się  _ czuł _ . - Nie załamuj się. 

 

*

 

Reszta dnia minęła mu w plamie deszczu i zbyt wielkiej ilości pracy domowej. Ktoś próbował popchnąć Ashtona, kiedy zbierał podręczniki, których potrzebował, by ją odrobić ze swojej szafki, ale Harry wszedł między nich, przyjmując to na siebie. Jednak wciąż Ashton przygryzł swój język, kiedy starszy chłopak wpadł na niego i mógł poczuć smak krwi w swoich ustach, kiedy szkolny dzwonek w końcu zadzwonił, oznajmiając, że to czas, by wymaszerować na deszcz i iść do kawiarni. 

 

Calum poszedł już do domu, ale Harry podskakiwał obok Ashtona tak, jak obiecał, dołeczki tańczyły w jego policzkach. Harry uśmiechnął się wesoło do szesnastolatka, kiedy Ashton spojrzał na niego i kręconowłosy chłopak burknął pod nosem, poważnie rozważając wepchnięcie Harry’ego w kałużę, tylko że miał na sobie swoje nowe, ładne, skórzane buty i prawdopodobnie nie wybaczyłby swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi zniszczenia ich.

 

\- Przestań uśmiechać się tak bardzo - zamarudził Ashton, posyłając Harry’emu swoje najlepsze spojrzenie i zawieszając swój ciężki plecak na ramieniu. Czule przewracając oczami, Harry mu go ukradł i zaczął go nieść za niego. - Ale dzięki - mruknął. Obserwował starszego chłopaka uważnie, przyglądając się światłu, które zawsze wydawało się tańczyć w jego zielonych oczach. - Dlaczego nie zaprosisz Louisa na kawę? Albo na blow joby**** czy coś? Nazywają to  _ ‘rozmawianiem po francusku’ _ , czyż nie? - dokuczył Ashton.

 

\- Ty okropny chłopcze - powiedział Harry, słowa mocno akcentowane i grube, jakby starał się stłumić swój uśmiech. - Zamierzam _ romansować _ z Louisem!

 

\- Masz na myśli to, że będziesz tam stał, cały zaczerwieniony, a potem potkniesz się o swoje własne stopy, kiedy będziesz próbował się z nim przywitać? - zapytał uprzejmie Ashton, a Harry posłał mu swoje najlepsze urażone spojrzenie, kładąc dłoń na swoim sercu, chociaż wciąż nie oddał mniejszemu chłopakowi jego torby, żeby sam ją sobie dźwigał.

 

\- Bądź miły, Ashton! - powiedział Harry, ale Ashton wystawił tylko język w jego stronę. 

 

Nie czuł się dzisiaj zbyt uprzejmie.

 

Harry został w kawiarni jedynie wystarczająco długo, żeby przekonać się, że nie było tam Louisa - najwyraźniej dwudziesto-dwu latek kupował mleko, a Harry wyglądał na tak strapionego, wychodząc (prawdopodobnie zmierzając w kierunku najbliższego supermarketu, żeby móc ‘umyślnie przypadkowo’ wpaść na Louisa), że Ashtonowi tak właściwie zrobiło się go szkoda. 

 

Druga baristka - nieco starsza dziewczyna o imieniu Ashley - już wyszła (coś z serii wizyta u dentysty), więc był tam tylko Ashton za ladą, dopóki Louis w końcu nie pojawił się około wpół do piątej, z włosami zrujnowanymi przez deszcz i z lekkim grymasem na swojej przystojnej twarzy. Pochodzące od Louisa, to było praktycznie jak ciepły, szeroki uśmiech. 

 

\- Dobry, Ash - powiedział Louis, ściskając lekko dłonią jego ramię, kiedy go mijał. - Miałeś dużo klientów?

 

\- Był ruch wcześniej, ale od jakiegoś czasu nikt się nie pojawił - powiedział cicho Ashton, wygładzając swoją koszulę pod ciemnobrązowym fartuchem, który musiał nosić. Na zewnątrz już było ciemno, a uliczne światła odbijały się w mokrym od deszczu chodniku.

 

\- Słusznie - powiedział Louis. - Jeśli masz jakąś pracę domową, możesz iść i odrobić ją na zapleczu. Zawołam cię z powrotem, jeśli ludzie wrócą i nie będę sam wyrabiał. 

 

\- Dzięki, Lou - powiedział Ashton, uśmiechając się wdzięcznie, kiedy znikał z tyłu.

 

Opadł na niską sofę, którą mieli w pokoju socjalnym, podskakując nieco ze strachu, kiedy sprężyna wbiła się w jego biodro. Była stara i trochę śmierdziała stęchlizną, ale grzejnik był ciepły i Ashton zwinął się pod swoim płaszczem, wyciągając swój podręcznik do matematyki i marszcząc brwi na to, jak rozmazany był tekst, zanim przypomniał sobie, że nie wyciągnął okularów z plecaka. Starał się nie nosić ich zbyt często w szkole, odkąd wydawały się być jeszcze jedną rzeczą, z jakiej powodu go prześladowano, ale ciągłe usiłowanie skupiania wzroku bez nich wywoływało ból głowy.

 

Ashton mógł usłyszeć Louisa śpiewającego cicho do siebie w drugim pomieszczeniu - [“Coming Your Way"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ssHffZNfPuA) od Fleetwood Mac - i Ashton słuchał jego głosu przez moment, po prostu tak leżąc, walcząc z osiadającym w nim smutkiem, kiedy jego serce biło zmęczone w piersi. 

 

_ “Mam rzeczy do zrobienia. Poruszam się każdego dnia. Mam nadzieję, że ci to nie przeszkadza, bo zmierzam w twoją stronę.” _

 

Ashton zamknął swoje oczy, przełykając głupią gulę, która wytworzyła się w jego gardle.

 

Życzyłby sobie, żeby nie było czuć wszystkiego tak kurewsko  _ ciężko  _ teraz. 

 

Życzyłby sobie, żeby nie czuł się, jakby czegoś mu brakowało. 

 

*

 

Droga była mokra, śliska i deszczowa, a teraz prawdopodobnie leżało na niej także trochę krwi Luke’a. Niebo nad głową było ciemne, a w brzuchu osiemnastolatka kłębiło się odrażająco, kiedy popchnął się niezdarnie do pozycji siedzącej, a w jego głowie wirowało. 

 

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że spadł ze swojego motocyklu. Luke  _ nigdy  _ nie upadał. To był fakt, którym się szczycił… za wyjątkiem, że nie czuł się za bardzo dumny teraz. Zamiast tego czuł się jakoś chory… dodatkowo bok jego głowy był mokry od krwi i starsza para stała tam na chodniku w jego pobliżu, obserwując go, ich oczy otwarte szeroko za ich okularami z drucianymi oprawkami.

 

\- Musisz dostać się do szpitala, młody człowieku! - powiedział starszy mężczyzna. Luke stanął na swoich nogach, znowu jednak opadając na swoje kolana i ciężko biorąc drżący oddech przed kolejną próbą. 

 

_ Kurwa,  _ jego głowa bolała.

 

\- Och, Bert, on ma krew na kurtce! - powiedziała starsza kobieta, z oczami prawie tak wilgotnymi jak deszcz, który zaczynał dryfować w drobnej mgle. Cholera, Luke nie chciał sprawić, żeby starsza kobieta płakała.

 

\- Dotrę do szpitala - obiecał, ale usiłował najpierw odciągnąć swój motocykl z drogi, a jego żebra protestowały na te ruchy na tyle wystarczająco, że prawdopodobnie będą później  _ bardzo  _ posiniaczone i - i -

 

Och, Luke właśnie zwrócił swój lunch na ziemię. Otarł swoje usta wierzchem dłoni, walcząc z dreszczami. Naprawdę  _ nienawidził  _ wymiotowania.

 

_ ‘Wstrząs’ _ \- pojął, ale wiedza, co było z nim (prawdopodobnie) nie tak, wcale nie pomogła poczuć mu się ani trochę lepiej.

 

\- Nie mam przy sobie telefonu - powiedział głośno starszy mężczyzna - Bert. - Idź tam, młody człowieku. Ta kawiarnia wciąż jest otwarta. Poproś ich, żeby wezwali dla ciebie karetkę.

 

Luke był tak oszołomiony, że zrobił to, co kazał mu nieznajomy, układając swój motocykl na pobliskiej barierce i przypinając go tam. Czoło Luke’a uderzyło o chłodny metal, kiedy prawie upadł do przodu, a starsza kobieta wydała z siebie ściśnięty, zmartwiony odgłos za nim.

 

Luke musiał pamiętać, żeby wysłać później wiadomość Mike’owi; poprosić go, żeby przyjechał zabrać stąd jego motocykl, zanim policja go znajdzie i zwróci Benowi. 

 

Przy odrobinie szczęścia, Michael będzie w stanie dostać się tu wcześniej, ponieważ jeśli starszy brat Luke’a usłyszy, co się wydarzyło, może zabronić mu jeździć na swoim motorze… albo może będzie zbyt pijany i/albo naćpany (niepotrzebne skreślić), żeby zauważyć. Osobiście, Luke miał przeczucie, że prawdopodobnie będzie to to drugie. 

 

To było jednak nie na miejscu. Luke nie potrzebował teraz czuć się gorzej, bo i tak miał wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje… no i nie potrzebował najwyraźniej  _ także  _ całej tej krwi, która spływała w dół jego karku, ponieważ robiła wszystko, co w swojej mocy, by jak najszybciej uciec z jego ciała. 

 

Boże, Luke czuł, że zaraz znowu się porzyga.

 

\- Karetka! Kawiarnia! Idź! - powiedział ostro Bert i Luke odepchnął się od barierki, dłońmi mokrymi od deszczówki i lekko śmierdzącymi rdzą, z czego zdał sobie sprawę, kiedy przycisnął jedną z nich szybko do ust, walcząc z żółcią zbierającą się w tyle jego gardła. Przeklął pod nosem, spoglądając beznadziejnie w stronę motocyklu, kiedy zatoczył się przez ulicę bez patrzenia, ignorując starszą kobietę, mamroczącą coś o  _ ‘metalowych pułapkach śmierci’ _ .

 

Oczy Luke’a zabolały, kiedy popchnął drzwi do kawiarni, ponieważ światło sprawiło, że w jego głowie kręciło się teraz nawet gorzej i…

 

Och,  _ kurwa _ , Luke znowu będzie rzygać.

 

\- Cholera, kolego, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał mężczyzna za ladą, szeroko otwierając swoje niebieskie oczy. - Krwawisz!

 

\- Ta, wiem - powiedział Luke i spróbował posłać nieznajomemu uśmiech, by go uspokoić, za wyjątkiem… za wyjątkiem, że był całkiem przekonany, że na jego zębach też była krew i wciąż mógł jej posmakować, i miał prawdopodobnie  _ całkowicie  _ zaraz spontanicznie się spalić albo coś takiego.

 

Był pierdolonym idiotą, tak szczerze.

 

\- Czy możesz… mi pomóc, proszę? - wybulgotał Luke, całkiem żałośnie, jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery. Jego kolana osłabły pod nim i sięgnął w przód instynktownie, odciskając krwawy ślad dłoni na blacie. Oczy nieznajomego rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej.

 

\- Ashton! - wrzasnął. - Ashton, dzwoń po pogotowie!

 

W głowie Luke’a zaczęło wirować jak nigdy dotąd, ale jego bolące oczy rozszerzyły się słabo, kiedy z zaplecza wyłonił się piękny chłopiec o uroczych, orzechowych oczach i z nieułożonymi lokami o barwie karmelu. 

 

\- O kurwa - wydyszał młodszy chłopak - Ashton - patrząc na niego w szoku, ale… ale  _ cholera _ , był śliczny.

 

Luke chciał powiedzieć mu cześć i zapytać go, czy nie chciałby pójść z nim na film albo coś -

 

I wtedy kolana Luke’a się poddały i wszystko zdawało się kręcić w obrzydliwy sposób, kiedy ból głowy przybrał na sile.

 

Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczył Luke przed straceniem przytomności, była smutna, przerażona twarz Ashtona.

 

A potem ciemność całkowicie go pochłonęła. 

 

_____________________________________________________

 

* obwody kombinowane - jako human nie mam bladego pojęcia, co to jest (miałam dwóję z fizyki z litości) i nie mogłam nawet nigdzie tego znaleźć

** Wilfred Owen -  angielski poeta. Tworzył wiersze żołnierskie, ukazujące tragizm wojny. Znany jest jako autor wiersza "Anthem for Doomed Youth”. Poległ na froncie we Francji na kilka dni przed zawieszeniem broni.

Siegried Sassoon -  angielski poeta i autor, znany z tworzenia antywojennej, satyrycznej poezji podczas I wojny światowe j . Żołnierz brytyjskiej armii. Został odznaczony Orderem Imperium Brytyjskiego oraz Krzyżem Wojskowym. Wywarł wielki wpływ na Wilfreda Owena.

*** “C’est merde” to z francuskiego “jest gówniana”. 

**** ‘blow jobs’ to po polsku lody, ale pewnie nie wszyscy wyłapaliby seksualny dowcip tej wypowiedzi, więc zostawiłam angielski zwrot. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Spotkał swoją połówkę

\- Ash?  _ Ashton!  _

Kręcono-włosy chłopak szarpnął swoją głową do góry w szoku, mrugając tępo na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela przez kilka długich minut, zanim przypomniał sobie, żeby zsunąć swoje okulary tak, by móc widzieć go właściwie.

\- Czego chcesz, Calum? - zapytał rozproszony Ashton. Okręgi pod jego oczami wyglądały jak sińce, a blat był odrobinę lepki pod jego dłońmi, gdy stał za kasą. Prawdopodobnie powinien to zetrzeć… kiedy będzie w stanie się tym przejąć… albo kiedy Louis rzuci o tym dosadny komentarz - cokolwiek nadejdzie pierwsze.

\- Usiłuję zamówić gorącą czekoladę - powiedział Calum, ale wyszło to nieco urażonym tonem. - A także masz innych klientów.

\- O cholera, przepraszam - wymamrotał Ashton, pochylając swoją głowę, kiedy jego policzki zapłonęły. Pospiesznie przygotował napój Caluma, obficie przepraszając innych klientów za czekanie (tym razem bez przeklinania) i robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by się nie poparzyć przy przygotowywaniu kilku cappuccino.

\- Jesteś dzisiaj bardzo rozproszony - rzucił Calum oskarżycielsko, kiedy starszy chłopak skończył, ale orzechowe oczy Ashtona znowu podryfowały w kierunku drzwi, obserwując ciemną ulicę na zewnątrz. Motocykl zniknął już z barierki. Krople deszczu zaczęły sunąć w dół szyby niczym łzy.

\- Dlaczego tutaj jesteś? - zapytał go znienacka Ashton, zanim zamarł, orientując się, jak chamsko to zabrzmiało, wracając i próbując jeszcze raz. - Mam na myśli… zwykle przychodzisz tu zaraz po szkole… a nie tak późno wieczorem, wiesz?

\- Tia, cóż, Tom przyszedł do Mali - powiedział Calum, wyglądając na niejasno okaleczonego emocjonalnie. Dwójka z ich cappuccino właśnie usiadła przy stoliku pod oknem, rozmawiając głośno. To sprawiło, że Ashley - która spędzała swoją przerwę, pisząc esej na uniwerek - spojrzała w górę i skrzywiła się na nich.

\- Ale myślałem, że  _ lubimy  _ chłopaka Mali? - zbadał Ashton, marszcząc brwi. Calum się skulił.

\- Jasne, że tak… Ale nie lubimy ich  _ słyszeć  _ \- powiedział Calum, na co Ashton wzdrygnął się delikatnie.

\- Słuszna uwaga - stwierdził potulnie, a Calum posłał mu wątły uśmiech.

\- Cieszy mnie, że się zgadzamy - powiedział ciemnowłosy chłopak, ale w jego czekoladowo-brązowych oczach był najlżejszy ślad zmartwienia i Ashton tego nie chciał. - Teraz powiedz mi, dlaczego jesteś roztargniony.

\- Cóż… - Teraz wydawało mu się to głupie, kiedy tak o tym myślał. - Pamiętasz, jak opowiadałem ci o kolesiu z motocyklem? - powiedział ostatecznie Ashton, a Calum zamarł, po czym wszedł za ladę i usiadł na jednym z taboretów, chociaż tak naprawdę nie powinien. Ale Louisowi by to nie przeszkadzało; Calum trochę im pomagał przez wakacje i i ta dwójka całkiem dobrze się ze sobą dogadywała.

\- Tym uroczym? - zapytał nagle Calum, z poważnymi oczami. Ashton parsknął, odwracając się tak, że jego zarumienione policzki były schowane.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że jest uroczy. Nawet nie  _ patrzyłem  _ na niego w ten sposób, zważywszy na fakt, iż myślałem, że zaraz umrze.

\- Tak, powiedziałeś, ty kłamco - odparł Calum natychmiast. - Powiedziałeś, że ma blond włosy i  _ ‘śliczne niebieskie oczy, które wyglądają jak niebo’ _ . Powiedziałeś tak, Ashton. Słyszałem cię. Harry cię słyszał. Prawdopodobnie nawet pani Fisher od geografii cię słyszała. Przestań kłamać.

\- Nie kłamię - wypalił odruchowo Ashton, po czym westchnął głęboko, składając ramiona na (lepkim) blacie i tłumiąc westchnięcie w zgięciu swojego łokcia. - Był cały pokryty krwią i to było odrażające, Calum. A ja  _ wciąż  _ uważałem, że jest uroczy? To prawdopodobnie tak samo złe jak nekrofilia czy coś.

\-  _ Wow _ , Ashton! - powiedział Calum, zaalarmowany rozszerzając oczy. - Jestem całkiem pewien, że to kurewsko  _ nie  _ to, okej?

\- Nie przeklinaj w kawiarni - upomniał go automatycznie Ashton, jak okropny hipokryta, którym był. Calum wystawił w jego stronę język, ale jego oczy zalśniły mgliście.

\- Wiedziałem, że go sobie upodobałeś - powiedział. - Wiedziałem, że to dlatego byłeś tak roztargniony.

Ashton uśmiechnął się słabo, odwracając się, żeby wziąć ściereczkę z blatu, zanim zaczął wycierać powierzchnię. Potrzebował zrobić coś z rękoma, potrzebował pozostawać zajętym, żeby Calum nie mógł zobaczyć pozbawionego nadziei wyrazu twarzy swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, kiedy Ashton zdał sobie sprawę z tego okropnego, pustego, bolesnego uczucia, które znów w nim osiadło.

\- Może wpadnie i podziękuje ci za pomoc - powiedział słusznie Calum, wyginając swoje pełne usta w pocieszający uśmiech, kiedy Ashton rzucił mu spojrzenie przez ramię. - To byłoby romantyczne, racja?

\- Prawdopodobnie nawet nie jest  _ gejem _ , Cal, a nawet gdyby był, to nie byłbym aż tak próżny, by pomyśleć, że może chcieć kogoś takiego jak  _ ja  _ \- wymamrotał Ashton, a wyraz jego twarzy spoważniał, kiedy z powrotem wcisnął okulary na nos. - Nigdy nie będę takim szczęściarzem.

\- Może będzie twoim pierwszym pocałunkiem - powiedział Calum, najwyraźniej niezrażony.

\- Ta, a może Michael będzie twoim - skontrował Ashton.

Uśmiech Caluma opadł.

\- Nie musisz być taki chamski, Ash. Ja jedynie próbuję sprawić, żebyś poczuł się lepiej - powiedział łagodnie ciemnowłosy chłopak, ale jego oczy były zranione i Ashton nienawidził, że stawał się taki najeżony, kiedy czuł się zagubiony, ponieważ jedynym, co mu się  _ faktycznie _ udawało, było odpychanie ludzi, na których mu zależało.

\- Przepraszam, Cal - wyszeptał Ashton, a ramiona Caluma opadły, kiedy usiadł z powrotem na stołku.

\- W porządku, Ash - powiedział z trudem Calum, ale… ale  _ nie było  _ w porządku, ponieważ Ashton był bierny, agresywny i nieprzyjemny, tylko ze względu przez swoje samopoczucie i… kurwa, robił dokładnie to, czego zawsze obawiał się najbardziej.

Ashton obawiał się, że zmienia się w swojego  _ ojca _ , który dosłownie był najgorszą osobą na świecie, zanim podniósł się i ich zostawił, kiedy jego syn był małym dzieckiem. Ashton nie chciał ranić ludzi w ten sposób, ponieważ w takim razie może nie będzie o wiele lepszy niż prześladowcy, którzy krzywdzili  _ jego _ …

Z tymi myślami w umyśle, rozmowa (nie zaskakująco) umarła powolną i bolesną śmiercią.

Calum poszedł do domu wkrótce później i Ashton spędził resztę swojej zmiany na wycieraniu blatu z zaszklonymi oczami, które definitywnie  _ nie  _ wzbierały łzami. Ashley przyciągnęła go do ciasnego uścisku, stwierdzając, że wyglądał, jakby potrzebował jednego, ale nawet to nie sprawiło, że poczuł się chociaż odrobinę lepiej.

W tym momencie, szesnastolatek nawet nie mógł winić dzieciaków w szkole za tak niemiłosierne dręczenie go.

Czuł, jakby na to zasługiwał.

 

*

 

Ashton nie zauważył, że nadchodzą. 

W jednej chwili prowadził z Harrym i Calumem całkiem interesującą rozmowę na temat jedzenia we Francji - szczerze mówiąc, Ashton cieszył się, że mieszkał w Australii - a następną rzeczą, jaką wiedział, było bliskie i osobiste zetknięcie się z drzwiami swojej szafki. Znowu.

\- Łapię to, że podoba im się wpychanie mnie w twarde nawierzchnie - narzekał namiętnie Ashton jakieś dziesięć minut później, ze zwitkiem papieru toaletowego przyciśniętym do nosa, który krwawił flegmatycznie - ale dlaczego musieli także rozerwać moją pracę domową na pół? Zajęło mi dwie godziny, żeby to napisać!

\- Widziałeś, kto to był? - zapytał Calum, ale brzmiał na zbulwersowanego. Harry potrząsnął swoją głową na znak tego, że mu przykro.

\- To nieważne - westchnął kręcono-włosy chłopak, krzywiąc się, kiedy posmakował własnej krwi. - Jeśli na nich doniesiemy, stanie się jeszcze gorzej.

\- Ash… twój nos wygląda na złamany i zaczynają pojawiać ci się dwa lima pod okiem - zwrócił mu uwagę Calum, ale jego głos odrobinę trząsł się z wściekłości, a jego chwyt był odrobinę  _ zbyt  _ ciasny, kiedy chwycił ramię starszego chłopaka, holując go (a co za tym idzie, także Harry’ego) na zewnątrz, w słabe światło słońca. - Uważam, że to już klasyfikuje się jako  _ ‘gorzej’ _ , czyż nie?

Harry przytaknął w zgodzie, a Calum zaczynał wyglądać teraz na tak zdenerwowanego, że Ashton zaczął odrobinę panikować, ponieważ prawdopodobnie nie było nic gorszego niż widok szczenięcych oczu Caluma wypełniających się łzami.

\- Będzie ze mną w porządku, Cal - powiedział Ashton tak pocieszającym tonem, jaki tylko potrafił. Jego słowa wyszły jednak grubo, a jego nos teraz pulsował. Będzie miał później koszmarny ból głowy; już mógł poczuć, jak zaczyna się on wytwarzać za jego zmęczonymi oczami.

Calum nie wyglądał, jakby naprawdę mu uwierzył, ale zmienił temat i Ashton był za to bardzo wdzięczny.

\- Chcecie przyjść dzisiaj do mnie i pograć w Fifę? - zapytał niepewnie ich obu Calum i Ashton próbował zmarszczyć swój nos na myśl o nieuchronnej przegranej, ale zorientował się, że to zły pomysł, kiedy ból przeszył jego twarz.

\- Przepraszam, nie mogę. Muszę iść teraz do pracy - westchnął Ashton i nagle między nimi zapanowało niezręczne napięcie; takie, którego Ashton nie obawiał się między nimi nigdy wcześniej. Harry potarł niespokojnie swój kark, odwracając wzrok. Ashton obserwował uważnie Caluma.

\- Wciąż nie łapię, dlaczego musisz to robić - wymamrotał ciemnowłosy chłopak, na co Ashton przygryzł swoją dolną wargę, żeby powstrzymać się od naskoczenia na swojego najstarszego przyjaciela.

\- Wiesz dlaczego - westchnął, odwracając wzrok, kiedy jego twarz zapulsowała boleśnie. - To nie tak, że mama pozwoli mi to rzucić, nie? A Louis jest prawdopodobnie zbyt miły, żeby mnie zwolnić - Ashton zachwiał się z wyrazem zdegustowania na twarzy, kiedy wzrok Harry’ego przybrał rozmarzony wygląd - więc wygląda na to, że w tym utknąłem… i teraz nie mam czasu na to, żeby ponownie napisać to zadanie domowe. Cholera.

\- Napiszę je za ciebie - zaoferował Harry, a oczy Ashtona złagodniały. - Mogę ci je jutro przynieść.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział miękko młodszy chłopak, ostrożnie odsuwając chusteczkę od twarzy, ale pospiesznie przytykając ją z powrotem, kiedy oczy Caluma się rozszerzyły na widok jego nosa. - Proszę, pamiętaj, żeby napisać na nim  _ moje _ , a nie twoje imię tym razem, Harry… okej?

\- Okej - powiedział Harry, odrobinę się teraz szczerząc, dołeczki marszczące jego policzki, kiedy wykrzywił usta do góry. Chociaż ta ekspresja jednak nie zrobiła nic, by ukryć zmartwienie w jego oczach i Ashton zastanawiał się, jak bardzo źle wyglądał, zanim po prostu wzruszył na to ramionami.

Nie miał teraz czasu na stanie i zamartwianie się, bo będzie spóźniony.

\- Widzimy się jutro, chłopaki - powiedział Ashton, ale jeden z dzieciaków, który lubił popychać Ashtona, był po drugiej stronie jezdni i Calum zacisnął swoją szczękę, stając krok za swoim najlepszym przyjacielem.

\- Nie idziesz sam - stwierdził stanowczo Calum, a Harry przytaknął w zgodzie, dołączając do ich wędrówki na chodniku i mamrocząc: - Po prostu napiszę twoje zadanie później… Mogę najpierw przywitać się z Louisem.

Nie było sensu się z nimi kłócić, kiedy stawali się tacy, ponieważ Calum patrzył twardo przed siebie, a Harry wyglądał na tak pełnego nadziei, że Ashton zdecydował się po prostu z tym pogodzić. W każdym razie tak prawdopodobniej było łatwiej.

Przynajmniej wtedy Ashton nie musiał skupiać się na tej okropnej samotności, którą mógł poczuć gnijącą wewnątrz niego.

Przynajmniej wtedy nie musiał  _ myśleć _ .

 

*

 

Twarz Louisa opadła, kiedy zobaczył Ashtona, co mógłby odebrać jako obraźliwe, gdyby kręconowłosy chłopak nie był w stanie poczuć swojej zaschniętej krwi na opalonej skórze. 

\- O mój boże - sapnął Louis. Twoja biedna twarz! Co się stało?

\- To tylko kolejny edukujący dzień w szkole - powiedział gorzko szesnastolatek, a głos Louisa był zażarty, kiedy wypowiedział słowo:  _ “Skurwysyny!” _ zdecydowanie zbyt głośno, jeśli brać pod uwagę ich klientów. Na szczęście, była to chociaż dwójka tych stałych, którzy pojawiali się tutaj wystarczająco długo, żeby praktycznie  _ spodziewać się  _ wybuchów plugawego języka Louisa.

\- Nie powinieneś musieć użerać się z tym gównem! - powiedział z zapałem Louis, zwijając małe dłonie w pięści, kiedy jego oczy zapłonęły niczym niebieski ogień. Jedna z klientek spojrzała w górę i wydała z siebie mały, zaalarmowany pisk, kiedy zobaczyła twarz Ashtona. Ekspresja Louisa stała się zmartwiona. - Musisz iść i się umyć - powiedział przepraszająco. - Nie możesz obsługiwać klientów, wyglądając w ten sposób - i co, jeśli moja mama zdecyduje się w końcu wpaść na jedną ze swoich kontroli? To nie wyglądałoby dobrze…

Ashton przytaknął w zgodzie, spoglądając w dół na krew na swojej szkolnej koszulce, panikując, kiedy usiłował wymyślić kłamstwo, które mógłby powiedzieć swojej mamie. Twarz Louisa stała się kamienna, kiedy popchnął fartuch Ashtona w jego stronę, a malutkie westchnięcie uciekło z kręcono-włosego chłopaka, kiedy Calum oddał plecaki ich obu Harry’emu, owijając swoje palce wokół nadgarstka Ashtona i prowadząc go w kierunku toalety.

Harry upuścił ich torby bezceremonialnie na podłogę, kiedy tylko odeszli, uderzając do Louisa przez rozmowę o czymkolwiek, co oglądał w telewizji poprzedniej nocy. Otępienie Ashtona groziło mu uduszeniem do czasu, gdy Calum zamknął za nimi drzwi kabiny i wypuścił z siebie nierówne westchnienie, które brzmiało  _ niemal  _ jak szloch.

Oczy Caluma nabrzmiały łzami, kiedy zmoczył trochę papieru w umywalce, kucając przed starszym chłopakiem i delikatnie muskając jego twarz, kiedy Ashton siedział na zamkniętej klapie ubikacji. Bycie oczyszczanym w ten sposób sprawiało, że Ashton czuł się pięć lat młodszy i jakby chciał teraz się rozpłakać, ale łzy osiadły w jego gardle i… i tak nie był w stanie płakać już od lat.

\- Twoje oczy wyglądają strasznie smutno - wydyszał Calum, ale jego dolna warga jakby drżała i Ashton  _ nie mógłby  _ znieść, gdyby się teraz rozpłakał.

\- Po czym to stwierdzasz? - dokuczył słabo. - Są zamknięte przez obrzęk.

\- Nieprawda - powiedział Calum, ale jego głos był niewyraźny, kiedy zaczął ocierać krew zaschniętą w strugach na policzku Ashtona. - Po prostu przez jakiś czas będziesz wyglądać jak dziecko pandy. Będzie w porządku, Ash. Pandy są słodkie.

\- To nie jest w porządku - wyszeptał Ashton, a jego oczy teraz płonęły. - Nic nie jest w porządku, Calum. - Słowa opuszczały jego usta bez jego pozwolenia, ale Ashton nie miał nawet czasu, by rozwodzić się nad tym, jak bardzo złym pomysłem one były, ponieważ Louis zapukał w drzwi, sprawiając, że oboje podskoczyli.

\- Teraz jest odrobinę lepiej - powiedział cicho Louis, ale zacisnął swoje wargi nieszczęśliwie, przyciągając Ashtona do ciasnego uścisku (co byłoby słodkie, gdyby nie sprawiło, że siniaki na żebrach Ashtona także zaczęły go boleć). Calum przecisnął się obok nich, żeby iść i zacząć swoje zadanie domowe, a Ashton wywołał siłą uśmiech na swojej twarzy.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Ash? - zapytał Louis łagodnie, a uśmiech Ashtona zaczął się kruszyć.

\- Pewnie, że tak. Chodźmy i zróbmy trochę kawy! - powiedział lamersko. Wargi Louisa drgnęły mimowolnie.

\- Czy to byłeś ty próbujący być entuzjastyczny? - drażnił się starszy mężczyzna. Ashton walczył, by powstrzymać swój lekki uśmiech.

\- Spójrz, nie jestem aktorem, Lou - powiedział sprawiedliwie Ashton. - Czasem musimy pracować z tym, co się nam dostało.

Louis przewrócił oczami, wślizgując swoją rękę za ramiona mniejszego chłopaka, kiedy prowadził go w stronę lady.

\- Jesteś takim idiotą, Ash. Czasami nie wiem, dlaczego cię zatrudniłem, przysięgam.

\- To z powodu mojego ostrego dowcipu i urzekających manier - odparował natychmiast Ashton.

Louis zaczął śmiać się jak umierający słoń.

Ashton nawet nie  _ próbował  _ nie czuć się urażonym.

 

*

 

Ashley pojawiła się na swoją zmianę wpół do piątej, a jej twarz opadła, kiedy zobaczyła, co przytrafiło się Ashtonowi. Szesnastolatek już się modlił, by siniaki szybko znikły - nie lubił tego, że każdy wyglądał na tak smutnego, kiedykolwiek ktoś łapał jego widok.

Zmiana Ashtona była długa i powolna, a Calum zaczynał wyglądać na naprawdę osowiałego stamtąd, gdzie był zgarbiony nad gorącą czekoladą z tyłu kawiarni, podręcznik do jakiegoś ścisłego przedmiotu otwarty na wprost niego.

Ashton pierdolił się z jednym z dozowników syropu za ekspresem do kawy, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, dzwoneczkami oznajmiając przybycie kogoś i uniósł swój wzrok, żeby się rozejrzeć. Jego oczy się rozszerzyły, kiedy zobaczył, kto to był i niechcący przewrócił syrop, pokrywając swoje dłonie brejowatym toffi.

\- Facet od motocykla! - powiedział Louis w zaskoczeniu, kiedy spojrzał w górę na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Szatyn brzmiał na tak wesołego z tego powodu, że Harry zaczął się dąsać. - Ty żyjesz! I tym razem nie jesteś pokryty krwią!

\- W szpitalu dali mi kilka szwów - powiedział radośnie nieznajomy, ale jego oczy znalazły te Ashtona i błyszczały niczym światło słoneczne na oceanie. - Przyszedłem, żeby podziękować.

Calum wyglądał na złego, zaczynając pakować swoje rzeczy lekko trzęsącymi się rękoma i mocno pociągając nosem. Ahton czuł się okropnie, ale… ale blondyn przyglądał mu się ciekawie z postawionym kołnierzem swojej skórzanej kurtki i niewielkim uśmiechem błądzącym na jego odrapanej twarzy, a Ashton czuł, jakby jego serce zablokowało się w jego gardle.

Blondyn sięgnął nad blatem, żeby potrząsnąć jego dłonią, a Ashton przypomniał sobie, że była ona pokryta toffi, kiedy mina nieznajomego stała się przerażona.

\- Absolutnie  _ przyrzekam _ , że to syrop - odpowiedział Ashton, a chłopak zaczął się śmiać, chociaż trzymał swoje dłonie niezgrabnie przy boku. Policzki młodszego chłopca były gorętsze niż urządzenia do kawy.

To było jak ta cała rzecz ze słodkim poznaniem się jak w filmie, pojął nagle Ashton. To było, jak oni się poznali… z dramatyczną, deszczową nocą i wypadkiem motocyklowym, i z błyszczącymi, niebieskimi oczami, które były wystarczająco głębokie, by w nich zatonąć.

\- Jesteś tym facetem, który zadzwonił po karetkę - powiedział nieznajomy, a jego blada twarz była piękna pod jego miękkimi, blond włosami. - Dzięki za to. Wiesz, jesteś o wiele ładniejszy, niż pamiętam… nawet  _ z  _ tymi śliwami. - Najsłabsza nutka zatroskania zabarwiła oczy starszego chłopaka i serce Ashtona próbowało wyskoczyć mu z piersi.

\- Nie bycie pokrytym krwią ci pasuje - powiedział głupio Ashton przed natychmiastowym spłonięciem jasną czerwienią. Najwyraźniej nie mógł ufać sobie, że nie powie nic przeraźliwie upokarzającego. Calum posłał Ashtonowi uśmiech, który wyglądał na niejasno bolesny, wychodząc. Harry i Louis siedzieli i rozmawiali przy jednym ze stolików w pobliżu. Orzechowe oczy Ashtona znowu osiadły na twarzy blondyna.

\- Jak masz na imię? - zapytał Ashton, w tym samym momencie, w którym chłopak także zaczął o coś pytać. Nieznajomy się roześmiał i Ashton pragnął położyć swoją głowę w dłoniach, ale jedna z nich była pokryta toffi, którego naprawdę nie chciał w swoich włosach.

\- Nazywam się Ashton - powiedział po chwili kręcono-włosy chłopak, próbując nie zarumienić się szkarłatem. Oczy blondyna złagodniały minimalnie i Ashton poczuł się trzy miliony razy gorzej przez pokrycie go toffi.

\- Wasza dwójka powinna iść i się wyczyścić - powiedziała Ashley stamtąd, gdzie stała w pobliżu, oglądając ich dwójkę ze słabo ukrywaną rozrywką. - Chociaż nie używajcie toalety dla klientów. Rozmażecie syrop wokół całej klamki.

Ashton oparł się impulsowi pokazania jej języka dla chęci lepszego powrotu.

\- Wystarczająco sprawiedliwe - powiedział po chwili zawahania, uśmiechając się skrępowanie do starszego chłopaka i cieżko usiłując nie roztopić się w kałużę na podłodze, kiedy język nieznajomego wyskoczył i zaczął bawić się jego kolczykiem w wardze. - Tędy - powiedział Ashton, a starszy chłopak wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, idąc za nim na zaplecze.

Było tam zimno i nieznajomy ciasno owinął jedno ramię wokół samego siebie, kiedy podążał za Ashtonem, przecinając pomieszczenie i zaczynając iść wąskim korytarzem po drugiej stronie. Ashton mógł poczuć jego skórzaną kurtkę zmieszaną z najwątlejszą nutą dymu papierosowego i jego wody kolońskiej.

Kiedy Ashton potknął się o swoją własną stopę i rozsmarował toffi na ścianie, gdy jego ręka wystrzeliła, żeby złapać równowagę, to wydawało się prawie oczekiwane. Czysta dłoń nieznajomego także wystrzeliła, żeby go przytrzymać i Ashton oblał się szkarłatem, kiedy poczuł ją przemieszczającą się niepewnie z jego ramienia.

\- Prawdopodobnie powinieneś patrzeć, gdzie idziesz - powiedział blondyn, uśmiechając się i uśmiechał się w ten sposób, że Ashton czuł się całkiem sprzecznie - nie był pewien, czy pragnie pocałować starszego chłopaka czy grzecznie poprosić go o zakrycie swojej twarzy, ponieważ patrzenie na jego spektakularne piękno było  _ bolesne _ . Na końcu, kręcono-włosy chłopak postawił na niejasne spojrzenie spode łba zamiast tego.

\- Nigdy nie zdradziłeś mi swojego imienia - powiedział Ashton. - A, odkąd zadzwoniłem dla ciebie po pogotowie i pokryłem twoją rękę syropem toffi, pojąłem, że możesz zrobić przynajmniej to.

Blondyn się roześmiał i ten dźwięk rozświetlił mętnie oświetlony korytarz, kiedy Ashton popchnął drzwi od łazienki, podchodząc do wyszczerbionych, niebieskich kafelków i odkręcając swoją czystą dłonią zardzewiały kran.

\- Nazywam się Luke - powiedział starszy chłopak, a jego przeszywające, niebieskie oczy sprawiały, że w porównaniu z nimi łazienka wyglądała nijako. - Czy potrzebna ci także moja data urodzenia oraz numer tablicy rejestracyjnej?

Ashton obserwował oceniająco starszego chłopaka w brudnym lustrze, usilnie starając się nie uśmiechać.

Może w końcu spotkał swoją połówkę.

\- Tylko twoje dane bankowe i domowy adres będą w porządku - powiedział Ashton, posyłając mu cierpki uśmiech. To prawdopodobnie osiągnęłoby pożądany efekt, gdyby się nie skrzywił, kiedy ruch sprawił, że jego nos zabolał.

Twarz Luke’a opadła.

\- Co ci się stało? - zapytał cicho, ale Ashton nie odpowiedział, dopóki nie był zadowolony z czystości swojej dłoni i Luke nie zaczął myć swojej własnej. - To wygląda, jakbyś to  _ ty  _ był tym, który był wystarczająco głupi, by spaść z motocyklu.

Ashton pomyślał o nieprzyjemnych rzeczach, jakimi był nazywany w szkole… ‘głupi’ było jednym z najbardziej uprzejmych. - Zdecydowanie jestem wystarczająco głupi, by to zrobić - powiedział. - Nie to, że myślę, że ty jesteś głupi. Ale szczerze… to nic wielkiego.

\- To, jakby,  _ wygląda  _ jak coś wielkiego. - Luke zwrócił uwagę i Ashton chciał spiorunować go wzrokiem, ale jego twarz bolała za bardzo.

\- Zostałem zaznajomiony ze swoją szafką - powiedział Ashton po momencie zawahania, ale jego słaby uśmiech nie dosięgnął jego oczu. - Znowu i znowu. Jesteśmy teraz jak najlepsi przyjaciele, po tak częstym kontakcie. Może chłopakami.

Oczy Luke’a zabłyszczały na to.

\-  _ Chłopakami?  _ \- zapytał, wybierając kluczowe słowo. Ashton spłonął czerwienią.

\- To tylko szafka - wymamrotał głupio, a twarz Luke’a opadła przez chwilę. Dłoń Ashtona drżała nieco, kiedy sięgnął, by otrzeć swój posiniaczony nos opuszkami palców. - Po prostu  _ naprawdę  _ twarda, metalowa szafka.

\- I powiedziałeś, że jakieś dzieciaki cię w nią wepchnęły? - zapytał Luke, marszcząc brwi z dezaprobatą, jego mimika będąca niemalże lustrzanym odbiciem tej Louisa. To było odrobinę dekoncentrujące.

\- Nie, ale tak - powiedział Ashton, a jego dołeczki przecięły trochę jego policzki, kiedy Luke zdołał się sucho uśmiechnąć. - To nie jest szczególnie wielka sprawa. Mogę żyć ze złamanym nosem.

Luke odwrócił Ashtona z dłonią na jego ramieniu, palce unoszące się w górę, żeby dotknąć szczęki młodszego chłopaka, kiedy odchylił odrobinę jego głowę do tyłu. Luke był absurdalnie wysoki, kiedy stał tak blisko Ashtona i młodszy chłopak przełknął ślinę, gdy kciuk Luke’a pocierał komfortująco linię jego szczęki.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby był złamany - powiedział łagodnie Luke, chłodne opuszki palców opadające z twarzy Ashtona. Młodszy chłopiec próbował nie wyglądać smutno, kiedy Luke cofnął się o krok. - Jest tylko obity.

Ashton westchnął z ulgą, a Luke posłał mu pocieszający uśmiech. Jego oczy zabłyszczały, ale Ashton pomyślał, że było tam coś chłodniejszego pod tym blaskiem… jakby może  _ on  _ także czuł się pusty… i Ashton był już na samym krańcu powiedzenia czegoś, co prawdopodobnie byłoby naprawdę głupie, kiedy wyraz twarzy Luke’a stał się niejasno zmartwiony.

\- Ponowne dzięki za tę pomoc innej nocy - powiedział blondyn, wdzięczny uśmiech błądzący słabo na jego wargach. - Chociaż nie tak bardzo za pokrycie mojej dłoni toffi. To było jakby gówniane, by to robić.

\- Mój błąd - powiedział Ashton bezproblemowo, ale teraz się uśmiechał. Luke zaczepił swoje kciuki o szlufki swojego paska od spodni, wyglądając  _ o wiele  _ za swobodnie, zważywszy na fakt, że stał w dusznej przestrzeni z szesnastolatkiem z buzującymi hormonami, który, jakby, chciał pocałować jego twarz. Ashton czuł się zażenowany i speszony.

\- Przestań być uroczym - powiedział z wyrzutem, zanim zakrył swoje usta dłońmi, rozszerzając szeroko swoje orzechowe oczy. Luke wyszczerzył się, jakby wszystkie jego urodziny przyszły naraz, a Ashton wycofał się z łazienki, mając nadzieję (prawdopodobnie na próżno), że cienie w korytarzu wyłożonym drewnianymi panelami mogły ukryć jego płonącą twarz. - Nie możesz mnie oceniać za powiedzenie tego - dodał, pospiesznie prowadząc Luke’a z powrotem do kawiarni. - Uderzyłem się dzisiaj w głowę. Mój mózg jest jeszcze prawdopodobnie strasznie wstrząśnięty.

\- Wcale cię nie oceniałem - powiedział Luke i, pod droczeniem się, było coś poważnego w jego głosie. Jeśli to było możliwe, Ashton właśnie zarumienił się jeszcze  _ bardziej.  _ Blondyn się uśmiechnął. - Teraz idę, zanim wybuchniesz samozapłonem - powiedział wesoło i Ashton musiał odrobinę się nadąsać, ponieważ oczy Luke’a złagodniały.

\- Jednak jest jakby najmniejsza szansa, że mogę wpaść jutro czegoś się napić… - kontynuował blondyn, a jego niebieskie oczy były delikatne, kiedy Ashton się rozjaśnił. - Może… tak długo, jak obiecasz mi, że nie umrzesz ani nic… ponieważ jestem jedynie osiemnastolatkiem i nie mam ochoty iść za to do więzienia…

\-  _ Naprawdę?  _ \- zapytał Ashton - zdecydował się zignorować wszystkie te pierdółki, którymi Luke zasłaniał się na koniec - i, tylko przez chwilę, Ashtona nie obchodziło, że na jego kołnierzu była krew, albo fakt, że miał na sobie ciemnobrązowy fartuch we wzór ziaren kawy. Wszystkim, co go obchodziło, było ciepło dłoni Luke’a, gdy ścisnął lekko jego ramię.

\- Ta - powiedział starszy chłopak i brzmiało to jak obietnica. - Dbaj o siebie, Ashton, w porządku? Nie wywołuj więcej bójek z szafkami.

Ashton parsknął (i natychmiast tego pożałował).

\- Postaraj się pozostać  _ na  _ swoim motocyklu tym razem.

Luke się skrzywił, a jego policzki nieco zapłonęły.

\-  Touché - powiedział, zmuszając się do głupiego uśmieszku. - Jeszcze raz dzięki za pomoc.

\- Przepraszam za toffi - skontrował Ashton. - I za bycie pyskatym idiotą.

\- Nie jesteś najgorszy. - Starszy chłopak się uśmiechnął, zsuwając dłoń z ramienia Ashtona, zanim wcisnął ją w kieszeń swoich obcisłych spodni.

Luke wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu, odchodząc w kilku susach na swoich długich nogach - dłuższych nawet od tych  _ Harry’ego  _ \- i zniknął ze sklepu w czasie, gdy kręcono-włosy chłopak wszedł za ladę.

Chociaż Ashton tak naprawdę nie miał czasu, żeby zatęsknić za Lukiem.

Luke zaczął przychodzić każdego wieczoru.

  
  



	3. Spadające jak gwiazdy

Luke wiedział, że był głupi. 

Nie chodził do szkoły już od  _ tygodni _ i, nawet jeśli nie musiał tego robić w świetle prawa, ponieważ była to dwuletnia szkoła przygotowująca do egzaminu dojrzałości, nie oznaczało to, że szkoła nie będzie dzwonić do jego domu. Luke zdążał przechwytywać ich telefony jak do tej pory, ale poza szansą, że Ben pewnego dnia  _ zbierze się  _ do kupy na wystarczająco długo, żeby odebrać telefon, Luke prawdopodobnie miał pożałować kłamania o swoim uczęszczaniu na lekcje.

Wtedy znowu… jeśli Ben był zbyt otumaniony, żeby wstać z łóżka i wyjrzeć przez okno, gdzie nieuchronnie zobaczyłby swojego młodszego brata, który odnawiał lakier na motocyklu przed domem,  _ zamiast  _ być w szkole, może Ben  _ zasługiwał  _ na kłopoty za niedbanie o brata.

W każdym razie Ben i tak wydawał się wykonywać świetną robotę z pakowaniem się w kłopoty, będąc szczerym. Aktualnie był jedynym żyjącym krewnym Luke’a, ale nie wydawał się w ogóle o niego dbać. On tylko spędzał większość czasu na spaniu i braniu narkotyków, a to sprawiało, że Luke był wściekły, ponieważ ich brat, Jack, zmarł z powodu przedawkowania kilka lat temu i jeśli  _ to  _ nie było wystarczające, żeby nauczyć Bena dbania o siebie, w takim razie… w takim razie co było?

_ Prawdopodobnie nic  _ \- pomyślał Luke tępo.

Ben spędzał całe swoje dnie w splątanej sieci mrocznych myśli, a Luke został pozostawiony samemu sobie i to prawdopodobnie nawet nie miało  _ znaczenia _ , że czuł, jakby jego serce było zeskrobane do surowości papierem ściernym. W każdym razie nikt oprócz jego najlepszego przyjaciela, Michaela, nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby mu na nim zależało… może za wyjątkiem tego dzieciaka, Ashtona.

Luke życzył sobie móc przestać o nim myśleć, ale to nie działało. Pomyślał, że to może oczy Ashtona - były tej przepięknej, orzechowej barwy, nakrapiane przebłyskami zieleni i złota, i nawet jeśli mina Ashtona była chłodna, one wciąż się iskrzyły.

Luke już ledwo mógł pozbyć się Ashtona z głowy i to było jakieś  _ dziwne _ , ponieważ wcześniej zawsze myślał o nowych, ekscytujących sposobach autodestrukcji - szaleńczej jeździe na motorze, upijaniu się tak bardzo, że nie mógł wstać, sypianiu z kimkolwiek, kto mu na to pozwolił… po prostu próbując ponownie poczuć się  **żywym** , ponieważ już nie pamiętał, jak to było się tak czuć - ale… ale teraz nie czuł tej potrzeby.

Luke wciąż czuł to znajome swędzenie pod skórą, tę potrzebę adrenaliny, która rozluźniała węzeł w jego klatce piersiowej i to było prawie jak instynktowna reakcja: zauważał, że czuje się na krawędzi i następną rzeczą, jaką wiedział, było to, że jego stopy niosły go w kierunku kawiarni… w kierunku  _ Ashtona _ .

Luke nawet dłużej tego nie kwestionował. Po prostu czuł, jak jego walące serce uspokaja się w jego piersi, gdy jego oczy lądują na młodszym chłopaku i to było kurewsko  _ przerażające _ , ponieważ… wcale nie było czuć tego strasznie.

Luke zaczynał zastanawiać się, czy powinien czuć się budzący grozę czy nie. Przede wszystkim Ashton był jedynie szesnastolatkiem -  _ ‘przynajmniej jest legalny’ _  - podsunął mały głosik w głowie Luke’a i blondyn tak szczerze właściwie czasami się nienawidził - i było jakoś czuć to dziwnie, myśleć o nim w ten sposób… jak, Ashton może zasługiwał na coś lepszego.

Luke nigdy wcześniej nie czuł czegoś takiego do nikogo.

 

*

 

Latarnie migotały już w momencie, gdy Luke dotarł do miasta na (miejmy nadzieję, przypadkowe) bieganie. Zwykle pokazywał się w kawiarni wpół do czwartej, ale teraz była już prawie siódma - Luke rozproszył się, pracując nad swoim motocyklem (który Michael na szczęście dla niego odzyskał, ponieważ był wspaniałym,  _ wspaniałym  _ człowiekiem) - i blondyn czuł się winny, co było… również trochę niezwykłe.

Zwykle próbował wcale się nie czuć.

Dłonie Luke’a trzęsły się z zimna, kiedy wiatr targał jego włosy i schował je w dużej kieszeni swojej kurtki z kapturem. Mógł poczuć swoją paczkę papierosów i żółtą, neonową zapalniczkę, które w niej podskakiwały, i Luke miał nadzieję, że nie wypadną. Niemożność palenia, kiedy był zestresowany, pieprzenie by  _ ssało _ .

Luke zastanawiał się, kto pracował w kawiarni tego wieczora. Znał już Louisa i Ashley po imieniu - ciemnowłosy mężczyzna wydawał się uważać, że byli przyjaciółmi, ponieważ to on był tym, przed którym Luke dramatycznie się osunął i Luke znał także dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół Ashtona, Caluma i tego Francuza - Harry’ego? Harveya? - teraz, chociaż to było bardziej z widzenia, skoro nie za dużo się do niego odzywali. Nie był pewien, czy naprawdę go lubili, ale Luke’owi na tym nie zależało, ponieważ Ashton go lubił i tylko to się liczyło.

Dzwoneczek nad drzwiami zabrzęczał, kiedy Luke wszedł do kawiarni w czymś, co  _ miał nadzieję _ , że było normalną prędkością, ale wyraz jego twarzy opadł komicznie, gdy zobaczył jedynie Ashley stojącą za ladą. Pod oczami miała zmęczone kręgi, a jej kolorowe włosy były związane z tyłu w krótki, koński kucyk. Nie wyglądała na szczególnie zadowoloną, gdy go zobaczyła, ale Luke był pewien, że to było bardziej niż odwzajemnione.

\- Czarująco - powiedziała Ashley, gdy zobaczyła skonsternowany wyraz twarzy Luke’a, ale mały uśmieszek zakręcił się na jej wargach, gdy stukała irytująco swoimi wymanikurowanymi paznokciami w blat. - Ashton jest tutaj - powiedziała, jakoś niechętnie w opinii Luke’a. - Jest teraz na przerwie.

\- Och, racja - powiedział Luke, próbując wyglądać, jakby w ogóle się tym nie przejmował. Jego policzki zapłonęły, gdy Ashley posłała mu wszechwiedzące spojrzenie i Luke trochę pragnął, żeby ziemia pochłonęła go w całości. - Dzięki. Do zobaczenia za chwilę.

\- Albo nie - powiedziała, ale jej ton był zaskakująco pogodny, kiedy sięgnęła do niego, gdy ją wymijał, palce zaciskające się wokół jego ręki, żeby powstrzymać go od wyjścia. Luke uniósł brew, obserwując ją nieufnie i Ashley posłała mu ciepły uśmiech, ale jej chwyt był ciasny.

\- Ashton miał ciężki dzień - powiedziała cicho groźnym głosem. - W rzeczywistości, wygląda na to, że ma ciężki  _ rok  _ \- więc nie baw się nim, okej? Nie zasługuje na to.

\- Nie zrobiłem nic złego - wypalił głupio Luke, odruchowo przechodząc na defensywny ton, ponieważ taka reakcja była jedyną rzeczą, która chroniła go od czasem stającego się wściekłym Bena, gdy był pijany. - Tylko… - Niebieskie oczy Luke’a były szeroko rozszerzone i Ashley puściła go niezręcznie. Luke przełknął ślinę, potykając się do tyłu na najbliższy stolik, przeklinając na siebie wewnętrznie, gdy usiłował (i nie udało mu się to) odzyskać opanowanie. - Lubię dzieciaka. Ma ze mną w porządku.

Ashley obrzuciła Luke’a długim spojrzeniem, ale była nieco drwiąca i to zajęło blondynowi zbyt długo, żeby zorientować się, że nie robił sobie tutaj żadnych przyjaciół.

\-  _ Dzieciaka  _ \- powtórzyła z kpiną. - Racja. Jeśli to sprawia, że czujesz się lepiej…

Luke nie powiedział do niej nic po tym. Nie  _ mógł  _ \- nie, jeśli chciał, żeby pozwolili mu tu wracać, a Luke był całkiem dobry w wyskakiwaniu z niewybaczalnymi do powiedzenia rzeczami.

W końcu uderzanie ludzi tam, gdzie bolało ich najbardziej, było tym, w czym był najlepszy.

(Może ranienie ludzi było  _ jedyną  _ rzeczą, jaką potrafił robić).

W radiu grała piosenka Davida Bowiego, gdy Luke przemykał się między paroma klientami siedzącymi przy stolikach rozrzuconych po mgliście oświetlonym pomieszczeniu - [‘Starman’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VVPiR6lb_C8), Luke był całkiem przekonany, że tak się nazywała - a straszliwe uczucie, które boleśnie skręcało się wokół serca Luke’a wykrwawiało się, kiedy wyczerpane oczy osiemnastolatka osiadły na Ashtonie.

_ “Nie wiedziałem, jaka była godzina, a światła były niskie. Oparłem się o swoje radio.” _

Młodszy chłopak siedział w rogu kawiarni, ubrany w dużą, szarą bluzę, narzuconą na jego szkolny mundurek, która nie wyglądała, jakby należała do niego i, gdy Luke podszedł bliżej, zobaczył nazwisko ‘ **HOOD** ’ opiewające z jej tyłu. Więc była Caluma. To było trochę słodkie, może. (Luke po prostu chciałby, żeby to nie sprawiało, że czuł się  _ zazdrosny _ ).

\- Hej, Ashton - powiedział łagodnie Luke, pukając lekko swoimi knykciami o stół, jakby pukał w drzwi. Zmęczona twarz Ashtona rozjaśniła się, kiedy zobaczył, że starszy chłopak tutaj stoi i serce Luke’a zatonęło w jego piersi, kiedy zastanawiał się, kogo próbował nabrać.

\- Luke! - Ashton wydawał się zmagać z tym, by powstrzymać swoją promienność, ale wyglądał niepokojąco radośnie jak na wtorkową noc. - Nie sądziłem, że jeszcze się dzisiaj pokażesz.

Między nimi leżał lekko pogięty brudnopis do nauki, a Luke spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem, opuszczając swoją minę, gdy zobaczył wszystkie symbole i strasznie sformułowane pytania. W ogóle nie zazdrościł Ashtonowi.

\- Przepraszam, Ben poprosił mnie, żebym zrobił jakieś zakupy po obiedzie, a potem zacząłem pracować nad swoim motorem. Kompletnie straciłem poczucie czasu - powiedział Luke przepraszająco, ale wciąż czuł się źle, opadając na krzesło naprzeciwko niego. - Z czym się męczysz?

Ashton przybrał minę, a to podkreśliło zmęczone kręgi pod jego oczami, już bardziej zauważalne w łagodnym świetle lamp kawiarni. Rękawy miękkiej bluzy Caluma opadały na niezgrabne dłonie Ashtona i szesnastolatek wyglądał na  _ małego _ , kiedy usiadł tam skulony, składając nogi pod jego krzesłem.

_ “Gwiezdny człowiek czeka tutaj w niebie. Chciałby przyjść i nas poznać, ale myśli, że zdmuchnie nasze umysły.” _

Ashton wydał z siebie niezadowolony, gardłowy dźwięk, kiedy naiwnie odepchnął swoją pracę domową, zamiast tego sięgając po swoją w połowie skończoną gorącą czekoladę.

\- To wiązania kowalencyjne* - burknął, bo prawdopodobnie te całe wiązania były tak samo ciekawe, na jakie brzmiały. - Nie sądzisz, że możesz wymyślić przykład wiązania trzyelektronowego? - zapytał z nadzieją. Luke wgapiał się w młodszego chłopaka (prawdopodobnie) nieatrakcyjnie.

\- Co? - zapytał tępo, a potem: - Ashton, jestem o mały krok przed rzuceniem liceum, więc, niestety, nie sądzę, że będę zbyt przydatny w tej kwestii.

\- Wystarczająco szczerze - powiedział Ashton, ale obserwował Luke’a z tym ciekawym błyskiem w oku, jakby chciał zadać mu więcej pytań. Luke odwrócił wzrok, zaczepiając zębami o swój kolczyk w wardze, kiedy ukrywał nieco drżące dłonie w kieszeniach swojej kurtki z kapturem. Luke pragnął, żeby jego emocje nie były tak przejrzyste, ale w tej chwili nie było nic, co mógłby z tym zrobić, kiedy Ashton patrzył na niego z tak delikatną wrażliwością wyrytą na jego twarzy.

_ “Gwiezdny człowiek czeka tutaj w niebie. Powiedział nam, żebyśmy go nie zdmuchiwali, bo wie, że to wszystko jest warte zachodu.” _

\- Luke? - zapytał Ashton łagodnie, a jego orzechowe oczy znowu robiły tę rzecz, gdzie się tliły, migotając lekko, pojętnie i ciepło -  _ wszystko  _ naraz - i wyglądały na wystarczająco głębokie, by móc w nich zanurkować. - Co jest nie tak? - Ashton wyciągnął rękę, by delikatnie szturchnąć Luke'a w jego dobrze umięśniony biceps, a starszy chłopak prychnął bez sensu. - Wyglądasz na całego sponiewieranego. Twoja twarz wygląda niepokojąco.

\- Taktowny jak zwykle - powiedział Luke, ale i tak mały uśmiech zabłądził na jego bladych ustach. - Jestem także całkiem pewien, że nie powinieneś rozmawiać przy muzyce Davida Bowiego. To jak bezczeszczenie, co nie?

\- Wielkie słowo jak na kogoś, kto rzuca szkołę - skomentował Ashton, a Luke przygryzł kolczyk w swojej wardze, decydując nie dać się złapać na haczyk. Chociaż jego policzki zabarwiły się nieznacznie, gdy młodszy chłopak spojrzał na niego spode łba, a Luke westchnął głęboko, kiedy zorientował się, że Ashton nie da się po prostu zbyć w tej sprawie.

\- Wszystko ze mną w porządku, Ash - powiedział twardo Luke, ale jego policzki zapłonęły goręcej, kiedy młodszy chłopak spojrzał na niego ciekawie. Luke nie wiedział, skąd wzięło mu się to zdrobnienie i się skrzywił, przygryzając swoją dolną wargę. - Po prostu jestem zmęczony… i martwię się o ciebie. Czy to, co widzę, to kolejne obicie powiązane z szafką?

Obserwowanie, jak światło w oczach Ashtona gaśnie,  _ bolało _ .

\- To nic - wymamrotał Ashton, a wyraz jego twarzy szybko opadł, gdy jego dłoń powędrowała w górę, żeby ukryć malutkie rozcięcie na łuku brwiowym. - Po prostu jestem niezdarny. To nic wielkiego.

\- Dla mnie to brzmi jak pierdolona gówno prawda - powiedział Luke, ale jego głos był delikatny, kiedy przemówił bezmyślnie. - Twoi rodzice nie pytają, co się dzieje?

Rodzice Luke’a pytali.  _ Zawsze  _ upewniali się, czy wszystko z nim okej… upewniali się, że czuł się  **kochany** i bezpieczny, i objęty troską… To było to, do czego rodzice byli  _ stworzeni _ .

Ashton zacisnął swoje usta, splatając ciasno swoje palce na podołku, kiedy mrugał ciężko, jakby starał się siłą powstrzymać od łez.

\- Nie - powiedział Ashton, a jego dłonie trzęsły się teraz gorzej. Luke pragnął przykryć je swoimi własnymi, ale martwił się, że Ashley go obserwowała, oceniając go… orientując się, że Luke tylko postawił przy nim swoją stopę, a już zasmucił młodszego chłopaka, nawet nie musząc się  _ starać _ .

\- Mój tata odszedł, kiedy miałem dwa lata - powiedział Ashton szorstkim, małym głosem. - A… moja mama bardzo łatwo się rozprasza… - Oczy Ashtona wyglądały na mokre pod jego okularami, a w gardle Luke’a pojawiła się gula, kiedy pojął, jak bardzo młodszy chłopiec cierpiał. - Tak długo, jak spisuję się dobrze w szkole… wystarczająco dobrze, żeby pójść na studia… wtedy nie zadaje zbyt wielu pytań. Nawet nie sądzę, żeby ją to  _ obchodziło _ , gdybym jej powiedział…

\- Ashton, jest-

\- Nie mów, że jest ci przykro - uciął Ashton, ale jego policzki teraz płonęły, a on wyglądał na zawstydzonego. - Wszystko, co robisz, sprawia, że czuję się lepiej, Luke, więc nawet się nie  _ waż. _

Luke gapił się w stół szeroko otwartymi oczami, obserwując wzorki w drewnie, dopóki oddech Ashtona się nie uspokoił, a Luke był pewien, że nie powie nic głupiego.

\- Myślę, że twoją mamę by to  _ obchodziło _ , gdyby wiedziała, że cię krzywdzą - wydyszał blondyn, a jego dłonie trochę się trzęsły, kiedy Ashton przesiadł się do stolika obok. - Jak mogłoby jej  _ nie  _ zależeć na kimś tak słodkim, jak ty?

Ashton wpatrywał się w Luke’a bez słowa przez długą chwilę, orzechowymi oczami lśniącymi od łez, które otarł niezdarnie rękawem bluzy Caluma.

\- Nie powinieneś mówić takich rzeczy - powiedział ostatecznie Ashton. Luke spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany, a Ashton pochylił się bliżej, kładąc dłonie płasko na stoliku, jakby to było ważne, żeby został dobrze zrozumiany. - Nosisz skórzaną kurtkę, jeździsz na motorze, zawsze pachniesz jak papierosy i tak właściwie myślę, że jest szansa, że możesz być okropnym nerdem**, a czasem mówisz złośliwe rzeczy, ale… ale nigdy do mnie i… i to miesza mi w głowie.

\- Co masz na myśli? - wyszeptał Luke, a policzki Ashtona teraz płonęły, jakby powiedział za dużo. Loki młodszego chłopca miodowej barwy były splątane, opadając wzdłuż jego czoła, a jego dłonie trzęsły się w najmniejszy sposób na sekundy przed tym, jak Luke rzucił ostrożność na wiatr, zasłaniając dłonie Ashtona swoimi własnymi.

\- To nic - przyrzekł młodszy chłopak, ale teraz malutki kawałek desperacji barwił jego ton. Spojrzał w dół na ich dłonie rozszerzonymi oczami. Jego okulary ześlizgiwały się na jego nos. - Po prostu… porozmawiajmy teraz o czymś innym. Um… usłyszałeś o moich rodzicach - powiedział Ashton, zmieniając temat. - Jacy są twoi?

Mina Luke’a opadła, jakby ktoś nacisnął przełącznik.

\- Martwi - powiedział. - Tak jak mój brat Jack.

Ashton wyglądał na tak raptownie przerażonego, że Luke spróbował zaśmiać się nerwowo, ale dźwięk utkwił w jego gardle, brzmiąc jak szloch, z tym, że… Luke nie płakał. Luke  _ nigdy  _ nie płakał. Ben by się z tym nie zgodził. Michael też.

Luke nie mógł pozwolić sobie czuć. W innym wypadku rozpadłby się na kawałeczki i może nikt nie byłby w stanie z powrotem pozbierać go do kupy.

\-  _ Luke  _ \- wydyszał Ashton, a jego oczy napływały świeżymi łzami, ale Luke nie mógł sobie pozwolić, by unieść wzrok. Młodszy chłopak ścisnął pocieszająco wiotkie dłonie Luke’a, a blondyn przełknął z trudem gulę w swoim gardle, zatapiając zęby w swojej dolnej wardze, kiedy serce łomotało boleśnie w jego piersi. Jego szerokie ramiona odrobinę się trzęsły i Luke miał nadzieję, że Ashton tego nie zauważy.

Młodszy chłopak nie przeprosił, za co Luke był bardzo wdzięczny - miał już dość pustych przeprosin od ludzi, których ledwo znał, aż do końca życia. Ashton popatrzył tylko na Luke’a swoimi pięknymi oczami obramowanymi ciemnymi rzęsami, oferując starszemu chłopakowi wodnisty uśmiech.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie wiesz nic o wiązaniach kowalencyjnych? - zapytał Ashton, oczywiście próbując pozbyć się napięcia, a Luke uśmiechnął się, jakby serce łamało się w jego piersi.

_ “Wyjrzyj przez okno; mogę zobaczyć jego światło. Jeśli my możemy błyszczeć, to on może wylądować dzisiejszej nocy.” _

Ashton sięgnął niepewnie, żeby otrzeć łzy starszego chłopaka, a Luke wypuścił łagodne westchnięcie, trzepocząc powiekami, żeby je zamknąć, kiedy jego serce bolało go w piersi.

\-  _ Wciąż  _ nie wiem nic o nauce - wymamrotał Luke, ale jego usta drgały słabo w tym samym czasie. Wiatr uderzał teraz w szyby okien, a oczy Ashtona rozszerzyły się nieco, kiedy wyjrzał w ciemność, marszcząc swój nos, żeby utrzymać okulary w miejscu. Luke zmarszczył lekko brwi.

\- Jak wracasz dzisiaj do domu? - zapytał troskliwie, martwiąc się o to, jak chłopak zareaguje na to, co zamierzał powiedzieć następne. - Znaczy… twoja mama zwykle cię stąd odbiera, nie?

\- Nie dzisiaj - powiedział Ashton, żując swoją dolną wargę, gdy rozerwał bezmyślnie róg swojego brudnopisu. Luke odsunął łagodnie zeszyt od niego, a młodszy chłopak spojrzał na niego, jego orzechowe oczy smutne na jego opalonej twarzy. Było tam jeszcze trochę dziecięcego tłuszczyku na jego policzkach, sprawiając, że wyglądał delikatnie, tulaśnie i  _ młodo _ . Luke znowu nienawidził samego siebie. - Jest poza domem na jakimś spotkaniu w związku z pracą. Zamierzałem iść do domu na piechotę…

\- Nie sam - powiedział natychmiast blondyn, słowa uciekające z niego, zanim mógł je powstrzymać (nie to, że tak naprawdę  _ chciał _ ). - Jest ciemno. Może stać ci się krzywda.

\- Wracałem już wcześniej samemu na piechotę do domu, Luke - powiedział Ashton, ale trochę napięcia spadło teraz z jego ramion, jakby było to wszystkim, na co miał nadzieję. - Ale… ale dziękuję ci. To brzmi dobrze. Możesz opowiedzieć mi więcej o zespołach, które lubisz.

\- Przecież już wiesz, jakie - powiedział Luke, a dołeczki Ashtona przecięły jego policzki, gdy zaczął wyliczać je na palcach.

\- Good Charlotte, Blink-182, Green Day, Jet… Było ich więcej?

\- Ominąłeś Fall Out Boy i All Time Low, ale myślę, że mogę ci to wybaczyć za pamiętanie o Blinkach - powiedział Luke, próbując uczynić swój głos dokuczliwym tak, że ból, który wciąż w nim tkwił, nie odbijał się na jego twarzy. - Jak dużo zmiany ci jeszcze zostało? - zapytał cicho, a Ashton zastanowił się nad tym, ściągając twarz, gdy nerwowo spojrzał w stronę nieskończonego zadania domowego.

Raptem Luke znowu poczuł się gównianie. Nie powinien go rozpraszać.

\- Została mi jakaś godzina - powiedział Ashton po momencie zastanowienia. - Więc skończę o jakiejś ósmej. Czy to okej? To nie jest dla ciebie za późno?

\- Wracam do domu jedynie do Bena - zwrócił uwagę Luke, jego błękitne oczy ciemniejące nieco. - To nie jest jakaś wielka rzecz.

\- Okej - powiedział Ashton, a jego policzki były kolorowe, ale wciąż obserwował starszego chłopaka spojrzeniem ze słabo ukrytą obawą, kiedy schował swój zeszyt z powrotem do torby. - Cóż… Ja… Widzimy się za jakiś czas w takim razie…

\- Pewnie. - Luke podniósł się niestabilnie, sięgając do swojej kieszeni, żeby upewnić się, że jego papierosy i zapalniczka wciąż tam były. Lekki grymas wstąpił na twarz Ashtona, gdy Luke wziął je w swoje dłonie. - Muszę zapalić.

Luke wyszedł, zanim Ashton mógł powiedzieć cokolwiek jeszcze, ale zmartwienie wypalone w przepięknych oczach Ashtona zajęło dużo czasu, by zniknąć z głowy Luke’a.

Przeszedł krótką drogę w dół ulicy na zewnątrz, opierając się o latarnię uliczną, gdy ścisnął papierosa między swoimi bladymi ustami, odpalając go za trzecią próbą. Jego dłonie trzęsły się zbyt cholernie mocno, żeby sprawić, że płomień pojawił się już za pierwszym razem.

Wszystkim, co Luke widział w swoim umyśle - pod bałaganem  _ ‘AshtonAshtonAshton’ _ i  _ ‘cholera, prawie zobaczył, jak płaczę’ _ , kiedy przepływała przez niego nikotyna - były twarze jego matki i ojca; zawsze kochające, zawsze życzliwe… stracone na zawsze.

Kiedy przednie światła mijającego go samochodu odbiły się w łzach spływających w dół policzków Luke’a, powiedział sobie, że to nie liczyło się jako płakanie, jeśli nie było tutaj nikogo innego, kto mógłby to zobaczyć.

Luke stał przez długi czas w tej ciemności.

 

*

 

Oczy Luke’a były zaczerwienione, kiedy z powrotem wszedł do kawiarni, żeby poczekać, aż Ashton skończy pracę, ale młodszy chłopak uprzejmie o to nie pytał. Nie wrócił także do tego, czego dowiedział się o rodzinie Luke’a, chociaż definitywnie chciał, ale blondyn wydawał się to doceniać w każdym razie.

\- Więc, jak późno twoja mama dzisiaj wraca? - zapytał od niechcenia Luke, kiedy szli, ocierając się o siebie ramionami w ciemności, zostawiając za sobą kawiarnię. Plecak Ashtona był ciężki na jego ramionach i przypomniał sobie na krótko, jak Harry go za niego nosił. Praktycznie jakby potrafił czytać mu w myślach, Luke sięgnął, żeby go od niego wziąć, zawieszając go z łatwością na jednym ramieniu.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział łagodnie szesnastolatek, zanim przetworzył pytanie. - Um… Myślę, że coś koło… dziesiątej? Może? - Ashton pomyślał o notce, którą znalazł rano na blacie… pomyślał o Luke’u mówiącym, że był pewien, że  _ obchodził  _ swoją mamę. Młodszy chłopak miał nadzieję, że to prawda, a jego orzechowe oczy były miękkie, kiedy spojrzał na Luke’a w świetle ulicznych latarni. - Zostawiła mi pieniądze na pizzę. Chcesz zostać, dopóki nie wróci?

Było coś w głosie Ashtona, co brzmiało lekko napięcie i Luke’owi zajęło chwilę, żeby pojąć, że to dlatego, iż młodszy chłopak lękał się perspektywy bycia w domu samemu. Dłoń Luke’a znalazła tę Ashtona w ciemności bez jego woli i małe sapnięcie, które uciekło z ust młodszego chłopca, zanim zacieśnił swój chwyt, sprawiło, że Luke’a zabolało serce.

\- Zostanę z tobą - obiecał Luke, pomijając swoje życzenie, by tego nie robił. Obawiał się tego, co może się wydarzyć i… i Ashton był dla niego bardzo ważny (nawet jeśli Luke  _ nie  _ rozumiał jeszcze dlaczego). Luke nie chciał namieszać, zanim jeszcze w ogóle cokolwiek zaczęli.

\- Dostanie mi się darmowa pizza - powiedział, walcząc o słaby uśmiech. - Plus, prawdopodobnie także nie masz żadnych butelek z syropem toffi w domu, więc jestem tam bezpieczniejszy.

\- Idiota - powiedział wyniośle Ashton, ale jego orzechowe oczy nieco się mieniły. - Jakie są twoje ulubione składniki pizzy?

\- Tak długo, jak nie ma na niej ananasa, jest mi to obojętne - powiedział żarliwie Luke, sprawiając, że Ashton się nadąsał. Policzki z dołeczkami młodszego chłopaka jednak wciąż płonęły przez to, że trzymali się za dłonie, a błysk był z powrotem w jego oczach.

\- Żegnaj, hawajska - powiedział smutno Ashton, na co Luke wydał z siebie kpiarskie parsknięcie.

\- Najgorsza pizza na świecie - powiedział kategorycznie blondyn, ściskając dłoń Ashtona, zanim nie puścił jej z wahaniem, wciskając obie swoje dłonie w kieszenie obcisłych dżinsów. - Wyświadczam ci przysługę tym nieznośnym odmawianiem zjedzenia jej, przysięgam.

Ashton przewrócił oczami, odwracając wzrok i usilnie starając się nie uśmiechać, kiedy prowadził Luke’a wzdłuż nieznajomej ulicy obszytej domami, które były  _ o wiele  _ przyjemniejsze niż ten starszego chłopaka.

\- Będziesz później w stanie trafić z powrotem? - zapytał ze zmartwieniem Ashton, a Luke wzruszył ramionami, rozglądając się wokół, żeby znaleźć jakiś punkt orientacyjny, który mógłby potem wykorzystać, by znaleźć drogę do swojego domu.

\- Jasne - powiedział blondyn, wskazując na dziwnie wyglądające drzewo po drugiej stronie ulicy. - To drzewo tutaj wygląda jak Oogie Boogie z  _ Miasteczka Halloween _ ***. - Luke się wyszczerzył. - Po prostu je odszukam. - Ashton zagapił się na niego.

\- Mówisz po angielsku? - zapytał tępo. - Jedynie, jestem przyzwyczajony do Harry’ego mówiącego przypadkowo rzeczy, które nie mają dla mnie żadnego sensu i jestem całkiem przekonany, że właśnie zrobiłeś tę samą rzecz.

\- O mój boże - powiedział Luke dramatycznie, a jego dłonie znalazły drogę do ramion Ashtona, kiedy zszokowany patrzył się na młodszego chłopaka. Ashton zaczął chichotać, a uśmiech Luke’a pojawił się na jego twarzy bez żadnego pozwolenia. - Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że  _ nigdy  _ nie widziałeś  _ Miasteczka Halloween? _

\- Nie. Nigdy - powiedział Ashton, ale malutki uśmiech błądził na jego wargach, jakby żartowanie z Luke’iem sprawiało, że czuł się szczęśliwiej. - Dlaczego? To okropna szkoda dla mojego dzieciństwa? Zamierzasz powiedzieć mi, że w ogóle nie żyłem?

\- Na sto procent - powiedział Luke, usilnie próbując pohamować swój uśmiech (i nędznie zawodząc). - Ja i mój najlepszy  przyjaciel Mikey oglądamy to każdego roku. To prawdopodobnie najlepszy film, jaki Tim Burton**** kiedykolwiek zrobił! Nie mogę  _ uwierzyć _ , że go nie widziałeś. Nie  _ żyłeś _ , Ashton!

\- I oto jest - powiedział Ashton cierpko, ale jego oczy błyszczały. Dołeczki znowu przecinały jego policzki i Luke jakoś chciał musnąć je opuszkami swoich palców… chciał przekonać się, czy były tak głębokie, na jakie wyglądały.

\- Musisz to obejrzeć! - powiedział Luke po chwili, rumieniąc się, kiedy zorientował się, że Ashton wydawał się czekać, aż coś powie. - Jest naprawdę,  _ naprawdę  _ dobry. Przyrzekam.

\- Chcesz obejrzeć go dzisiaj w takim razie? - zapytał niepewnie młodszy chłopak. Jego oczy wyglądały łagodnie w świetle księżyca, kiedy przechodzili przez pasek chodnika, na którym nie było żadnych latarni. - Mam Netflixa.

\- Brzmi jak plan, Ash - powiedział Luke, a policzki młodszego chłopaka się zabarwiły.

\- Lubię, kiedy nazywasz mnie Ashem - wyznał miękko Ashton. Dłoń blondyna znowu znalazła tę jego.

_ \- Lubię  _ **_ciebie_ ** _ ’  _ \- pomyślał Luke.

 

*

 

Właściwie to świetnie się bawili.

Wydawało się, że Ashtonowi podoba się film, a Luke’owi podobało się obserwowanie Ashtona - nie w ten przerażający sposób tak szczerze; po prostu młodszy chłopak był niewiarygodnie uroczy, rozkoszując się filmem - i postawili na pizzę z mięsną ucztą oraz dodatkowymi pieczarkami, co prawdopodobnie było najfajniejszą rzeczą  _ na świecie _ .

\- Podoba mi się. - Ashton wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, kładąc się na sofie, kiedy skończyli jedzenie. Napisy końcowe zaczęły się teraz przewijać, a on wyglądał na napchanego, kiedy pokrył swój brzuch dłońmi, chichocząc w poduszki kanapy. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Oogie Boogie był wypełniony robalami! To obrzydliwe!

Ashton był rozpromieniony i serce Luke’a trzepotało żałośnie w jego piersi, ponieważ… cholera, on po prostu  _ nie robił  _ takich rzeczy. Był dobry w uwodzeniu ludzi - chociaż całkowicie nienawidził tego słowa. Był dobry w sprawianiu, że ludzie go pragnęli, ale… ale Luke nie wiedział, co robić, kiedy sytuacja była odwrócona,  _ szczególnie _ , kiedy Ashton nawet nie wydawał się zdawać sobie sprawy, że to robi.

Luke był ultra świadomy każdego miejsca, w którym dotykał go Ashton; jego udo było przyciśnięte ciepło do tego Luke’a,a  jego łokieć ocierał się o żebra blondyna, kiedykolwiek sięgał do stolika po swoją colę. Policzki Ashtona były zarumienione od śmiechu i jedzenia, i wyglądał na tak zadowolonego, kiedy zwinął się obok starszego chłopaka, że Luke nie chciał go nigdy opuszczać.

Najdziwniejszą częścią było to, że  _ Ashton  _ także nie wydawał się chcieć go puścić.

Dąsał się przez prawie dwadzieścia minut, kiedy Luke zniknął na zewnątrz na papierosa około wpół do dziewiątej i Luke musiał go  _ łaskotać _ \- znowu, całkowicie niewinnie - żeby ponownie wywołać uśmiech na twarzy młodszego chłopaka.

Serce Ashtona waliło w jego piersi, kiedy ekran stał się czarny i pozwolił swojej głowie opaść na szerokie ramię Luke’a, podczas gdy starszy chłopak wtopił się wygodniej w sofę za nim.

\- Dobry film - skomentował ostatecznie Ashton, pozwalając sobie spojrzeć w górę i mały uśmiech wywinął jego wargi, kiedy zobaczył delikatnie błyszczące spojrzenie w oczach Luke’a, jakby prawie był usatysfakcjonowany sam sobą. To było nieznośnie urzekające i Ashton odrobinę świrował, ponieważ nie mógł uwierzyć, że to aktualnie naprawdę się  _ działo _ ?!

Jak… kompletnie miał Luke’a Hemmingsa w swoim domu… w nocnym czasie…  _ sam na sam _ …

Nie mógł się doczekać, żeby powiedzieć o tym Harry’emu i Calumowi, ponieważ nawet jeśli dwójka jego najlepszych przyjaciół  _ nie  _ wydawała się tak naprawdę lubić Luke’a - coś związanego z martwieniem się o ich najlepszego przyjaciela czy coś - przynajmniej będą pod wrażeniem, że Ashton w ogóle był w takiej sytuacji.

Młodszy chłopak sięgnął, żeby przypadkowo szturchnąć ramię Ashtona, uśmiechając się cwaniacko, kiedy Luke wydał z siebie miękki, zdezorientowany dźwięk.

\- Po prostu upewniam się, że jesteś prawdziwy - powiedział głupio Ashton, zanim schował swoją płonącą twarz w miękkim, szarym materiale koszulki Luke’a. Starszy chłopak stracił swoją bluzę ponad godzinę temu i chude mięśnie falujące w jego bladych ramionach, kiedykolwiek się przeciągał, definitywnie były niesamowite do patrzenia.

\- Nie wiem, dlaczego spędzasz ze mną czas - wymamrotał Ashton, ale jego twarz wciąż była schowana pod brodą Luke’a i starszy chłopak niepewnie owinął rękę wokół jego ramion.

\- To dlatego, że jesteś uroczy - wyjaśnił Luke, dokuczając mu, na co policzki Ashtona się rozpaliły. - A także jesteś zuchwały i malutki, i to jest naprawdę zabawne. - Ashton fuknął dobrodusznie, ale się nie odsunął. Blondyn pachniał przyjemnie pod ciągle utrzymującą się wonią papierosów, a jego oddech był ciepły, kiedy owionął twarz młodszego chłopaka, gdy Ashton spojrzał na niego w górę, nieświadomie wysuwając język, by oblizać swoje wargi.

Przeszywająco niebieskie oczy Luke’a były szeroko rozwarte i niezwykle łagodne, ale zatrzepotały, kiedy palce Ashtona niepewnie zawinęły się wśród krótkich blond włosów rosnących na podstawie jego czaszki. Wargi starszego chłopaka były tuż  _ o włos _ , kiedy się podniósł, wypuszczając delikatne westchnięcie, które połaskotało twarz Ashtona.

\- Nie mogę cię pocałować - wyszeptał Luke i było tam teraz coś prawie pełnego skruchy w jego głosie. Policzki Ashtona zapłonęły i spojrzał w dół, a dłonie opadły mu bezwładnie na kolana, gdy próbował złapać oddech.

Oczywiście, że Luke nie chciał go pocałować. Dlaczego  _ by  _ miał?

Może jednak Ashton nie powie o tym Harry’emu i Calumowi.

\- Jesteś tylko dzieciakiem - wyszeptał Luke, a serce Ashtona szarpnęło się boleśnie w jego piersi. Spojrzał w górę ostro, z policzkami palącymi się, jakby ktoś go uderzył. Jego irytacja musiała pokazać się na jego twarzy, ponieważ Luke wyglądał teraz na zasmuconego.

\- Nie jestem pieprzonym dzieciakiem - prychnął Ashton, ale skrzyżował ciasno ramiona na swojej piersi i to było trudne, by utrzymać nadąsany ton poza jego głosem. - Jeśli jestem wystarczająco dojrzały, żeby moja mama zaczęła martwić się o moje studia, w takim razie  _ nie jestem  _ dzieciakiem. - Ashton wydał z siebie mały odgłos zdegustowania, częściowo na skraju łez, kiedy czuł mrowienie w oczach, a częściowo dlatego, że _ mógł  _ zobaczyć w oczach Luke’a coś, co było strachem. - W każdym razie przestań zachowywać się, jakby całowanie cię było wielką sprawą. To tylko kurewski  _ pocałunek _ , Luke. Ale - pierdolić to, i tak nie chcę cię pocałować. Nawet mi nie  _ zależy _ , więc-

Luke znowu patrzył na niego miękkimi oczami, niechęć i łagodne umiłowanie borykające się z  _ bólem _ , gdy oddychał chwiejnie.

\- Nigdy wcześniej nikogo nie całowałeś - zgadł. - Prawda, Ash? - To nawet nie brzmiało jak pytanie. Policzki Ashtona zapłonęły goręcej, kiedy z furią otarł swoje oczy pięścią, przede wszystkim wściekły na samego siebie za zdenerwowanie się.

Gdyby nie tułał się przez cały czas ze swoim sercem na dłoni*****, wtedy… wtedy może to nigdy by się nie wydarzyło.

_ \- Zamknij. Się.  _ \- Głos Ashtona był teraz gruby od łez.

\- Ash… - Głos Luke’a był prawie błagalny i Ashton spojrzał na niego, orzechowymi oczami zaczerwionymi przez to, że pocierał je zbyt mocno. Jego rzęsy były nastroszone łzami i jego zawstydzenie najwyraźniej musiało wyglądać boleśnie, ponieważ Luke przełknął głośno ślinę przez gulę w swoim gardle. - Ash, twój pierwszy pocałunek powinien coś  _ znaczyć _ .

Luke’a nic by nie znaczył, sądząc po zmieszanym wyrazie jego twarzy. Ashton odwrócił wzrok, kiedy paląca łza spłynęła w dół jego policzka, schnąc i przyklejając się do jego skóry, przez co jego loki przyczepiły się do jego twarzy. Luke delikatnie odgarnął jeden z nich opuszkami swoich palców, a oddech Ashtona wyrwał się z niego, jakby ktoś kopnął go w żołądek.

\- To by coś  _ znaczyło  _ \- powiedział roztrzęsiony Ashton, ale nie mógł spojrzeć na Luke’a. Nie, kiedy jego orzechowe oczy znowu wzbierały wrzącymi łzami. Nie, kiedy Luke prawdopodobnie patrzyłby na niego z litością wypisaną na twarzy. Ashton nie sądził, że byłby w stanie to  _ znieść _ . -  _ Znaczyłoby  _ \- powtórzył drżącym głosem. - Mieliśmy swoje własne pierwsze spotkanie, jak z filmu. Padało i w ogóle.

Czoło Luke’a opadło łagodnie, żeby spocząć na tym młodszego chłopaka.

\- To było prawie jak w filmie - wydyszał Ashton, ale łzy spadały z jego oczu jak gwiazdy.

Ręka Luke’a znalazła swoją drogę, by owinąć się niepewnie wokół talii Ashtona, dłoń ześlizgująca się w dół, żeby spocząć na małych plecach młodszego, a powieki Ashtona zatrzepotały, kiedy Luke uniósł jego głowę palcami swojej wolnej dłoni, owijając je delikatnie wokół szczęki Ashtona.

\- Życie to  _ nie  _ film, Ash - wyszeptał Luke, ale jego wargi były ciepłe, kiedy łagodnie ocierały się o te Ashtona i młodszy chłopak nie dbał o żadną z tych rzeczy.

Powieki Ashtona zatrzepotały i się zamknęły, a on wydawał się prawie  _ roztapiać _ . Dłoń Luke’a pozostała pocieszająco na jego plecach, a on był tak delikatny, gdy palce umieszczone na policzku Ashtona ześlizgnęły się, by wplątać się w miękkie włosy młodszego. Luke nie pogłębił pocałunku, ale to wciąż pozostawiło Ashtona płonącego szkarłatem, kiedy blondyn w końcu się odsunął, znowu opierając swoje czoło o to Ashtona.

\- Powinienem iść - wydyszał Luke, ale oczy Ashtona wciąż były szczelnie zaciśnięte, gdy jego palce podryfowały w górę, by dotknąć swoich pełnych ust, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się właśnie wydarzyło. - Ja… Do zobaczenia…

\- Jutro? - zapytał Ashton bez tchu, ale nie otworzył swoich oczu. Dłoń Luke’a była ciepła, kiedy delikatnie ścisnął ramię młodszego chłopaka.

\- Jutro - potwierdził Luke.

Poczochrał miodowe loki Ashtona, zanim wyszedł, znikając przez frontowe drzwi i zamykając je ostrożnie za sobą. Ashton wciąż siedział na sofie, ale jego oczy w końcu się otworzyły i był zaskoczony, odkrywając, że wciąż były mokre od łez.

_ ‘Jutro’  _ \- pomyślał otumaniony Ashton, mokre od łez orzechowe oczy szeroko otworzone w ciemności. Opuszki jego palców drżały, kiedy znowu dotknął swoich ust. -  _ ‘Zobaczę się jutro z Luke’iem.’ _

Samochód Anne wjechał na podjazd dziesięć minut później i Ashton zmusił swoje zdrętwiałe nogi do wstania z kanapy, nieszczególnie chcąc rozmawiać z mamą po…  _ tym _ .

Ashton widział zamykające się błękitne oczy Luke’a w swoich myślach… czuł jego bladoróżowe usta na tych swoich oraz opuszki jego palców delikatnie muskające skórę młodszego chłopaka.

Policzki Ashtona były gorące, a jego oczy były szeroko otworzone, kiedy zorientował się, że się trząsł.

Ashton wbiegł po schodach, by schować się w swoim pokoju.

 

______________________________________________________

 

* wiązanie kowalencyjne -  rodzaj wiązania chemicznego. Istotą wiązania kowalencyjnego jest istnienie pary elektronów, które są współdzielone w porównywalnym stopniu przez oba atomy tworzące to wiązanie.

** nerd - tutaj zostawiłam oryginalne określenie, ponieważ ani kujon, ani maniak, ani frajer czy lamus moim zdaniem nie pasują tutaj do Luke’a. 

*** _ Miasteczko Halloween _ \-  film animowany Tima Burtona powstały w 1993 roku, jego akcja toczy się w mieście strachów i upiorów.

**** Tim Burton -  amerykański reżyser, producent i scenarzysta filmowy.  Jest jednym z największych ekscentryków w Hollywood. Swoje marzenia, fantazje, lęki przenosi na ekran, tworzy magiczny świat hipnotyzujący i uwodzący widza. Ma kilku sprawdzonych aktorów, z którymi często i chętnie podejmuje współpracę, m.in. Johnny’ego Deppa i Helenę Bonham Carter. Jego najbardziej znanymi filmami są  _ Batman  _ z 1989r.,  _ Powrót Batmana  _ z 1992r.,  _ Edward Nożycoręki _ ,  _ Jeździec bez głowy _ ,  _ Planeta Małp _ ,  _ Charlie i fabryka czekolady _ ,  _ Gnijąca panna młoda _ ,  _ Alicja w Krainie Czarów  _ czy  _ Osobliwy dom pani Peregrine _ .

**** w oryginale było ‘with heart on his sleeve’, co oznacza dosłownie ‘z sercem w rękawie’ i brzmi głupio, dlatego użyłam naszego polskiego idiomu o podobnym znaczeniu.


	4. Zachodzące słońce

Michael żył na obrzeżach miasta w rozległej willi, którą jego tata zbudował prawie dwadzieścia lat temu. Dobytek otoczony był przez eukaliptusowe drzewa i wysokie, czerwonawo-brązowe ogrodzenie, które nieco pachniało kreozotem*, a ogniste światło zachodzącego słońca odbijało się na falach rozprzestrzeniających się przez powierzchnię basenu, gdy lekki wietrzyk poruszał wodą.

Michael lubił tutaj mieszkać. Mógł usłyszeć ocean i zobaczyć niebo płonące o zachodzie słońca, a to było piękne. Jego rodzice także to kochali, nawet jeśli  _ zaoferowali mu _ przeprowadzkę, kiedy stawał się starszy, oboje martwiąc się, że nie miał tutaj wystarczająco miejsca. Jednak Michael im na to nie pozwolił; bardzo kochał ich oboje, a oni mieszkali tutaj, odkąd się pobrali i nie zamierzał im tego zabierać.

I tak Michael nie planował tkwić tu zbyt długo. Michael chciał znaleźć coś do mieszkania w mieście, gdzieś, gdzie mógłby grać na swojej gitarze i to by naprawdę coś  _ znaczyło _ .

Michael miał  _ plany _ -

I kamyk trafiający go prosto w plecy.

\- Ty gówniaku - powiedział wyniośle, kiedy odwrócił się, żeby zobaczyć swojego najlepszego przyjaciela stojącego za nim na podjeździe, z kolejnym kamykiem przygotowanym do rzucenia. - Oto jestem, czekając, by się z tobą spotkać, z całej życzliwości mojego serca - i w ogóle nie dlatego, że zapomniałem swoich kluczy do drzwi, a moich rodziców nie ma jeszcze w domu - a ty próbujesz zatłuc mnie na śmierć malutkim kamieniem. Nikt ci nigdy nie powiedział, że to nieuprzejme rzucać rzeczami w ludzi?

Luke się wyszczerzył, światło słoneczne błyszczało w czarnym metalu kółka przebitego przez jego wargę, kiedy pozwolił kamykowi opaść w chmarze kurzu.

\- Pofarbowałeś swoje włosy bez skonsultowania tego ze mną, więc definitywnie na to zasługujesz - powiedział Luke, udając, że jest urażony. Skoczył naprzód, z łatwością opadając na rozgrzaną słońcem maskę samochodu Daryla Clifforda. - Chociaż ci to pasuje - powiedział Luke, a jego szelmowski uśmiech okazał się być zaraźliwy. - Wyglądasz bardzo punk rockowo.

\- Hmm… Przypuszczam, że w takim razie ci wybaczam - powiedział Michael, ale odrobinę się dąsał. - Nie zostawiaj go na tak długo, żeby przyjść i mnie zobaczyć, ty kutasie. Założę się, że nie chodzisz do szkoły, więc dosłownie masz zero wymówek - dodał. - I, jeśli nie zamierzasz przyjść, odbieraj swój cholerny telefon!

\- Nigdy nie pamiętam o swoim telefonie - powiedział obronnie Luke, przewracając swoimi oczami, gdy położył się na masce. Michael osunął się za nim, nieco życząc sobie, żeby piwo czy coś w tym stylu spadło mu z nieba. - I tak kończę po prostu go gubiąc. Jestem głupi jak cholera.

Szmaragdowo-zielone oczy Michaela były zacięte, kiedy spojrzał na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, obserwując zaciśniętą szczękę Luke’a i sposób, w jaki umyślnie unikał jego spojrzenia.

\- To jest to, co powiedział twój kretyński brat? - zapytał cicho starszy. Luke szarpnął swoje ramię w połowicznym i pozbawionym serca wzruszeniem ramion. - Cóż, kurewsko się myli - warknął niebiesko-włosy chłopak.

Luke odpalił papierosa, zamiast odpowiedzieć, ale także pochylił się odrobinę bliżej Michaela, ciepło przyciskając swoją rękę do tej jego i starszy chłopak wiedział, że Luke to doceniał.

\- Jak goi się twoja głupia głowa? - zapytał Michael, próbując przełamać napięcie i Luke posłał mu zranione spojrzenie, ale jego usta drżały nieco, jakby walczył z uśmiechem.

\- Mój móżdżek nie wypływa na podłogę, więc jest to coś, za co mogę być wdzięczny - odparł Luke sarkastycznie, głęboko zaciągając się papierosem. Dzisiaj Luke palił je bardzo szybko, co oznaczało, że czymś się martwił, ale przynajmniej jego głowa się goiła. Michael wydął na niego swoje usta, żeby ukryć swoją ulgę.

\- To zakłada, że w ogóle był tam jakiś mózg - powiedział inteligentnie starszy chłopak, automatycznie przechodząc na typową obrazę jedenastolatka, ponieważ nie mógł wymyślić nic lepszego.

\- Za dużo przekomarzania się - powiedział dramatycznie Luke, udając, że się w tym topi. Michael szturchnął go łokciem w żebra, a Luke wyszczekał śmiech, bardzo głośny w ciszy wieczoru. Słońce zachodziło nad ich głowami i Michael był zadowolony, że Luke się dzisiaj pokazał.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą, ty pierdolony idioto - wymamrotał Michael, lekko uderzając Luke’a swoim ramieniem. Blondyn wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, pochylając się, by zgasić swojego papierosa o ziemię, zanim znowu umieścił się wygodnie na plecach, naciągając rękawy swojej skórzanej kurtki na dłonie, jakby być może było mu zimno. Świeżo pofarbowane włosy Michaela wpadały w jego oczy, kiedy spojrzał w górę na Luke’a, ale wątły uśmiech blondyna zginął na jego wargach, kiedy starszy chłopak zaryzykował całkowitym zwróceniem twarzy w stronę swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy.

Niespodziewanie, niebiesko-włosy chłopak tego pożałował, ponieważ chociaż nie mógł tak właściwie  _ poczuć  _ wieczornego światła słonecznego ogrzewającego lewą stronę jego twarzy, jego blizna po poparzeniu musiała być teraz widoczna w słońcu. Luke przełknął głośno gulę w swoim gardle, a wyraz jego twarzy stał się niczym oprócz ciepienia, gdy Michael opierał się chęci zasłonięcia policzka swoją drżącą dłonią.

\- Przestań patrzeć na mnie, jakbym właśnie przejechał ci babcię - powiedział łagodnie, niezdolny do złoszczenia się na Luke’a, kiedy wiedział,  _ dlaczego  _ młodszy chłopak wyglądał blado niczym duch na widok oparzenia na twarzy swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Przepraszam - zaskrzeczał Luke, ale wyglądał na zagubionego.

Wkrótce potem wizja Michaela szarpnęła się i przypomniał sobie krztuszący dym wydobywający się z otwartych drzwi; bracia Luke’a będący wyciągani ze środka przez sanitariuszy pogotowia oraz rozpaczliwe krzyki, gdy Michael mijał ich w biegu, wpadając do domu; ściana płomieni przywitała go w tym samym czasie, w którym jego uszu dobiegły odgłosy rodziców Luke’a wołających o pomoc; Luke szlochał - zwinięty w kłębek, palący się i pragnący już umrzeć - zanim Michael wykradł go płomieniom, wyciągając go na zewnątrz w chłodne, nocne powietrze, gdy jego płuca wypełniły się dymem.

Michael przypomniał sobie, jak powoli zdawał się świadomy faktu, że czuje lepkość na policzku, gdy Luke leżał tam na poczerniałej trawie, walcząc o zaczerpnięcie oddechu, gdy ubranie utkwiło w jego spalonej skórze. Michael przypomniał sobie huk, jaki wydał z siebie dom, kiedy dach się zawalił oraz okropny trzask wygłodniałych płomieni, gdy rodzice Luke’a będący w środku przestali już krzyczeć… ich pies przestał szczekać… a okna eksplodowały od gorąca i Michael próbował ochronić Luke’a od szkła, używając własnego ciała jako tarczy…

Michael przypomniał sobie ratowników ciągnących ich oboje w kierunku karetki, dla bezpieczeństwa… przypomniał sobie oparzenia Luke’a i panikę, która zaczęła go ogarniać, kiedy adrenalina się z niego ulotniła, pozostawiając jedynie szok i udrękę z tyłu, gdy ból w jego twarzy zaczynał osiągać nowy poziom…

Michael czasem wybudzał się z koszmarów i znowu mógł poczuć palący, piekący ból - nawet jeśli zazwyczaj nie mógł poczuć tam  _ czegokolwiek _ . Czasem te sny były tak żywe, że Michael przypominał sobie okropny smak dymu… i nie żałował tego nawet przez chwilę.

\- Nie powinieneś nawet tam  _ być  _ \- wyszeptał Luke, a Michael przełknął przez gulę w swoim gardle, delikatnie owijając rękę wokół ramion Luke’a, próbując pocieszyć zarówno jego, jak i  _ samego siebie.  _ \- Byłeś jedynie w pobliżu, więc mogę tylko przeprosić.

\- Pieprzyć to - powiedział Michael, głosem grubym i na skraju łez. - Jesteś moim  _ bratem. _ Nie mogłem cię tam zostawić, nawet jeśli całymi dniami byłeś kłótliwym onanizatorem… więc przestań się obwiniać.  _ Kocham  _ cię, ty głupi ośle.

Mały bulgot śmiechu Luke’a zabrzmiał łzawo, gdy wzruszył ramionami, a Michael walczył z własnymi wspomnieniami, mrugając mocno, by oczyścić oczy z łez.

Dłoń Luke’a znalazła tę jego na masce samochodu, ale żaden z nich się nie odezwał.

Nie puścili się przez bardzo długi czas.

*

Myśli Luke’a były daleko, kiedy siedział tam, wyraźnie myśląc o mewach krążących nad głową i obijających się falach zamiast mroczniejszych rzeczy, które sprawiały, że nie spał w nocy. 

\- Powiedz mi coś miłego - powiedział niespodziewanie Michael, po prawie dwudziestu minutach ciszy.

Wciąż siedzieli na masce, obserwując umierające światło słońca błyszczące słabo na przetaczających się falach, zmywających z plaży wszelkie pozostawione śmieci. Luke dygotał nieco i miał nadzieję, że Michael błędnie dojdzie do wniosku, że to z powodu chłodu; chociaż starszy chłopak tylko ścisnął mocniej jego dłoń, więc Luke pojął, że może jednak Michael znał go lepiej niż myślał.

\- Co chcesz, żebym powiedział? - zapytał słabo blondyn. Michaela to nie zraziło.

\- Coś miłego - powtórzył starszy chłopak. - Coś nowego. Coś  _ teraz _ .

‘ _ W takim razie coś, żeby nas rozproszyć’  _ \- pomyślał cierpko Luke, ale nie mógł za bardzo obwiniać Michaela za próbę zmienienia tematu. Myślenie o przeszłości było kurewsko  _ bolesne _ .

\- Um… - Luke puścił dłoń Michaela tak, żeby mógł podwinąć kolana pod swoją pierś, przytrzymując je tam. Michael pochylił się do niego i głowa Luke’a opadła na ramię jego najlepszego przyjaciela. - Może kogoś, jakby, poznałem?

Słowa wypadły z niego, zanim Luke miał szansę je przemyśleć, a Michael wydał z siebie mały dźwięk zaskoczenia z tyłu swojego gardła. Luke prawdopodobnie usłyszał to jedynie dlatego, że siedział tak blisko niego.

\- Dobra, to ekscytujące - powiedział Michael powściągliwie, ale Luke na niego nie warknął, ponieważ starszy chłopak zabrzmiał niezwykle szczerze. Luke wzruszył ramionami bez serca, odwracając swoją twarz w szyję Michaela, żeby ukryć fakt, że się trochę rumienił. Michael pachniał jak płyn do prania i mięta; pachniał  _ bezpiecznie _ .

\- On… nazywa się Ashton - wymamrotał Luke, próbując udawać, że to  _ nie był  _ malutki uśmiech kształtujący się na jego wargach. - Pracuje w kawiarni w mieście - tej, przed którą dramatycznie się rozbiłem, dobra?

\- O mój boże - powiedział Michael, jego zielone oczy rozszerzyły się i zabłyszczały. - To tak się poznaliście? To jest naprawdę jak pierdolone filmowe, pierwsze spotkanie. O mój boże, brachu!

\- Tylko nie jeszcze ty! - jęknął Luke. Opuścił swoją głowę na swoje kolana, tak, że jego głos wyszedł stłumiony, a Michael prychnął, ściskając pocieszająco szerokie ramię Luke’a przez jego skórzaną kurtkę. - Ashton też tak powiedział… tuż, zanim my…

Głos Luke’a ucichł, a jego policzki zapłonęły i Michael właśnie gapił się na niego w szoku.

\- Luke, wiem, że robisz dziwaczne gówna z tymi gośćmi, których poznajesz w klubach. Co,  _ do diabła _ , pozostało ci, żeby z tego powodu się rumienić? - zapytał Michael, ale w jego tonie była szczera ciekawość, więc blondyn odkrył, że nie mógł stać się  _ zbyt  _ urażony.

\- Niegrzecznie - powiedział Luke, tylko ponieważ. Chociaż jego policzki wciąż były żenująco zaróżowione. - To tylko… cóż… mam na myśli, całowaliśmy się… ale…

\- Ale nigdy wcześniej nie czułeś do nikogo czegoś takiego? - dokuczył mu Michael, ale jego oczy się rozszerzyły, a wyraz jego twarzy stał się łagodniejszy, kiedy, zamiast się sprzeczać, Luke spojrzał w dół na ziemię, miętoląc swoją dolną wargę między zębami.

\- No - wydyszał Luke. Jego bladoróżowe usta wywinęły się w malutki uśmiech  i jęknął z zażenowaniem, gdy ręka Michaela komfortowo znalazła drogę wokół jego talii.

\- Cieszę się z twojego powodu, bracie - powiedział delikatnie starszy chłopak, ale Luke był teraz w całkiem imponującym odcieniu szkarłatu, więc Michael zdecydował, że się nad nim zlituje.

\- Też mam uroczego chłopca - zadeklarował i Luke spojrzał na niego w zaskoczeniu. Michael odruchowo przygryzł swoją wargę. - Cóż, to było  _ swojego rodzaju  _ kłamstwo - poprawił się. - To, o co mi chodziło, to to, że… jest taki _ niewiarygodnie _ słodki śmieszek na szkolnych korytarzach z, jakby, czekoladowymi oczami, przysięgam… i on ciągle się na mnie patrzy… jak, naprawdę  _ dużo _ … ale nie w ten sposób, co większość ludzi, wiesz?

Wyraz twarzy Luke’a zachwiał się przez moment, gdy ręka Michaela drgnęła nieświadomie na jego policzek, ale żaden z nich tego nie skomentował. Powoli, Luke pozwolił małemu uśmiechowi zakręcić się na swoich ustach.

\- Zamierzasz w takim razie do niego zagadać? - zapytał blondyn, a Michael wzruszył ramionami, opuszczając swoją wolną dłoń, by spleść palce z tymi Luke’a. Zatrzymało to lekkie drżenie blondyna, a Michael się odprężył.

\- Może - powiedział. - Nie wiem. Nie mamy żadnych wspólnych lekcji, więc przypuszczam, że jest ode mnie trochę młodszy.

\- Och - wypalił Luke, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się częściowo. - I to ci nie przeszkadza? - zapytał, ale jego głos brzmiał na ściśnięty, więc wiedział, że nie wyszło to tak niedbale, jak miał nadzieję. Michael posłał mu dwuznaczne, zabawne spojrzenie.

\- Um…  _ nie _ … Dlaczego by miało? To nie tak, że jest małym dzieckiem. To nie tak, że będę bujał kołyskę.  _ Jezu. _

\- Po prostu Luke jest w porządku - powiedział automatycznie blondyn, ale jego oczy wciąż wyglądały na rozkojarzone. - Więc… nie uważasz, że szesnastolatek jest… za młody?

\- Nie. Mamy tylko osiemnaście lat, brachu - zauważył Michael ze wzruszeniem ramion. - I, tak bardzo jak nienawidzę tego mówić, szesnastolatek jest legalny, racja? - Michael skrzywił się, mówiąc to, jakby czuł się winny nawet za pomyślenie o tym. - Więc dosłownie nie musisz się niczym martwić.

\- Ta - bąknął Luke, ale znowu był roztargniony, myśląc o ustach Ashtona na swoich… o sposobie, w jaki rzeczy były teraz napięte między nimi, ponieważ oboje się rumienili i byli zbyt nieśmiali, by porozmawiać o tym, co się wydarzyło. - Ta, przypuszczam, że masz rację.

\- Och,  _ błagam  _ \- powiedział Michael lekceważąco. -  _ Zawsze  _ mam rację, ty leszczu. Kiedy się tego nauczysz? - Luke tylko przewrócił czule oczami, ale wciąż przetwarzał to, co powiedział mu Michael o chłopaku, który uśmiechał się do niego na korytarzach.

\- Szkoda, że  _ nie dostaliśmy się  _ do tej samej szkoły średniej - westchnął Luke, a Michael nie dokuczył mu za tę pozornie przypadkową zmianę tematu. Jedynie przytrzymał Luke’a bliżej, unosząc dłoń, żeby celowo zniszczyć quiffa blondyna.

Luke zmarszczył brwi, kiedy jego dłonie poleciały w górę, by go naprawić, a kiedy już obie były zaplątane w jego włosach, Michael sięgnął, by połaskotać jego boki. Blondyn ześlizgnął się z maski samochodu i wylądował na zakurzonej ziemi z tępym łoskotem, a Michael śmiał się dokładnie do momentu, w którym Luke także nie zrzucił go na dół za kostkę.

\- Jesteś prawdziwą kupą! - fuknął Luke, ale jego oczy błyszczały. Michael był zadowolony, że nadal mogli się tak bawić. - Cofam to, co powiedziałem wcześniej! Nie wyglądasz jak punk rock - wyglądasz jak jagodowa muffinka!

\- Kurewsko niegrzecznie! - wydarł się Michael, ale śmiał się w tym samym czasie. - Nie nazywaj mnie muffinką! Wszystkie są okrągłe i nierówne - to raniące!

\- Zamknij się, ty  _ muffinko  _ \- powiedział zjadliwie Luke, ale jego wargi drżały. - Myślę, że poobijałeś moją dupę przez skopanie mnie z tego samochodu. Dzięki za nic, ty pierdolony kutasie.

\-  _ Ssij  _ mojego kutasa! - krzyknął Michael, tylko dlatego, że nie mógł wymyślić lepszej riposty. Na to oboje skulili się i wzdrygnęli, co tylko rozśmieszyło ich jeszcze bardziej.

\- Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś - powiedział Michael, kiedy zaczynali się uspokajać i Luke się uśmiechnął, niezdarnie wstając i wyciągając rękę, by pomóc wstać swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi.

\- Też się cieszę, że przyszedłem - powiedział. - Chociaż muszę już iść do domu, muffinko. Tak jakby potrzebuję się wysikać i tak bardzo, jak lubię prawdopodobnie wgniatanie blachy samochodu twojego taty z tobą, nie mam ochoty sikać w twoim frontowym ogródku. Twoja mama mnie zaatakuje, jeśli zniszczę jej kwiatki.

\- Miło, Luke - powiedział oschle Michael, unosząc jedną brew. - Chociaż zniszczyć je?  _ Naprawdę?  _ Co jest w twoich sikach? Kwas?

\- Nie chciałbyś wiedzieć - odpowiedział głupio Luke, ale Michael znowu sięgnął, żeby go połaskotać - najwyraźniej już kompletnie skończony z jego gównem - a Luke uciekł od niego tanecznym krokiem.

\- Jesteś takim idiotą - powiedział mu Michael, ale brzmiał  _ zdecydowanie  _ zbyt czule, żeby jego słowa miały go sprowokować. - A teraz kiedy mogę poznać tego twojego tajemniczego Ashtona? Muszę zobaczyć, czy w ogóle jest wystarczająco dobry dla mojego małego Lukeya.

\- O mój boże, nawet się kurwa nie waż wyciągać tej żenującej, rodzicielskiej karty - zabłagał Luke i nie mógł nawet czuć się smutny, kiedy oczy Michaela zamigotały, ponieważ był małą kupą, i to sprawiało, że serce Luke’a było bardziej lekkie w jego piersi.

\- Wiesz, jeśli obiecasz nie być gigantycznym dupkiem,  _ przypuszczam _ , że mógłbyś pójść ze mną do kawiarni…

\- Jak często tam chodzisz? - zapytał Michael z zainteresowaniem, a Luke poczuł gorąco na policzkach.

\- Um… może… wiesz… codziennie.

Twarz Michaela się rozświetliła.

\- Jesteś taki zadurzony! - powiedział oskarżycielsko, wymierzając palcem w twarz Luke’a. - Spójrz na siebie! Luke Robert  _ Jestem-Taki-Zadurzony  _ Hemmings. Wow, nigdy nie sądziłem, że ten dzień nadejdzie.

\- Jesteś prawdziwym kutasem. To nie było nawet zabawne - powiedział Luke, ale i tak się szczerzył, przez co dołeczki pokazały się lekko w jego policzkach. - Chodź ze mną jutro albo coś. Później ci napiszę, gdzie to jest.

\- Jasne, jasne - powiedział Michael, ale jego pełne usta wyginały się teraz w uśmiech i Luke był zadowolony, widząc go tak szczęśliwym. - A teraz idź do domu. Nie sikaj w moim ogródku.

Luke uśmiechnął się szeroko, unosząc swój środkowy palec, kiedy cofnął się w stronę chodnika.

\- Widzimy się jutro, bracie. - Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. - Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz musiał tkwić tutaj przez  _ całą  _ noc.

Michael przewrócił oczami, ale ledwo zdążył otworzyć swoje usta, żeby powiedzieć coś sarkastycznego, kiedy samochód jego mamy pojawił się nad wzgórzem. Michael uśmiechnął się zadowolony z siebie, ale było tam coś łagodniejszego w wyrazie jego twarzy, kiedy obserwował, jak młodszy chłopak odchodzi.

\- Naprawdę się cieszę, że wszystko z tobą w porządku, Luke - zawołał Michael za swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, a blondyn przewrócił czule swoimi przeszywająco niebieskimi oczami, gdy zalśniły w ognistym, wieczornym świetle.

\- Też cię kocham, Mikey. - Luke się wyszczerzył.

__________________________________________________________

* kreozot -   składnik smoły drzewnej o temp. wrzenia ok. 200-215 °C; produkt suchej destylacji drewna.  Jest palny, ma postać żółtej, rzadziej bezbarwnej oleistej cieczy o piekącym smaku i charakterystycznym zapachu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od tłumaczki: uwielbiam Michaela i jego przyjaźń z Luke’iem w tym opowiadaniu. <3 Przyznaję, że trochę łezek poleciało przy tłumaczeniu tego rozdziału, dlatego mam nadzieję, że to było tego warte i podoba wam się to tłumaczenie. :)


	5. Stracił swoje nerwy

Grali w piłkę nożną na WF-ie i ktoś zdecydował, żeby postawić Harry’ego na bramce, co wyraźnie było  _ okropnym  _ pomysłem. Po prostu stał tam, podziwiając swoje paznokcie i mrużąc oczy na wyblakłe niebo, gdy wrona wznosiła się na prądach powietrznych obecnych nad ich głowami. Jego ciemne włosy były szczególnie kręcone od prysznicu, który wziął rano, a jego zielone oczy wyglądały na zaskakująco wypoczęte.

Dla porównania, Ashton prawdopodobnie wyglądał jak zombie. Nie spał tak właściwie od czasu, kiedy Luke go pocałował - częściowo, ponieważ nikomu jeszcze nie powiedział i to zjadało go od środka, a częściowo ponieważ - kiedykolwiek o tym myślał - nagle się rozpalał, ale, wiecie,  _ szczegóły _ …

Ashton także nie dostawał wystarczająco czasu, żeby skończyć wszystkie swoje zadania podczas przerw w kawiarni, więc nie spał prawie do drugiej każdej nocy, próbując po prostu skończyć wszystkie swoje rzeczy.

\- Chłopcy! Skoncentrować się! - zagrzmiał ich nauczyciel wychowania fizycznego zza bocznej linii. Piłka znowu poszybowała nad ich głowami, a ich koledzy z drużyny krzyczeli na nich. Ashton nie był jednak w stanie zmusić sam siebie do przejmowania się. I tak robili wszystko, co w ich mocy, żeby złamać jego twarz, więc dlaczego powinien się przemęczać i pocić?

\- Chłopaki, muszę wam obojgu coś powiedzieć - powiedział nagle Ashton. Calum krył ich w pobliżu, z rękami ciasno założonymi na piersi, drżąc w głupich, krótkich spodenkach i koszulce, które musieli nosić na WF. Wydawał się zziebnięty, mały i wyjątkowo wkurzony, a jedna z jego podkolanówek opadła mu na kostkę. Ashtonowi było go żal.

\- Co? - burknął Calum. Harry spojrzał na niego ciekawie, a jego oczy migotały.

\- Pamiętacie, jak mówiłem wam, że Luke wpadł do mnie do domu po mojej zmianie? - powiedział. Szczęka Harry’ego opadła, jakby już wiedział, dokąd to zmierza. Calum wyglądał jedynie na zdezorientowanego.

\- Pewnie - powiedział powoli ciemnowłosy chłopak. - Oglądaliście ten film Tima Burtona, nie?

\- Racja - zgodził się Ashton z ożywieniem, dołeczki przecinały jego policzki. Musiał zazwyczaj nie wyglądać na tak szczęśliwego w szkole, ponieważ ktoś krzyknął do niego coś nieco obraźliwego z miejsca, gdzie w pobliżu próbowali grać w piłkę nożną, i było to na tyle niegrzeczne, że sprawiło to, iż nauczyciel zadmuchał w swój gwizdek. Ashton ich zignorował, chociaż nawet Calum się skrzywił.

\- Cóż… o czymś jeszcze wam nie powiedziałem… - Głos Ashtona podryfował znacząco, a oczy Caluma stały się szerokie i przerażone. Harry zaczynał się uśmiechać.

\- Ty i Luke się całowaliście - powiedział Calum - i to było tylko wrażenie kręcono-włosego chłopaka czy wyglądał na lekko zdradzonego? - ale Ashton przypominał sobie teraz uczucie ust Luke’a, przez co jego orzechowe oczy prawdopodobnie migotały jak u Disneyowskiej księżniczki. Był zaskoczony, że wrony nad ich głowami nie zaczęły wygwizdać teraz melodii i - wow, czy Ashton  _ naprawdę  _ myślał o takich rzeczach? Mdło. Absolutnie mdło.

\- No, całowaliśmy się - powiedział Ashton, a jego głos wyszedł cały bez tchu i żałosny. Piłka trafiła do bramki nad ich głowami i ryki członków ich drużyny znowu mogły być usłyszane.

Ich trójka była zbyt zajęta, żeby się tym przejmować.

\- To dlatego ciągle się rumienisz - powiedział Harry. - To dlatego odmawiałeś rozmowy. To dlatego byłeś cały… cały  _ płochy _ .

\- Nieśmiały? - zapytał Calum, a Harry przewrócił oczami.

\- Miał na myśli  _ wstydliwy  _ \- powiedział Ashton, ale zmarszczył brwi na Harry’ego, jakby to była obraza. - Przestań mnie oceniać, Styles. Powinieneś być  _ zadowolony _ … chyba, że jesteś zazdrosny, że już nie jesteś jedynym w paczce, który się całował?

Harry wydał z siebie rozdrażnione parsknięcie, które w zasadzie to potwierdzało.

\- Tak jakbym... - powiedział, z całymi błyszczącymi oczami - jakbym miał być o to zazdrosny!

\- Wow, naprawdę  _ jesteś  _ zazdrosny, Harry - dokuczył Calum, dołączając się do gry.

\-  _ Arrêtez!  _ \- wydarł się Harry, ale to było jasne, że próbował się nie uśmiechać. - Przestańcie być takimi  _ petit enfants*! _

Ashton przewrócił oczami z rozczuleniem.

\- Jak idzie twoje  _ romansowanie _ , Harry? - zapytał dokuczliwie, głupio kołysając swoimi brwiami. Harry dramatycznie zarzucił swoimi falowanymi włosami przez ramię.

\- Louis towarzyszy mi jutro wieczorem. Idziemy do kina - powiedział Harry. Ashton uwielbiał akcent Harry’ego. Uwielbiał, jak sprawiał, że imię Louisa brzmiało w jego ustach jak poezja.

\- To randka? - zapytał Calum, a jego ciemne oczy rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu. Wyglądał na małego, kiedy tak stał i zostało to jedynie podkreślone, kiedy piłka nad nimi przeleciała, zapierdalając go w ramię. Ashton odciągnął Caluma stamtąd, gdzie leżał twarzą w błocie.

\- To nie jest randka - powiedział Harry, ale wyglądał na zaniepokojonego, wyciągając kosmyk trawy z ciemnych loków Caluma. Harry szturchnął wargi Caluma, przez co nadąsanie młodszego chłopaka stało się bardziej wymowne. - Dlaczego marszczysz brwi?

\- Nie marszczę brwi - powiedział Calum, co wyraźnie było gigantycznym kłamstwem. - Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. Idź sobie. Idź być bramkarzem albo coś.

Harry posłał mu zjadliwe spojrzenie, maszerując z powrotem w stronę bramki, ale nie, zanim nie wytarł smugi błota z policzka Caluma podkładką swojego kciuka (więc nie był na nich  _ zbyt  _ zirytowany). Ashton patrzył na długie nogi starszego chłopaka, gdy ten dramatycznie się zatrzymał, opierając się o bramkę z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Ashton chciałby, żeby  _ jego  _ nogi były dłuższe. Nienawidził bycia niskim.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że się z kimś całowałeś - wymamrotał pod nosem Calum, a Ashton zmarszczył na niego brwi, nieco mrużąc oczy, ponieważ zostawił swoje okulary w szatni i wszystko wyglądało bez nich na odrobinę rozmazane. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że całowałeś się z  _ Luke’iem _ …

\- Nie wyglądasz na szczęśliwego z mojego powodu - powiedział Ashton, a ciemnowłosy chłopak wydał z siebie kpiący dźwięk, jakby czasem nie mógł uwierzyć w Ashtona. - Przynajmniej mógłbyś wyglądać na podekscytowanego.

\- Ale nie jestem - powiedział beznamiętnie Calum, brzmiąc na nieco oszołomionego. - Jak… Nie sądzę, żeby on… żeby jemu zależało na tobie tak samo jak tobie na nim. Nie wydaje się zbyt przejmować… - Głos Caluma ucichł, ale Ashton wzdrygnął się, jakby młodszy chłopak go uderzył. Nie ruszył się jednak; po prostu stał tam, czując, jakby jego żołądek opadł w dół na jego stopy, ponieważ nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego Calum mówił takie rzeczy.

\-  _ Boisz się  _ Luke’a? - zapytał słabym głosem Ashton, marszcząc czoło. - To dlatego zawsze wychodzisz, kiedy on wpada? Dlatego nie chcesz z nim rozmawiać?

\-  _ Nie  _ \- powiedział Calum kruchym głosem i z nieco drżącymi dłońmi. Było tam więcej błota na jego policzku, ale Ashton zdecydowanie nie zamierzał być tym, który mu o tym powie. - Nie. Ja tylko… Czekaj, co powie na to twoja mama? - zapytał nagle Calum, wciąż z szeroko otwartymi oczami i wyglądając delikatnie. Ashton trochę miał ochotę wepchnąć go w błoto.

\- Zamknij się - powiedział Ashton, niedbale odgarniając loki ze swojego czoła. - Przestań mówić takie rzeczy. Przestań sprawiać, że myślę, że to złe, Calum. To niesprawiedliwe. Nic nie poradzę na to, jeśli jesteś o mnie zazdrosny-

\- Nie mogę w ciebie  _ uwierzyć _ ! - wciął się Calum, ale jego ciemne oczy lśniły teraz od łez i nagle Ashton poczuł się okropnie. - Dlaczego zawsze musisz sprowadzać wszystko do  _ siebie _ ?!

Calum popchnął ramiona Ashtona, ale nie było w tym żadnej siły i starszy chłopak przyciągnął go do uścisku. Ciemnowłosy chłopak kopnął go słabo w piszczel, zanim jego ręce owinęły się wokół ramion jego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Pierdol się, Ash - powiedział Calum łzawo, ale wciąż się go trzymał. - Ty pieprzony kutasie.

\- Nieuprzejme - powiedział Harry, kiedy przywędrował do nich, by zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Nikt temu nawet nie zaprzeczył. - Dlaczego atakujemy werbalnie Ashtona?

\- Także mnie kopnął - zwrócił uwagę kręcono-włosy chłopak, a Harry uniósł jedną brew.

\- Bo on jest wyższy niż ja - wymyślił dziko Calum, a  starszy chłopak przytaknął, jakby to miało całkowity sens. Ashton przewrócił oczami, ale palce Caluma wciąż były zaciśnięte na rąbku jego koszulki i miał przeczucie, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel nie zamierza go puścić w najbliższym czasie.

\- Musimy iść się przebrać, zanim ktoś znowu spłucze nasze plecaki w kiblu - powiedział nagle Harry i… ta, prawdopodobnie miał rację.

\- W takim razie chodź, Roszpunko - powiedział Ashton, sięgając, żeby pociągnąć lekko jeden z długich loków Harry’ego. Starszy chłopak patrzył się na niego przez chwilę tępo, zanim nagle się uśmiechnął.

\- Ach,  _ Raiponce  _ \- zorientował się, zanim wzruszył ramionami, jakby całkowicie nie miał nic przeciwko takiemu przezwisku. - Bardzo dobrze. A teraz się pospieszcie.

Ashton i Calum ruszyli za nim, ale odsunęli się nieco, ponieważ ręce Ashtona trzęsły się lekko, gdy usłyszał, jak oddech Caluma utyka nerwowo w jego gardle, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Potem młodszy chłopak wypuścił powietrze z trudem i Ashton uświadomił sobie, że stracił już nerwy.

_ \- Naprawdę  _ nie boisz się Luke’a? - podszepnął starszy chłopak, gdy podążali za swoimi (zdecydowanie wkurwionymi) kolegami z zespołu z powrotem w stronę szatni. - Obiecujesz?

\- Obiecuję - powiedział Calum, owijając swojego małego palca wokół tego Ashtona, zanim starszy chłopak nie wziął po prostu zamiast tego jego dłoni. - To tylko… Bardziej boję się tego, jak to sprawia, że się  _ czuję…  _ Jak, jestem o ciebie zazdrosny, bo koleś, który ci się podoba, też cię lubi, a… a Michael nawet nie wie… - wykrztusił Calum, smutno potrząsając swoją głową. - Spójrz, cokolwiek… Jestem zazdrosny… ale nie chcę być. - Oczy Caluma z powrotem wyglądały na mokre. - Ja tylko… Boję się, że cię stracę, Ash… i jest mi przykro. Wiem, że jestem nieracjonalny. To naprawdę głupie. Ja tylko… jesteś dla mnie naprawdę ważny. Chcę, żeby było z tobą okej.

Gdy ich dwójka spacerowała pod szarym niebem, Ashtona uderzyła niespodziewana myśl, że Calum jest o wiele dojrzalszy niż on… wcale nie był dzieciakiem.

Chociaż ciemnowłosy chłopak wciąż wyglądał na smutnego i Ashton cholernie tego nienawidził.

To sprawiało, że był wściekły na Michaela Clifforda za nie zdawanie sobie sprawy o istnieniu Caluma.

\- Też chcę, żeby było z tobą okej, Cal - powiedział nagle Ashton i dłoń jego najlepszego przyjaciela zacieśniła się wokół jego własnej.

Kiedy Calum uśmiechnął się słabo i pozwolił swojej głowie opaść na ramię starszego chłopaka, Ashton wiedział, że tak będzie.

 

*

Ashton pomyślał, że to mówiło wiele o tym, jak zła pogoda była, skoro dziwnie się czuł, pracując w kawiarni, kiedy na zewnątrz  _ nie było  _ praktycznej nawałnicy. Szyba okna była zamglona z powodu skraplania i ciemniejący wieczór na zewnątrz był w większości ukryty przed wzrokiem, zredukowany do blasku latarni ulicznych i cienia przechodniów, gdy szli ulicą przed kawiarnią. 

Louis był dzisiaj na mieście z Harrym - byli “definitywnie nie na randce” - więc Ashton dzielił tę wieczorną, piątkową zmianę z Ashley. Starsza dziewczyna wkrótce wychodziła, więc Ashton utknął dzisiaj aż do końca, ale jego mama miała przyjechać odebrać jego wraz z Calumem, więc prawdopodobnie mogłoby być gorzej.

Młodszy chłopak zdecydował się dotrzymać Ashtonowi towarzystwa i siedział teraz przy krześle przed ladą, opierając policzek o swoją dłoń, kiedy ze znużeniem wypełniał arkusz swojego zadania domowego. Miał obok siebie już stygnącą gorącą czekoladę i wyglądał sennie, gdy siedział spięty, nosząc szkolną bluzę Ashtona na swojej własnej, ponieważ łatwo łapał przeziębienie.

Od czasu ich kłótni podczas WF-u, Calum odchodził od boku Ashtona jedynie, kiedy wracali do domów. Był strasznie przylepny, ale to było trochę słodkie i Ashton czuł się winny, przypominając sobie, co powiedział jego najlepszy przyjaciel:  _ “Boję się, że cię stracę, Ash.” _

Twarz Ashtona odrobinę zmizerniała, gdy o tym pomyślał, więc wyżył się na blacie, wycierając go mocniej wilgotną ściereczką, gdy Ashley zniknęła na zapleczu, żeby zmienić stację w radiu. Ashton znalazł ziarenko kawy leżące na ladzie, więc podniósł je i rzucił nim lekko w nos Caluma.

Ciemnowłosy chłopak parsknął, unosząc znaczący wzrok i usiłując udawać, że był bardziej zirytowany niż naprawdę był. Starsza dziewczyna wróciła, przewracając oczami na ich dwójkę, gdy podwędziła szmatkę z rąk Ashtona i poszła przetrzeć stoliki. Ashton mógł usłyszeć jej podśpiewywanie do rodzaju tego niezależnego gówna, które Harry zwykle lubił, ale było to trochę kojące i to wywołało na twarzy Ashtona lekki uśmiech, który jedynie wydawał się irytować bardziej młodszego chłopaka.

\- Pomóc ci w czymś, Ash? - zapytał zrzędliwie Calum, uważnie przyglądając się Ashtonowi, w razie czego, gdyby miał przy sobie więcej ziarenek kawy przygotowanych na jego osobę.

\- Nie. - Ashton wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, ale wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał, kiedy sięgnął, żeby lekko dźgnąć Caluma w ramię. - Chciałem po prostu ci powiedzieć, że jesteś jednym z moich najlepszych przyjaciół i bardzo cię kocham.

\- Więc zdecydowałeś się zamiast tego rzucić we mnie ziarenkiem kawy? - zapytał Calum, ale wyglądał na udobruchanego. - Przypuszczam, że także nie jesteś taki zły, kutasie.

\- Calum, moje serce się rozpływa - powiedział Ashton, dramatycznie kładąc dłoń na swojej piersi. Ciemnowłosy chłopak parsknął na niego, zaczynając mamrotać coś, co prawdopodobnie byłoby obraźliwe, gdyby miał szansę dokończyć.

Na szczęście, dzwoneczek nad drzwiami się odezwał - Ashton  _ dosłownie  _ został uratowany przez dzwonek - i dwoje znajomych chłopaków weszło do środka. Usta Ashtona opadły w szoku, kiedy zobaczył Luke’a i  _ Michaela Clifforda  _ wchodzących razem. Calum pisnął i rozlał na siebie gorącą czekoladę, co, powiedzmy to sobie, prawdopodobnie nie było takim pierwszym wrażeniem, jakiego chciał.

\- Hej, Ash - powiedział łagodnie Luke i twarz młodszego chłopaka się rozjaśniła.

\- Luke! - powiedział Ashton z zachwytem, przecinając swoje policzki dołeczkami. Chociaż twarz Caluma płonęła, a on wyglądał bardzo podobnie do tego, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać, kiedy spoglądał w dół na napój rozlany po jego ubraniach z łagodną zgrozą. Michael - który wyglądał teraz na nieco zaniepokojonego, ale miał wyjątkowo różową twarz - chwycił garść chusteczek z lady i popędził do niego, ku wyraźnemu rozbawieniu Luke’a.

\- To mój najlepszy przyjaciel Mikey - powiedział radośnie Luke, kiedy podszedł i zatrzymał się na wprost Ashtona. Młodszy chłopak także wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Wiem! Chodzi do mojej szkoły. Calum był w nim zadurzony od  _ zawsze  _ \- powiedział kręcono-włosy chłopak, a niebieskie oczy Luke’a zamigotały z zaskoczenia i rozczulenia, kiedy odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na ich przyjaciół.

Wyglądający na rozbawionego Michael trzymał plik serwetek i w dużej mierze nie pomogło to jednak rumieniącemu się Calumowi w wyczyszczeniu przodu - cholera! - bluzy Ashtona. To była karma za rzucanie w niego ziarenkami kawy, przypuszczał Ashton.

\- Nie widziałem cię czasem w szkole? - zapytał cicho Michael, a jego poparzona twarz zmarszczyła się, kiedy się uśmiechnął, dodatkowo jego niebieskie włosy były intensywne w delikatnym świetle kawiarni. Calum wyglądał, jakby właśnie spełniły się wszystkie jego sny.

\- Tak - powiedział bez tchu, a jego czekoladowe oczy błyszczały. - Nazywam się Calum. Cześć.

Michael się roześmiał, ale dźwięk był łagodny, kiedy dał wyciągniętej dłoni Caluma te głupie, małe potrząśnięcia.

\- Miło mi cię poznać. Jestem Michael. Chciałem zapytać o twoje imię od wieków. Wciąż mówiłem o tobie jako o Słodkim Chłopcu w mojej głowie. To stawało się żenujące.

Calum podskoczył odrobinę, rozlewając resztę gorącej czekolady na swoją pracę domową, ale nie wydawał się nawet tym przejmować, ponieważ jego dołeczki zmarszczyły jego policzki i była tam jakaś ckliwa piosenka grająca w radiu, a Michael wciąż trzymał jego dłoń.

\- Michael też jest zadurzony w Calumie - powiedział wszechwiedząco Luke, a Ashton podskoczył, nieco zaskoczony i zawstydzony, że został przyłapany na gapieniu się, gdy odwrócił się do starszego chłopaka. Usta Luke’a wyglądały zdecydowanie za bardzo, jakby potrzebowały zostać znowu pocałowane. Ashton poczuł, jak sam się czerwieni. - Nie kapnąłem się, że to Calum był tym  _ ‘niewiarygodnie uroczym śmieszkiem’  _ Michaela aż do teraz.

\- Może mogliby…  _ umawiać się _ … - Głos Ashtona wyszedł chwiejnie i żałośnie, ale oczy Luke’a były miękkie, gdy złożył ramiona na wypolerowanym drewnie blatu, pochylając się bliżej.

\- Może by mogli - powiedział Luke, ale nie było tego czuć, jakby mówił dłużej o Calumie i Michaelu. Ashton uśmiechnął się niechcący i Luke sięgnął, żeby lekko dźgnąć palcem wgłębienie w jego policzku. - Lubię twoje dołeczki - powiedział Luke, a Ashton rozpromienił się na to.

\- Lubię twoją twarz - powiedział głupio, zanim spłonął jasną czerwienią. Luke się roześmiał i Ashton musiał walczyć z pragnieniem, żeby nie zacząć uderzać głową w różne przedmioty jak Zgredek w Harrym Potterze, kiedykolwiek coś spieprzył.

\- Dzisiaj bez siniaków - zauważył Luke, z ewidentną ulgą w głosie. - Więc nie możesz zwalać winy za  _ to  _ na uderzenie w głowę.  _ Naprawdę  _ podoba ci się moja twarz? - dokuczył, trzepocząc swoimi rzęsami w durnowaty sposób. Ashton się roześmiał, ale wciąż schował swoją zapłonioną twarz w dłoniach.

\- Zamknij się - powiedział rozpaczliwie, a jego głos z powodu zażenowania wyszedł cały stłumiony i gruby. - Wyglądasz, jakby coś ci wpadło do oka.

\- Jesteś dla mnie strasznie wredny - poskarżył się Luke, ale uśmiechał się, kiedy Ashton zerknął na niego przez swoje palce, a jego czarne kółko w wardze zabłyszczało w łagodnych światłach, gdy jego usta szarpnęły się w górę. - A teraz przestań chować się jak przerażony jeż. Mam zaproszenie.

\- Zaproszenie? - zapytał Ashton ze słabym zmarszczeniem brwi, prostując się. Luke zmarszczył nieco czoło.

\- Właściwie to… sugestię - poprawił sam siebie Luke, zanim przybrał swoją wcześniejszą minę, próbując raz jeszcze: - Albo… albo bardziej pytanie.  _ Coś _ . Nie wiem. Nie zamierzałem cię o to zapytać w taki sposób.

Serce Ashtona biło zbyt szybko w jego piersi. Jego palce znalazły ziarenko kawy na blacie i ścisnął je pomiędzy opuszkami swoich palców.

\- O co chcesz mnie zapytać? - wyszeptał Ashton, a mina Luke’a zamigotała, ukazując cały  _ ocean  _ ostrożności, który niemal pozbawił Ashtona oddechu, gdy jego zespół lęku rozpalił się wewnątrz niego.

\- Ja… Ja tak sobie myślałem… o tym, co sobie powiedzieliśmy tamtego wieczora, okej? O naszym filmowym poznaniu. - Głos Luke’a nieco się trząsł, ale Ashton udawał, że tego nie zauważa. - Myślałem o tym, jak… jak bardzo cię lubię, Ash. Dużo o tym myślałem.

Ashton był całkiem zadowolony, że mocno ściskał brzeg lady dwoma rękami, bo inaczej mógłby się przewrócić. Policzki Luke’a były niezwykle czerwone, ale uśmiechał się nieśmiało, a głowę pochylił do przodu tak, że jego blond włosy opadły mu na czoło.

\- Naprawdę? - wydyszał Ashton, ale uśmiech musiał być słyszalny w jego głosie, ponieważ Luke spojrzał na niego w zaskoczeniu.

\- Naprawdę, naprawdę - powiedział blondyn. Niewypowiedziane pytanie w jego oczach paliło jak niebieski ogień.

Ashton się uśmiechnął.

\- Też naprawdę bardzo cię lubię - powiedział, ale brzmiał na pozbawionego tchu, jakby ktoś właśnie wepchnął go prosto w szafkę. Jednak to nie bolało i spowodowało ogromną różnicę na całym świecie.

\- Zechciałbyś pójść ze mną na randkę, Ash? - zapytał Luke, głosem pełnym nadziei, ale zaskakująco lękliwym. Cisza zapadła po tym stwierdzeniu trwała niemalże dziesięć sekund (i Ashton odmawiał bycia za to sądzonym, ponieważ najpierw musiał sobie przypomnieć, jak się oddycha).

\-  _ Pokochałbym  _ to - powiedział Ashton kilka oktaw zbyt wysoko, a rozluźniony śmiech Luke’a był jak muzyka dla jego uszu. Uśmiech Ashtona rozciągnął się na jego twarzy bez jego zgody i… i jego siniaki zanikały, a jego mama nie kłóciła się z nim ostatnio tak dużo, jak wcześniej, i Luke uśmiechał się teraz tak szeroko jak kot, który właśnie dostał śmietankę, a Ashton - może błędnie - pozwolił sobie myśleć, że może jego szczęście w końcu się odwróciło.

Może rzeczy miały stawać się teraz  _ lepsze _ .

____________________________________________________

* ‘ _ Arrêtez’  _ to po francusku ‘ _ stop’ _ , natomiast  _ ‘petit enfants’  _ oznacza  _ ‘małe dzieci’ _ .

  
  
  



	6. Czerwone róże

Było zimno w sobotni poranek, dzień wzeszedł jasny i rześki. Ashton miał dzisiaj swoją pierwszą randkę z Luke’m - swoją pierwszą randkę  _ w ogóle _ \- i jedynie odrobinę świrował z tego powodu. On tylko… nie mógł naprawdę pojąć, jakim cudem skończyli w takim punkcie. Zaledwie kilka tygodni temu Luke powiedział, że jest  _ dzieciakiem,  _ a… a teraz się  _ umawiali _ .

Raczej. Prawie. Niemożliwie.

Ashton już zdecydował, że ubierze obcisłe dżinsy i te nowe buty, których jego mama nie chciała mu kupić, ale nie wiedział, co założyć na górę. Logicznie, Ashton był całkiem pewien, że martwił się bez powodu; Luke widział go jedynie w szkolnym mundurku albo paskudnym, kawiarnianym fartuchu, więc  _ prawdopodobnie  _ cokolwiek było krokiem we właściwym kierunku, ale to wciąż było trudne.

Mama Ashtona, Anne, pojawiła się w drzwiach, gdy wydał z siebie dramatyczny dźwięk, który brzmiał, jakby miał zaraz zacząć płakać.

\- Nie przygotowujesz się do pracy? - zapytała troskliwie. Jej miękkie blond włosy opadały luźno na plecy, a ona wyglądała na absurdalnie rozbudzoną, jak na wpół do dziesiątej rano.

\- Ashley przejmuje dzisiaj moją zmianę - powiedział Ashton, luźno krzyżując ramiona na piersi, gdy zmarszczył swoje brwi do szafy. - Właściwie mam później pewną sprawę. - Jego policzki zapłonęły i Ashton przemówił bez myślenia. -  _ Randkę. _

\- Naprawdę? - Oczy Anne były łagodne, kiedy weszła do środka i usiadła na krześle obrotowym przy biurku jej syna, podczas kiedy on znowu zaczął grzebać w swoich ubraniach. - Z kim?

\- Z kimś, kogo poznałem w kawiarni. - Ashton starannie nie wspomniał o fakcie, że to nie była dziewczyna, a jego mama nie pytała, chociaż na jej twarzy malowało się nikłe zmarszczenie brwi. Trudno jej było uporać się z tym, że Ashton był gejem po tym, jak jej właśni rodzice byli tak bardzo temu przeciwni, ale próbowała i wydawała się teraz łatwiej to przetwarzać w tych czasach. Miał nadzieję, że w końcu się z tym pogodzi i będzie szczęśliwa.

\- Jak on ma na imię? - zapytała, a jej głos był łagodniejszy, niż kiedykolwiek mógłby sobie wyobrazić. Policzki Ashtona zabarwiły się czerwienią mimowolnie.

\- Luke - odpowiedział. Obserwowała go z najlżejszym śladem niepokoju na jej twarzy i Ashton pospieszył, żeby ją uspokoić. - Ale nie musisz się martwić - powiedział szybko. - Idziemy na kręgle, a potem pewnie do Maca albo coś, więc jest okej. I odrobię wszystkie lekcje, zanim wyjdę, przysięgam! Zamierzam iść niedługo do Cala, więc będziemy mogli zrobić to razem.

\- Widzę - powiedziała Anne, ale jej oczy nieco migotały. - W takim razie mam nadzieję, że będziesz się dobrze bawić. Uważaj na siebie. - Ashton się uśmiechnął, a dołeczki zmarszczyły jego policzki, chociaż był nieco zaskoczony, że była tak spokojna. Wtedy znowu, może po prostu sprawiał jej ciężki czas.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś ubrać ten nowy, szary sweter, który ci kupiłam - dodała, opuszczając pokój.

Ashton wciąż się uśmiechał, kiedy się w niego przebierał.

Może jego mama nie była jednak taka zła.

*

Calum był nerwowy. Jak… naprawdę,  _ naprawdę  _ nerwowy. Tak nerwowy, że nie mógł zjeść żadnego śniadania i ciągle chodził po salonie. Także ledwo spał w nocy. To mogło być problemem.

Wiedział, że jego randka z Michaelem pójdzie w porządku. Szli tylko do kina i przekąsić coś do jedzenia, więc tak dokładnie to nie mogło pójść jakoś cholernie złe, ale… ale bardziej martwił się o  _ Ashtona _ .

Calum nie zapomniał o tym, co powiedział na szkolnym boisku - “Nie sądzę, że jemu zależy tak bardzo jak tobie na nim.” - i Calum nie zmienił swojego zdania. Martwił się, że Ashton będzie zraniony.

Calum rozmawiał także o tym z Harrym przez telefon zeszłej nocy i chociaż starszy chłopak nie  _ powiedział _ otwarcie, że niezbyt ufał Luke’owi, była tam insynuacja.

Jedynym powodem, dla którego Calum był przygotowany, żeby dać Luke’owi korzyść z wątpliwości, ponieważ był jednak najlepszym przyjacielem Michaela, ale… to musiało się liczyć jako  _ coś _ , racja?

Ashton siedział teraz przy kuchennym stole, z okularami ześlizgniętymi na nos, gdy bawił się swoją beanie, czytając swoje nabazgrane notatki do eseju. Calum leżał obecnie rozłożony na dywanie w salonie ze swoimi podręcznikami do matematyki otwartymi na wprost niego, próbując połapać się w przekształcaniu ułamków. Niestety, to w ogóle mu nie wychodziło, a ich egzaminy zbliżały się z każdym dniem.

To było, jak Mali znalazła swojego młodszego brata dwadzieścia minut później, kiedy otworzyła drzwi i weszła do środka: leżał dramatycznie na podłodze, zamykając oczy w rozpaczy i używając podręcznika jako poduszki.

\- Wpadłam tylko zabrać kilka rzeczy - powiedziała Mali, nawiązując do faktu, że ostatnio przeprowadziła się ze swoim chłopakiem Tomem i zostawiła raczej większość swoich rzeczy za sobą. - Ale teraz widzę, że najwyraźniej muszę przeprowadzić interwencję. Co jest, Cal? Sofa nie jest dla ciebie wystarczająco komfortowa?

\- Czekam, aż ktoś na mnie nadepnie, więc będę mógł umrzeć - powiedział Calum, głosem stłumionym przez gładkie strony podręcznika. Mali parsknęła, opadając na podłogę za nim. Ashton zawołał z kuchni brzmiące na rozkojarzone powitanie, ale wciąż pracował. Mali podparła swoją głowę na dłoni, kiedy Calum posłał jej zranione spojrzenie.

\- Masz dzisiaj randkę - powiedziała niespodziewanie, z migoczącymi oczami. - Babcia mi powiedziała. Powiedziała, że mama jej o tym napisała. - Calum wydał z siebie głuche jęknięcie, chociaż Mali się z niego śmiała, a jej mina była łagodna. - Dlaczego nie wyglądasz na bardziej podekscytowanego, Cal? To twoja pierwsza randka!

\- Dokładnie! - Calum poczuł swędzenie, żeby znowu wstać i zacząć chodzić, ale oparł się pokusie. Już wcześniej robił to przez godziny. - Mam na myśli…  _ Michael Clifford  _ idzie na randkę z… ze  _ mną _ … - Calum potrząsnął swoją głową powoli, ale wyglądał na odrobinę zagubionego. - To znaczy… takie rzeczy się nie wydarzają.  _ Nigdy _ . - Calum zniżył swój głos tak, by nie było w ogóle szans, że Ashton go usłyszy. - Co, jeśli Michael przestanie mnie lubić?

Mali owinęła delikatnie rękę wokół jego ramion bez żadnego słowa.

\- Jest starszy i fajniejszy ode mnie, i jest śliczny, i uważam, że przeszedł przez wiele, więc jest  _ interesujący  _ i w ogóle… - przemówił Calum, zanim Mali miała chociażby szansę na jedno słowo, ale jego twarz opadała, dopóki nie wyglądał jak smutny szczeniaczek. - A ja to tylko ja, Mali. Co jest tutaj dla niego, by to lubić?

Jej twarz się zmarszczyła, ale pocałowała jego nos, tak jak zwykła to robić jedynie, gdy był mały, sprawiając, że chichotał.

\- Tutaj jesteś  _ ty _ , Cal - powiedziała łagodnie i nie było miejsca na sprzeczanie się. - To jedyna rzecz, która jest ważna.

*

Luke wciąż kłócił się sam ze sobą nad tym, czy to był dobry czy zły pomysł, dopóki nie skręcił za róg i zobaczył Ashtona czekającego przed kawiarnią. I wtedy obawy Luke’a odpłynęły jak woda, kiedy wypuścił z siebie małe sapnięcie, gdy Ashton rzucił się do przodu, żeby go przytulić.

\- Hej, Ash - powiedział miękko Luke, a orzechowe oczy młodszego chłopaka odebrały mu dech. - Podoba mi się twój sweter.

\- Dzięki. Moja mama go wybrała - powiedział Ashton przed raptownym spłonięciem szkarłatem. Calum - który czekał w pobliżu - parsknął ze śmiechu, ale Luke jakoś się wzdrygnął, ponieważ to sprawiło, że Ashton znowu brzmiał na bardzo młodego… i to sprawiało, że był smutny, ponieważ jego mama… Kurwa,  _ mama Luke’a _ .

\- Cóż, myślę, że jest ładny - powiedział Luke, ale jego głos brzmiał odrobinę szorstko, gdy zdusił swoje emocje. Ashton posłał mu niepewne spojrzenie, utrzymując swoją rękę owiniętą luźno wokół talii młodszego chłopaka. Luke pochylił się do niego, unosząc dłoń, żeby umieścić ją na jego ramieniu.

Chciałby, by bycie tak blisko Ashtona nie pocieszało go tak bardzo. Chciałby, by nie było tego czuć tak  _ łatwo _ .

\- Michael będzie tutaj wkrótce, Calum - powiedział nagle Luke, przypominając sobie SMS-a, który wysłał mu niebiesko-włosy chłopak, zmagając się z wybraniem swojego stroju. - Poprosił mnie, żebym zaczekał z tobą, dopóki tu nie dotrze. Był o ciebie zmartwiony.

Policzki Caluma zrobiły się gorące z powodu napływu krwi, ale uśmiechał się, kiedy spojrzał w dół, na podłogę. Jego palce tarmosiły nerwowo rąbek koszulki z Cobainem*, którą miał pod swoją koszulą w kratę i Ashton zmarszczył na niego brwi.

\- Wyglądasz uroczo, Cal. Przestań.

\- On ma rację - powiedział Luke, a Calum przybrał martwiący odcień czerwieni. Luke sięgnął, żeby poprawić jego kołnierz, a Ashton się uśmiechnął, przygryzając swoją wargę, jakby podekscytowanie i nerwowość Caluma mogły być wyraźnie namacalne… albo może on po prostu czuł się tak samo z powodu Luke’a.

Serce blondyna odrobinę zatonęło w jego piersi na tę myśl, ponieważ… ponieważ Luke był  _ naprawdę  _ kurewsko dobry w spieprzaniu rzeczy, a Ashton był tak cholernie  _ słodki  _ i… i Luke był przerażony, że zrujnuje wszystko z pierwszą osobą, na której mu  _ zależało,  _ tylko dlatego, że stare nawyki nie umierały tak łatwo.

Michael wybiegł zza rogu, zanim Luke mógł  _ naprawdę  _ się rozproszyć i blondyn był wdzięczny za to odwrócenie uwagi. Policzki Michaela były rozpalone, jakby był w wielkim pośpiechu, by się tu dostać, ale jego twarz się rozjaśniła, gdy zobaczył Caluma, chociaż jedna z jego dłoni uniosła się, by ukryć oparzenie na policzku, co było pewną oznaką tego, że czuł się nerwowo.

Luke obserwował twarz Caluma, gdy starszy chłopak się pojawił i bycie świadkiem szczęścia rozwijającego się na opalonej twarzy chłopca sprawiło, że Luke był spokojny. To było jak obserwowanie kogoś, kto widzi słońce pierwszy raz i Luke przestał się martwić. Calum będzie traktował Michaela dobrze. Z jego najlepszym przyjacielem wszystko będzie w porządku.

\- Przepraszam, że jestem spóźniony! - powiedział Michael tak szybko, jak tylko pojawił się w zasięgu słuchu. - Nie mogłem znaleźć miejsca, żeby zaparkować!

\- Spóźniony o całe pięć minut, Mikey - powiedział Luke tak patetycznym tonem, na jaki tylko mógł się zdobyć. - Mam nadzieję, że kupujesz bilety do kina, by naprawić ten okropny przejaw braku manier.

\- Oczywiście - fuknął Michael w tym samym czasie, w którym Ashton uderzył Luke’a łokciem w żebra. Policzki Caluma były czerwone, ale uśmiechał się wstydliwie do niebieskowłosego chłopaka.

\- Przestań być wrednym dla Michaela, Luke - powiedział Calum bez chociażby spojrzenia w jego stronę. - Jesteś do dupy.

\-  _ Jesteś  _ do dupy - zgodził się dokuczliwie Ashton, a Luke przewrócił oczami, czyniąc swoją minę na tak długotrwałą, jak tylko mógł.

\- Cokolwiek. Wasza dwójka powinna już iść, zanim spowodujecie, że zacznę płakać albo coś. - Wyraz twarzy Luke’a złagodniał, kiedy Michael i Calum odwrócili się, żeby odejść, ale Ashton wycofał się z zawahaniem, dopóki to nie oni trzymali zamiast tego rąk, zabierając ze sobą całe ciepło.

\- Odezwę się do ciebie później, brachu - powiedział Michael Luke’owi, a blondyn zmusił się do uśmiechu, ponownie przewracając oczami. - Miło było znowu cię widzieć, Ashton.

\- Nie róbcie niczego, czego ja bym nie zrobił, dzieci - powiedział Luke.

\- Zachowywać się jak przyzwoici ludzie? Myślę, że mamy to w małym paluszku, bracie - zażartował Michael, ale uśmiechał się nieco, prowadząc Caluma. - Gotów obejrzeć  _ Star Wars _ ? - zapytał niebieskowłosy z entuzjazmem, a Calum uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, z czekoladowo-brązowymi oczami błyszczącymi niczym gwiazdy i wgłębieniami marszczącymi jego policzki. Michael wyglądał na przytłoczonego, odpowiadając uśmiechem i Luke pomyślał, że wiedział, jak czuł się starszy chłopak, kiedy jego spojrzenie osiadło na delikatnej twarzy Ashtona.

\- Lubisz [Chewbaccę](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/starwars/images/4/48/Chewbacca_TLJ.png/revision/latest?cb=20171231005834), tak? - Mogli usłyszeć, jak Calum pyta Michaela, gdy para zmierzała wzdłuż ulicy, z dłońmi opadającymi, by spleść się między nimi. Kiedy niebieskowłosy przytaknął poważnie, uśmiech Caluma rozciągnął się na całą szerokość jego twarzy. - To dobrze. W takim razie nie muszę wymyślać wymówek, żeby się zmyć.

\- Czuję się, jakbym obserwował, jak moje dzieci wychodzą z domu - powiedział Ashton, kiedy para skręciła za róg. Luke parsknął, kiedy to przetworzył, lekko szturchając go swoim łokciem.

\- Ty idioto - powiedział blondyn, ale brzmiał czule. - Teraz jesteś gotów, żeby iść na kręgle? Całkowicie zamierzam zetrzeć tobą podłogę.

\- Kłamstwa i oszczerstwa - powiedział poważnie Ashton, ale jego oczy migotały. - Chociaż chciałbym zobaczyć, jak próbujesz. - Serce Ashtona galopowało w jego piersi, ale czuł, jakby mógł chodzić w powietrzu, kiedy Luke posłał mu  _ tego rodzaju  _ uśmiech, który tylko spowodował, że młodszy chłopak się rozpływał.

Luke znowu był ubrany dzisiaj w swoją skórzaną kurtkę, ale dobrał do tego ciemnoniebieskie dżinsy i obcisłą bluzkę z długimi rękawami w kolorze węgla drzewnego, z szyją wystarczająco nisko, by pokazać perłową biel obojczyka. Przeszywająco niebieskie oczy Luke’a zmrużyły się, kiedy uśmiechnął się, przebiegajac dłonią przez swoje targane wiatrem, blond włosy, pozostawiając je w takim chaosie, że Ashton został opanowany nagłym pragnieniem, by wspiąć się na niego jak na drzewo - ponieważ Ashton był malutki, Luke absurdalnie wysoki i młodszy chłopak miał to na myśli  _ w niewinny sposób  _ \- tylko po to, by móc je naprawić.

\- Wyglądasz na podekscytowanego - powiedział Luke, oferując Ashtonowi swoje ramię. Kręcono-włosy chłopak mógł poczuć mięśnie Luke’a poruszające się pod materiałem, kiedy je przyjął i Ashton był tylko  _ odrobinę  _ czerwony, gdy ich dwójka ruszyła razem w krok, zmierzając do miasta.

\-  _ Jestem  _ podekscytowany - odparł Ashton i pomimo słabego śladu bladego siniaka na jego kości policzkowej - którego jego mama jakoś nie zauważyła wcześniej - nie mógł utrzymywać uśmiechu z dala od swojej twarzy. - Czy jak dotąd masz dobry dzień?

Palce Luke’a były miękkie, gdy omiotły posiniaczoną kość policzkową Ashtona i, chociaż brwi starszego chłopaka zsunęły się lekko, wciąż zdobył się na łagodny uśmiech, zanurzając swoją wolną dłoń w kieszeni.

\- Lepiej, odkąd się z tobą widzę - powiedział Luke, udając, że nie widzi, jak nieznośnie  _ pięknie  _ wyglądała twarz Ashtona, gdy to usłyszał. - Zarezerwowałem kręgle na czwartą i wykombinowałem, że moglibyśmy najpierw pospacerować po mieście? A potem zjeść coś po kręglach?

\- Brzmi idealnie - powiedział pozbawiony tchu Ashton, ale teraz już się cały rozpromienił i to sprawiało, że Luke’a bolało serce w piersi. Dołeczki Ashtona zaczynały już boleć od tego, jak bardzo się uśmiechał i on zdecydowanie  _ nie  _ płakał teraz wewnętrznie ze szczęścia. Definitywnie nie.

\- Nadal możemy iść do Maca, racja? - upewnił się młodszy chłopak i blondyn odpowiedział bez myślenia.

\- Oczywiście, że możemy, kochanie. - Policzki Luke’a gwałtownie zapłonęły, kiedy zorientował się, co powiedział, ale Ashton praktycznie mógł usłyszeć, jak muzyka wzrasta, jakby był teraz w filmie Disneya i wszystko odczuwał jako piękne.

Ashton chciałby, żeby poznał Luke’a  _ lata  _ temu.

*

Luke rozpogodził się do czasu, kiedy opuścili tory do kręgli, częściowo ponieważ wygrał, a częściowo ponieważ Ashton był  _ naprawdę  _ słodki (nawet kiedy próbował pobić światowy rekord na najdłuższy czas spędzony na dąsaniu się).

\- Jeśli obiecam, że kupię ci coś z Maca, przestaniesz się boczyć? - zapytał Luke, a Ashton to rozważył, zatrzymując się w wejściu kręgielni z tym ciekawym wygięciem swoich pełnych ust, którym ukrywał, że starał się nie uśmiechać.

\-  _ Może  _ \- powiedział ostatecznie młodszy chłopak. - Jeśli dorzucisz też shake’a. - Ramiona Luke’a znalazły swoją drogę naokoło tych Ashtona, a on sam zostawił pocałunek na słodkim, małym nosku mniejszego chłopaka. Teraz Ashton się rumienił, ale oczy Luke’a były łagodno-błyszczące, kiedy spojrzał na niego w dół.

\- Myślę, że ustaliłeś sobie warunki umowy, Ash - powiedział, a kręcono-włosy chłopiec uśmiechnął się, wyciągając się na czubki palców, ledwo ocierając się swoimi wargami o te Luke’a.

\- W takim razie lepiej prowadź - powiedział Ashton. - Ponieważ staję się głodny… a ty nie chcesz widzieć mnie, kiedy jestem głodny. - Luke roześmiał się mimowolnie, przewracając oczami, kiedy pociągnął Ashtona w ciepły wieczór.

\- To było całkiem dobre odniesienie do Hulka. Wiedziałem, że jest powód, dla którego się z tobą umawiam - powiedział, gdy przeciskali się przez samochody pozostawione na zewnątrz parku rozrywki, zmierzając w kierunku wielkiego, złotego M, które mogli zobaczyć przed sobą. - Mam na myśli, to musiało mieć także coś wspólnego z tym, jak uroczy jesteś, ale… jak, mogłem się mylić.

Twarz Ashtona się zmarszczyła, kiedy się uśmiechnął, ale w jego brzuchu nieco burczało i Ashton pragnął jedzenia.

\- No dalej, dalej - zachęcał, znowu splatając swoje palce z tymi Luke’a, gdy spieszył do drzwi. - Potrzebuję nuggetsów z kurczaka i frytek w swoim życiu! - Ku rozbawieniu Luke’a, Ashton nagle przybrał minę. - Nie mam dłużej pozwolenia, by nazywać je francuskimi**. Harry dostaje kurwicy i mówi, że nie pochodzą z Francji, więc dlaczego ktoś je tak nazwał? Ostatnio był z tego powodu bardzo zirytowany. Zaserwował nam dwudziestominutowy wywód na ten temat.

Luke roześmiał się mimowolnie, kiedy wstąpili w ciepło budynku, zmierzając do lady.

\- Cóż, w takim razie lepiej ich tak nie nazywajmy - powiedział, ale jego kolczyk w wardze zabłysnął i serce Ashtona teraz  _ waliło.  _ \- Wezmę to, kochanie.  _ ‘Cholera, znowu to powiedział.’  _ Policzki Luke’a były czerwone, ale kasjerka wydawała się niczego nie łapać, czekając, aż złożą zamówienie. - Dlaczego nie pójdziesz znaleźć stolika?

*

Ashton był całkiem pewien, że randka szła świetnie.

Luke postawił mu jedzenie z Maca - dosłownie, jedyny standard Ashtona został właśnie tym spełniony - i sprawił, że śmiał się tak bardzo, że młodszy chłopak prawie zakrztusił się swoim shake’m; (szczerze, Luke zażartował, że ma karetkę na szybkim wybieraniu, ponieważ martwił się, że Ashton zaśmieje się na śmierć). Teraz dyskutowali o tym, czy woleli Marvela czy DC***, co wydawało się o wiele bezpieczniejszym tematem - Ashton wolał Marvela; Luke był rozdarty - i to było takie  _ miłe _ .

Było to czuć tak samo łatwo, jak spędzanie czasu na mieście z Calumem i Harrym… tylko, że tutaj było także jeszcze  coś innego… mała iskierka zainteresowania w piersi Ashtona, który podrywała się do życia, kiedykolwiek Luke oddychał i mrugał, i  _ istniał _ … mała iskierka, która wybuchła jak eksplozja, kiedy Luke delikatnie chwycił dłoń młodszego chłopca nad stołem.

Mogliby rozmawiać ze sobą o niczym oprócz słońca i to wciąż byłoby po prostu czuć naturalnie, i…  _ właściwie _ .

Ashton nie potrafił uwierzyć, że mógł być takim szczęściarzem.

\- Dlaczego jedzenie każdego innego zawsze wydaje się smakować lepiej niż twoje własne? Nawet jeśli jecie tę samą rzecz? - zapytał nagle Ashton. Obserwował siedzącą w pobliżu parę wraz z ich małą dziewczynką, a ona wciąż podkradała ich frytki, kiedy nie patrzyli. To sprawiło, że dołeczki Ashtona zmarszczyły jego policzki i nawet mina Luke’a złagodniała, gdy ją zobaczył.

\- Nie wiem. Chcesz przetestować regułę? - zapytał, oferując mu swoją własną frytkę. Ashton pozwolił Luke’owi się nakarmić, chociaż jego policzki były nieco czerwone.

\- Sto razy lepsze - powiedział potulnie Ashton, zanim strzelił minę. - Myślę, że twoje są bardziej słone niż te moje. Jestem zazdrosny.

\- Aww, niech cię dupa tak nie boli, Ash**** - powiedział Luke, chociaż młodszemu chłopakowi zajęło parę chwil, żeby załapać naprawdę epicko wtopioną ripostę i roześmiał się, udając, że przechyla swojego shake’a na bluzkę Luke’a.

\- Jesteś do bani tak,  _ tak  _ cholernie bardzo - przyrzekł Ashton, a Luke poruszył głupio swoimi brwiami. Ashton roześmiał się, chowając swoją twarz w dłoniach. - Przestań sprowadzać wszystko do seksu! Próbuję być normalny, a ty znowu sprowadzasz wszystko do seksu!

\- Wybacz. - Luke wyszczerzył się, zanim jego mina zmieniła się częściowo, a jego głos stał się łagodniejszy. - Hej, wiesz, że jeśli to tak właściwie cię kłopocze, to nie będę tego robić, racja? - Ashton spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi, orzechowymi oczami, a Luke ścisnął pocieszająco jego dłoń. - Nie chciałem sprawić, żebyś czuł się niekomfortowo.

\- Nie czuję się niekomfortowo - obiecał Ashton, ale jego policzki wciąż były czerwone, ponieważ całkowicie był największą dziewicą na świecie. - Jesz jeszcze te frytki?

\- No - powiedział Luke, ale wciąż upuścił większość na serwetkę Ashtona. - Ale proszę bardzo, kochanie. I tak nie potrzebuję ich tak naprawdę… No i, ukradłem ci jednego nuggetsa, kiedy poszedłeś po więcej ketchupu, więc wydaje się to sprawiedliwym zadośćuczynieniem.

Ashton przyłożył sobie dłoń do serca, najwyraźniej dogłębnie zdradzony tę wiedzą.

\- A pomyśleć, że ja ci ufałem - powiedział szesnastolatek. Luke się roześmiał, ale przestał, gdy do środka wszedł facet, którego całe ręce były pokryte tatuażami. Wyglądał  _ naprawdę  _ kurewsko zajebiście i Luke prawdopodobnie miał serduszka zamiast oczu, ponieważ Ashton zachichotał, kiedy podążył za spojrzeniem starszego chłopaka.

\- Lubisz tatuaże? - zapytał Ashton, opierając brodę na dłoni, gdy spoglądał subtelnie pomiędzy tamtym kolesiem a Luke’m. - Ja lubię. Chcę sobie jakiś zrobić pewnego dnia.

\- Ja już mam jeden _(przybij piątkę z tłumaczką, mate)_ \- powiedział Luke i Ashton wydał z siebie ten mały dźwięk ekscytacji, że próbował zakopać się w swoich dłoniach. Blondyn uśmiechnął się, ale w tym samym czasie w jego oczach było coś nie do rozszyfrowania. - Chcesz zobaczyć? - zgadnął, a Ashton przytaknął, jego oczy błyszczały, gdy opuścił ręce.

Wargi Luke’a wygięły się w koślawy uśmiech, ale tak naprawdę nie objęło to jego oczu, gdy strząsnął z siebie swoją kurtkę, zostawiając ją ostrożnie na oparciu krzesła. Podwinął swój rękaw tak daleko, jak tylko mógł, zostawiając go w połowie bicepsa, zanim zdecydował, że tak naprawdę nie chce rozciągać mięśni.

Ashton mógł zobaczyć jedynie połowę, ale wciąż odebrało mu to dech. Była to splątana gmatwanina czerwonych róż z ciemnymi, zielonymi liśćmi i maleńkimi, śmiercionośnymi cierniami obramowanymi łodygą. Ashton sięgnął do niego bez myślenia i chociaż Luke odrobinę stężał, nie odsunął się, kiedy opuszki Ashtona otarły się o płatki.

\- Jest piękny - powiedział szczerze młodszy chłopak, ale było w tym także coś smutnego… coś w cierniach i zawijających się łodygach, jakby nic więcej nie mogło już się do nich zbliżyć. Luke odprężył się pod dotykiem Ashtona, ale na czole młodszego chłopaka pojawiła się mała zmarszczka, kiedy opuszki natknęły się na skórę bliżej szerokiego ramienia Luke’a, ponieważ było ją czuć… inaczej. Praktycznie  _ uszkodzoną _ . Ashton zastanawiał się, co się wydarzyło.

Luke zobaczył pytanie w oczach kręcono-włosego chłopaka i jego twarz częściowo opadła, gdy z powrotem naciągnął swój rękaw w dół.

\- To oparzenie - powiedział lekceważąco, mocno zaciskając usta, jakby mówienie o tym bolało. - To nic.

Serce Ashtona wydało z siebie nieprzyjemne uderzenie w klatkę i przełknął ślinę w obliczu wzrastającego w nim zespołu lękowego. Było coś smutnego w twarzy Luke’a, ale, jakoś, Ashton nie uważał, by to było z jego powodu.

\- Jak Michael - powiedział młodszy chłopak z wahaniem, ale praktycznie zobaczył okiennice zatrzaskujące się za oczami Luke’a.

\- To nie moja historia, żebym ją opowiadał - powiedział Luke po dłuższej chwili, ale jego głos był teraz odrobinę wynaturzony, a jego ramiona były napięte pod jego bluzką z długimi rękawami. Ashton musiał przełknąć przez gulę wzrastajacą w jego gardle, a jego dłoń się trzęsła, kiedy wyciągnął ją, żeby niepewnie spleść swoje palce z tymi Luke’a.

\- Przepraszam, jeśli sprawiłem, że jesteś smutny - wyszeptał, mając nadzieję, że łzy wzbierające w jego oczach nie były widoczne. Chociaż przez złagodzenie miny Luke’a, Ashton pomyślał, że prawdopodobnie były.

\- Hej - powiedział delikatnie starszy chłopak. - Żadnego płakania. - Opuszek jego kciuka był ciepły, kiedy wytarł coś mokrego z policzka Ashtona, a młodszy chłopiec pociągnął żałośnie nosem, wtulając się policzkiem w dłoń starszego. - W ogóle nie sprawiłeś, że jestem smutny, kochanie. Obiecuję. Nie zrobiłeś nic złego.

Ashton tylko zwiesił głowę, zażenowany, że prawdopodobnie sprawił, że Luke czuł się teraz zakłopotany.

\- Też przepraszam, że sprawiłem, że jesteś smutny - wydyszał niespodziewanie Luke, przyciskając miękkie usta do knykci Ashtona. - Jesteś gotowy, żeby iść? - Jego głos był łagodny i życzliwy. Ashton przytaknął, wstając, by za nim podążyć.

Rozmawiali o swoich ulubionych piosenkach podczas drogi do domu, zanim ostatecznie zdecydowali się posłuchać kilka z nich, dzieląc się słuchawkami Ashtona, gdy grało w nich Good Charlotte. Musieli iść blisko siebie, gdy muzyka grała, z ramionami owiniętymi ciasno wokół siebie nawzajem, potykając się o swoje stopy pod ciemniejącym niebem i chichocząc, gdy ich policzki zapłonęły na tę bliskość.

Ashton rozpogodził się do czasu, gdy zostawili za sobą centrum miasta i roześmiał się, kiedy Luke wskazał na znajome drzewo, które wyglądało jak Oogie Boogie.

Gwiazdy lśniły nad ich głowami do czasu, gdy Luke odprowadził Ashtona do drzwi, a policzki młodszego chłopaka stały się gorące, kiedy zatrzymał się na progu, trochę bliżej poziomu oczu Luke’a niż zwykle. Światła w salonie były włączone, ale zasłony zasunięte, więc Ashton nie obawiał się, że jego mama ich zobaczy.

\- Dziękuję ci - powiedział cicho Ashton, z policzkami nagrzewającymi się tym bardziej, im dłużej Luke wydawał się zadowolony przez proste patrzenie na niego. - Za kręgle. Za jedzenie… Za wszystko.

\- Za  _ wszystko _ ? To wiele, by być za to wdzięcznym - wymamrotał Luke, ale jego błękitne oczy zalśniły jaśniej niż gwiazdy, kiedy Ashton wyciągnął się, by owinąć ramiona wokół tych jego i przyciągnąć go do uścisku. - Ale też ci dziękuję - wyszeptał, przyciskając lekki pocałunek do ciepłej skóry na szyi Ashtona, kiedy odwrócił swoją twarz, żeby odwzajemnić uścisk.

Ashton zadygotał, ale Luke był ciepły tam, gdzie noc była zimna i nie chciał, żeby to przytulenie kiedykolwiek się kończyło.

\- Możemy zrobić to znowu? - zapytał delikatnie Ashton, z oczami szeroko otworzonymi i niewinnymi, a uśmiech Luke’a był łagodny w zmierzchu.

\- Oczywiście, że możemy, kochanie - obiecał starszy chłopak.

Dopiero gdy Luke wrócił do domu sam, uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo Ashton go zmienia.

 

*

 

\- Naprawdę podobał mi się ten film - powiedział szczęśliwie Calum, opadając na ławkę obok Michaela, gdy starszy chłopak owinął naturalnie swoją umięśnioną rękę wokół ramion młodszego chłopca. 

Gdzieś pomiędzy kinem a panini, które zjedli w kawiarni za rogiem, Calum zostawił za sobą większość swojej nerwowości.

Po prostu było to czuć tak  _ miło  _ z Michaelem, ponieważ był zabawny i słodki, a także pachniał dobrze, co też zdecydowanie było bonusem. Teraz siedzieli razem w parku i Calumowi było zimno, więc Michael wyplątał się ze swojej dżinsowej kurtki, owijając ją zamiast tego wokół ramion młodszego chłopaka.

\- Jeszcze rozgrzany? - zapytał łagodnie Michael, ocierając się wargami o czubek głowy Caluma. Policzki ciemnowłosego chłopca były gorące, ale uśmiechał się, kiedy przechylił swoją głowę do tyłu, żeby spojrzeć na Michaela, pełne usta wygięły się w górę, gdy dołeczki zmarszczyły jego policzki. - Możemy stąd iść i posiedzieć w moim samochodzie, jeśli chcesz - zasugerował niepewnie starszy chłopak. - Możemy posłuchać Green Day? Mam Green Day w samochodzie.

\- Green Day brzmi wspaniale - powiedział Calum, a Michael uśmiechnął się do niego, cały piękny z przymrużonymi oczami.

\- Czy słowa ‘Green Day*****’ także zaczynają brzmieć dla ciebie dziwnie? - dokuczył, a Calum zachichotał, chowając swoją twarz w słodko pachnącą skórę na szyi Michaela. Tam także były oparzenia i brwi Caluma się zmarszczyły, kiedy Michael stężał, ostrożnie się odsuwając i zakrywając skórę trzęsącą się dłonią, jakby nie chciał, by Calum ją widział.

\- Nie rób tego - wyszeptał ciemnowłosy chłopak, z oczami wilgotnymi i odbijającymi światło księżyca. Oczy Michaela paliły od łez, ale mocno zacisnął swoje wiśniowo-czerwone usta, by powstrzymać je od dygotania, obserwując młodszego chłopca z czymś nieco zdesperowanym. - Mikey, nie musisz tego ukrywać.

\- To nawyk - powiedział Michael, wydając z siebie kruchy, smutno brzmiący śmiech. Jego ramiona opadły, jakby był wyczerpany. - Przepraszam, Cal.

Calum zarumienił się na przezwisko - i na fakt, że nazwał starszego chłopaka ‘Mikey’ - ale wyraz jego twarzy wciąż był zabarwiony smutkiem, kiedy powoli do niego sięgnął, poruszając dłonią tak, by delikatnie objęła poparzony policzek starszego.

Michael zesztywniał, a oczy Caluma rozszerzyły się w niepokoju.

\- Czy to boli? - zapytał, ze zmartwieniem nasycającym jego głos. Starszy chłopak odprężył  się częściowo.

\- Ani trochę - pocieszył go Michael, jego ton jakoś gorzki, chociaż zdobył się na pozbawiony serca uśmiech. - Nie mogę tak naprawdę poczuć tam już nic więcej.

Brwi Caluma ściągnęły się razem, ale i tak przekręcił się w ramionach Michaela, niezgrabnie klękając na ławce i sprawiając, że starszy chłopak się roześmiał, kiedy prawie spadł (chociaż, żeby oddać mu należne, dłonie Michaela  _ wystrzeliły _ , żeby chwycić biodra Caluma dla bezpieczeństwa, co zadziałało).

\- Co ty robisz? - zapytał Michael z rozbawieniem barwiącym jego ton. Calum uśmiechnął się do niego, ciemne loki zmierzwione w lekkim wietrzyku, gdy jedna z jego dłoni wylądowała na ramieniu Michaela. Druga pogłaskała niebieskie włosy starszego chłopaka i szczęka Michaela rozluźniła się, jakby było czuć to naprawdę przyjemnie.

\- Przeprowadzam eksperyment - powiedział Calum, a potem pocałował nos Michaela, jego czoło, kącik jego ust… i na końcu jego policzek. Pocałował poparzony, zabliźniony policzek Michaela, a wyraz jego twarzy nie skręcił się z obrzydzenia. Nie wyglądał na zmartwionego czy przerażonego, ani odstręczonego czy… czy cokolwiek, co Michael widział wcześniej.

Zamiast tego wyglądał tylko łagodnie, czule i życzliwie.

Wyglądał jak  _ Calum _ .

Michael przyoblekł się jasną czerwienią, ale mógł poczuć każde miejsce, którego dotknęły usta Caluma… odczuwał to jako muśnięcia albo opadające płatki kwiatów albo ciepłe, letnie krople deszczu.

Palce Michaela trzęsły się, kiedy otarły się lekko o jego poparzony policzek sekundy przed tym, jak sięgnął, by pochwycić Caluma  w delikatnym pocałunku.

Może Michael mógł poczuć tam jednak  _ jakieś  _ rzeczy… albo może po prostu zakochiwał się w Calumie.

_ ‘No’  _ \- pomyślał Michael, kiedy palce Caluma zaplątały się miękko w jego włosach, a dłonie starszego chłopaka pocierały plecy ciemnowłosego chłopca w pocieszających kółkach. Pierwszy pocałunek Caluma przeleciał nad nimi jak gwiazdy.  _ \- ‘Tak, to musi być to. Zakochuję się w Calumie.’ _

Wcale nie było czuć tego strasznie.

__________________________________________________________

* Kurt Cobain - frontman zespołu Nirvana, jeden ze stworzycieli nurtu grunge, popełnił samobójstwo w 1994 r.

** Oczywiście żart polega na tym, że po angielsku frytki to ‘French fries’. W oryginale Ashton użył samego ‘fries’. 

*** DC -  jedno z największych amerykańskich wydawnictw komiksowych z siedzibą w Nowym Jorku. Oficjalnie powstało ono w 1937 roku. Obecnie jest częścią koncernu medialnego Time Warner. Skrót  **DC** pochodzi od popularnej serii,  _ Detective Comics _ , która następnie stała się częścią oficjalnej nazwy firmy. To sprawia, że słowo  _ Comics _ ( _ Komiksy _ ) w nazwie firmy jest zbędne. DC posiada prawa do postaci (głównie superbohaterów) takich jak: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Zielona Latarnia, Flash, Aquaman, Hawkman, czy Green Arrow, drużyn zrzeszających te postacie np. Liga Sprawiedliwości lub Młodzi Tytani, a także popularnych antagonistów m.in. Joker, Lex Luthor, Darkseid, Riddler, Kobieta Kot, Brainiac, bądź też Penguin. Największa firma produkująca zabawki na świecie, Mattel, posiada prawa do produkcji i dystrybucji zabawek z uniwersum DC Comics. Według telewizji CNN, DC Comics oraz jego główny konkurent, Marvel Comics, od 2008 roku kontrolują około 80% udziałów amerykańskiego rynku komiksowego.

**** W oryginale było ‘don’t be so salty’, co jest grą słowną, bo ‘salty’ oznacza zarówno ‘słony’, jak i kogoś, kto ma tzw. ‘ból dupy’. 

***** ‘Green Day’ to dosłownie ‘zielony dzień’, ale nie miałam serca tego tłumaczyć. 

  
  
  


 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od tłumaczki: wracam po kilku dniach przerwy od tego tłumaczenia, ale jak już zdarzy mi się ten dzień czy dwa wolnego, to wolę faktycznie wykorzystywać go na odpoczynek. Ale ważne, że w końcu oddaję w wasze ręce wyjątkowo romantyczny rozdział i przecudownego Maluma, kocham ich tutaj. <3 Do następnego, byłabym wdzięczna za znak, czy ktoś czeka w ogóle na te rozdziały. ;)


	7. Krwawiące napięcie

Michael chodził z Calumem już od prawie dwóch miesięcy i to minęło szaleńczo szybko. Ale był bardzo szczęśliwy. Ciemnowłosy chłopak opowiadał absurdalnie kiepskie żarty i chichotał w swoje dłonie, i całował Michaela, jakby starszy był czymś najcenniejszym.

Michael zaczął teraz siadać z Calumem i jego przyjaciółmi w szkolnej stołówce. Ashton wydawał się miły, choć czasami mógł być bezceremonialny, a Harry przypominał Michaelowi jakiegoś labradora czy coś; chodził susami i posyłał powolne, niekonfliktowe uśmiechy, i Michael odkrył, że łatwiej było mu się dogadać z ich trójką niż niektórymi ludźmi z jego własnego rocznika.

Szczególnie lubił pory lunchu, ponieważ Calum siedział bezpiecznie schowany pod jego ramieniem, rumieniąc się ślicznie, kiedykolwiek dołączał się do rozmowy i niechcący sprawiał, że jego chłopak się śmiał.

Calum był nieznośnie słodki i Michael był całkiem pewien, że się w nim zakochiwał.

(Kiedy Michael przyłapał Caluma patrzącego na niego z łagodnie błyszczącymi, brązowymi oczami, pomyślał, że młodszy chłopiec także może się zakochiwać w  _ nim _ i szczerze, Michael nigdy nie mógłby być bardziej szczęśliwy).

 

*

 

Michael spotkał się z Luke’m po szkole, ponieważ Calum i Ashton szli do domu Harry’ego popracować nad jakimś wspólnym projektem. Brwi Michaela skoczyły w górę, kiedy zobaczył Luke’a raz w życiu noszącego swój szkolny mundurek i starszy chłopak pozdrowił Luke’a z szeroko otwartymi oczami tam, gdzie Luke na niego czekał.

Luke zawsze był w wyjątkowo złym nastroju przy tych rzadkich okazjach, kiedy faktycznie raczył iść do szkoły. To prawdopodobnie nie będzie najbardziej rozrywkowy wieczór, jaki Michael kiedykolwiek miał.

\- Dobry dzień? - zapytał z rezerwą niebieskowłosy chłopak. Luke wydał z siebie dźwięk jak wściekła gęś, krzyżując ciasno swoje ramiona na piersi, kiedy stanął obok Michaela.

\- Nie - powiedział krótko Luke, prawie na niego  _ naskakując _ . - Szkoła zadzwoniła do domu i Ben wkurwił się na mnie za niechodzenie, a potem musiałem znosić wszystkich tych pieprzonych  _ idiotów  _ gadających o tym, co było wczoraj w telewizji.

Michael zamrugał na ten nagły wybuch.

\- Było tam coś dobrego? - zapytał po chwili i usta Luke’a zadrgały mimowolnie, gdy ramiona opadły bezwładnie po jego bokach, jakby wszystko, o co walczył, właśnie z niego wyciekło.

\- Nie do końca - powiedział Luke po niewielkiej pauzie. - Tylko Big Brother… i ten film  _ Elza z afrykańskiego buszu* _ , który właściwie jest całkiem przyjemny, ale… cokolwiek, to nie o tym mówiłem. - Ramiona młodszego chłopaka opadły i spojrzał w dal, zmęczone oczy teraz puste, odkąd wyparował z nich cały gniew. - Wciąż idziemy na burgery, Mikey?

\- Jeśli chcesz - powiedział Michael. - Albo możemy zamówić pizzę do mnie do domu. Nie przeszkadza mi to. - Starszy chłopak zawahał się przed uniesieniem swojej dłoni, żeby dać Luke’owi pocieszający uścisk ramienia przez jego skórzaną kurtkę. - Możemy zamówić mięsną ucztę… twoją  _ ulubioną _ .

Luke zacisnął mocno swoje usta, jakby powstrzymywał się od uśmiechu, ale w ekspresji młodszego chłopaka wciąż było napięcie mimo spokoju, którym próbował emanować, co utwierdziło Michaela, że było tam coś jeszcze, co go rozstrajało.

Zawsze znał Luke’a najlepiej.   

\- Umowa - powiedział Luke, ale jego oczy teraz nieco migotały. - Ale tylko, jeśli możemy także kupić chlebek czosnkowy. - Kiedy Michael uroczyście przytaknął, Luke zdobył się na kolejny uśmiech, który wyglądał na nieco bardziej zrelaksowany. - Dzięki - powiedział i chociaż dłoń Michaela opadła z jego ramienia, wyglądało na to, że dodało mu to otuchy. - Miałeś dobry dzień, brachu?

\- Całkiem dobry - powiedział Michael, ale teraz się uśmiechał, z oczami całymi roziskrzonymi, kiedy przypomniał sobie, jak kurewsko  _ uroczo  _ Calum wyglądał ze swoimi miękkimi, ciemnymi lokami i wgłębieniami w jego policzkach.

\- Myślisz o Calumie - zarzucił mu Luke, a Michaelowi zrobiło się gorąco na policzkach, chociaż nie zaprzeczył. Luke odrobinę się nadąsał. - Powinieneś po prostu już mu się oświadczyć - powiedział, a Michael westchnął, lekko szturchając Luke’a łokciem w żebra.

\- Jesteś nadęty - zauważył Michael, nieco marszcząc brwi i przygryzając swoją dolną wargę. - Dlaczego jesteś nadęty? Z tobą i Ashtonem wszystko w porządku, nie? Powinieneś być  _ szczęśliwy _ .

Wyraz twarzy Luke’a stał się awanturniczy i mocno przygryzł swój kolczyk w wardze, marszcząc brwi, jakby to go bolało.

\- Przestań - wyszeptał Michael, ale jego głos był gruby, ponieważ zawsze nienawidził patrzeć na cierpienie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. - Luke, co jest  _ nie tak _ ? - zapytał błagalnie starszy chłopak, a oczy Luke’a przez moment wyglądały na mokre, zanim mrugnął, zanim mogły opaść z siłą i posiniaczyć jego knykcie.

\- Nic - powiedział ostro wyższy chłopak, ale jego dłonie trzęsły się, więc schował je w kieszeniach. Ich dwójka wychodziła teraz prawie z miasta, więc będą w domu Michaela w przeciągu dwudziestu minut. Starszy chłopak pragnął, żeby Luke powiedział mu, co się dzieje, zanim tam dotrą.

\- Wiesz, że możesz powiedzieć mi wszystko, racja? - Głos Michaela był delikatny i słaby, gdy jego dłoń zaplątała się nerwowo w jego włosach. - Mógłbym zrobić dla ciebie wszystko, Luke.  _ Wiesz _ , że bym mógł.

Luke wzdrygnął się, kiedy jego oczy osiadły na poparzeniu szpecącym twarz jego najlepszego przyjaciela i, chociaż Michael czuł się trochę źle z przywołaniem tego, ale nie mógł pozwolić sobie na żałowanie. Rzeczy nigdy nie kończyły się dobrze, kiedy Luke trzymał swoje uczucia w zamknięciu i Michael chciał, żeby z nim porozmawiał, choćby nie wiem co.

\- To było nieco poniżej pasa - powiedział ostatecznie Luke, a Michael uśmiechnął się bez humoru.

\-  _ Niczego nie żałuję**  _ \- powiedział głupio, cytując jeden z ich ulubionych filmów. To było tego warte, kiedy oczy Luke’a nieco zamigotały. - Jesteś moim  _ bratem _ . Nie chcę, żebyś cierpiał.

\- To tylko… - Głos Luke’a rozpłynął się zakłopotany, gdy szli pod bladym błękitem nieba. Dzisiaj nie padało, ale strzępiaste, szare chmury kłębiły się nad ich głowami, zapowiadając na to.

Michael rozpoznał nikłą determinację barwiącą teraz wyraz twarzy swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i pozostał cicho, czekając, aż Luke przemówi.

To nie zajęło zbyt długo.

\- Po prostu nie sądzę, że jestem na to przygotowany - powiedział Luke małym głosem. Trzymał swój wzrok na chodniku, marszcząc czoło i bawiąc się swoją dolną wargą między zębami. - Wiesz, że ja… Nigdy wcześniej nie byłem w  _ prawdziwym  _ związku, cokolwiek kurwa to znaczy… ponieważ zawsze miałem to… to  _ swędzenie _ , nie? Jakbym musiał się wydostać, zanim tam utknę.

Michael przytaknął bez ani jednego słowa, kiedy Luke spojrzał na niego dla potwierdzenia i policzki blondyna zapłonęły czerwienią, gdy zostawili za sobą miasto, odchodząc od zgiełku centrum, zapach sosnowych drzew i słonego morza zaczął nasycać powietrze wokół nich.

\- Cóż… Nie czuję tego swędzenia z Ashtonem - przyznał Luke. Wiatr teraz wzrastał i wyglądał na małego, kiedy zacisnął szczelniej kurtkę wokół siebie, wtulając się w nią. Michael patrzył na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela w szoku. - Ja… Nie wiem czemu. Jedyne, co  _ wiem _ , to to, że wszystko we mnie mówi, że nie mogę tego spieprzyć - nie mogę go stracić - ale nie wiem, jak…  _ nie _ … - Głos Luke’a rozpłynął się kulawo, a jego oczy znowu paliły wilgocią, kiedy wpatrywał się w drzewa. Michael - niespodziewanie zauważając, że jego usta otwarły się w szoku - zacisnął swoje wargi.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - zapytał w końcu starszy chłopak po dłuższym czasie, próbując ułożyć w swojej głowie wszystko, co powiedział mu Luke. - Po prostu… powiedz mu, jak się czujesz, bracie. Nie znam go tak dobrze, ale po sposobie, w jaki opowiada o tobie podczas lunchu od prawie  _ dwóch  _ miesięcy… Jestem całkiem pewien, że on czuje do ciebie to samo. - Michael pomyślał o łagodnym uśmiechu, który pojawiał się na twarzy Ashtona kiedykolwiek ktoś wspomniał o blondynie i serce Michaela skoczyło w jego piersi. -  _ Wiem _ , że czuje to samo.

Wyraz twarzy Luke’a był teraz ciekawym połączeniem nadziei i  _ bólu _ , i to, jak bardzo chciał teraz przyciągnąć wyższego chłopaka do uścisku, odebrało Michaelowi oddech.

\- Ale tak po prostu jest - wyszeptał Luke, a jego głos był prawie zagubiony, kiedy ciężarówka przejechała obok nich, silnik ryczący przez ciszę lasu. - Nie sądzę, że wiem, jak to zrobić.

Michael sprzeciwił się impulsowi powiedzenia:  “Mogę pokazać ci, jak” albo uświadomienia Luke’a, że przypadkowo zacytował  _ Ostre psy _ ***, ale wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał z czymś, co było prawie współczuciem, kiedy zauważył, że Luke patrzył na niego z błagalną prośbą o ratunek.

\- Po prostu bądź  _ sobą _ \- powiedział Michael, nie na wiele się zdając i życząc sobie, by miał do powiedzenia coś więcej, ale… ale nie rozpracował jeszcze, jak może inaczej mu pomóc. Nigdy nie był przerażony swoimi uczuciami i ich nie ukrywał. To była jedna z niewielu rzeczy, w których ich dwójka się różniła. - Ashton już lubi cię cholernie bardzo, brachu. Po prostu rób dalej to, co robisz.

\- I co to jest? Odpychanie go, kiedykolwiek zbliża się za bardzo? Naskakiwanie na niego, bo powiedział coś  _ ważnego _ ? - Luke zwiądł, a na jego twarzy znowu zgasł gniew, napięcie krwawiło z jego ramion. Luke wydał z siebie mały, pozbawiony humoru śmiech. - Boję się Ashtona - powiedział Luke, a w jego głosie było coś tak surowego, że aż bolało, by tego słuchać. -  _ Boję się go _ , Mikey. Czyż to nie jest głupie?

Michael przez chwilę pomyślał o Ashtonie; pomyślał o tym, jak malutki był ze swoimi kręconymi, miodowymi włosami i okularami ześlizgującymi się w dół nosa, i o sposobie, w jaki inne dzieciaki w szkole się na niego uwzięły, ponieważ był wstydliwy, słodki i niezgrabny.

A potem Michael pomyślał o inteligencji wypalonej w orzechowych oczach szesnastolatka. Pomyślał o tym, jak Ashton wydawał się móc zniwelować Luke’a jednym spojrzeniem, jakby mógł przedrzeć się przez wszystkie blokady blondyna jedynie przez patrzenie na niego.

Michael pomyślał o tym, jak Ashton sprawiał, że Luke był  _ bezbronny _ .

Niebieskowłosy chłopak potrząsnął swoją głową powoli, znajdując swoją dłonią tę Luke’a i, chociaż blondyn coś wymamrotał (w dużej mierze po to, by to podkreślić), nie odsunął się. Palce Luke’a wplotły się niepewnie w te Michaela zamiast tego i starszy chłopak ścisnął delikatnie jego rękę.

\- Wcale nie myślę, że to głupie, bracie - powiedział łagodnie Michael, szmaragdowe oczy delikatne i serdeczne. - Czasem, kiedy Cal na mnie patrzy, to jest jakbym nie mógł dłużej oddychać, bo znaczy dla mnie tak wiele… i  _ to jest  _ przerażające, ponieważ to stało się tak szybko, łapiesz? - Michael nie wiedział, dlaczego mówił o tym Luke’owi; wiedział tylko, że nie potrafił się powstrzymać. - Bo jak to w ogóle jest możliwe? - zapytał słabo Michael. - W jednej minucie był po prostu tym uroczym chłopcem ze szkolnego korytarza… a teraz jest moim pierdolonym tlenem, wiesz? To szalone. To przerażające… i kurewsko  _ niesamowite _ .

Luke spijał słowa Michaela z desperacją, ale wyglądał na zaniepokojonego… i złego także, jakby ponownie wycofał się w bycie wkurwionym, ponieważ to jedyna rzecz, jaka mu została, by się bronić.

\- Nie chcę, żeby Ashton był moim tlenem - powiedział Luke, ale było tam subtelne zawahanie, jakby może te słowa nie były prawdziwe… jakby może Ashton już  _ był  _ jego tlenem. - Nie chcę…  _ potrzebować  _ go… Ja tylko… Chcę przestać to  _ czuć _ . Nienawidzę tego.

Oczy Michaela stwardniały, ale jego chwyt wokół dłoni Luke’a pozostał delikatny chwilę przed tym, zanim blondyn się nie odsunął.

\- Nie baw się Ashtonem, Luke - powiedział Michael. - Nie rań go, bo nie możesz znieść tego, że się zakochujesz.

Luke cofnął się, jakby Michael go spoliczkował, ale niebieskowłosy chłopak zobaczył nagłą panikę przebiegającą przez twarz Luke’a, która sprawiła, że uderzył się w głowę.

\- Pieprz się - powiedział Luke, ale jego głos brzmiał teraz mokro i zakrztusił się, jakby walczył z łzami. Chociaż w jego głosie nie było gniewu i Michael wziął to sobie do serca.

Obronny gniew Luke’a zawsze był wybuchowy i destrukcyjny, i Michael bał się, że to może być ta rzecz, która wszystko zrujnuje… klucz, który wszystko zniszczy.

\- Nie przeklinaj na mnie, ponieważ jesteś takim egoistycznym dupkiem - wymamrotał Michael, a Luke próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale oddech ugrzązł mu w gardle, jakby był sekundy od płaczu.

\- Stawiasz pierdoloną pizzę, ty dupku - powiedział Luke bez tchu, twardo ocierając oczy swoim rękawem.

Michael zdobył się na cierpki uśmiech, lekko obijając się ramieniem o to Luke’a.

\- W takim razie ty możesz zapłacić za chlebek czosnkowy.

Luke wciąż wyglądał płaczliwie, kiedy przemówił następnie: - W twoich snach, Clifford.

 

*

 

Ashton czuł się bardziej ukontentowany niż kiedykolwiek w życiu.

Calum wydawał się o wiele szczęśliwszy, co zrzuciło wielki ciężar z ramion kręcono-włosego chłopca, a Harry także był szczęśliwy, wymykając się ze szkoły kiedykolwiek mógł, by zobaczyć się z Louisem i wracając z iskrzącymi się oczami oraz jakąkolwiek darmową, eksperymentalną kawą, jaką Louis zrobił mu tego dnia, przyciśniętą czule do piersi.

Michael siadał z nimi podczas lunchów i Ashton teraz całkiem lubił starszego chłopaka, odkąd był pewien, że zajmie się Calumem. Michael opowiadał durne dowcipy i sprawiał, że ciemnowłosy chłopak był szczęśliwy, no i Ashton także nie był prześladowany podczas lunchów, kiedy Michael z nimi siedział, więc rozkoszował się także tym.

Chociaż może najlepszą częścią tego wszystkiego był Luke.

Ashton miał  _ Luke’a _ .

To było zbyt dobre, by było prawdziwe.

Blondyn był tak piękny ze swoimi niechlujnie ułożonymi, jasnymi włosami i swoimi marszczącymi się, niebieskimi oczami, i jego szorstki śmiech ogrzewał Ashtona aż po rdzeń. Luke miał bliznę pod swoimi włosami, pamiątkę po wypadku motocyklowym, a jego ręce trzęsły się czasem, kiedy potrzebował papierosa, i Ashton szczerze nie potrafił uwierzyć, jak dobrze chłopak wpasowywał się teraz w jego życie.

Ashton ufał Luke’owi tak bardzo i miał nadzieję, że starszy chłopak także mu ufał… miał nadzieję, że czuł takie samo trzepotanie motylków w swoim brzuchu, kiedykolwiek jego oczy spoczęły na młodszym chłopcu, tak samo, jakie czuł Ashton, kiedy patrzył na Luke’a.

Wyglądało na to, że wszystko w końcu zmierzało ku lepszemu i Ashton był tak, tak  _ bardzo  _ za to wdzięczny.

(Nie miał pojęcia, że to wszystko miało się zaraz rozpaść.)

__________________________________________________________

* Film z 1966 roku, zdobył dwa Oscary. Joy i George Adamsonowie wychowują małe lwiątka. Gdy zwierzęta dorastają, dwa z nich trafiają do zoo, jednak najmłodszą Elzę małżeństwo chce wypuścić na wolność.

** W oryginale Michael powiedział ‘no ragrets’ zamiast ‘no regrets’, co jest nawiązaniem do filmu  _ Millerowie _ , gdzie jeden z bohaterów wytatuował sobie tę błędną formę na piersi. 

*** Oryginalna nazwa to  _ Hot Fuzz _ , brytyjska czarna komedia policyjna nakręcona w roku 2007 przez reżysera Edgara Wrighta. Policjant z Londynu zostaje przeniesiony do małego miasta. Wraz ze swoim nowym partnerem próbują wyjaśnić serię podejrzanych wypadków i zdarzeń. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od tłumaczki: w ramach “rekompensaty” szybciutko wracam do was z kolejnym rozdziałem. Następny powinnam urodzić do piątku, w każdym razie postaram się jeszcze w tym tygodniu, a teraz zmykam do pracy. ;)


	8. Jadowity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dużo angstu, jeśli chodzi o relację Lashtona, więc nie polecam shipperom o słabych nerwach.

Uczucia Luke’a wzbierały w nim niczym tsunami, oddalając się jedynie na tyle wystarczająco, by myślał, że może być czysty, by zaraz rozbić się o niego z niszczycielską celnością, gdy słowa niebieskowłosego chłopaka odbijały się echem w jego głowie jak uderzenia piorunów:  _ “Nie baw się Ashtonem, Luke. Nie rań go, bo nie możesz znieść tego, że się zakochujesz.” _

Luke nigdy wcześniej nie był zakochany, ale także nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył tego okropnie duszącego chaosu uczuć walących w jego piersi - w perfekcyjnej synchronizacji z nierównym biciem jego rozszalałego serca - więc Luke uświadomił sobie, że prawdopodobnie Michael miał rację.

Chociaż Luke tego nienawidził - albo  _ chciałby _ tego nienawidzić, co było praktycznie tę samą rzeczą.

Przyłapał się na przypominaniu sobie o Ashtonie przez cały czas; o pięknie orzechowej barwy jego oczu, o sposobie, w jakim rękawy jego swetra zawsze były porozciągane, ponieważ zakrywał nimi swoje dłonie, o dołeczkach w jego policzkach, kiedy Luke niechcący powiedział coś, co go rozbawiło… o sposobie, w jaki rozjaśniała się cała jego twarz, kiedykolwiek Luke nazwał go Ashem… o tym, kiedy przytulał i  _ całował  _ młodszego chłopca.

Luke czuł się chory od tego, jak bardzo kochał Ashtona.

Był przerażony, ponieważ to swędzenie, które czuł pod skórą, kiedy zbliżał się do ludzi, teraz  _ odeszło  _ i… Luke nienawidził, jak młodszy chłopak sprawiał, że czuł się komfortowo; nienawidził, jak bardzo czuł się odkryty i otwarty na żywioły - praktycznie  _ obdarty ze skóry  _ \- za każdym jednym razem, kiedy Ashton na niego patrzył.

Rzeczą, która przerażała Luke’a najbardziej, była wiedza, że Ashton mógł zostawić go w każdej chwili. Nie było tutaj absolutnie  _ nic _ , co by mogło go zatrzymać - i Luke nie mógł znieść wyobrażenia o byciu opuszczonym, jeśli to nie  _ on  _ był tym, który to robił.

(Ze spóźnionym zapłonem, Luke doszedł do wniosku, że prawdopodobnie to był ostatni gwóźdź do trumny.)

 

*

 

Luke poszedł do klubu w piątkową noc.

Ashton pisał do niego przez całe popołudnie, mówiąc Luke’owi, jak dobrze bawił się z nim w kinie poprzedniego wieczoru i pytając, czy wkrótce mogli zrobić to znowu. Zamiast odpowiadania, Luke wyłączył swój telefon i poszedł do baru.

Alkohol buzował przyjemnie w jego żyłach, kiedy odwrócił się, żeby popatrzeć na parkiet. Byli tam ludzie obserwujący go z zachwytem, podziwiając szerokość jego ramion i omiatanie jego blond włosów o bladą skórę czoła, kiedy wszystko w siebie wlewał.

Był tam chłopak w samym środku tańczących, z kręconymi włosami zbyt ciemnymi, by były Ashtona i szerokimi oczami zbyt srebrnymi, ale patrzenie na niego wciąż bolało. Luke zacisnął swoją szczękę, opróżniając swojego shota i przepychając się przez tłum ludzi, w ciepły nacisk ciał, które obiecywały chwilowe odwrócenie uwagi od bałaganu w jego głowie.

Ręce wyciągnęły się w jego kierunku, ale Luke nie pozwolił sobie na zatrzymanie się, dopóki nie zobaczył blasku miodowych włosów i pary łagodnych, brązowych oczu usianych plamkami zieleni, obserwujących go wygłodniale.

Bas uderzał przez nikle oświetlone pomieszczenie, ale dłonie Luke’a znalazły biodra tej osoby -  _ jej  _ biodra - i… i ona teraz się o niego ocierała, a on tego nie pragnął, ale… ale trochę  _ chciał _ … pragnął rozproszenia i gorąc poczucia winy był teraz tak znajomy, że Luke praktycznie uznawał to za  _ pocieszające _ , w tak pojebany sposób, jak bardzo pojebane to było.

Kiedy chwyciła jego ręce i owinęła je wokół siebie, gdy alkohol zaczynał sprawiać, że w głowie Luke’a szumiało, malutka część niego, która stawiała opór, ostatecznie została złamana przez ciepło jej ciała i gładkość jej skóry pod jego trzęsącymi się dłońmi.

Ostatecznie to było znajome. To było coś, w czym Luke mógł pozwolić sobie się zatracić.

Kiedy wyciągnęła się, żeby wyszeptać słowa: “Chodź ze mną” w ucho Luke’a, poszedł za nią bez zastanowienia, jej palce splecione mocno z jego własnymi, jej chichoty odbijające się echem od ciemnych ścian korytarza na zewnątrz, kiedy prowadziła go w kierunku-

O boże, to było tak  _ bardzo  _ obrzydliwe szczerze. Luke nie był z nikim w łazience nocnego klubu od  _ wieków  _ i to definitywnie nie stało się ani odrobinę lepsze, ale nie zamierzał teraz niczego kwestionować. Nie, kiedy w końcu był wystarczająco spokojny, żeby oddychać bez łaknienia Ashtona - jego  _ tlenu  _ \- dzisiaj. Nie, kiedy Luke w końcu powstrzymał się od wmawiania sobie, że to jest złe.

Jej ręce wyciągnęły się ku dołowi jego koszulki, ale Luke od nich uciekł, chwytając stanowczo jej nadgarstki.

\- Nie - powiedział, na co uniosła brew, traktując go z zaciekawieniem, zanim wydawała się zdecydować, że nie zależy jej na tym i zamiast tego przycisnęła gorący pocałunek do jego gardła, sprawiając, że zadrżał.

\- Masz prezerwatywę? - wydyszała, a Luke zesztywniał, przygryzając swoją wargę, kiedy przeklął pod nosem. Dziewczyna potrząsneła swoją głową przekornie, obejmując jego twarz dłonią i delikatnie pocierając kciukiem jego kość jarzmową. - Szczęśliwie dla ciebie, ja przyszłam przygotowana.

Luke zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie  _ czuł się _ szczęściarzem, kiedy się w nią wślizgiwał, przytrzymując ją przy ścianie, gdy ona owinęła nogi ciasno wokół jego pasa, pragnąc go głębiej.

Luke’owi było teraz niedobrze… nie znosząc siebie, kiedy się w nią wbijał, nienawidząc przyjemności budującej się w jego wnętrzu i jak kurewsko  _ okropnie  _ sprawiało to, że się czuł, ponieważ -  _ kurwa  _ \- on jedynie całował wcześniej Ashtona i  _ definitywnie  _ nie powinien tego robić, ponieważ właśnie tak zachowywał się jego jedyny, żyjący brat, i to było  _ bardzo  _ niewłaściwe.

Ta dziewczyna nie była jego tlenem. Czuł, jakby nie mógł nawet  _ oddychać _ , gdy jego ciało zesztywniało naprzeciwko niej, a ona wgryzła swój jęk w jego gardło.

Teraz Luke mógł poczuć swędzenie.

Ona sprawiała, że po jego skórze już teraz pełzała chęć ucieczki…  _ ewakuowania się _ . Prawdopodobnie najgorszą częścią tego wszystkiego było to, że Luke pragnął uciec do  **Ashtona** .

Boże, spieprzył. Spieprzył tak cholernie bardzo.

\- Co ja najlepszego zrobiłem? - sapnął głupio, wyszarpując się na zewnątrz tak mocno, że jego plecy uderzyły o kafelkowaną ścianę za nimi. Dziewczyna obserwowała go nieufnie, unosząc palce, żeby przeczesać swoje długie włosy w ciasnawej przestrzeni. W tym świetle były bledsze niż te Ashtona - zamiast miodowych, w kolorze truskawkowego blondu. Jej oczy nie były nawet  _ zbliżone  _ do orzechowych.

\- Boże, nie jesteś  _ żonaty _ , co nie? - zażądała odpowiedzi, a gardło Luke’a zacisnęło się teraz w panice, gdy gorączkowo szukał dłonią klamki, z rozszerzonymi, niebieskimi oczami.

\- Nie! Ja-  _ Kurwa _ , muszę iść - wymamrotał Luke, ale trząsł się teraz i czuł się praktycznie trzeźwy, co było nawet gorsze.

\- Co? Ja- Chryste, koleś, nie biegnij w drodze do domu, okej? - Jej głos był nieco zmartwiony, kiedy Luke w końcu otworzył drzwi, rozdrapując swoje knykcie do krwi na metalu, gdy wypadł z łazienki. Był tam ktoś myjący ręce w umywalce, a kiedy uciekał, obrzucili go brudnym spojrzeniem.

Luke opuścił budynek i wybiegł na ciemną ulicę bez rozglądania się, czy nic nie jedzie.

Trochę chciał, żeby przejechał go jakiś autobus.

 

*

 

Ashton miał cudowny dzień.

Jego zmiana w kawiarni była świetna, ponieważ było cicho i Ashley grała zaskakująco dobrą muzykę, do której podśpiewywali razem z Ashtonem, wystukując rytm na ladzie, a potem Ashton poszedł do pizzerii na lunch razem z Calumem, Harrym, Michaelem i Louisem.

Pisał do Luke’a kilka razy, ale blondyn nie odpowiadał, więc Ashton po prostu odpuścił; Luke prawdopodobnie pracował przy naprawianiu swojego motocyklu albo coś. To było w porządku. Ashton mu ufał.

Leżał teraz na swoim łóżku, wciąż ubrany w sweter i dżinsy, oglądając filmiki na YouTube na swoim laptopie śpiącymi, orzechowymi oczami. Na jego stoliku obok łóżka stał kubek ze stygnącą, gorącą czekoladą, a jego loki było czuć miękko, gdy lekko zaplątał w nich swojego palca.

Ktoś zapukał w drzwi frontowe na dole i Ashton zatrzymał odtwarzanie, podnosząc swoją głowę i słuchając, jak jego mama do nich podchodzi, pozdrawiając kogoś. Luke nie mógł usłyszeć odpowiedzi - głos był zbyt niski - ale odłożył ostrożnie swojego laptopa na biurko i wstał, przecinając swój pokój, żeby otworzyć drzwi.

\- Mamo? Kto to? - zawołał w dół schodów, lekko marszcząc brwi. Było prawie wpół do dziewiątej wieczorem - nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, żeby była bardzo szczęśliwa, by mieli teraz gości. Anne pojawiła się na dole schodów, patrząc na niego z dziwnym napięciem w wyrazie jej twarzy i zaciskając szczękę.

\- To twój  _ przyjaciel  _ Luke. - Jej głos zakręcił się wokół tego słowa, ale nic nie powiedziała i Ashton bardzo to doceniał. - Zostaw otwarte drzwi, Ash. Nie zostaje na długo.

\-  _ Mamo  _ \- jęknął Ashton, ale nie mógł być zbyt zdenerwowany, ponieważ Luke wchodził teraz po schodach, ze skórą bladą niczym kości. Dłoń blondyna dygotała, gdy pozwolił jej spocząć na ścianie, by się ustabilizować i Ashton poczuł, jak zmarszczka formuje się na jego czole, kiedy jego mama niechętnie wróciła do salonu.

\- Luke? - wymamrotał Ashton, ale Luke tylko potrząsnął swoją głową, jego niebieskie oczy płonęły zbyt jasno, a blada skóra zapłonęła, gdy owinął się ciasno własnymi ramionami. Trząsł się tak bardzo, że wyglądał na zamazanego na krawędziach, kiedy wszedł do pokoju młodszego chłopaka po raz pierwszy.

Sypialnia Ashtona wciąż była ciemna, ale światło z dołu wpadało przez otwarte drzwi, malując dziwne cienie na podłodze, gdy świeciło przez balustrady… prawie się w nie wbijając… sprawiając, że czuli się uwięzieni.

\- Ash… - Luke pachniał jak dym papierosowy i alkohol, i Ashton poczuł, jak jego lęk podrywa się do życia w jego piersi. Luke potknął się, siadając ciężko na podłodze pokoju Ashtona i młodszy chłopak obserwował go z szeroko otwartymi oczami, niepewnie klękając na dywanie pokrywającym drewniane panele, gdy oddech Luke’a wyrwał się z niego w sapnięciu.

\- Luke? - Głos Ashtona był ściśnięty przez coś, co było prawie paniką. - Luke, co się stało? Co zrobiłeś?

Luke na chwilę stracił swój pusty wyraz twarzy, a nagłe cierpienie było rażące. Ashton sięgnął dłonią, by położyć ją delikatnie na ramieniu starszego chłopaka, ale Luke wyszarpnął się, jakby młodszy był jadowity… albo może jakby nie ufał  _ samemu sobie _ .

_ \- Luke?  _ \- Ashton się zakrztusił. Poruszał się jak zepsuta lalka, kiedy wyciągnął się, żeby cicho zamknąć drzwi swojej sypialni, nie dbając o to, że mama mu na to nie pozwoliła. Nie weszłaby teraz na schody; ledwo mogła znieść samą myśl o jej synu z innym chłopakiem.

\- Nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobiłem - wyszeptał Luke, ale jego oczy były daleko, jakby wciąż mógł zobaczyć to, co się wydarzyło, odtwarzane na wprost niego. - Nie chciałem. Przysięgam, że nie.

\- Brzmisz, jakbyś kogoś zabił - powiedział Ashton, ale to był najsłabszy żart na świecie i Luke się nie roześmiał. Jego oczy zalewały się łzami i to było wystarczające, by zmrozić krew w żyłach Ashtona.

\- Zjebałem, Ash. - Słowa smakowały kwaśno w ustach Luke’a i głupia część niego chciała uwolnić nerwowy śmiech, który w nim wzbierał… ale wtedy spojrzenie Ashtona zahaczyło o znak na gardle starszego chłopaka i histeria Luke’a umarła wewnątrz niego.

\- Co to jest? - wyszeptał Ashton, omiatając opuszkami palców siniak na szyi Luke’a. Jego orzechowe oczy stały się wilgotne od łez, kiedy się zorientował i Luke chciał przebić się swoimi pięściami przez ścianę.

\- Tak bardzo przepraszam - wydyszał starszy chłopak i nie wiedział, dlaczego tu przyszedł. Nie wiedział, dlaczego powiedział Ashtonowi.

\-  _ Luke.  _ \- Głos młodszego chłopca był tak delikatny, kiedy ciężko usiadł z powrotem na podłodze, opierając plecy o łóżko. Ashton przycisnął swoje kolana do piersi i wpatrywał się w starszego chłopaka, dopóki nie mógł nic zobaczyć przez łzy zamazujące jego wizję.

Jeśli poczuł się upokorzony i zdenerwowany tego dnia, kiedy Luke nie chciał go pocałować, teraz poczuł się  _ wycieńczony _ … jakby Luke dźgnął go w klatkę piersiową i wszystko, co uczyniło go tym, kim był, wylewało się przez ranę.

\- Kochanie… - Luke brzmiał, jakby się krztusił, ale zamilkł po spojrzeniu na twarz Ashtona. Młodszy chłopak już dłużej nie wiedział, jaki miał wyraz twarzy, ale mógł poczuć zdradę rozprzestrzeniającą się lodowato przez jego żyły, dopóki nie mógł się ruszyć od tego, jak zimno i boleśnie było wszystko czuć.

\- Nie możesz mnie tak nazywać - powiedział Ashton cicho, ale trząsł się zbyt mocno, żeby wstać tak, jak tego chciał, co prawdopodobnie było dobrą rzeczą. Ashton nie wiedział, czy pragnął uderzyć Luke’a, czy go pocałować. Złamane zaufanie cięło go jak odłamki szkła i to sprawiało, że Ashton czuł swoje serce w piersi jak surowe.

\- Co mu zrobiłeś? - wyszeptał, a Luke wzdrygnął się, gdy jedna z łez wypłynęła z jego oka, spływając w dół jego policzka. Twarz Luke’a zamigotała, a Ashton poczuł mdłości w swoim żołądku. - Och, to była  _ ona _ ? Cóż, co  **ona** zrobiła  _ t-tobie?! _ \- Jego głos załamał się na końcu, ale przy odrobinie szczęścia Luke tego nie usłyszał.

Ashton prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie będzie w porządku. Był tak  _ szczęśliwy _ … a Luke rozerwał wszystko na kawałki.

\- Ash, proszę, nie rób… - Głos Luke’a był mały i żałosny, a rozognienie jego policzków sprawiało, że Ashton pragnął…  _ Kurwa _ , Ashton już dłużej nawet sam nie  _ wiedział. _

Niezgrabnie stanął na swoich nogach i Luke także wstał, niebieskie oczy szeroko otwarte z czymś, co mogło być strachem. kiedy patrzył w dół na Ashtona. Luke sprawiał wrażenie praktycznie  _ małego _ i Ashton poczuł, jak coś wzbiera w jego wnętrzu; palące i zawstydzajace, i kurewsko  _ wściekłe _ .

Kiedy pochwycił usta Luke’a w ostrym pocałunku, blondyn zajęczał, a jego łzy zasychały lepko na jego policzkach, gdy jego dłonie znalazły biodra Ashtona. Palce młodszego chłopaka wplątały się we włosy Luke’a, kiedy blondyn przytrzymał go bliżej i pocałunek stał się przygryzaniem, kiedy Ashton przypomniał sobie, co zrobił Luke… kiedy łzy poparzyły jego orzechowe oczy i gorące spłynęły w dół.

Ashton nie robił tego nigdy wcześniej, nie miał pojęcia, co tak właściwie robił, ale jego gniew i pierdolony  _ ból  _ sprawiały, że zachowywał się instynktownie, kiedy Luke odwzajemnił jego pocałunek, z dłońmi zbyt delikatnymi, jakby Ashton był czymś kruchym… jakby  _ nie był  _ wypełniony po brzegi furią niczym wulkan, który mógł wybuchnąć w każdej chwili.

Luke był teraz twardy naprzeciwko niego i Ashton przygryzł swój jęk  _ dokładnie  _ w miejscu, w którym Luke miał malinkę, podczas gdy biodra Luke’a szarpały się naprzeciw tych jego, a ich właściciel cicho kwilił. Ashton nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak dziki. Czuł swoje serce, jakby było obdarte do krwi.

\- Czy ona ci tak zrobiła? - zapytał Ashton zajadłym, małym głosem, kiedy jego dłoń opadła, żeby objąć Luke’a przez dżinsy. Blondyn zajęczał, trzymając oczy ciasno zamknięte, gdy gorące łzy ściekały w dół jego zaognionych policzków. Biodra Luke’a bujały się w jego dłoń i młodszy chłopak poczuł, jak wstrząsa nim jakiś okrutny, gorzki przypływ satysfakcji. Dłoń Ashtona była teraz nieustanna. - Czy dotykała cię w ten sposób?

To nie zajęło długo. Plecy Luke’a wygięły się w łuk, a jego głowa uderzyła o ścianę z głuchym łoskotem i Ashton się wzdrygnął - było mu  _ niedobrze  _ od tego, jak bardzo wciąż go  **pragnął** \- kiedy poczuł Luke’a wystrzeliwującego gorąco między swoimi palcami. Młodszy chłopak był teraz boleśnie twardy, ale Ashton zatoczył się w tył, kiedy blondyn spojrzał w dół na niego, łzy palące w jego oczach, kiedy po niego sięgnął…

Ponieważ Ashton nie potrafił pozwolić mu tego zrobić, prawdopodobnie. Już nie.

\- Po prostu… po prostu kurwa idź - splunął Ashton, ale były tam łzy staczające się w dół jego zapłonionych policzków, a jego głos był zbyt miękki przez otumaniony wyraz na pięknej,  _ zdradzieckiej  _ twarzy Luke’a.

\- Wiedziałem, że byłeś zbyt dobry, by być prawdziwym - wydyszał Ashton, chowając głowę w dłoniach.

\- Ashton - wyszeptał Luke, a Ashton płakał teraz należycie, szlochy wyrywające się z niego, gdy cofnął się w stronę swojego nocnego stolika, uderzając o niego swoim biodrem wystarczająco mocno, że był pewien, że jutro będzie tam siniak. Luke skrzywił się, gdy Ashton jęknął z bólu.

\- Wyjdź! - wyszlochał desperacko kręcono-włosy chłopak, gdy blondyn sięgnął do niego i Luke wyglądał teraz na rozdartego, jakby nie mógł znieść myśli o opuszczaniu go, kiedy był taki zdenerwowany… kiedy starszy chłopak rozdarł wszystko wokół nich na strzępy.

Ashton obserwował, jak rozwiązanie formuje się na twarzy Luke’a, zobaczył determinację wyrównującą jego szczękę i czyniącą jego wilgotne oczy jaśniej płonącymi - wolnymi od strachu po raz pierwszy, odkąd znali się nawzajem - i, przez moment, Ashton zagubił się w ich pięknie, zanim przypomniał sobie, że prawdopodobnie właśnie tylko za tym Luke się rozglądał, kiedy zdecydował się go zdradzić.

\- Kocham cię, Ash - powiedział Luke, ale jego głos był teraz stłumiony, a jego blade dłonie już dłużej się nie trzęsły. Zamiast tego zwisały luźno po jego bokach, jakby ciężar prawdy go ogłuszył.

\- Po prostu  _ idź _ ! - zapłakał głośno Ashton, ale krztusił się swoimi szlochami; nie czuł się taki udręczony, odkąd jego  _ ojciec  _ wciąż mieszkał z nimi w domu, ale teraz był. Niepokój zawinął się ciasno wokół jego płuc niczym boa, ściskając go, miażdżąc i kurewsko go  _ zabijając _ . Czuł, jakby cierniste sploty róż na tatuażu Luke’a rozcinały go od środka, ponieważ… ponieważ Ashton nie mógł uwierzyć, że Luke był w stanie mu to zrobić… a potem powiedzieć, że go  _ kocha _ .

To było zbyt wiele.  _ Zdecydowanie  _ zbyt wiele.

Luke zniknął, kiedy Anne pojawiła się w progu, żeby zobaczyć, o co było to zamieszanie, a Ashton był tak wściekły i zdradzony - tak pieprzenie  _ zagubiony  _ \- kiedy Luke uciekł, że poczuł się wymięty. Czuł, jakby jego serce zostało wycięte prosto z jego piersi… jakby tracił swoją więź z rzeczywistością.

Kiedy Anne przyciągnęła łagodnie syna w swoje ramiona i Ashton zaczął płakać, czuł, jakby już nigdy miał nie przestać.

 

*

 

Na zewnątrz, serce Luke’a waliło boleśnie w jego piersi.

Nigdy wcześniej nie emanował tak wielką nienawiścią do samego siebie i miażdżący przypływ samonienawiści, jaki mógł poczuć, oszałamiał w swoim ogromie. Gdyby to  _ było  _ jak tsunami, Luke mógłby mieć nadzieję, że się w nim utopi, ponieważ… kurwa, Ashton prawdopodobnie teraz go  _ nienawidził _ .

Luke zrobił tę jedną rzecz, o której myśli nie był w stanie znieść: wszystko spieprzył.

Stracił go.

 

*

 

Luke nie miał kontaktu z Ashtonem przez cały tydzień.

Kręcono-włosy chłopak nie odpowiadał na jego SMS-y czy telefony i nie pracował już w kawiarni; Luke zaobserwował to, kiedy przechodził obok ze swoim kapturem na głowie, wgapiając się desperacko przez szybę i czując, jak jego serce zadrżało w piersi, kiedy zobaczył jedynie samą Ashley stojącą za kasą, z przybitym wyrazem twarzy, gdy stała tam sama.

Zauważyła raz Luke’a, jej oczy zalśniły czymś jak furia i uciekł jak tchórz, którym był, panikując, ponieważ… wszyscy musieli  _ wiedzieć _ . Ashton powiedział im o tym, co zrobił… albo może ona po prostu wciąż nienawidziła Luke’a tak bardzo, jak zwykle; może zorientowała się, że Ashton by smutny, a Luke nie kręcił się już wokół niego i dodała dwa do dwóch, wychodząc z tego z właściwym wnioskiem.

To miało więcej sensu. Michael nie był oziębły ani nieprzyjacielski, jaki  _ zdecydowanie  _ by był, gdyby wiedział.

Może Luke nie stracił  _ wszystkich _ , ale ta myśl wciąż nie była wystarczająca, by uspokoić ból w jego żyłach, który ciągnął się za nim przy każdym kroku.

Ashton napisał do Luke’a następnego wieczoru, kiedy był w swoim pokoju, jedynie dwa zdania, ale to było wystarczające, żeby rozerwać świat Luke’a na strzępy (dokładnie tak, jak on zrobił to Ashtonowi):  **‘Nie chcę mieć z tobą nic więcej do czynienia. Nie próbuj się ze mną kontaktować.’**

Gniew Luke’a na samego siebie przejął kontrolę nad wszystkim innym i rzucił swoim telefonem w ścianę tak mocno, jak tylko mógł, kuląc się, kiedy się rozbił i usłyszał Bena wrzeszczącego na niego, żeby się zamknął.

Luke opadł w dół na swój wąski materac tam, gdzie leżał na podłodze, niebieskie oczy zaszklone i puste, kiedy patrzył się w sufit, tak naprawdę go nie widząc. Bicie serca spowolniło w jego piersi, jego zakrzepła krew była zbyt gruba z zatrutym poczuciem winy, żeby dalej swobodnie poruszać się w jego żyłach.

Kiedy Luke zamknął swoje oczy, mógł zobaczyć twarz Ashtona. Młodszy chłopak wciąż lśnił tak jasno jak tego pierwszego dnia… a Luke był teraz osadzony w ciemności.

Oddech blondyna ugrzązł w jego gardle, a jego szlochy zmusiły go do zakrztuszenia się, ale to było w porządku.

Luke nie zasługiwał na nic więcej.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Ostatnie słowa

Oczy Ashtona napłynęły łzami, kiedy zgiął się, żeby podnieść swoją szkolną torbę z podłogi na korytarzu, oddech utykający w jego gardle z bolesnym sapaniem.

Prześladowania w szkole były teraz  _ nieustające _ i odkrył, że zakrywanie swojej twarzy dłońmi skutkowało mniej oczywistymi obrażeniami; niestety, oznaczało to także, że jego żebra były posiniaczone na czarno i niebiesko pod jego koszulką.

Prześladowcy byli teraz jak wilki… albo rekiny; to było jakby mogli poczuć krew Ashtona w wodzie - mogli wyczuć, jak słabo i bezradnie się czuł po tym, co zrobił mu Luke - i to rozrywało Ashtona.

\- Miłego dnia - powiedziała Anne, pojawiając się na progu wejścia do kuchni. Jej oczy były zmartwione i zaskakująco łagodne, i nie wspominała o pogarszających się stopniach Ashtona, co było niezwykłe. Najwyraźniej była bardziej zatroskana niż szesnastolatek sobie uświadamiał.

Wiedział, że  _ próbowała  _ teraz być jego podporą, ale zaczęła mówić: “To by się nie wydarzyło, gdybyś znalazł sobie miłą  _ dziewczynę _ -” innego dnia i Ashton natychmiast ją wyciszył. Nie potrzebował tego słyszeć. Nie teraz. Nie, kiedy to wszystko wciąż było świeże.

Ashton spotkał Harry’ego i Caluma na końcu drogi. Starszy chłopak poklepał Ashtona po ramieniu, a Calum obdarzył go miękkim przytulasem i oboje byli na tyle życzliwi, by nie odzywać się, kiedy Ashton prawie wybuchł płaczem na widok drzewa Oogie Boogie.

To były już dwa tygodnie. A Ashton wciąż czuł, jakby ktoś dźgnął go w pierś.

\- Jak leci? - zapytał delikatnie Calum, kiedy kręcono-włosy chłopak zaczął iść pomiędzy nimi. Był poniedziałkowy ranek i mieli dzisiaj WF; worek Ashtona wisiał ciężko na jego ramionach. Mniejszy chłopak zakręcił nosem przygnębiony, ale zdecydował się nie odpowiadać.

\- Okej… - powiedział niezręcznie Calum, pocierając swój kark jedną dłonią. - Miałeś przyjemny weekend?

Ashton wzruszył ramionami nerwowo, twardo ocierając swoje oczy rękawem. - Poszedłem z mamą zobaczyć dziadka - powiedział. - I dużo powtarzałem, ponieważ mama jest zmartwiona, że nie zdam matmy… a potem pracowałem całą niedzielę.

\- Och. - Calum przybrał minę, ale Harry odzyskał animusz na wspomnienie kawiarni, chociaż przejrzyście próbował to ukryć. Kiedy Ashton przyjrzał się uważniej Calumowi, mógł zobaczyć, że oczy młodszego chłopaka migotały.

Boże, ich dwójka tak uparcie próbowała zachowywać się, jakby nie zakochiwali się w chłopakach, którzy  _ odwzajemniali  _ ich uczucia.

Żaden z nich nawet nie powiedział: ‘Mówiliśmy ci’, chociaż to było całkiem oczywiste, że myśleli tak od początku. Ashton życzyłby sobie, żeby nie zignorował ich ostrzeżeń. Może nie byłby teraz tak bardzo zraniony.

Ostatecznie to było odwrócenie uwagi, ponieważ kiedykolwiek Ashton pozwalał swoim myślom dryfować,  zawsze starał się nie dopuszczać do przypominania sobie ostatnich słów, które powiedział do niego Luke:  _ ‘Kocham cię, Ash.’ _

Ashton próbował w ogóle nie myśleć.

 

*

 

Calum i Michael teraz oficjalnie ze sobą chodzili.

Siedzieli razem z Ashtonem na stołówce i to było nawet gorsze dzisiaj, ponieważ Harry wymknął się, żeby spotkać się z Louisem, zostawiając Ashtona samego z ich dwójką. (Pomyślał, że może jedyną osobą, która teraz prawdopodobnie by go zrozumiała, była Ashley, która prawdopodobnie pozostała opuszczona w zastępstwie szefa kawiarni, podczas kiedy Louis obsypywał Harry’ego coraz bardziej bezsensownymi prezentami.)

Podawali dzisiaj w stołówce nieco ścięty ser z makaronem, ale i tak Ashton ledwo mógł poczuć smak. Po prostu siedział zgarbiony w niewygodnym, plastikowym krześle, ochronnie otaczając żebra jedną ręką i wkładając makaron w swoje usta.

Ręka Michaela była owinięta wokół ramion Caluma, a policzki ciemnowłosego chłopca były zarumienione, gdy siedział obok swojego chłopaka, skubiąc brzeg swojej kanapki, kiedy Michael w ożywiony sposób opowiadał im o swoim domowym kocie, Teddym.

Ashton niezbyt lubił koty. Sprawiały, że kichał. ( _ Tłumaczka feels you, Ash.) _

\- Ashton? - zapytał łagodnie Michael, a kręcono-włosy chłopak uniósł na niego zaskoczony wzrok, czerwieniąc się, kiedy odkrył, że para patrzyła na niego ciekawie. Oczy ciemnowłosego chłopca stały się zatroskane.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku, Ash? - zapytał miękko Calum. Ashton wzruszył ramionami nierówno, ale jego widelec wydał łoskot, kiedy upadł na jego tackę i jego oczy stały się podrażnione. Zastanawiał się, jak wyglądała jego mina.

\- W _ p-porządku  _ \- powiedział Ashton, ale jego głos się załamał. Niebieskowłosy chłopak wyglądał na zmartwionego.

\- Coś się stało? - zapytał Michael, marszcząc teraz brwi na ich dwójkę. - Co jest nie tak?

\- Jakbyś nie wiedział - wymamrotał Ashton, ale nie przestawał wpatrywać się w swoje stygnące jedzenie, gdy łza spłynęła mu po policzku. Szesnastolatek otarł ją gwałtownie rękawem swetra. - Jakby Calum już ci nie powiedział.

\- Hej! - Ciemnowłosy chłopak wyglądał na urażonego, kiedy wymierzył pozbawiony serca kopniak w piszczel Ashtona pod stołem. - Potrafię dochowywać sekretów, ty kutasie. - Chociaż jego głos był delikatny, pozbawiając jego słowa kłucia. - Powiedziałeś mi i Harry’emu, żebyśmy nikomu nie mówili… więc nie zrobiliśmy tego.

Wyraz twarzy Ashtona złagodniał częściowo, ale zdezorientowanie Michaela szybko minęło.

\- Co się dzieje? - Było tam teraz wschodzące zrozumienie na twarzy starszego chłopaka i przygryzł swoją wargę, kiedy jego ręka poderwała się szybko, by zakryć jego poparzony policzek. Wydawał się robić to, kiedy czuł się nerwowo albo niespokojnie i Ashton czuł się teraz źle za martwienie go, ponieważ Michael nawet nie był złym kolesiem, pomimo tego, kto był jego najlepszym przyjacielem. - Czy to ma coś wspólnego z Luke’m? - zapytał Michael i Ashton skrzywił się, jakby ktoś znowu kopnął go w żebra. - Ponieważ on jest teraz naprawdę dziwny - myślę, że mnie unika… a wy, chłopacy, już o nim nie wspominacie.

Ramiona Ashtona opadły i nawet nie zorientował się, że płacze, dopóki Calum nie wysunął się spod ramienia swojego chłopaka, rzucając Michaelowi przepraszające spojrzenie, kiedy wślizgnął się na krzesło obok kręcono-włosego chłopca. Calum położył swoje ramię na tych Ashtona, a mniejszy chłopak się zgiął, krzyżując swoje ręce na stoliku i ukrywając swoje łzy, podczas kiedy jego ramiona się trzęsły.

\- O boże - jęknął Michael. - Co on zrobił?

Był tam moment napiętej ciszy, dopóki Calum nie zaczął mówić.

\- Luke pojawił się w domu Ashtona dwa tygodnie temu. - Głos Caluma był niepewny, jego słowa łagodne i szybkie, jakby w jakiś sposób miało to uczynić to wszystko mniej bolesnym. - Ash powiedział, że był pijany i rozstrojony. On… - Calum przełknął ślinę, rzucając zmartwione spojrzenie w dół na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, zanim znowu uniósł wzrok, przytrzymując oczy Michaela w miejscu. - Luke zdradził Ashtona.

\-  _ Kurwa.  _ \- Słowo wypadło z ust Michaela szorstko, a jego mina była zszokowana, gdy Calum odwrócił wzrok, delikatnie pocierając ramię Ashtona, kiedy poczuł, że zaczął mocniej płakać. - Ja… Pójdę z nim porozmawiać - powiedział Michael, a Ashton wyprostował się tak szybko, że Calum musiał chwycić oparcie jego krzesła, by je ustabilizować.

\- Nie  _ możesz!  _ \- nie zgodził się Ashton słabo, ale łzy wciąż ciekły mu ciurkiem, a jego policzki płonęły, jakby się obawiał, że ludzie mogą to zauważyć. - Napisałem mu - powiedziałem mu, że… że nie chcę mieć z nim nic więcej do czynienia.

Gdyby Harry był tutaj, przeklinałby teraz po francusku. Calum jedynie uciszył łagodnie Ashtona, a jego mina była zaniepokojona, kiedy przyciągnął starszego chłopaka do ciasnego uścisku i - kiedy Ashton zaczął płakać na nowo - niebieskowłosy chłopak zacisnął swoją szczękę, wstając.

\- Ash - powiedział Michael cicho i dwaj młodsi chłopcy spojrzeli na niego z zaskoczeniem. Nie używał nigdy wcześniej zdrobnienia. - Czy naprawdę miałeś na myśli to, co napisałeś?

Ashton był niezwykle blady, ale łzy wciąż wypływały z jego oczu i mina Michaela złagodniała.

\- Ani trochę - westchnął Ashton, a jego pozbawiony tchu śmiech był całkowicie bezsilny. Calum przytulił go bliżej siebie, a Michael przytaknął, jakby dokładnie tego się spodziewał.

\- Racja - powiedział, żwawo wysuwając się ze swojego krzesła. Dłoń Michaela była ciepła, kiedy ścisnął pocieszająco ramię Ashtona, zanim zostawił przelotny pocałunek na czubku głowy Caluma.

\- Idę porozmawiać z Luke’m - powtórzył Michael.

Ashton obserwował mokrymi oczami, jak wychodzi.

Nie wiedział, na co miał nadzieję.

 

*

 

Bena nie było, kiedy Michael dotarł do domu Luke’a, co było niespodzianką samą w sobie. Jedyny żyjący brat Luke’a rzadko wydawał się być poza domem, co było częściowo powodem, dla którego Michael unikał tego miejsca; Michael nienawidził osoby, jaką stał się Ben, a Ben i tak nigdy nie za bardzo lubił Michaela, więc tak właściwie nigdy nie widzieli się w cztery oczy,  _ szczególnie  _ jeśli dotyczyło to dobrego samopoczucia Luke’a.

Michael zapukał w łuszczącą się farbę pokrywającą drzwi, ale nikt mu nie odpowiedział.

Nawet w dziennym świetle przebywanie tutaj wystawiało Michaela na skraj. Wiecznie czuł się, jakby miał zostać brutalnie napadnięty albo zadźgany na śmierć - możliwe, że obie te rzeczy - a dom Luke’a wyglądał, jakby miał się rozpaść przy silnym wietrze. Była tam ogromna buda w malutkim ogródku sąsiadów obok, będąca domem dla psa tak wielkiego, że prawdopodobnie mógłby oderwać ramię Michaela, nawet się o to nie starając. Niebieskowłosy chłopak przełknął lęk formujący się w jego gardle, przebiegając palcami przez poparzenia na swojej szyi, zanim się wzdrygnął i schował swoje dłonie w kieszeniach.

Słońce było teraz wysoko na niebie, odkąd było jedynie chwilę po południu i Michael chciał sobie odrobinę nakopać za przegapienie całego popołudnia w szkole, ale… cholera, wyniki egzaminów nie były takie ważne, jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel… nawet jeżeli jego najlepszy przyjaciel  _ był  _ pierdolonym debilem i ignorował każdy kawałek rad, jakie kiedykolwiek Michael mu dał.

Marszcząc brwi, niebieskowłosy chłopak zapukał znowu - wystarczająco cicho, żeby przy odrobinie szczęścia nie obudzić śpiącego potwora stamtąd, gdzie leżał w swojej budzie - zanim cofnął się o mały krok na drogę, patrząc w górę w stronę okna Luke’a i mrużąc oczy na rażące światło słońca. Zasłony w pokoju Luke’a były rozsunięte, ale przynajmniej trwająca cisza udowadniała, że Bena nie było w domu. Gdyby  _ był  _ w domu, już wywrzaskiwałby obraźliwe rzeczy na kogokolwiek, kto pukałby teraz do drzwi.

Pies poruszył się obok niego i wydobyło się z niego niskie warczenie, rzucając ostrożność na wiatr, Michael spróbował pociągnąć za klamkę. Jego mina stała się zaskoczona, kiedy odkrył, że drzwi wejściowe nie były nawet zablokowane, ale skrzywił się odrobinę, pozwalając sobie wejść do środka; najwyraźniej Ben nie dbał o bezpieczeństwo brata nawet na tyle, żeby zamknąć pieprzone drzwi po tym, jak wyszedł.

\- Luke? - zawołał Michael zaraz po tym, jak zamknął za sobą drzwi. Zapiszczały na zawiasach, a pies zaszczekał na zewnątrz. Michael szczerze wątpił, że maleńkie, chwiejne ogrodzenie oddzielające skrawki zaniedbanej trawy powstrzymałyby go, gdyby postanowił tu wpaść i go zjeść. Zdecydował, że zostanie w domu Luke’a przez jakiś czas, przynajmniej dopóki bestia nie zaśnie z powrotem. -  _ Luke? _

Schody skrzypiały pod stopami Michaela, a woń pleśni zmieszanej z alkoholem wisiała gęsto w zatęchłym powietrzu. Michael oparł się odruchowi zakrycia swojego nosa rękawem, kiedy dotarł do podestu na górze. To pewnie dlatego Luke już nigdy nie zapraszał go do siebie.

Na szczycie schodów było ciemno. Wszystkie drzwi były zamknięte i Michael potknął się o ładną, niebezpieczną stertę pustych opakowań po jedzeniu, które zostały porzucone na wyświechtanym dywanie. Przeklinając pod nosem, niebieskowłosy chłopak dotarł do końca wąskiego korytarza i popchnął drzwi od pokoju Luke’a, momentalnie się oślepiając.

\- Och - powiedział znajomy głos, szorstki od nieużywania. - Myślałem, że jesteś włamywaczem.

\- I po prostu zostałeś tutaj, leżąc? - zapytał Michael, ale musiał potrzeć oczy, ponieważ jasnego światła w pokoju było odrobinę za dużo po zacienionym podeście. - A także wołałem twoje imię, pieprzony idioto. Jaki rodzaj włamywacza ogłasza swoją obecność, a potem przeklina, kiedy potyka się o kartony po pizzy?

Luke wzruszył ramionami bez przekonania stamtąd, gdzie leżał na podłodze swojej sypialni - także nie na materacu… po prostu na podłodze. Miał na sobie bokserki i poplamioną koszulkę, którą Michael szczerze pragnął wyrzucić do śmieci parą szczypców czy czymś i - żeby postawić to jasno - wyglądał jak gówno.

Jego blada twarz była zapadnięta, a wory pod jego oczami wyglądały jak siniaki. (Przez chwilę Michael pomyślał o temperamencie Bena i  _ modlił się _ , żeby nie okazały się nimi być.) Powietrze w pokoju Luke’a było gęste od dymu papierosów, a brudne okna były zamknięte, więc nic z tego nie miało drogi ucieczki, ale pokój pachniał  _ czysto  _ w porównaniu z resztą domu, co, jak pomyślał Michael, mówiło wiele.

Skórzana kurtka Luke’a wisiała schludnie na wieszaku na drzwiach, ale wszystko inne w pomieszczeniu było bałaganem.

\- Naprawdę spieprzyłeś, kumplu - powiedział Michael, wytaczając sobie drogę przez brudne ubrania rozwalone na podłodze. Luke usiadł, ale opuścił głowę w swoje dłonie, najwidoczniej nie będąc w stanie znieść patrzeć na dezaprobujące, ale nieco życzliwe spojrzenie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Nie sądzisz, że ja to  _ wiem _ ? - jęknął Luke. Wyglądał na wydrążonego i smutnego, jakby był zraniony o wiele bardziej, niż pozwalał sobie to okazywać. Michael był na niego tak sfrustrowany; prawdopodobnie wszystko byłoby  _ w porządku _ , gdyby Luke po prostu porozmawiał o tym, co go przeraża, zamiast bezmyślnego działania.

\- Wyglądasz jak gówno - powiedział szorstko Michael, a niebieskie oczy Luke’a stały się niewidzące, kiedy się wyłączył, odwracając się i opadając na materac. Jego blada, zgnieciona twarz wyglądała pusto, spoczywając na cienkiej poduszce.

\- Dlaczego tutaj jesteś? - zapytał ociężale blondyn, a Michael westchnął, gdy bojowość wyciekła z niego zawrotnie szybko.

\- Przyszedłem tutaj, żeby cię opierdolić, ale… Teraz nie mogę tak naprawdę być na ciebie wściekły - powiedział łagodnie starszy chłopak, głosem słabnącym, kiedy zauważył cichą desperację trawiącą wyraz twarzy Luke’a. - Wyglądasz żałośnie, brachu. Co do kurwy robiłeś przez cały ten czas?

Były tam filtry rozrzucone na podłodze, jakby Luke po prostu upuścił ich opakowanie, a jego zapalniczka była teraz prawie pusta*. Było tam malutkie oparzenie na udzie Luke’a - wyglądało, jakby ktoś po prostu zgasił tam papierosa - i twarz Michaela się zmięła, kiedy opadł na materac za swoim najlepszym przyjacielem.

\- Proszę, nie rań się - wyszeptał Michael, a Luke zamknął swoje oczy, ale nie przed tym, jak starszy chłopak zobaczył zbierające się w nich łzy.

\- Zamknij się - powiedział Luke ostro, ale Michael nie dał się sprowokować. Podarował tylko najlepszemu przyjacielowi delikatny uścisk ramienia przez jego koszulkę i zrelaksował się minimalnie, kiedy poczuł, jak Luke wiotczeje na materacu.

\- Czy to po prostu leżałeś tutaj, ciągle paląc i ignorując swój telefon przez cały ten czas? - zapytał delikatnie Michael, a Luke powoli uniósł na niego wzrok. Z tak bliska wydawał się  _ wykończony  _ i Michael mógł poczuć zmartwienie dręczące go od środka, gdy jego palce uniosły się, by ostrożnie potrzeć płatki róż na tatuażu Luke’a. Blondyn zadygotał, a na jego skórze powstała gęsia skórka, jakby było mu zimno.

\- Całkiem blisko - powiedział Luke, ale jego głupi uśmiech nie obejmował jego oczu. Zamiast tego wyglądały na zaczerwienione i opuchnięte, jakby dużo płakał. Michael umyślnie mu tego nie wytknął. Luke parsknął słabo. - Rzuciłem swoim telefonem o ścianę dwa tygodnie temu, ale nie wiedziałem, czy się zniszczył, czy nie, więc… więc po prostu go tam zostawiłem. - Luke wzruszył ramionami, a jego mina była praktycznie potulna, chociaż wydrążenie w jego niebieskich oczach się nie rozpłynęło. - Bateria padła gdzieś tak drugiego dnia.

\- Jesteś takim debilem - powiedział Michael i chciał brzmieć na wkurwionego, ale zamiast tego wyszło to nasycone czułością. Michael wstał na nogi, przecinając pokój, żeby podnieść rozwalony telefon, po czym poszukał ładowarki. Leżała zwinięta obok materaca Luke’a i Michael szybko podpiął ją do prądu, przygryzając swoją wargę, dopóki ikonka ładowania nie pojawiła się między siecią pęknięć na ekranie.

\- Twój telefon przeżyje - ogłosił Michael w ciszę. - A także ty, głupi dupku. Czas, żeby to naprawić.

\- Mike, ja…  _ nie mogę _ \- wydyszał Luke. - Ashton do mnie napisał. On… on nie chce mieć ze mną nic więcej do  _ czynienia _ … - Głos młodszego chłopaka trząsł się lekko i Luke nie zaprotestował, kiedy Michael ścisnął krótko jego dłoń. - Nie winię go. Ashowi po prostu już nie zależy.

\- Och, jasne, a ja mam na drugie imię Pikachu - powiedział zgryźliwie Michael. Luke posłał mu puste spojrzenie, najwyraźniej zbyt wyczerpany, by zauważyć sarkazm. Jego zaszklone oczy sprawiały, że wyglądało, jakby w ogóle nie sypiał.

\- Chciałbyś. Twoje drugie imię to  _ Gordon  _ \- powiedział Luke powoli, a jego najlepszy przyjaciel walnął go w ramię.

\- Dlaczego do kurwy nie próbujesz tego naprawić?! - Starszy chłopak domagał się odpowiedzi. -  _ Oczywiście _ , że Ashtonowi wciąż na tobie zależy, ty absolutna dupo wołowa! - Michael zaciął się na zbolały wyraz twarzy Luke’a, chrząkając na wydechu w próbie uspokojenia swojego oddechu. - Po prostu… powinieneś go dzisiaj zobaczyć, bracie. Jest kurewsko rozstrojony tym wszystkim. Dlaczego by miał, gdyby mu nie zależało?

Luke wyglądał na małego i zagubionego, leżąc tam, ale jego bok był teraz przyciśnięty do uda Michaela, i starszy chłopak pocierał pocieszająco jego biceps, próbując go rozgrzać. Blondyn nie odpowiedział, ale był tam najmniejszy ślad nadziei płonącej w jego oczach i Michael westchnął lekko, opadając w dół na materac obok swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Wszystko będzie okej - wymamrotał Michael, ale Luke wciąż gapił się w sufit, poruszając oczami, jakby było tam coś warte patrzenia. Marszcząc brwi, Luke podążył za jego spojrzeniem i poczuł, jak serce łamie mu się w piersi.

Było tam przyklejone zdjęcie rodziny Luke’a - kiepskiej jakości, jakby było wydrukowane w szkole czy coś - i były tam malutkie kawałki papieru obwieszone naokoło; bilety, liściki i notatki, nawet kilka rysunków.

Michael nawet stąd rozpoznał kilka odcinków biletów - były z filmów, na które poszli razem i to, że Luke zatrzymał je po tym całym czasie sprawiło, że coś ciepłego rozpłynęło się w piersi Michaela.

Chociaż było tam kilka filmów, na które nie poszli - te, o których Michael myślał, żeby iść na nie z Calumem - i ze ściśnięciem serca Michael pojął, że to były filmy, na których Luke był z Ashtonem.

Był tam także mały pasek zdjęć młodszego chłopca; siedział na kolanach Luke’a w budce w kręgielni, z dołeczkami tańczącymi na jego policzkach, kiedy chichotał w szyję starszego chłopaka, z ramionami Luke’a owiniętymi ciepło wokół niego, utrzymującymi go bezpiecznie.

Oddech Michaela opuścił go w smutnym westchnięciu, gdy gula zaczęła formować się w jego gardle.

Luke też patrzył na zdjęcia i miłość zmieszana z bólem gorejąca na jego twarzy sprawiła, że Michael chciał się popłakać.

\- Jeśli przeprosisz - powiedział miękko niebieskowłosy chłopak, jego głos tylko odrobinę większy niż westchnięcie - myślę, że Ash ci wybaczy.

_ ‘Miałeś na myśli to, co do niego napisałeś?’ _

**_‘Ani trochę.’_ **

Michael westchnął łagodnie, a Luke spojrzał na niego szerokimi, niebieskimi oczami, z rzęsami lepkimi od łez.

\- Co masz na myśli? - wydyszał blondyn, a Michael owinął wokół niego ciasno ramię, przyciągając go do tulasa. Młodszy chłopak poszedł na to, splatając długie, chude nogi z tymi Michaela, kryjąc swoje szlochy w szyi starszego chłopaka. Michael upuścił pocałunek na nieuczesanych, jasnych włosach Luke’a, trzymając chłopaka, który był dla niego tak bliski, jak brat.

\- Ash ci  _ przebaczy  _ \- powiedział Michael i, jakoś, wiedział, że to była prawda. Starszy chłopak zawahał się na moment, przygryzając swoją wargę, zanim przemówił ponownie, bardziej uroczystym głosem. - Myślę, że też cię kocha.

 

*

 

Michael pozwolił Luke’owi się wypłakać przez jakiś czas, co blondyn bardzo doceniał, ale Michael westchnął głęboko, kiedy Luke sięgnął trzęsącą się dłonią, żeby skręcić kolejnego papierosa. 

\- Nie - powiedział Michael, a Luke posłał mu zranione spojrzenie, z twarzą poplamioną i czerwoną od łez, czego miał nadzieję, że niebieskowłosy chłopak mu nie wypomni. Mina Michaela złagodniała częściowo. - Luke, ja… - Starszy chłopak przełknął, z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy, kiedy popchnął się do siedzącej pozycji. Krztusząc się przez wzrastający lęk, Luke także usiadł, z rezerwą patrząc na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Co? - wydyszał Luke. Jego palce świerzbiły, by podnieść zapalniczkę. Luke zwinął swoje małe, trzęsące się dłonie w pięści.

\- Nie wyciągnąłem cię z tego płonącego domu po to, żebyś mógł zmarnować resztę swojego życia… po prostu _egzystując_ \- powiedział Michael w pośpiechu, ale jego głos zakręcił się wokół ostatniego słowa, jakby to było coś niepochlebnego. - Chcę, żebyś **żył**. Twoi _rodzice_ chcieliby, żebyś żył. _Zasługujesz_ na to, żeby żyć, Lukey.

Michael nie nazywał Luke’a zdrobnieniami i  _ miał je na myśli  _ od czasu pożaru. Oczy Luke’a znowu wezbrały łzami, a jego szlochy brzmiały  _ boleśnie _ , kiedy zwinął się w kulkę, owijając swoje ramiona wokół kościstych kolan, kiedy parzące łzy spływały w dół jego twarzy.

\- Luke…

\- Nie patrz na mnie! - zapłakał Luke, z policzkami płonącymi krwią w jego rozpaczy. Ramiona niebieskowłosego chłopaka opadły i sięgnął naprzód niepewnie, a jego twarz się zmięła, gdy Luke wzdrygnął się od jego trzęsącej się dłoni. Luke zawsze nienawidził płakać przy ludziach.

\- Nie zamierzam zostawić cię w takim stanie - powiedział drżąco Michael, ale Luke teraz ledwo go słuchał.

\- Dlaczego wciąż  _ tu  _ jesteś? - zapytał blondyn, ale jego głos się załamał i jego zarost był szorstki, kiedy Michael przyciągnął go w swoje ramiona. Łzy Luke’a moczyły bluzę Michaela.

\- Ponieważ cię  _ kocham  _ \- powiedział słabo starszy chłopak, ale prawda zawarta w jego słowach była niezaprzeczalna. -  _ Zawsze  _ będę cię kochał, bracie… niezależnie, w  _ jak  _ głupie gówno się wpakujesz, okej? - Mina Michaela była teraz przybita, gdy delikatnie zagrzebał palce w jasnych włosach Luke’a, odrobinę się krzywiąc. Spróbował nikłego uśmiechu, starając się złagodzić napięcie. - Boże, ziom, potrzebujesz pierdolonego prysznica. Śmierdzisz.

\- Odpierdol się - ty też - burknął Luke z płonącymi policzkami, chociaż zdobył się na nieco mokry uśmiech. - Jaka jest twoja wymówka, ty cuchnący obszczymurze?

\- Pierdol się, Hemmings - powiedział bezmyślnie Michael i Luke zbladł. Michael westchnął, pocierając pocieszająco szerokie ramię starszego chłopaka i marszcząc brwi na to, jak zimne było. Michael westchnął, kiedy Luke zadygotał.

\- Idź i weź prysznic, okej? A potem weź trochę ubrań i w ogóle. Możesz dzisiaj zostać u mnie. Będziemy pracować nad tym, jak możesz kurwa to naprawić, okej? - Michael się zawahał, przygryzając swoją pełną, dolną wargę, kiedy Luke patrzył na niego bez ani krzty nadziei. - Nie pozwolę ci go stracić, kumplu. Przysięgam.

Luke wypuścił lekkie westchnięcie, ale wyglądał na spokojniejszego niż wyglądał, odkąd przyszedł jego najlepszy przyjaciel.

\- Dzięki, Mikey - wydyszał Luke, a Michael odprężył się, gdy burza w oczach Luke’a się rozpłynęła. - Też cię kocham.

__________________________________________________________

* Domyślam się, że część z was nie ma pojęcia o paleniu, dlatego wyjaśniam, że chodzi o to, że Luke prawdopodobnie sam skręca swoje papierosy, do czego jest potrzebny tytoń, bletki (bibułki) i właśni filtry, a jego zapalniczka jest zwykła, gazowa i kończy się w niej płynny gaz (który można uzupełnić odpowiednim aplikatorem, ale i tak zwykle traktuje się je jednorazowo). Dla ciekawostki dodam, że ja sama palę kupne, czerwone Marlboro, ale nie dziwię się, że Luke radzi sobie w ten sposób, ponieważ papierosy w Australii są niesamowicie drogie, jedna paczka kosztuje w przeliczeniu około 60 zł.  Jest to około dwudziestu ich dolarów, co pewnie dla nich nie jest takie oburzające jak dla nas, ale i tak wiadomo, jak to jest z osiemnastolatkiem z biednego domu.

  
  
  
  



	10. Ciąć diamenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Powracam do was po prawie dwu-tygodniowej przerwie, a to dlatego, że miałam intensywny okres w pracy (kolejny tydzień też nie zanosi się na lepszy, ale od wczoraj do poniedziałku włącznie mam wolne, więc w końcu mogę odsapnąć), no i sam rozdział jest tak emocjonalny, że też nie było to dla mnie łatwe, by go przetłumaczyć. W każdym razie w końcu oddaję tego angsta w wasze ręce i mogę powiedzieć, że kolejny rozdział zrekompensuje to wam przesłodkim i przeuroczym Malumem.

Był ciepły, sobotni poranek. Niebo było zachmurzone i Ashton mógł poczuć sól morską ze strony, z której zawiała bryza, kiedy drzwi kawiarni otworzyły się wraz z brzękiem dzwoneczków. Ashton stał tam w swoim fartuchu z wzorem w ziarna kawy i cicho powiedział dzień dobry do jednego z ich stałych klientów, zanim zaczął robić jego standardowe cappuccino.

\- Jak się dzisiaj masz, Ashton? - zapytał życzliwie mężczyzna. Wyglądał, jakby był blisko trzydziestki - falowane, brązowe włosy, okulary na jego nosie, czasem medyczne dzienniki schowane pod jego pachą - i przychodził tutaj cały czas. Ashton poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, ponieważ koleś nauczył się imion ich wszystkich, ale kręcono-włosy chłopak nigdy nie mógł zapamiętać jego - znał go po prostu jako Pana Cappuccino, ponieważ zamawiał ciągle tę kawę.

\- W porządku, dzięki - skłamał Ashton, ale był wdzięczny za rozproszenie. Radosny głos faceta powstrzymał go od przysłuchiwania się, jak Calum i Harry cicho wyjaśniają na zapleczu, co Luke zrobił Ashtonowi.

\- Co za sukinsyn! - Mogli usłyszeć wrzask Louisa. Ashton się skulił, kiedy Pan Cappuccino się do niego wyszczerzył.

\- Louis ma jeden z tych poranków? - zażartował koleś i Ashton zmusił się do uśmiechu, unosząc gwałtownie jedno ramię w geście wzruszenia. Zanim Ashton mógł wymyślić wymówkę - i być niesamowicie wdzięcznym, że facet nie obraża się tak łatwo - mogli usłyszeć także głos Ashley.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Hemmings tak po prostu zdradził Ashtona w ten sposób!

Uśmiech Pana Cappuccino rozpłynął się i posłał szesnastolatkowi zaskakująco łagodne spojrzenie. Ale wtedy znowu, koleś wpadał tutaj po swoje codzienne cappuccino na długo przed tym, zanim Ashton zaczął tu pracować, więc może to nie było takim szokiem, że dorósł do tego, by przejmować się personelem.

\- Hemmings to ten blondyn? - zapytał facet, a Ashton przytaknął w ciszy. - Przykro mi, dzieciaku - powiedział pan Cappuccino i usta Ashtona wygięły się w słaby uśmiech na to, co starszy mężczyzna powiedział następnie. - Wiem, że prawdopodobnie chce ci się już rzygać na dźwięk tych słów, ale będzie łatwiej.

Ashton znowu wzruszył ramionami, ale zeszło z niego trochę napięcia i luźniej czuł lęk w piersi.

\- Dzięki, panie Cappuccino - wypalił bezmyślnie Ashton i z kolesia uciekło parsknięcie oraz zaskoczony śmiech, kiedy wręczał mu pieniądze za kawę. Zawsze dawał dokładną kwotę. Ashton lubił Pana Cappuccino.

\- Nazywam się Dave - powiedział facet, z rozbawieniem przewracając oczami, kiedy ruszył w stronę swojego stałego stolika obok okna. Chociaż był tam uśmiech na jego twarzy, a on wyglądał na zadowolonego, wyciągając jeden ze swoich medycznych dzienników ze swojej torby na ramię, kładąc go na stole, zanim opadł na swoje siedzenie i obserwował świat na zewnątrz.

Ashton wypuścił ciche westchnięcie, cichutko bębniąc swoimi palcami o ladę, kiedy tam stał. Był świadom swoich posiniaczonych i tępo bolących żeber pod fartuchem, ale to dudnienie w jego głowie sprawiało, że czuł się gorzej. Nie spał wystarczająco dużo poprzedniej nocy - najpierw zostając zbyt długo, żeby skończyć swoje zadanie domowe, a potem po prostu dlatego, że nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, co się wydarzyło - a potem obudził się o wpół do piątej przez mamę, która wychodziła do siłowni.

Blask słonecznego światła sprawił, że Ashton zmrużył oczy, kiedy spróbował spojrzeć na ulicę na zewnątrz i prawdopodobnie było to jedynym powodem, dlaczego nie uciekł, żeby schować się na zapleczu, kiedy drzwi znowu się otworzyły i zabrzęczały.

Serce Ashtona podeszło mu do gardła, ponieważ Michael wchodził wraz z… **Luke’m**.

Wyglądał jak bałagan, ze zbytnim, kilkudniowym zarostem na szczęce oraz głębokimi kręgami pod jego oczami, kiedy kulił się w czymś, co wyglądało jak jedna z bluz Michaela. Luke wyglądał na małego bez swojej skórzanej kurtki. Jego jasne włosy leżały płasko na jego głowie, a jego dłonie się trzęsły.

\- _Luke?_ \- zapytał Ashton jałowo. Jego kolana się trzęsły. Jego plecy obiły się o blat i Ashton spojrzał do tyłu, widząc butelki z toffi i karmelem, i poczuł, jak jego oczy zapłonęły od łez. _‘Naprawdę przysięgam, że to syrop.’_ Michael spoglądał między ich dwójką z niepokojem. - Luke, nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać.

Obecnie Ashton mógł usłyszeć Louisa wyjaśniającego w graficznych szczegółach wszystkie okropne rzeczy, które miał nadzieję, że przydarzą się Luke’owi za takie potraktowanie Ashtona, kiedy Ashley z ponurą twarzą pojawiła się w progu. Spojrzała na Michaela i Luke’a, i wpatrywała się tak, jakby chciała, by błyskawice strzeliły z nieba prosto w blondyna.

\- Czego do cholery _ty_ tutaj szukasz? - zapytała Luke’a tonem tak ostrym, że mógłby ciąć diamenty. Inni pojawili się za nią po usłyszeniu tego i Ashton chciał, żeby ziemia połknęła go w całości. Louis także wpatrywał się w Luke’a, Harry tak samo. Calum tylko strzelił zakłopotane, nieco współczujące spojrzenie Michaelowi z zaciętą twarzą.

Oczy Luke’a pozostały jednak desperacko na twarzy Ashtona.

\- Proszę, wysłuchaj mnie - wyszeptał, a jego głos sprawił, że łzy zapłonęły gorącem w oczach Ashtona. Jego oddech wychodził zbyt szybko z jego piersi. Praktycznie bez namysłu, młodszy chłopak przytaknął. Luke odprężył się częściowo, oglądając się do tyłu na Michaela.

\- Ludzie, dajmy im trochę przestrzeni - powiedział niebieskowłosy chłopak i, chociaż Louis burczał coś o _‘mówieniu mu, co ma robić w swojej własnej pierdolonej kawiarni’_ , wciąż pozwolił Harry’emu, by zaprowadził go za dłoń do pobliskiego stolika. Michael niepewnie sięgnął po tę Caluma, ale ciemnowłosy chłopak rzucił Ashtonowi zmartwione spojrzenie, zanim podążył za nim, by także usiąść. Ashley wciąż się w nich wpatrywała, kiedy odeszła, by przetrzeć stoliki.

Cisza rozciągnęła się między nimi i oddech Ashtona uciekł z niego w roztrzęsionym, małym westchnieniu.

\- Cóż? - zapytał w końcu. Odkrył, że to łatwiejsze utrzymywać swoje wilgotniejące oczy na maszynie przed nim, ponieważ gdyby spojrzał w górę na twarz Luke’a, mógłby zapomnieć, jak się mówi… mógłby zapomnieć, jak się _oddycha_ , przez to, jak bardzo wciąż zależało mu na blondynie utrzymującego się w jego żyłach jak trucizna. - Luke, pracuję. Jeśli nie zamierzasz nic powiedzieć, w takim razie-

\- Ash, tak bardzo przepraszam - wychrypiał Luke, z palcami trzęsącymi się, jakby potrzebował papierosa. Oczy Ashtona były zbyt jasne przez łzy. Jego dłonie zadrżały, kiedy sięgnął po szmatkę, żeby wytrzeć ekspres wokół małych otworów, z których wychodził wrzątek.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, co sobie _myślałem_ , ale… ale zasługujesz na milion razy lepsze traktowanie niż to i… Cholera, nie plątałem się tak, kiedy ćwiczyłem z Mike’m.

\- Ćwiczyłeś? - wyszeptał Ashton, szarpiąc się w szoku i marszcząc brwi, gdy szmatka, której używał, utknęła pod spodem ekspresu, wciąż zaplątana wokół jego palców. Nikły uśmiech Luke’a przypominał pęknięte szkło.

\- Trzy razy - wydyszał starszy chłopak, ale jego ręce zwiesiły się bezwładnie po jego bokach, jakby się poddał. - Chciałem zrobić to właściwie. - Autoironiczny uśmiech Luke’a był całkowicie pozbawiony humoru. - Chociaż przypuszczam, że nigdy nie byłem w tym dobry.

\- _Luke._ \- Ashton nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, ale zaniepokojenie i lęk w jego tonie były ewidentne, ponieważ… cholera, czego Luke od niego _chciał_?

\- Ash - wyszeptał Luke, a jego oczy wyglądały na _mokre_. - Kiedy powiedziałem ci, że… cię kocham tamtej nocy… - Ashton potrząsnął swoją głową drętwo, ale Luke wyglądał teraz na zdeterminowanego, jakby nie mógł przestać, kiedy już zaczął mówić. - Miałem to na myśli.

Kolana Ashtona ugięły się pod nim na desperacką _miłość_ płonącą na twarzy Luke’a. Wolna dłoń młodszego chłopca wystrzeliła do przodu, by go ustabilizować, ale przypadkowo kliknął w jeden z przycisków ekspresu, pod którym wciąż tkwiła szmatka. Było tam małe syknięcie pary i Ashton ledwo miał czas, by spojrzeć na Luke’a ze zgrozą, zanim wrzątek rozlał się po jego dłoni.

Przez ułamek sekundy było to czuć chłodno, a potem _zjadliwie piekło_ , kiedy Ashton w końcu wyszarpnął swoją dłoń spod uwięzionej szmatki. Jego kolana się ugięły, a jego krzyk bólu był zdławiony, gdy krew odpłynęła z twarzy Luke’a.

Blondyn był za ladą w ciągu następnej sekundy, owijając ramię wokół talii Ashtona, by utrzymać go prosto, trzymając ostrożnie poparzoną dłoń młodszego chłopca z daleka od jego ciała. Już powstawały na niej pęcherze, a skóra przybrało wściekły czerwonawo-różowy odcień, co sprawiło, że żołądek Ashtona się przekręcił, gdy panika ogarniała go niczym dziki ogień.

Louis wrzeszczał i zmartwiony głos Ashley także dołączył do chaosu, a Calum rozpłakał się z przerażenia. Harry zaklął w szybkim francuskim, zszokowany Michael gapił się, gdy wrzątek w końcu przestał wypływać, a policzki Luke’a były teraz mokre od łez, gdy ciało Ashtona dygotało od łkania, oślizgując się na podłogę w ramionach starszego chłopaka, kiedy ekspres parował gorącem.

Przez ten cały chaos za ladą pojawił się także Dave, a jego medyczne dzienniki zostały zapomniane na długo na stoliku, gdy opadł na kolana na mokrej podłodze. Wrzątek stygł teraz na ziemi, a w nim panował spokój, co sugerowało, że był przyzwyczajony do pracy pod wpływem stresu.

Luke siedział teraz w kałuży, trzęsąc się, kiedy tulił Ashtona przy swojej piersi, opuszczając pocałunki w lokach młodszego chłopca.

\- Musi jechać do szpitala - powiedział cicho Dave, a jego głos był wystarczająco kojący pomimo konsekwencji, że Ashton odprężył się w ramionach Luke’a z przytłumionym szlochem. Mimo to jego oddech nie wychodził z gardła i mina Dave’a była zmartwiona. - Wiecie, czy cierpi na zespół lęku uogólnionego? Czy to atak astmy?

\- Tylko lęk. - Calum pojawił się w pobliżu, kucając na dole i sięgając ręką, by poklepać lekko kostkę Ashtona, skoro nie było tam dla niego więcej przestrzeni, by dostać się bliżej przyjaciela. Policzki Ashtona były rozognione, ale oparzenia rozciągające się na jego dłoni i nadgarstku były teraz agonalne i nie mógł powstrzymać swoich szlochów, gdy Luke pocierał łagodnie jego ramię.

Bolesne skomlenia Ashtona były zduszone i Louis wyglądał na zaalarmowanego, gdy pojawił się za Calumem, zszokowany gapiąc się w dół na bałagan splątanych, mokrych kończyn za ladą.

\- Ash, kumplu, w zeszłym roku złamałeś swoją kostkę i było w porządku - powiedział słabo, a jego niebieskie oczy były szerokie i zmartwione. - Po prostu się uspokój, okej? Naprawimy cię. To tylko małe oparzenie.

\- Poparzenia to nie to samo co złamane kości - powiedział Luke, a jego głos był ostrzejszy niż zamierzał. Louis posłał mu chłodne spojrzenie, ale to było oczywiste, że sam starał się nie panikować.

\- Och, i ty jesteś od tego specjalistą, tak? - zapytał szorstko. Dave i Calum spoglądali między ich dwójką.

\- Tak, jestem - syknął Luke, umieszczając przez chwilę oczy na Michaelu, zanim z powrotem spojrzał na dół na kręcono-włosego chłopca, z niepodrabialną miłością na twarzy. Louis się wzdrygnął.

Oddech Ashtona był teraz bardziej gwałtowny, płytki i nierówny, a jego puls bił słabo w jego żyłach. Był bezwładny w ramionach Luke’a, jego skóra była zimna, a jego oczy zaszklone. Nieuszkodzona dłoń Ashtona trzęsła się mocno, kiedy pocierał swoja pierś, jakby go bolała.

\- Co mu się dzieje?! - zapytał Luke, ze strachem barwiącym jego ton, gdy spojrzał bezsilnie na Dave’a.

\- Wchodzi w szok - powiedział starszy mężczyzna, a w jego oczach pojawiło się nawet jeszcze więcej zmartwienia, gdy przyjrzał się oparzeniom na prawej dłoni i nadgarstku Ashtona. - Musisz zabrać go do szpitala. _Teraz._

\- Louis, powinieneś zawieźć Ashtona. Ja mogę zająć się lokalem, szefie - powiedziała natychmiast Ashley, a jej rzęsy były lepkie od łez, kiedy z niepokojem przygryzła swoją dolną wargę. Wyglądała, jakby usilnie starała się nie płakać. - Cal może mi tutaj pomóc. Ma doświadczenie z zeszłego lata, pamiętasz? - Calum przytaknął słabo, odsuwając się na bok i prosto w ramiona Michaela ze stłumionym łkaniem.

\- Pewnie - powiedział Louis, ale był teraz zbyt blady, a jego oczy szerokie, gdy wyciągnął ręce, by zabrać Ashtona z ramion Luke’a. Chociaż blondyn nie zamierzał do niczego takiego dopuścić.

\- Ja też jadę! - powiedział z oburzeniem Luke, zanim się zaciął, spoglądając w dół na otumanionego Ashtona z niepokojem. - To znaczy, jeśli on chce…

Palce sprawnej dłoni Ashtona zawinęły się słabo na bluzie Luke’a, a blondyn sprawiał wrażenie, jakby dodało mu to otuchy, kiedy podniósł ostrożnie Ashtona, asekuracyjnie utrzymując swoje ramiona owinięte wokół niego. Młodszy chłopak wykręcił swoją twarz, mocząc szyję Luke’a łzami, kiedy tulił swoją poparzoną dłoń przy swojej piersi.

To bez wahania był najgorszy ból, jaki kiedykolwiek czuł.

Gorszy, niż bycie wpychanym w szafki każdego dnia albo złamane kości.

Gorszy niż cokolwiek.

*

\- Mam cię - wyszeptał Luke, gdy Louis prowadził ich do swojego samochodu, przytrzymując dla nich tylne drzwi. Luke wspiął się na środkowe siedzenie, umieszczając obok siebie Ashtona tak wygodnie, jak tylko mógł, zanim sięgnął, by zapiąć pasami młodszego chłopca. Ashton wciąż chlipał, przyciskając policzek do chłodnej szyby, podczas kiedy Luke pocierał pocieszająco jego kolano, próbując sprawić, by pozostał spokojny.

Louis jechał niebezpiecznie szybko do szpitala, przejeżdżając czerwone światła i utrzymując praktycznie nieustanną tyradę na temat tego, jak to - i wszystko inne, co wydarzyło się po wyginięciu dinozaurów - było winą Luke’a.

Blondyn pozwolił Louisowi na to rozprawianie. Jego wściekłość robiła wrażenie, a jego coraz bardziej absurdalne oskarżenia wydawały się odwracać uwagę Ashtona od bólu, więc Luke pojął, że to była jakaś wygrana.

\- Ekspres musiał być zepsuty - wymamrotał Louis, pomagając Luke’owi wyciągnąć Ashtona z samochodu. - Nie ma mowy, żeby tak dużo wody pociekło z jednego otworu. W _żaden_ sposób.

\- W takim razie powinieneś powiedzieć o tym Ashley i Calumowi - dać im znać, że powinni być ostrożni - powiedział Luke, a Louis posłał mu przeciągłe spojrzenie, kiedy starannie wytaczali sobie drogę przez ruchliwy parking. Ashton już nie płakał, ale z jego dolnej wargi ciekła krew tam, gdzie ją przygryzał, a jego loki przykleiły się do spoconego czoła. Coś w wyrazie twarzy Louisa złagodniało, kiedy spojrzał na Luke’a.

\- Zrobię to - powiedział, a w jego głosie nie było już więcej gniewu. - Przytrzymaj Ashtona, okej? Ja pójdę zapytać recepcjonistkę, gdzie powinniśmy go zabrać.

Luke trzymał swoją rękę stanowczo owiniętą wokół talii Ashtona, kiedy czekali na Louisa, który podszedł do biurka wyjaśnić, co się wydarzyło. W szpitalu było głośno, tłoczno i widocznie przerażająco, jeśli dreszcze Ashtona były tu jakąś wskazówką.

\- Wszystko będzie w porządku, kochanie - wyszeptał Luke, a Ashton spojrzał na niego nerwowo, orzechowymi oczami nieskupionymi przez ból i mokrymi od wzbierających w nich łez. Luke starł delikatnie jedną kciukiem, a jego oczy były smutne i bardziej kochające, niż Ashton kiedykolwiek widział. - Obiecuję.

Louis wrócił, wchodząc w drogę Ashtona, który ściskał przód bluzy Luke’a, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Louis wyglądał teraz na nawet bardziej zaniepokojonego.

\- Ktoś przyjdzie, żeby zająć się Ashtonem i szpital zadzwoni do twojej mamy - wyjaśnił cicho, a Ashton wyraźnie się odprężył na dźwięk znajomego głosu. - Ale nie możemy wejść tam z tobą, Ash. Nie, dopóki cię nie naprawią.

Ashton zakwilił, ale żaden ze starszych chłopaków nie miał czasu, by go pocieszyć, ponieważ przybył sanitariusz, żeby łagodnie odprowadzić młodszego chłopca, pozostawiając za sobą Luke’a i Louisa.

Nie zobaczyli już Ashtona przez _godziny_.

*

To był długi dzień w szpitalu.

Luke i Louis siedzieli w bufecie ze swoimi telefonami na stoliku między nimi. Czekali, aż Ashton do nich napisze, by dać im znać, że mogą już przyjść go odwiedzić, a godziny przesypywały się przez ich palce wolniej niż ziarenka piasku.

Kiedy wybiła czwarta, Luke w końcu stał się zmęczony obserwowaniem trząsących się dłoni Louisa, który stawał się coraz bardziej i bardziej drażliwy. Luke dał mu jeden ze swoich własnych papierosów i zapalniczkę, orientując się, że prawdopodobnie skończy się na tym, że Louis oderwie mu głowę, jeśli wkrótce nie zapali.

Luke potrafił rozpoznać innego palacza na milę. _(Same, Luke.)_

\- Jesteś pewien? - zapytał Louis, chociaż trzymał już ciasno papierosa między palcami. Zostawił jednak zapalniczkę Luke’a na stoliku, sięgając do kieszeni po swoją własną. Kiedy Luke przytaknął, Louis posłał mu milczący uśmiech, który nie obejmował jego oczu, kiedy wypadł pospiesznie z bufetu.

Luke obserwował w ciszy, jak wychodzi, walcząc, by nie poddać się swojej własnej potrzebie zapalenia. Ostatnio robił to zdecydowanie zbyt często. Luke zacisnął mocno swoje powieki, walcząc z tym, by nie myśleć o dziewczynie z tego _pierdolonego_ klubu… i został nagrodzony rozjaśnieniem się swojego popękanego telefonu, kiedy otworzył swoje oczy i zobaczył nadchodzące połączenie od Ashtona.

Luke gorączkowo sięgnął po swoją komórkę.

\- Ash? - zapytał tak szybko, jak tylko nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę. - Ash, kochanie, wszystko z tobą w porządku?

\- Jest okej. - Głos Ashtona brzmiał na mały i smutny przez linię. Luke poczuł, jak coś usycha w jego piersi. - Możesz przyjść mnie teraz zobaczyć, jeśli chcesz. Jestem na trzecim piętrze.

*

Luke był wystraszony, kiedy otwierał drzwi.

Szpitalny pokój wyglądał bardzo podobnie do tego, w którym Luke sam pozostał po swoim motocyklowym wypadku ( i wcześniej, po pożarze ich domu… ale Luke starał się o tym nie myśleć). Ściany były miętowo-zielone, a plastikowe, fioletowe krzesełka obok Ashtona ekstremalnie niewygodne. Szesnastolatek wyglądał na małego, leżąc na białej pościeli w swoich dżinsach i koszulce. Jego głupi, kawiarniany fartuch leżał złożony na krześle w pobliżu.

\- Hej - powiedział cicho Ashton, kiedy zobaczył starszego chłopaka. Luke przełknął przez gulę formującą się w jego gardle. - Właśnie minąłeś się z moją mamą. - Ashton zamknął oczy, odsłaniając swoje delikatne, lawendowe powieki, nabrzmiałe od zbyt dużej ilości płaczu wcześniej w ciągu dnia. - Powiedziałem jej, że powinna pójść do domu. - Na zdezorientowane spojrzenie Luke’a, Ashton wzruszył lekko ramionami, jakby nie był zmartwiony. - Muszę zostać tutaj na noc, bo… oparzenia są głębokie, ale… wypiszą mnie rano, jeśli… jeśli się przez ten czas nie pogorszą.

\- Zostanę z tobą - zaoferował Luke, utrzymując swój głos delikatnym, tak, by nie miał szansy się załamać. Powieki Ashtona zatrzepotały i się otworzyły. - Więc nie będziesz tutaj sam.

\- Dziękuję ci - powiedział cicho młodszy chłopak. Większość zakłopotania i bólu z wcześniej tego dnia wydawało się rozpłynąć i po prostu wyglądał na wydrążonego, leżąc tam. Luke usiadł niepewnie na krzesełku obok jego łóżka, kiedy Ashton poklepał je z nadzieją. - Jak się trzymasz?

\- Pieprzyć to - powiedział słabo Luke, a jego oczy znowu zapiekły. Nienawidził płakać, ale dzisiaj czuł, jakby nie mógł przestać. - _Ty_ jesteś tym, który został zraniony. Jak _ty_ się trzymasz? Co powiedzieli lekarze?

Ashton wzruszył ponuro ramionami, spoglądając w dół na swoje obrażenia tam, gdzie jego ręka leżała bezwładnie na prześcieradle. Skóra na dłoni i nadgarstku była cała czerwona i pokryta plamami pod opatrunkiem, i była wystarczająco opuchnięta i pokryta pęcherzami, że było mu niedobrze wcześniej od samego patrzenia na nią. Teraz najbardziej wilgotna i uszkodzona skóra była zabandażowana, i Ashton starał się w ogóle nie poruszać swoją prawą ręką na wszelki wypadek, żeby ból znowu się nie rozpalił.

\- Głębokie oparzenia skórne, albo częściowe, myślę, że tak to nazwali - powiedział niemrawo Ashton, wzruszając ramionami. - Nie sądzą, żebym potrzebował przeszczepu, ale wciąż nie są pewni… chociaż potrzebuję antybiotyków… i najwyraźniej mocniejszych środków przeciwbólowych. Chociaż już teraz jestem jakimiś nieźle naćpany - dodał Ashton i Luke po raz pierwszy zauważył jego zaszklone spojrzenie. To przynajmniej wyjaśniało brak paniki. - Więc wszystko jest dobrze.

\- _Nic_ nie jest dobre w tej sytuacji, Ash - powiedział Luke, ale jego głos się trząsł i znowu wyglądał, jakby był na skraju łez. - To są poparzenia drugiego stopnia. To _źle_. - Ashton przechylił swoją głowę na bok, a jego cera wciąż była niezwykle blada, kiedy łzy zaschły na jego policzkach. Podniósł brew.

\- Jesteś tutaj, nie? Nie nazwałbym tego takim złym. - Ashton odetchnął gwałtownie, kiedy łza ześlizgnęła się w dół policzka Luke’a. - Nienawidzę szpitali - wydyszał niespodziewanie młodszy chłopak. - Przypomina mi to o tym, gdy byłem dzieckiem. Mój tata-

Ashton zakrztusił się tymi słowami, a oczy Luke’a stały się zbolałe, kiedy usiadł tak, by móc trzymać nieuszkodzoną dłoń Ashtona w swojej własnej. Nie był zaskoczony, kiedy odkrył, że się trzęsła.

\- Twój tata odszedł - powiedział cicho Luke, ale było tam teraz zmartwienie w jego głosie, jakby próbował rozpracować, co się stało. - Ty… powiedziałeś, że odszedł, kiedy miałeś dwa latka? - zapytał niepewnie blondyn, ale słowa zamarły w jego gardle, kiedy mina kręcono-włosego chłopaka się zachmurzyła.

\- Czasem wracał - powiedział Ashton, walcząc z kolejnym wzruszeniem ramion. Luke przygryzł swoje łzy, ostrożnie podnosząc sprawną dłoń Ashtona, żeby przycisnąć delikatny pocałunek do jego knykci.

\- Odszedł - powtórzył Luke. Ashton z powrotem odprężył się na materacu, a Luke przycisnął kolejny pocałunek do jego dłoni. - Odszedł i już nigdy cię nie skrzywdzi. Nigdy więcej.

Ashton nie zapytał Luke’a, jak t0 odkrył. Uśmiechnął się tylko nieco, wtapiając się w poduszki. Mina Luke’a była teraz łagodniejsza, kiedy delikatnie opuszczał dłoń Ashtona z powrotem, sięgając, żeby zamiast tego poczochrać jego loki. Oczy Ashtona stały się smutne, ale nie odsunął się.

\- Tak bardzo przepraszam, że stała ci się krzywda - wyszeptał Luke z palącymi oczami. Ashton obserwował go w milczeniu, a jego orzechowe oczy były wielkie na wyczerpanej twarzy. Jasne włosy Luke’a były wiotkie i zmatowiałe pod ostrym światłem, a jego błękitne oczy wyglądały na puste. Chociaż Ashton wciąż pomyślał, że był najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek widział.

\- To nie była twoja wina, Luke - powiedział łagodnie młodszy chłopak. Wyraz twarzy Luke’a stał się nagle udręczony.

\- Może nie, ale… ale wszystko inne było - powiedział blondyn, przemawiając szybko, zanim mógł to przemyśleć. - Ash, nie mogę ci powiedzieć, jak bardzo przepraszam cię za to, co zrobiłem. Wiem, że… wiem, że już to mówiłem… i wiem, że byłeś wystarczająco dobroduszny, by wysłuchać mnie za pierwszym razem, ale… po prostu czuję, że to jest coś na tyle ważnego, by to z siebie wyrzucić, wiesz? Chcę, żebyś… zrozumiał - nie, _potrzebuję_ , żebyś zrozumiał.

Luke przełknął swoje łzy, a jego oczy były gorące, kiedy Ashton na niego spojrzał, co sprawiło, że słowa młodszego chłopca zamarły na jego ustach.

\- Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek będziesz w stanie wybaczyć mi to, co zrobiłem i… to w porządku. Nie winię cię. Nie _zasługuję_ na twoje wybaczenie - powiedział Luke, zaciekle ocierając swoje oczy wierzchem dłoni. Chociaż jego spojrzenie nigdy nie opuściło twarzy Ashtona. - Ale… jeśli kiedykolwiek… jeśli _będziesz mógł_ mi wybaczyć… Boże, Ash, musisz zrozumieć, że jestem pieprzonym _bałaganem_. Spieprzyłem to, a była to jedyna rzecz, której nigdy nie chciałem zrobić i to niemożliwe, żebyś zrozumiał, jak wściekły teraz jestem na siebie… Ash, moja głowa to… to nie jest miłe miejsce do bycia, okej? Ale… ale kiedy jestem z tobą, czuję, jakby może wszystko znowu mogło być w porządku po wszystkim.

Ashton otworzył swoje usta, ale zajęło to chwilę, by wydobył się z nich jakikolwiek dźwięk.

\- Ale co z _nią_? - zapytał delikatnie. Luke zakrztusił się swoim szlochem, a jego dłonie się trzęsły, kiedy otulił przegrzaną twarz Ashtona swoimi dłońmi.

\- Ona jest _nikim_ \- obiecał Luke i nigdy nie miał czegoś bardziej na myśli. - Nie znam nawet jej imienia i nie chcę, bo… jasna cholera, Ash, jesteś pierwszą osobą w moim sercu, okej? _Zawsze_ będziesz pierwszy. Oblałeś mi ręce syropem i byłeś najgorszy we flirtowaniu na świecie, i masz te pieprzone _oczy_ , które ja po prostu - boże, nawet sam już nie wiem - po prostu się w nich _zatraciłem_ , okej? I to przeraża mnie na śmierć, bo _nikt_ nie może sprawić, że czuję się tak, jak przy tobie. Jesteś… jesteś moim _tlenem_ , Ash i nie mówię tego w próbie wpędzenia cię w poczucie winy, żebyś dał mi kolejną szansę, ponieważ _wiem_ , że na żadną nie zasługuję. Ja tylko… musiałem powiedzieć ci, jak ważny dla mnie jesteś… zanim odejdę.

Luke wziął głęboki, miarowy oddech, ale jego serce się złamało, kiedy zobaczył łzy spływające po policzkach Ashtona.

\- To w porządku - wydyszał Luke, kiedy Ashton potrząsnął swoją głową bez słowa, a łzy ciekły teraz szybciej. Luke wstał na drżących nogach i z gardła Ashtona wydostał się malutki dźwięk, sięgając uszkodzoną dłonią do Luke’a, zanim sobie o tym przypomniał i zakrztusił się swoim szlochem. - Nie musisz tego mówić. Rozumiem.

Luke był w połowie drogi do drzwi, kiedy słowa Ashtona w końcu wydrapały sobie drogę pazurami przez jego gardło, sprawiając, że blondyn zatrzymał swoje kroki.

\- Proszę, nie odchodź - sapnął Ashton, a serce Luke’a rozkruszyło się na kawałki, kiedy odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na młodszego chłopca w szoku. - To, co zrobiłeś… to nie jest w porządku, Luke, ale… ale _proszę_ … nie zostawiaj mnie.

\- Okej - wydyszał Luke, a łzy Ashtona spadały teraz szybciej, ale jego oddech zauważalnie się uspokoił, kiedy Luke z powrotem opadł na swoje miejsce, bezpiecznie trzymając nieuszkodzoną dłoń Ashtona w swojej własnej.

Młodszy chłopak podniósł ją chwiejnie, przyciskając malutki pocałunek do knykci Luke’a.

\- Wybaczam ci - wyszeptał Ashton.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Na milę

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w końcu wracam do was po ponad dwóch tygodniach z kolejnym rozdziałem i obiecanym, przeuroczym Malumem. :) (Czy tylko ja ich nie shippuję, ale w tym opowiadaniu kocham ich razem..?) Niestety, tak jak sądziłam, że sytuacja w mojej pracy się ustabilizuje, wcale tego nie zrobiła (wystarczy, że jeden "dorosły" kretyn ciągle będzie dzwonił, że jest chory i nie przyjdzie, a naprawdę imprezuje i już), więc mam mało czasu i siły na tłumaczenie. Ale teraz postaram się pracować tylko cztery dni w tygodniu, więc może częstotliwość dodawania rozdziałów będzie lepsza niż ostatnio. ;)

Ashton usiłował nauczyć się pisać lewą ręką.

Wziął zwolnienie na tydzień ze szkoły z powodu wypadku, ale zadania domowe zostały wysłane do niego mailowo na prośbę Anne i Ashton z całych sił starał się odrabiać wszystko na bieżąco. (Anne wciąż płakała, po prostu niespodziewanie wybuchając łzami kiedykolwiek łapała wzrokiem jego obrażenia, chociaż to sprawiało, że Ashton czuł się gównianie, widząc ją rozstrojoną przez cały czas, co także potwierdzało to, co powiedział Luke tamtego wieczoru w kawiarni - naprawdę jej na nim  _ zależało,  _ a to znaczyło wiele). Ostatecznie Ashton przestawił się na powolne pisanie swoich lekcji na laptopie zamiast ręcznego pisania, ale miał nadzieję, że będzie w stanie ponownie pisać, kiedy jego ręka się zagoi. Aktualnie Ashton nie mógł poczuć zbyt wiele, a lekarze nie byli pewne, jak wiele nerwów doznało uszkodzenia, ale najwyraźniej fakt, że wciąż bolało go jak cholera był w tym momencie dobrą oznaką.

Louis czuł się okropnie z powodu tego, co się wydarzyło, tak samo jak jego mama Johannah, mimo tego, że Ashton upierał się, że to nie ich wina.  _ Nikt  _ nie był temu winny, ale Johannah wciąż wysyłała mu kartony brownies i Ashton na pewno nie zamierzał z tego powodu narzekać.

W większość dni Calum i Harry wpadali odwiedzać go po szkole, czasem z Michaelem i raz nawet z Luke’m, chociaż Anne  _ nie  _ była szczęśliwa, widząc blondyna. Zjadali ciasteczka razem z Ashtonem i oglądali filmy, rozważnie unikając rozmawiania o czymkolwiek, co było naprawdę ważne, _ zwłaszcza _ o Luke’u.

Chociaż kręcono-włosemu chłopcu to nie przeszkadzało; właściwie to bardzo to doceniał.

Prawdopodobnie miał najlepszych przyjaciół na świecie.

 

*

 

Powrót do szkoły po tym, co się wydarzyło, był ciężki. 

Ashton ubrał stary, szkolny sweter Harry’ego, ponieważ był o wiele większy, a to sprawiało, że łatwiej mógł ukryć swoje bandaże. Jego okulary ześlizgiwały się po nosie tak jak zawsze, ale kręcono-włosy chłopak czasem się zapominał i sięgał, by poprawić je uszkodzoną dłonią, a szarpanie w jego niedołężnych, obolałych palcach było okropnym przypominaczem.

Dręczenie go było teraz nawet gorsze, odkąd Ashtona nie było tak długo i to prawie jakby jego prześladowcy za nim  _ tęsknili  _ w jakiś spaczony sposób; ich twarze rozświetliły się, kiedy go zobaczyli, a ich śmiech brzmiał okrutnie, kiedy instynktownie wzdrygnął się na ich widok.

Harry i Calum robili wszystko, co w ich mocy, żeby chronić mniejszego chłopca, ale niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo się starali, nie mogli  _ zawsze  _ zauważać nadchodzącego niebezpieczeństwa.

Ich trójka przekonała się o tym następnego dnia w porze lunchu.

Po prostu wyciągali podręczniki ze swoich szafek, kiedy ktoś zdecydował, że świetnym pomysłem będzie podbiegnięcie do Ashtona i wepchnięcie go w szafkę tak mocno, jak tylko się dało. Szesnastolatek był jedynie mały i niezdarny przez większość czasu, i Ashton zareagował instynktownie, wyciągając ręce przed siebie, żeby się ochronić. Uderzyły mocno w szafkę i w głowie Ashtona zakręciło się niepokojąco od tego, jak cholernie zabolała go dłoń.

Po tym wszystko było odrobinę niewyraźne. Harry przeklął w barwnej mieszance angielskiego i francuskiego, a Ashton spojrzał w górę mokrymi od łez oczami idealnie na czas, by zobaczyć Caluma rzucającego się do przodu, by walnąć kolesiowi w szczękę.

\- Hood! - krzyknął przechodzący nauczyciel, który spieszył się w stronę swojego gabinetu. - Do dyrektorki! Natychmiast!

Calum przeklął, obserwując oddalające się plecy nauczyciela i zaciskając pięść, ale prawie upadł, kiedy - w najlepszym momencie, gdy nauczyciel był już poza zasięgiem wzroku - dręczyciel także wymierzył mu cios. Głowa Caluma odskoczyła, a Ashton złapał krótkie mignięcie krwi, zanim zakrył swoją twarz sprawną dłonią, gdy łzy zaczęły spadać w dół. Wtedy pojawił się Michael, z bladą, kamienną twarzą, przyciskając kolesia do szafki Ashtona i przytrzymując go tam.

\- Puść mnie! - syknął prześladowca, ale wyglądał teraz na ostrożnego, będąc o rok młodszym i niższym od niebieskowłosego chłopaka. Michael spojrzał na niego z góry i chłopiec wydawał się w sobie kulić.

\- Nigdy więcej tego nie rób - ostrzegł cicho, zaciskając pięść z przodu bluzy chłopaka. - Nie krzywdź Ashtona, nie rób gówna Harry’emu i nigdy więcej nawet się kurwa  _ nie waż  _ dotykać Caluma, okej? - Michael odwrócił do niego właściwie twarz i koleś się wzdrygnął, kiedy zobaczył oparzenie na twarzy starszego chłopaka. Michael odwrócił od niego wzrok z obrzydzeniem. - Wypierdalaj stąd - splunął.

Koleś uciekł, a gniew Michaela wydawał się gwałtownie opadać, kiedy podniósł jedna dłoń, żeby zakryć policzek, nastrajając się na to, żeby spojrzeć na Caluma palącymi oczami. Nos ciemnowłosego chłopca krwawił, ale wyglądał na stosunkowo nietknięty i Michael przyciągnął go do ciasnego uścisku, swoje zielone oczy umieszczając na Harrym i Ashtonie ponad ramieniem swojego chłopaka.

\- Nie płacz - powiedział łagodnie Harry, owijając ramiona wokół Ashtona, kiedy usiedli, opierając się o szafki. Orzechowe oczy Ashtona opływały łzami i przyciskał kurczowo swoją zabandażowaną dłoń do piersi, cicho chlipiąc. Harry lekko otarł swoje usta o jego loki, to pocieszające zachowanie wyraźnie braterskie. - _ Je t’aime _ *, tak? Nic ci nie jest. Jesteś  _ bezpieczny _ . Słuchaj _ Raiponce. _

Ashton zdobył się na łzawy uśmiech, słabo ciągnąc za jeden z długich loków starszego chłopaka i Harry przytulił go bardziej, delikatnie mamrocząc coś po francusku, kiedy Ashton zmagał się z odzyskaniem kontroli nad swoim oddechem.

Michael przykucnął w pobliżu, a jego zielone oczy były wielkie i zmartwione. Calum także opadł na swoje kolana, pocieszająco kładąc rękę na kostce Ashtona, tak samo jak tamtego dnia w kawiarni.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał miękko Michael, a Ashton pociągnął nosem, słabo przytakując. Oddychał drżąco, pozwalając swojej zabandażowanej dłoni opaść lekko na swój podołek, a Harry odprężył się obok niego, pomagając mu stanąć na nogach. - Widziałem, jak ten dzieciak cię popchnął - nacisnął łagodnie Michael, a Ashton westchnął, gapiąc się w dół, kiedy jego policzki zapłonęły. - Co się tutaj wydarzyło?

\- Robi to ciągle - przyznał z wahaniem Calum, a jego głos był gruby, kiedy ścisnął swój nos. - On i jego głupi przyjaciele. Zawsze dręczą Asha… a teraz, jak przypuszczam, także mnie i Harry’ego.

\- O mój boże - wydyszał Michael, wyglądając na zbitego z tropu i  _ bardzo  _ zdenerwowanego, dowiadując się o tym. Jego twarz się zmięła i przyciągnął Ashtona do ostrożnego uścisku jednym ramieniem, co tak właściwie kręcono-włosy chłopak bardzo doceniał. - Jest mi tak przykro. Was  _ wszystkich _ … Nie miałem pojęcia.

Policzki Caluma płonęły szkarłatem, gdy nerwowo pocierał swój kark, potrząsając swoją obitą dłonią ze zmarszczeniem brwi, kiedy przyłapał Harry’ego na wpatrywaniu się w niego ze zmartwieniem.

\- Cóż… w takim razie lepiej pójdę teraz do gabinetu dyrektorki - powiedział drżąco Calum, a Michael spojrzał na niego szerokimi, zaniepokojonymi oczami.

\- Będzie okej? Chcesz, żebym szedł z tobą i wyjaśnił, co się stało? - zapytał Michael, ale Calum tylko potrząsnął swoją głową, zmuszając się do słabego uśmiechu, kiedy sięgnął, by ścisnąć pocieszająco ramię Ashtona.

\- Nie, dam sobie radę - powiedział Calum małym głosem. - Nigdy wcześniej nie zrobiłem czegoś takiego. Najgorsze, co ona może zrobić, to odesłać mnie do domu… przez co ominie mnie WF. Wilk syty i owca cała. - Calum wyraźnie starał się ukryć, jak bardzo się stresował, ale Ashton potrafił zajrzeć za jego maskę. Znał ciemnowłosego chłopca zbyt długo.

\- Dziękuję - wyszeptał Ashton, a Calum posłał mu niewielki uśmiech, przytakując, jakby to był drobiazg.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko, Ash - powiedział młodszy chłopak. Podniósł swój plecak z podłogi, zawieszając go na jednym ramieniu, zanim posłał ich trójce słaby uśmiech i zaczął zmierzać w kierunku gabinetu dyrektorki. - Widzimy się z waszą dwójką jutro - rzucił do Harry’ego i Ashtona przez ramię, zani, jego czekoladowo-brązowe oczy nie śmignęły do Michaela. - Wciąż wpadasz do mnie później?

\- Ewgh, oczywiście, że nie - podroczył się Michael, ale jego szmaragdowo-zielone oczy były teraz miękkie, a ich para wpatrywała się w siebie teraz z zakamuflowaną czułością. - Do zobaczenia później, robaczku.

Dłoń Ashtona bolała za bardzo, żeby rozważyć dokuczanie Michaelowi i Calumowi za obrzydliwie słodkie pieszczotliwe przezwisko, ale wciąż zdobył się na przewrócenie oczami. W końcu miał reputację do podtrzymania.

\- Jaką lekcję macie następną? - zapytał łagodnie Michael, ale wciąż obserwował oddalające się plecy Caluma. Harry bez problemu owinął swoją rękę wokół talii Ashtona.

\-  _ Français**  _ \- odpowiedział Harry z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem.

Michael przewrócił na nich oczami z łagodnym rozbawieniem, ale wciąż wyglądało to czule.

\- W takim razie chodźcie - powiedział niebiesko-włosy chłopak, umieszczając pocieszająco swoją dłoń na wciąż trzęsącym się ramieniu Ashtona. - Też muszę iść na trzecie piętro. Prowadźcie.

 

*

 

Michael nie potrafił uwierzyć, że naprawdę odesłali za to Caluma do domu… za obronę swoich przyjaciół przed ludźmi, którzy najwyraźniej czynili życie ich wszystkich niedolą, odkąd tylko zaczęli uczęszczać do tej szkoły. 

Niebiesko-włosy chłopak czuł się okropnie, że nigdy wcześniej nie miał szansy, żeby się o tym dowiedzieć, ale przysiągł, że doprowadzi do zakończenia tego procederu, nawet jeśli miałoby oznaczać to dosłownie nie opuszczanie ich trójki ani na krok. Chociaż nie było to dla Michaela czymś uciążliwym; Harry i Ashton byli zabawni oraz słodcy, a spędzanie czasu z Calumem było, jakby, ulubioną rzeczą Michaela na tej planecie.

Michael lubił dom Caluma. Był mały i przytulny, i zawsze wydawał się pełen członków rodziny, którzy tam nawet nie mieszkali. Michael poznał starszą siostrę Caluma, Mali (która już się wyprowadziła) i jej chłopaka Toma podczas swojej pierwszej wizyty, a potem ciocię i wujka Caluma następnym razem. Zatem Michael był nieco zaskoczony, kiedy tego dnia pokazał się tam po szkole jedynie po to, by odkryć, że był tam tylko Calum, bez żadnych odległych krewnych czy nawet rodziców.

\- Hej, Mikey - powiedział Calum, kiedy otworzył drzwi swojemu chłopakowi. Stłuczony nos młodszego chłopaka wyglądał boleśnie - tak samo jego knykcie, jak zauważył Michael poniewczasie - ale czekoladowo-brązowe oczy Caluma wciąż zamigotały lekko, kiedy ramiona Michaela owinęły się wokół jego talii, tuląc go blisko siebie.

\- Wejdź do środka - powiedział łagodnie Calum, przyciskając miękki pocałunek do poparzonego policzka Michaela, zanim niebiesko-włosy chłopak mógł w ogóle pomyśleć o tym, by zakryć swoją twarz. Michael się zarumienił. - Myślę, że będzie padać.

\- Rodzice robili ci problem z powodu tego, że odesłali cię do domu? - zapytał powściągliwie osiemnastolatek. Michael zostawił swoje glany starannie ułożone obok drzwi, tak, żeby mama Caluma, Joy, wciąż mogła kontynuować lubienie go i spojrzał do góry w samą porę, by spostrzec młodszego chłopaka czule przewracającego swoimi ciepłymi oczami.

\- Właściwie było zaskakująco w porządku - powiedział Calum, a dołeczki nieco zmarszczyły jego policzki. - Tata przyjechał, żeby mnie odebrać, a mama powiedziała, że jest ze mnie dumna za wstawienie się za Ashem, nawet jeśli  _ odesłali  _ mnie przez to do domu - możesz w to uwierzyć?

\- Nie ma tego złego i w ogóle - powiedział Michael, ale kiedy Calum jedynie spojrzał na niego tępo, roześmiał się łagodnie, pochwytując pełne usta swojego chłopaka w lekkim pocałunku. - Mówię, że nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło***, Cal.

\- Och, racja. - Calum się zarumienił, chichocząc w szyję Michaela, kiedy owinął swoje ramiona wokół tych starszego chłopaka. - Tylko cię sprawdzałem.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, Cal - powiedział Michael, przez chwilę kompletnie sarkastyczny. - Sprawdzałeś mnie z czegoś, co  _ ja  _ przywołałem. Oczywiście to ma doskonały sens.

\- Zamknij się, Mike - jęknął Calum, ale uśmiechał się szeroko, przyciskając pocałunek do szyi Michaela tam, gdzie kołnierz jego bluzki się ześlizgiwał. - Jesteś dla mnie złośliwy.

\- Zdecydowanie mogę ci to wynagrodzić - obiecał Michael, z błyszczącymi, zielonymi oczami. Calum poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej, ale jego chwyt na szerokich ramionach Michaela się zacieśnił i starszy chłopak zmagał się z tym, by ukryć swój uśmiech. - Gdzie są twoi rodzice, robaczku?

\- W supermarkecie - odpowiedział Calum, krzywiąc się. - Ale właśnie wyszli, więc maksymalnie nie będzie ich przez następną godzinę. - Michael prawdopodobnie mógłby usmażyć teraz jajka na policzkach Caluma, ale ciemnowłosy chłopak wyglądał tak uroczo, ukrywając swoją twarz w szyi Michaela, że starszy chłopak po prostu chciał tulić go przez wieczność.

\- To nie zajmie godziny - dokuczył mu Michael i Calum znowu jęknął, lekko uderzając Michaela w ramię i tłumiąc swoje chichoty w szyi starszego chłopaka, zanim zawiercił się, by uwolnić się z uścisku. Na pytające spojrzenie Michaela, Calum po prostu się do niego wyszczerzył i złączył ich palce, pociągając swojego chłopaka na schody.

Sypialnia Caluma była malutka; było tam jedynie miejsce na jego pojedyncze łóżko, wąską szafkę i jego basówkę. Chociaż Michael dość ją lubił, ponieważ ściany były obklejone plakatami zespołów, a jego granatowe zasłony miały na dole małe samochody rajdowe, pozostałość po jego dzieciństwie. (Na początku Calum był zażenowany z ich powodu, ale Michael uważał, że to najsłodsza rzecz na świecie, więc przeszło mu z czasem.)

\- Dzień dobry, Michael - powiedział niebiesko-włosy chłopak do pluszowego misia siedzącego na szafce Caluma. Calum jęknął dramatycznie, opadając na swoje łóżko i chowając twarz w poduszce, podczas kiedy Michael zamknął za nimi drzwi.

\- Przestań mówić do tego miśka za każdym razem, kiedy tu wchodzisz - zamarudził Calum, usiłując się nie śmiać. - To jest  _ dziwne _ . - Ciemnowłosy chłopak uśmiechał się tak szeroko, że Michael mógł to usłyszeć w jego głosie i młodszy chłopak wypuścił z siebie pufnięcie, kiedy Michael opadł na niego, pokrywając jego ciało swoim własnym. Pocałował kark ciemnowłosego chłopca i Calum zadygotał, zamieniając się pod Michaelem w papkę.

\- Nie nazwałem go po tobie - dodał Calum mamrotem, ale jego uśmiech wciąż był boleśnie oczywisty, więc Michael mógł wyczuć jedno z kłamstw swojego chłopaka na milę. - To byłoby dziwne.

\- Ale ty  _ jesteś  _ dziwny - dokuczył mu Michael, przebiegając pocieszająco jedną dłonią przez jego żebra, zanim nie ulokował się zamiast tego obok swojego chłopaka, delikatnie pomagając mu się odwrócić, tak, żeby był odwrócony twarzą do Michaela. - Jesteś najbardziej uroczą, najdziwniejszą i najbardziej urzekającą osobą na świecie.

\- Ty tak samo! Sprawiasz, że czuję te wszystkie  _ uczucia _ \- oskarżył go Calum, ale jego policzki były różowe i wyglądał na tak zadowolonego, leżąc tam w ramionach Michaela, z ciemnymi lokami opadającymi przez jego czoło, przygryzając swoją dolną wargę, żeby ukryć uśmiech.

Dłonie Michaela wślizgnęły się pod sweter jego chłopaka i pogłaskał ciepłą skórę na plecach Caluma, z łagodnym uśmiechem na twarzy całując czoło Caluma. Teraz robili to przez cały czas, ale Michael miał przeczucie, że nigdy nie będzie miał dość bycia tak blisko z Calumem. (Miał nadzieję, że nigdy.)

\- Od jak dawna się ze sobą umawiamy? - zapytał Calum, przyciskając przelotny pocałunek pod spodem szczęki Michaela, a jego palce uniosły się, żeby pogłaskać jego zarost.

\- Hmmm… - Calum mógł poczuć słowa Michaela w swojej piersi, jeśli uśmiech na twarzy młodszego chłopaka był tu jakąś wskazówką i ekspresja Michaela idealnie odzwierciedlała tę Caluma, kiedy to rozważał. - Myślę, że teraz jakieś dwa i pół miesiąca? Chociaż może nawet trochę dłużej…

\- Oh, wow - wymamrotał Calum, rozszerzając czekoladowo-brązowe oczy, kiedy objął wzrokiem twarz Michaela. Wyraz twarzy młodszego chłopaka był miękki, gdy pogłaskał delikatnie poparzony policzek Michaela opuszkiem kciuka, ale był tam malutki kawałek niepewności na twarzy Caluma, który próbował wyśmiać. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jeszcze się mną nie znudziłeś.

Michael poczuł ukłucie na tę niepewność, którą dostrzegł w pięknych oczach Caluma. Starszy chłopiec przytulił swojego chłopaka bliżej, pocieszająco pocierając ciepłą skórę jego pleców, kiedy przetoczył się, by ostrożnie nad nim zawisnąć. Czekoladowe oczy Caluma nawet teraz wciąż iskrzyły. Michael pochylił głowę, żeby delikatnie go pocałować.

\- Nigdy się tobą nie znudzę - wyszeptał niebiesko-włosy chłopak, a następne słowa opuściły jego usta, zanim miał czas je przemyśleć: -  _ Kocham  _ cię, Cal.

Ciemne oczy Caluma zwilgotniały, a jego rzęsy stały się lepkie od łez, kiedy przełykał to w ciszy. Michael przygryzł swoją wargę, ale zdążył ledwo pomyśleć o odsunięciu się, żeby dać młodszemu chłopakowi trochę przestrzeni, kiedy Calum przyciągnął go w dół do pocałunku, niezgrabnie uderzając ustami o te Michaela, gdy wydobył się z niego malutki, potrzebujący dźwięk.

\- Też cię kocham - wyszeptał Calum, głosem ściśniętym, jakby miał zaraz zacząć płakać.

Michael miał wrażenie, jakby serce roztapiało się w jego piersi, kiedy przyciągnął Caluma do łagodniejszego pocałunku, z dłońmi lekko umieszczonymi na policzkach młodszego chłopca.

\- Kocham cię tak,  _ tak  _ bardzo - wymamrotał Michael. Schował swój uśmiech w szyi Caluma, kiedy ciemnowłosy chłopak wypuścił z siebie jęk na uczucie nogi Michaela wślizgującej się między jego uda. Palce Caluma naciskały teraz na ramiona Michaela i niebiesko-włosy chłopak pocałował gardło swojego chłopaka, zsuwając się swoimi ustami w dół wraz ze starannym rozpinaniem każdego guzika bluzki Caluma.

Po klatce piersiowej Caluma rozprzestrzenił się rumieniec i dyszał odrobinę, kiedy gęsia skórka pojawiła się na jego skórze. Oglądanie go było satysfakcjonujące i Michael walczył z uśmieszkiem, gdy wycałowywał swoją drogę w dół brzucha młodszego chłopaka, wystawiając język, żeby posmakować jego opalonej skóry, gdy biodra Caluma szarpnęły się w górę. Był zbyt nakręcony, żeby być teraz zażenowanym.

\- Oh? - zapytał Calum i tak, wciąż filuterny nawet teraz, kiedy obserwował Michaela ciemniejącymi oczami. - Co myślisz, że robisz?

\- Wynagradzam ci bycie dla ciebie złośliwym, pamiętasz? - dokuczył mu Michael, zanim przycisnął kolejny pocałunek do brzucha Caluma, sprawiając, że oddech młodszego chłopca uciekł z niego syknięciem, kiedy jego mięśnie się napięły. - Nie to, że kiedykolwiek jestem dla ciebie naprawdę złośliwy - wymamrotał Michael, uśmiechając się w ciepłą skórę Caluma, kiedy grzebał się z rozporkiem jego spodni.

Calum westchnął z zadowoleniem, kiedy starszy chłopak w końcu uporał się z ich rozsunięciem, lekko umieszczając trzęsące się dłonie w jasno-niebieskich włosach Michaela, a jęk utknął w jego gardle, gdy starszy chłopak owinął swoje palce wokół twardego penisa Caluma.

\-  _ Mikey  _ \- zakwilił ciemnowłosy chłopak, zaciskając powieki, omiatając rzęsami swoje rozpłonione policzki. Wyraz twarzy Michaela złagodniał i przycisnął delikatny pocałunek do biodra Caluma, kiedy zaczął ostrożnie szarpać swoją pięścią.

\- Mam cię, robaczku - obiecał Michael i Calum odprężył się pod nim, delikatnie głaskając skórę głowy Michaela opuszkami swoich palców, kiedy zgubił samego siebie w uczuciach.

Calum pomyślał o tym, jak pięknie Michael wyglądał ze swoimi szmaragdowymi oczami i szafirowymi włosami, i jak perlista była jego skóra, kiedy Calum przebiegał przez nią opuszkami swoich palców, sprawiając, że drżał. Pomyślał o zdyszanym śmiechu Michaela i jak słodki był, kiedy przyciskał swoją twarz do szyi Caluma, i Calum pomyślał o tym, jak bardzo Michael go  _ kochał  _ z adoracją puchnącą w jego sercu i samym sercem bijącym szybko w jego piersi-

I wtedy Michael wziął Caluma w swoje usta i ciemnowłosy chłopak natychmiast przestał myśleć o czymkolwiek.

Jedyną rzeczą, która się liczyła, był Michael.

 

*

 

*  _ Je t’aime  _ to po francusku ‘kocham cię’.

**  _ Français  _ to oczywiście ‘francuski’. 

*** W oryginale Michael powiedział “every cloud and all that”, po czym dodał, że ma na myśli “silver linings”. Nie wiedziałam, jak to przetłumaczyć, ponieważ w dosłownym znaczeniu jest to powiedzenie “każda chmura ma srebrne przebłyski”, ale jako idiom naszym odpowiednikiem jest właśnie “nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło”. 


	12. Idź naprzód

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emocjonalnie. Proszę zaopatrzyć się w chusteczki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, że zajęło mi to tak dużo czasu, bo niemal dwa miesiące, ale odzwyczaiłam się od korzystania z komputera, od kiedy moi bracia ciągle go psują. W niedalekiej przyszłości planuję kupno laptopa, więc powinno być z tym lepiej, o ile będę wiedzieć, że ktoś w ogóle czeka na to tłumaczenie. Ciężko zmotywować się samej między przemęczeniem spowodowanym pracą, brakiem czasu spowodowanym pracą a zapijaniem smutku trzy dni pod rząd. Muszę po prostu wiedzieć, że mam po co wyleźć spod tej kołdry i doczłapać się do komputera.

Luke znowu poszedł do szkoły. Pożałował tej decyzji niemal natychmiast, ale było to wciąż lepsze od alternatywy; siedzenia w domu z Benem pod smolistą chmurą dymu papierosowego. 

Chociaż teraz miał spotkać się z Ashtonem, po raz pierwszy sam na sam od czasu tej nocy w szpitalu, kiedy młodszy chłopak mu wybaczył. Blondyn wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że był takim szczęściarzem. Ashton kontynuował zaskakiwanie go na każdym kroku.

Kiepski nastrój Luke’a spowodowany tym, że musiał znosić swoich kolegów z klasy przez cały dzień wyparował z niego, kiedy zobaczył przed sobą czekającego na niego Ashtona. Loki młodszego chłopca lśniły pod promieniami słońca, a jego okulary zamigotały, kiedy bezradnie spojrzał w kierunku Luke’a.

Twarz blondyna opadła, kiedy zobaczył Ashtona odwracającego się od kogoś i jego usta ścisnęły się razem w twardą linię, kiedy zobaczył kolesia popychającego Ashtona w ramię. To musiał być jeden z prześladowców z jego szkoły i Luke poczuł, jak przebiega przez niego zimna krew, kiedy zobaczył, że koleś dosłownie pasie Ashtona w kierunku drogi.

Michael powiedział Luke’owi, co zobaczył na korytarzu kilka dni temu, ale zobaczyć to rozwijające się na własne oczy było czymś innym.

\- Co, do diabła, myślisz, że robisz?! - wrzasnął Luke, kiedy do nich dotarł. - Odwal się od mojego chłopaka, ty dupku!

Luke nawet nie miał szansy, żeby  _ zbliżyć się  _ do prześladowcy, który już zwiewał. Koleś spojrzał na niego biegnącego w swojej skórzanej kurtce tylko raz i zbiegł na wzgórza. Ashton wyglądał mimo wszystko na podejrzanie zadowolonego z siebie.

Luke obserwował, jak koleś ucieka, z ramionami ciasno złożonymi na piersi, mięśniami napinającymi się pod rękawami jego kurtki, kiedy zmagał się z tym, by poczuć się odrobinę mniej morderczo. Nie mógł znieść myśli kogokolwiek raniącego Ashtona. Kręcono-włosy chłopak już przeszedł przez wystarczająco wiele gówna; zasługiwał na to, by ludzie byli dla niego  _ życzliwi _ .

\- Chłopak, co? - podroczył się z nim słabo Ashton, kiedy Luke w końcu się do niego odwrócił, niespokojnie pocierając swój kark. Pomimo żartowania Ashton wyglądał blado i trząsł się, kiedy Luke przyciągnął go do łagodnego uścisku. Jego głos wyszedł stłumiony, kiedy znowu się odezwał: - Kto powiedział, że przyjmuję cię z powrotem?

\- Po prostu nie chciałem, żeby zrobił ci krzywdę - wymamrotał Luke, pozostawiając w miękkich lokach Ashtona niewinny pocałunek, kiedy młodszy chłopak ciasno do niego przylgnął, najwyraźniej mimowolnie.  - Nie miałem przez to nic na myśli… - przemówił pospiesznie drugi raz, zanim Ashton miał szansę poczuć się zobowiązany, by cokolwiek powiedzieć. - Czy ten marnotrawca tlenu* cię rani?

\- Zawsze się nade mną znęca. - Głos Ashtona był niczym więcej jak małym szeptem i gula urosła w gardle Luke’a, gdy zobaczył drżącą dłoń Ashtona w okolicy jego prawdopodobnie posiniaczonych żeber. - Ale nie tym razem. - Ashton wzruszył ramionami, jakby to nie było ważne, ale jego cudowne orzechowe oczy zaszły taflą łez. - Chociaż wcześniej już udało mu się to zrobić… kiedy byli tutaj jego kumple.

\-  _ Ash… _ \- powiedział bezradnie Luke, ale sprawna dłoń młodszego chłopca znalazła tę jego, a ich palce splotły się razem, kiedy Ashton pociągnął go stamtąd, ruszając w stronę wyjścia z miasta.

\- No dalej. Nie chcę, żeby zaraz wrócił tutaj ze swoimi przyjaciółmi - powiedział roztrzęsiony. Jego okulary były poplamione od tego, że trochę płakał, przez co Luke czuł, jakby serce łamało się w jego piersi, kiedy ścisnął pocieszająco jego dłoń. Nie odezwał się, ponieważ nie wydawało się, by istniało coś, co mógłby powiedzieć; nic nie mogło uczynić tego prostszym.

Ashton zgiął powoli swoją uszkodzoną dłoń, krzywiąc się, jakby to bolało. Blondyn przygryzł swoją wargę w niepokoju.

\- Jak tam z twoją dłonią? - zapytał łagodnie Luke. Ashton wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jest okej… wciąż bolesna. - Żuł swoją pełną, dolną wargę z przygnębioną miną, gdy ruszył do przodu z Lukiem u boku. Nie miał już bandaży, ale jasny róż poparzonej skóry wciąż wyglądał szokująco. - Muszę robić te ćwiczenia, żeby rozciągać skórę, ale to bardzo boli. Mam wtedy wrażenie, jakby miała rozerwać się na kawałki.

Luke wzdrygnął się, ale to było bardziej dlatego, że przypomniał sobie swoje własne sesje rehabilitacyjne po pożarze.

\- Rehabilitacja jest brutalna - powiedział, a Ashton spojrzał na niego ze zmartwioną ciekawością palącą się w jego orzechowych oczach. Spojrzenie młodszego chłopaka przemknęło w kierunku poparzonego ramienia Luke’a, ale blondyn udawał, że tego nie zauważył.

Nie chciał teraz o tym rozmawiać.

 

*

 

Wcześniej tego dnia było słonecznie, ale teraz szare chmury powstawały nad ich głowami, wlokąc się po ciemniejącym niebie, jakby miało padać. Ashton przycisnął się odrobinę bliżej do boku Luke’a, a blondyn zacieśnił swój uścisk na dłoni mniejszego chłopca.

\- Nie chcesz iść do kawiarni? - zapytał niespodziewanie Luke, kiedy dotarli na przedmieścia. Ulica była zadrzewiona, ale wciąż znajdowali się parę przecznic od drzewa Oogie Boogie.  Ashton wzruszył ponuro ramionami, zmuszając się do słabego uśmiechu, który nie dotykał jego smutnych oczu.

Kiedyś był tak szczęśliwy, nawet pomimo całego gówna, które wydarzyło się w jego życiu. Luke nienawidził tego, że teraz Ashton wyglądał pusto.

\- Nie mogę teraz znieść bycia tam - powiedział cicho szesnastolatek. - To przypomina mi… - Ashton wzdrygnął się, ale jego policzki były rozpalone, jakby był zażenowany i Luke nie potrafił tego znieść. Znowu ofiarował Ashtonowi pocieszający uścisk dłoni, na co ten pociągnął płaczliwie nosem. - W każdym razie, oni po prostu byliby dla ciebie chamscy. Nie łapię tego.

\- Tak myślisz? - zapytał ostrożnie Luke cichym głosem. - Nawet po tym tygodniu z filmami i brownies?

\- Prawdopodobnie - powiedział Ashton, ale teraz nieco się uśmiechał, jakby te wspomnienia były tymi dobrymi. Luke był wdzięczny. - Są bardzo uparci… Zwłaszcza Louis i Ashley.

\- Wiem. Ashley mnie przeraża - powiedział poważnie Luke, a Ashton zachichotał, rozszerzając swoje oczy, jakby ten dźwięk go zaskoczył. Niebieskie oczy Luke’a zmarszczyły się w kącikach, gdy się uśmiechnął.

\- Ashley jest przerażająca. To niesamowite - powiedział szczerze młodszy chłopak, z najbardziej nikłym śladem dołeczków pokazujących się w jego delikatnych policzkach. - Musisz być wzorem człowieka przez następne dziesięć lat, zanim  _ ona  _ ci wybaczy.

Luke wyszczerzył się, gdy drzewo Oogie Boogie pojawiło się w ich widoku.

\- Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, Ash.

 

*

 

Anne wciąż była w pracy, kiedy Ashton odblokował frontowe drzwi, by ich wpuścić i szesnastolatka wypełniła ulga. Chociaż nie powiedział swojej mamie wprost, co Luke zrobił, był całkiem pewien, że była w stanie się domyślić, i dokładnie to niezbyt ocieplało jej stosunek wobec blondyna. To prawdopodobnie był dobry zbieg okoliczności, że dzisiaj pracowała do późna.

Ich dwójka zjadła resztki zapiekanki makaronowej z tuńczykiem prosto z naczynia żaroodpornego przy kuchennym stole Ashtona, z nogami splątanymi pod blatem, gdy zagrzebywali się w jedzeniu swoimi widelcami.

\- To jest takie dobre - zajęczał Luke, sprawiając, że Ashton zachichotał w swoją sprawną dłoń. - Ty to zrobiłeś?

\- Nie, moja mama - powiedział Ashton i Luke nieco się opanował, chociaż jego błękitne oczy przypominały coś łagodnego.

\- Jak przyjęła to, że już nie pracujesz? - zapytał z wahaniem. - Pamiętam, że mówiłeś coś o niej chcącej, żebyś odłożył coś na studia.

\- Nie ma z tym problemu - odpowiedział Ashton, ale jego dłoń się trzęsła, kiedy pozwolił widelcu opaść z brzękiem. - Wciąż czuje się źle. Myśli, że to jej wina. - Luke zrobił minę, ale temu nie zaprzeczył i Ashton poczuł się winny, ostro przygryzając swoją dolną wargę, ściągając brwi i spoglądając w dół na resztki ich obiadu.

Nic z tego nie było winą Anne.

To nie była  _ niczyja  _ wina, właśnie tak, jak usiłował wcześniej przekonać do tego Louisa i Johannah.

Czasami złe rzeczy po prostu się przydarzały.

Ashton był do tego przyzwyczajony.

 

*

 

Poszli na górę, kiedy usłyszeli samochód Anne na podjeździe, znowu ze splecionymi palcami, kiedy uciekali do pokoju młodszego chłopaka. Było tam ciemno, zasłony były rozchylone na tyle wystarczająco, żeby jedynie wpadał tam wąski pasek srebrnego światła księżyca.

Luke zawahał się obok Ashtona, jego twarz się załamała, kiedy spojrzał na to miejsce na podłodze, gdzie Ashton klęczał na wprost niego, przejeżdżając opuszkami palców po siniaku na szyi swojego chłopaka, z łzami spływającymi po jego twarzy.

\- Słoneczko… - wydyszał Luke, a jego piękne niebieskie oczy migotały od łez. Ashton potrząsnął gwałtownie swoją głową, opadając na swoje łóżko i ciągnąc Luke’a ze sobą. Blondyn ostrożnie usadowił się obok niego, a jego głowa opadła, żeby spocząć na ramieniu Ashtona, gdy młodszy chłopak delikatnie rozczesywał swoimi palcami jego blond włosy. Ashton mógł poczuć tam ukrytą bliznę po wypadku motocyklowym.

\- Nie przepraszaj znowu - wymamrotał młodszy, umieszczając lekki pocałunek na czubku głowy Luke’a, zanim mógł lepiej się nad tym zastanowić. - Nie musisz wciąż prosić mnie o wybaczenie ci, Luke. Już to zrobiłem.

\- Okej - powiedział Luke nieprzekonany, spoglądając w górę na czas, by zobaczyć, jak twarz Ashtona się łamie, gdy jego orzechowe spojrzenie opadło na jego poparzoną dłoń. - Och, Ash - westchnął Luke. Ostrożnie powstał do siedzącej pozycji, pomagając usiąść także młodszemu chłopakowi, dopóki nie siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, z ocierającymi się nawzajem między nimi kolanami.

\- Jest w porządku, kochanie? - zapytał miękko Luke, ocierając kciukiem coś mokrego z policzka Ashtona. Twarz młodszego chłopca zabarwiła się, kiedy zorientował się, że to łza. - Boli cię?

\- To nie dlatego ja… - zająknął się Ashton, usiłując wdychać powietrze wystarczająco głęboko, by odzyskać kontrolę nad oddechem. Część lęku wewnątrz niego osłabiła się na widok troskliwej miny na bladej w świetle księżyca twarzy Luke’a. - Ja tylko… nienawidzę tego. Ona… jest pobliźniona  _ tak bardzo  _ źle i… za każdym razem, kiedy ją widzę… - Ramiona Ashtona opadły i spojrzał w dół, ochronnie trzymając swoją poparzoną dłoń na podołku. Jego twarz była teraz osadzona w cieniu, ale Luke wciąż mógł widzieć błysk łez, gdy ciekły po jego policzkach. - Nie potrafię zapomnieć - powiedział łamiąco Ashton.

Luke dygotał, kiedy sięgnął, by delikatnie - i tak,  _ tak  _ ostrożnie - położyć swoją dłoń na tej poranionej Ashtona. Młodszy chłopak spojrzał na niego w szoku, z rozszerzonymi, orzechowymi oczami i rzęsami lepkimi od łez, głośno przełykając gulę w swoim gardle.

\- Wiem, jak się czujesz - wyszeptał Luke, a Ashton obserwował go przez dłuższy czas, zanim przytaknął uroczyście, ze wzrokiem znowu uciekającym w dół, tam, gdzie zobaczył oparzenie Luke’a na ich pierwszej randce.

\- Twoje ramię? - zapytał sympatycznie kręcono-włosy, a wyraz twarzy Luke’a stał się skrzywiony, gdy sięgnął, by chwycić rękaw swojego szkolnego swetra, ściągając go przez głowę i w efekcie pozostawiając swoje włosy bałaganem.

\- Właściwie to trochę więcej niż ramię - powiedział Luke z rodzajem pustego śmiechu. Ashton przygryzł ostro swoją pełną, dolną wargę, kiedy trzęsące się palce Luke’a opadły, żeby rozpiąć jego szkolną koszulę. Ashton poczuł, jak oczy kłują go od wystraszonych łez, gdy coraz więcej torsu Luke’a było odsłonięte, dopóki, w końcu, odrzucił koszulę za siebie.

Pierwszą rzeczą, do jakiej powędrowały oczy Ashtona, był tatuaż.

Krwistoczerwone róże z ich pnączem kolców i kręcącymi się liśćmi rozciągały się w górę mięśni ramienia Luke’a, wijąc się wokół jego bicepsa i przesuwając się aż do łopatki.

Następną rzeczą, jaką zauważył Ashton, były oparzenia.

Było ich tak  _ wiele _ , blizny rozciągały się przez jego pierś, przez oba ramiona, do samego końca jego brzucha i poniżej jego spodni.

Ashton się zakrztusił, podnosząc trzęsące się dłonie, by zakryć swoje usta, gdy spojrzał na starszego chłopaka z szeroko otwartymi i mokrymi od łez oczami.

\- Co ci się  _ stało _ ? - wydyszał Ashton w ciszę.

Przez dłuższy moment blondyn się nie odzywał, ale, po czymś, co wydawało się być wiekami, w końcu przemówił.

\- Nikt nigdy nie odkrył, jak to się zaczęło - wyszeptał Luke, a jego ton był tak bolesny, że Ashton czuł się całkiem pewien, że blondyn nigdy wcześniej nikomu o tym nie opowiadał. - W jednej chwili oglądałem mecz z moimi braćmi, kiedy moi rodzice byli na górze i wszystko było  _ dobrze _ … a w następnej wszystko po prostu… już nigdy więcej nie było.

Luke zająknął się, ale Ashton się nie odezwał; po prostu czekał z łagodnymi oczami, kiedy Luke zbierał odwagę, by dalej mówić.

\- Ja… nie wiem, co zapaliło się jako pierwsze - wyszeptał, a krew zamarzła w żyłach Ashtona. - Pamiętam jedynie, kiedy zapłonęły zasłony… a potem dywan… i kocyk, pod którym siedziałem na kanapie.

Dłonie Luke’a trzęsły się, kiedy opadły, by potrzeć jego uda przez czarne, szkolne spodnie, które miał na sobie. Teraz Ashton prawie nie mógł oddychać przez gulę w swoim gardle.

\- To działo się tak  _ szybko _ … - zakrztusił się Luke, ze szklącymi się oczami. - Ogień był jakby… pomiędzy nami a drzwiami wyjściowymi? Jakby nie chciał, żebyśmy się stamtąd wydostali. - Malutki i łamliwy wybuch śmiechu uciekł z niego i Ashton nie pragnął niczego więcej, jak przyciągnąć Luke’a w swoje ramiona, ale wtedy Luke mógłby przestać mówić, a… a blondyn potrzebował wydostać z siebie te słowa.

Ashton mógł to  _ zobaczyć _ .

\- Ogień był… Był na schodach. Było tam tak wiele  _ dymu _ , Ash. Mama i tata byli… nie mogli zejść na dół… - Luke potrząsnął swoją głową i łza stoczyła się w dół jego policzka. Nie wydawał się nawet tego zauważać. - Jack… zadzwonił po straż pożarną… i wtedy coś w kuchni… po prostu eksplodowało… więc my… nie mogliśmy się wydostać.

\-  _ Luke  _ \- sapnął Ashton, ale Luke wydawał się ledwo go słyszeć.

\- Molly utknęła w kuchni. Mój pies, Molly. Mogłem usłyszeć jej szczekanie. Słyszałem to tygodniami po tym wszystkim. To brzmiało tak, jakby krzyczała. - Luke zakrztusił się swoim szlochem, ale jego oczy były teraz zaszklone, daleko stąd. - Próbowałem ją uratować - wyszeptał, trzęsąc się, kiedy jego dłonie wkradły się nad poparzenia pokrywające jego pierś, wbijając tam swoje paznokcie. Ashton opuścił swoje dłonie w dół ze stłumionym szlochem i dopiero, gdy trzymał je między sobą, zdał sobie sprawę, że używał także swojej zranionej ręki. - Utknąłem… w kuchni. Ogień się pogorszył. Nie mogłem oddychać…

\-  _ Nie  _ \- wyszeptał Ashton, mimo że wiedział, że blondyn się wydostał. Chociaż opowieść Luke’a się tam nie kończyła.

Luke pociągnął łzawo nosem i ten jeden mały dźwięk czuć było tak nieistotnie pod miażdżącym ciężarem jego smutku.

\- Straż pożarna dostała się tam… pogotowie ratunkowe… Wydostali moich braci. Krzyczeli do mnie. Oni… potrzebowali, żebym podszedł bliżej… bo sufit był… zawalał się… - Luke znowu się zakrztusił, jakby teraz wciąż wdychał dym. - Nie chciałem zostawiać Molly - wyszeptał, patrząc błagalnie na Ashtona, z załzawionymi błękitnymi oczami, jakby wciąż potrzebował wybaczenia za to, że jej nie ocalił.

Ashton delikatnie objął jego policzek swoją trzęsącą się dłonią. Jego blizny było czuć dziwnie naprzeciwko miękkiej skóry na twarzy blondyna.

\- Ale próbowałem się do nich dostać - wyszeptał Luke, trzepocząc powiekami, kiedy pochylił się do czułego dotyku. - Ja po prostu… nie mogłem… przez ten dym… i za bardzo płakałem… - Luke przełknął, zwieszając swoją głowę, kiedy łzy wciąż spływały. - Po prostu się poddałem.

\- Ale jak ty...? - Głos Ashtona był mokry, jego słowa się rozpłynęły, kiedy nagle przypomniał sobie poparzenia na twarzy i szyi Michaela. - O mój boże - wydyszał Ashton, a z Luke’a uciekł szloch, jakby potrafił powiedzieć, o czym myślał młodszy chłopak.

\- Mikey się pojawił - wyszeptał blondyn, a jego dłonie trzęsły się mocno, kiedy Ashton przykrył je swoją sprawną dłonią. - On… wyciągnął mnie… też się poparzył… - Luke wzruszył ramionami, ale jego oczy teraz się otworzyły i ich błękit wyglądał jak płomienie. - Wyciągnął mnie na zewnątrz… tuż przed tym… jak dom się zapadł… Moi rodzice… oni zginęli wtedy… a Jack zabił się dwa miesiące później…

Luke przygryzł swoją dolną wargę tak mocno, że prawie wypłynęła z niej krew, a łzy spływające wzdłuż twarzy Ashtona były bezwzględne… było to czuć, jakby już nigdy nie miały  _ przestać  _ płynąć.

\- I teraz - kiedykolwiek widzę twarz Mikeya - albo próbuję wziąć pierdolony  _ prysznic _ … - Luke rozpadł się, kiedy wyrwał się z niego szloch i serce Ashtona pękło. -  _ Nigdy  _ nie zapomnę.

Luke się załamał, a Ashton przestał z tym walczyć.

Nie dbał o to, że Luke był od niego większy. Nie dbał o to, że Luke mógł później żałować powiedzenia mu tego. Nie dbał nawet o to, że Luke go  _ zdradził _ .

Ashton po prostu przyciągnął Luke’a na swoje kolana, trzymając go tam, nawet jeśli blondyn był zdecydowanie za długi, by się tam zmieścić, ponieważ Luke szlochał, jakby się właśnie rozpadał i Ashton wiedział, że nie mógł go puszczać.

\- Może nie masz zapominać - wyszeptał Ashton, ale jego serce rozpadało się na kawałki w jego piersi… do odłamków szkła, które zostały zmyte przez burzę w oczach Luke’a. - Może masz po prostu iść naprzód.

Luke teraz szlochał tak mocno, że było to czuć, jakby rozpadał się w szwach i Ashton trzymał go ciasno, zdeterminowany, by pozbierać wszystkie jego kawałki.

\- Lukey, wciąż tutaj jesteś… wciąż walcząc - wymamrotał bezużytecznie Ashton, pocierając kojące kółka na odsłoniętej skórze pleców starszego chłopaka, kiedy go trzymał, powstrzymując jego szlochy od rozdarcia go. Wszędzie, gdzie Ashton go dotykał, było czuć blizny. Oczy Ashtona płonęły, kiedy przycisnął delikatny pocałunek do ramienia starszego. - Już nie jesteś dłużej zdany sam na siebie. Mam cię.  _ Obiecuję _ .

Luke już dłużej nie odpychał Ashtona.

Coś się zmieniło… może na lepsze.

Ashton nie mógł przełknąć przez gulę rosnącą teraz w jego gardle, ale to było w porządku, ponieważ ostatecznie Luke wiedział, że mu zależało. Ostatecznie Ashton go nie  _ stracił _ .

To było nie do pomyślenia.

\- Nigdy cię nie zostawię - obiecał Luke, ale wciąż szlochał, jego łzy przemaczały przód bluzki Ashtona, kiedy młodszy chłopak przytulił go bliżej siebie. Rozgrzane czoło Luke’a spoczywało teraz na ramieniu Ashtona, ale spojrzał w górę, kiedy zraniona dłoń młodszego chłopaka poderwała się, by znowu objąć jego policzek.

\- Ash - wydyszał Luke i szloch Ashtona zamarł w jego gardle, kiedy jego wolna ręka owinęła się ciepło wokół talii Luke’a, trzymając go tam.

\- Mam cię - powtórzył roztrzęsiony Ashton.

Kiedy jego usta spotkały te Luke’a, było to czuć jak powrót do domu.

_____________________________________________________

 

* W oryginale Luke użył zwrotu “waste of space”, co oznacza ‘stratę miejsca’, ale uznałam, że lepiej użyć polskiego zwrotu o podobnym znaczeniu niż tłumaczyć dosłownie.    


	13. Pozytywne myślenie

Pogoda stopniowo stawała się cieplejsza w następnych tygodniach , ale w piątek padało, lekka mżawka dryfowała w dół niczym mgła, kiedy Ashton i Calum siedzieli skuleni na schodach za pokojem nauczycielskim, chroniąc się pod zadaszeniem. To było najbezpieczniejsze miejsce do siedzenia, jeśli nie chcieli, by prześladowcy ich znaleźli  - rzadko ktokolwiek się tu pojawiał. 

Ich dwójka siedziała z plecami przyciśniętymi do wilgotnej, ceglanej ściany budynku, z nogami wyciągniętymi przed siebie. Chmury nad nimi były szare, a deszcz zaczął teraz spadać w dół warstwami. Boisko było opustoszałe, trawa wyglądała na mokrą i jakby jej samej było przykro. Jakaś paczka przeleciała przed nimi, niesiona wiatrem.

\- Ponury dzień - skomentował starszy chłopak, przyciągając swoje kolana do piersi i przytrzymując je tam jedną jedną ręką owiniętą luźno wokół jego nóg. Calum przysunął się do niego bliżej, kładąc głowę na ramieniu młodszego chłopca tak, że jego puszyste loki łaskotały policzek Ashtona.

\- Podoba mi się - powiedział cicho Calum. - Deszcz sprawia, że wszystko wydaje się takie oczyszczone.

Ashton wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi, niechcący zrzucając głowę młodszego chłopca i chichocząc, kiedy Calum spojrzał na niego z fałszywym oburzeniem.

\- Głupi - wymamrotał Ashton, lekko pstrykając Caluma w nos. Młodszy chłopak uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, a jego pełne usta wygięły się ku górze wraz z łagodniejącym wyrazem twarzy. Komfortowe milczenie rozciągnęła się między nimi, gdy Calum ponownie oparł swoje plecy o ścianę, odwracając głowę w drugą stronę, kiedy wolna ręka Ashtona wślizgnęła się na jego ramiona.

\- Jest tak, jak było kiedyś - powiedział nagle Calum, głosem delikatnym w tej ciszy. Ashton spojrzał na niego z ciekawością, loki barwy miodu opadły na jego czoło, malutki cień siniaka na jego szczęce, gdzie znowu go popchnięto.

\- Co takiego? - zapytał łagodnie. Calum uśmiechnął się słabo, opuszczając dłoń, by owinąć ją pocieszająco wokół kostki jego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- To - powiedział Calum, wskazując kciukiem pomiędzy nimi. - My. Jest tak, jak było, zanim Harry się tutaj przeprowadził… zanim poznaliśmy Mikeya i Luke’a, wiesz?

Harry wymknął się dzisiaj, żeby spotkać się z Louisem, Michael pracował nad projektem z chemii w klasie, a Luke milczał w tym momencie - zaabsorbowany i smutny, chociaż upierał się, że wszystko jest w porządku. Ashton wzruszył ramionami bez przekonania, przygryzając zębami swoją dolną wargę, starając się nie wymyślać dramatycznych rzeczy o tym, jak to pogoda była metaforą jego humoru.

\- Jest tak, jak było wcześniej - powtórzył delikatnie Calum, ale orzechowe oczy Ashtona opadły na jego poparzoną dłoń i nie był tego taki pewien.

Zapadło między nimi milczenie.

\- Mikey znowu powiedział mi wczoraj, że mnie kocha - powiedział niespodziewanie ciemnowłosy chłopak, nieco przepraszającym tonem. Jego mina była skołowana, kiedy Ashton przeniósł na niego swoje spojrzenie. - Myślałem, że wcześniej nie miał tego na myśli… że powiedział to pod wpływem chwili, wiesz? - Policzki Caluma się zabarwiły, kiedy Ashton mrugnął głupio do niego. Chociaż wyraz jego twarzy pozostał łagodny. - Czy Luke kiedykolwiek..? - Głos Caluma nieco rozpłynął się na końcu, a Ashton wzruszył ramionami, z miną odrobinę chmurzącą się, kiedy schował głowę między swoimi kolanami, tak, że jego głos wyszedł stłumiony.

\- No - wydyszał, mocno przygryzając swoją wargę. - Tej nocy, kiedy on… wiesz… - Calum poklepał pocieszająco kostkę Ashtona i starszy chłopak uniósł głowę, rumieniąc się na czerwono, kiedy złapał spojrzenie najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Zamierzam przyjąć Luke’a z powrotem - powiedział cicho Ashton, z całych sił walcząc z nerwowym śmiechem, ponieważ to było szalone, że w ogóle znalazł się w takiej sytuacji. - Ciągle nazywa mnie przez pomyłkę swoim chłopakiem… a potem wygląda na smutnego i to trochę, jakby ktoś kopnął mnie w żołądek.

\- Bo ty też go kochasz - zasugerował Calum, ale Ashton zacisnął mocno usta, starając się o tym nie myśleć.

\- Przyjmuję go z powrotem - powtórzył, z oczami wilgotnymi za szkłem okularów, kiedy gapił się prosto w deszcz lejący się w dół. - Zamierzam powiedzieć mu dzisiaj wieczorem.

\- Jestem szczęśliwy z twojego powodu - powiedział Calum delikatnie i Ashton szarpnął swoją głową w zaskoczeniu, obserwując, jak bezpańska kropla deszczu toczy się w dół łagodnej twarzy Caluma. Uśmiechnął się, a pod nieco zmartwioną miną, była tam powaga, której Ashton zwykle nie widział. - Nie uważam, żeby Luke miał jeszcze kiedykolwiek zrobić coś, co mogłoby cię zranić. Przynajmniej nie specjalnie. Każdy głupek może to zobaczyć.

Policzki Ashtona zapłonęły, ale zdobył się na słaby uśmiech.

\- Myślę, że to by wiele dla niego znaczyło - powiedział w końcu starszy chłopak. - Wiesz, usłyszeć to od ciebie.

Calum wpatrywał się w Ashtona przez długi czas, kiedy wiatr przywiał deszcz do ich schronienia, ziębiąc ich obu.

\- Kiedy dorosłeś? - dokuczył mu Calum, a Ashton uśmiechnął się nieco, kiedy w jego sercu wybuchło światło. Kiedy zamknął swoje oczy, wszystkim, co mógł zobaczyć, był ból na twarzy Luke’a.

\- Kiedy zauważyłeś? - skontrował Ashton.

Spędzili resztę swojej przerwy, siedząc w ciszy.

 

*

Ashton i Calum wyszli wspólnie ze szkoły, przewracając swoimi oczami, kiedy zorientowali się, że Harry nie pokazał się z powrotem. Najwyraźniej, bawił się zbyt dobrze z Louisem.

\- i nie sądzę, że nawet chcielibyśmy wiedzieć, czym są zajęci - powiedział Calum, marszcząc swój nos w próbie powstrzymania śmiechu. Ashton uśmiechnął się cwanie, naśladując coś niedojrzałego, co prawdopodobnie sprawiłoby, że dostałby od Harry’ego w potylicę.

Kawiarnia była tuż przed nimi i Calum zamilkł, kiedy pojawiła się w zasięgu ich wzroku, oglądając się za siebie i zamierając, kiedy zobaczył, jak policzki Ashtona barwią się w zakłopotaniu. Ze zranioną dłonią Ashtona było już coraz lepiej - Calum widział go piszącego nią jednego dnia, aczkolwiek niechlujnie - i właśnie dlatego młodszy chłopak nie był dłużej ostrożny, kiedy niepewnie złączył ich palce.

Ashton spojrzał na niego w zaskoczeniu, a jego niepokój został zapomniany, kiedy delikatnie ścisnął dłoń Caluma.

\- To w porządku, jeśli jeszcze nie chcesz tam wracać - powiedział łagodnie młodszy chłopak, ze spojrzeniem skupionym na Ashtonie, kiedy szli ulicą. Ashton mógł rozpoznać nawet przez zaparowaną szybę, że za ladą stali Louis i Ashley. Twarz kręcono-włosego chłopca się zmięła.

\- To w porządku, Ash.  _ Obiecuję _ , że tak - powtórzył Calum. - Nikt cię nie ocenia. Miałeś tam wypadek i to jest całkowicie akceptowalny powód, by już nigdy nie chcieć tam wracać. - Calum wzruszył ramionami, kiedy Ashton spojrzał na niego załzawionymi oczami. - Co z tego, że już nigdy nie będziesz tu pracować?

Ashton zgarbił się, gwałtownie wycierając oczy rękawem swojego swetra. Próbował przepracować zmianę w kawiarni tydzień wcześniej, ale ostatecznie Louis zasugerował mu delikatnie, że może to czas, by go jednak wypuścić. Martwił się, by nie obarczać Ashtona zbyt dużym wysiłkiem, z jego zespołem lękowym i obrażeniami. Ashton ledwo mógł spojrzeć teraz Louisowi w twarz.

Był zbyt zawstydzony.

\- To nie znaczy, że już nigdy nie zobaczysz Louisa i Ashley - kontynuował spokojnie Calum, wciąż trzymając starszego chłopaka za dłoń. - To nie znaczy, że nie znajdziesz innej pracy, by opłacić studia.

\- Nawet nie sądzę, że chcę  _ iść  _ na studia - wymamrotał Ashton, a czekoladowo-brązowe oczy Caluma zmrużyły się, kiedy posłał mu odprężający uśmiech.

\- A więc proszę bardzo - dokuczył mu młodszy chłopak. Jego palce wciąż były splątane z tymi Ashtona. - Pozytywne myślenie.

\- Nie przeszkadza ci to? - wymamrotał Ashton, jego poparzona dłoń zadrżała w uścisku Caluma, zanim nagle spojrzał w górę zmartwiony. - Cholera, przepraszam. To było naprawdę głupie…

Calum tylko potrząsnął swoją głową uspokajająco.

\- W ogóle mi to nie przeszkadza - powiedział, słabo wzruszając ramionami. - Twoje ciało próbuje się wyleczyć. - Calum lekko potarł zranioną dłoń Ashtona opuszkiem swojego kciuka. - Co miałoby mi w tym przeszkadzać?

Policzki Ashtona zapłonęły, ale i tak zdobył się na słaby uśmiech, mocniej ściskając dłoń Caluma.

\- Mike jest szczęściarzem, że cię ma. Tak samo ja - powiedział, a ciemnowłosy chłopak tego nie skomentował. Ashton potrząsnął swoją głową w zmęczonym geście, a jego mina stała się przygnębiona. - I tak nie wiem, dlaczego to powiedziałem. To było głupie. Te Luke’a mi nie przeszkadzają, więc nie wiem dlaczego ja…

\- Luke’a? - Calum spojrzał na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela z tą samą zaniepokojoną ciekawością, którą miał na swojej twarzy Ashton podczas swojej randki z Luke’m, kiedy odkrył po raz pierwszy, że blondyn jest poparzony. - O czym ty mówisz?

Orzechowe oczy Ashtona się rozszerzyły i Calum praktycznie instynktownie uścisnął jego dłoń mocniej. Starszy chłopak był zadowolony, odkrywając, że teraz ledwo go to w ogóle bolało.

\- Cal… - powiedział powoli Ashton, a jego ton był wahający, kiedy uważnie obserwował swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. - Nie wiesz, jak Michael poparzył swoją twarz?

Calum pobladł.

\- Poniekąd. - Ciemnowłosy chłopak przyglądał się teraz Ashtonowi szeroko otwartymi oczami, a jego dłoń nieco drżała wokół tej Ashtona. - On powiedział tylko, że był pożar - Calum załamał się na chwilę i Ashton mógł usłyszeć, jak głośno przełyka gulę formującą się w jego gardle - i że musiał tam wrócić, żeby uratować coś ważnego.

Oczy Ashtona zapełniły się łzami.

\- To był Luke - wyszeptał, a bolesne uświadomienie sobie tego wypisane na twarzy Caluma  _ bolało _ . - Michael wrócił się, żeby uratować Luke’a.

 

*

Po tym szli dalej w ciszy, ale trzęsące się dłonie Caluma były teraz schowane w kieszeniach, a ręce Ashtona były luźno splecione na jego piersi. Patrzenie na dreszcze wstrząsające wąskimi ramionami Caluma, kiedy walczył z samym sobą, by nie szlochać, było dziwne, ponieważ Ashton  _ dokładnie  _ wiedział, jak on się czuje. Doświadczył tego w swoim pokoju tej nocy z Luke’m, kiedy blondyn rozpadł się w jego ramionach.

\- Michael to dobry koleś - powiedział łagodnie, kiedy Calum w końcu zdołał zebrać się w sobie, z zaciśniętą szczęką i rzęsami lepkimi od łez. Ciemnowłosy chłopak zdobył się na słaby uśmiech.

\- Tak samo Luke - powiedział Calum, głosem wciąż ściśniętym od płakania. - Mikey nie zaprzyjaźniłby się z nim, gdyby nie był.

Przestało już padać, ale loki Ashtona żyły swoim życiem w miejscach, gdzie się zmoczyły. Uśmiechnął się nikle, stykając się ramionami z Calumem i także chowając swoje dłonie w kieszeniach. To było także bezbolesne i uspokoiło coś wewnątrz niego.

\- Powiedz mi jeszcze raz, o której godzinie mieliśmy przyjść do Mikeya? - zapytał Ashton. Mieli wpaść wieczorem do domu niebiesko-włosego na pizzę i Luke też wspominał, że przyjdzie, jeśli będzie miał czas. Ashtonowi nie podobało się to, w jaki sposób blondyn się wahał, jakby nie był nawet pewien, czy go w ogóle tam chcą.

\- Wciąż mamy pół godziny - powiedział Calum, ale przyglądał się uważnie Ashtonowi. - Chcesz pójść po Luke’a? - zapytał młodszy chłopak, jakby wiedział, o czym Ashton myślał. - W ten sposób przynajmniej będziemy wiedzieć, że się pojawi.

\- Dobry pomysł - powiedział Ashton z ulgą wymalowaną na jego twarzy. Skręcili razem w odpowiednią ulicę, zmierzając w stronę domu Luke’a. Żaden z nich nie był tam wcześniej, ale Michael wysłał kiedyś Ashtonowi adres w SMS-ie, gdy ten go o to poprosił. Próbował nie myśleć o tym, że Michael nalegał na to, by nigdy nie chodził tam sam.

Kiedy ich dwójka wchodziła głębiej w osiedle, stało się jasne, dlaczego.

Ulice były przeważnie opustoszałe, a sklepowe witryny zakute metalowymi kratami. Roztrzaskane okna pustych sklepów, obok których przechodzili, były zabite deskami, ale fragmenty szkła trzeszczały pod ich stopami niczym odłamki diamentów, kiedy szli pod ciemniejącym niebem.

Gdzieś w oddali warczał pies, a niski dźwięk motocykla budzonego do życia ukrywał się za rzędem zniszczonych domów. Ashton zadrżał, przysuwając się bliżej do Caluma, kiedy ciemnowłosy chłopak nerwowo bawił się swoim kołnierzem. Pusta puszka przetoczyła się przez drogę w lekkim wietrze. Włosy na karku Ashtona stawały dębem.

\- Luke mieszka tutaj - wydyszał Ashton, trzęsącym palcem wskazując w odpowiednim kierunku, kiedy pokazała im się nazwa ulicy zgodna z tą z SMS-a Michaela. Ashton nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale pomyślał o tym, jak  _ różniło się  _ sąsiedztwo Luke’a z tym jego.

Nie było nigdzie drzewa Oogie Boogie. Były jedynie porozbijane szyby i niepokój rozprzestrzeniający się w jego piersi niczym dziki ogień.

\- Czy tylko ja mam wrażenie, że zaraz zostanę zadźgany na śmierć? - zapytał Calum, a Ashton roześmiał się histerycznie, gwałtownie zatykając swoje usta dłonią, gdy z sąsiedniej uliczki wyłonił się bezpański kot, zaskakując ich obu.

\- Prawie się posikałem - powiedział słabo Ashton, posyłając wychudzonemu, rudemu kotu oskarżające spojrzenie. Calum się roześmiał, ale jego oczy były zbyt szerokie… prawie  _ dzikie _ .

\- Nie zostawajmy tu długo - poprosił cicho młodszy chłopak.

Podążyli w dół ulicy Luke’a i Ashton czuł, jak serce osiada mu w piersi. Było nawet gorzej niż to sobie wyobrażał.

Domy były malutkie i ściśnięte razem, wyglądając, jakby w każdej chwili miały się rozsypać. Wszystkie samochody zaparkowane na tej ulicy były stare, a zadrapania od kluczy biegły przez każde drzwi. Jeden wyglądał, jakby został podpalony i Ashton zadrżał, jeszcze raz sprawdzając SMS-a, mrużąc oczy, kiedy poprawiał okulary zjeżdżające mu z nosa.

\- Luke mieszka pod numerem trzydzieści siedem - powiedział Ashton, spoglądając na długą, prostą drogę, gdy ciemne chmury kłębiły się w górze. Calum przełknął głośno ślinę, kiedy oboje poczuli nikły zapach dymu w tym samym czasie, widząc go w oddali uciekającego w niebo.

\- Prawdopodobnie ognisko - powiedział Ashton.

\- Racja… - Calum wpatrywał się nieprzekonany w niebo szerokimi oczami, zanim oderwał od niego wzrok. Tutaj było więcej roztrzaskanego szkła na ziemi i, prawdopodobnie głupio, Ashton zmartwił się o zwierzęta i dzieci, które mieszkały w tym sąsiedztwie.

Chociaż prawdopodobnie były twardsze niż on. Może roztrzaskane szkło im nie przeszkadzało.

\- Tam jest furgonetka serialowego mordercy - powiedział niespodziewanie Calum, wskazując w kierunku białego vana stojącego w czyimś nieogrodzonym ogródku. Za zasłonami zamigotało jakieś poruszenie i oczy Ashtona się rozszerzyły, kiedy motylki w jego brzuchu zatrzepotały mocniej.

\- Zamknij się - syknął Ashton, lekko szturchając przyjaciela łokciem w żebra. - Dom Luke’a jest tuż obok.

Ostatni kawałek drogi przemierzyli w ciszy, wciąż zetknięci ramionami pod szarym niebem.

Dom Luke’a wyglądał dokładnie tak jak reszta domów w tej dzielnicy: brudno i staro, jakby miał zaraz się zapaść. Ashton nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie kogoś tak pięknego jak Luke żyjącego tutaj. To nie miało sensu.

Był tam malutki, kulawo wyglądający płot oddzielający zarośla rosnące w ogródku Luke’a od tych obok i Ashton prawie jęknął, kiedy spojrzał na sąsiednie drzwi, odruchowo lokując oczy na zaniedbanej budzie kryjącej w sobie psa wyglądającego na potwora.

\- Nie podoba mi się tutaj - powiedział Ashton cicho. Calum wzruszył ramionami, prostując swoje ramiona, kiedy starał się wydawać na większego niż był.

\- To szczeniaczek - powiedział Calum, wskazując na budę. Podszedł bliżej, zaglądając w cień, zanim przełknął głośno ślinę, odsuwając się, kiedy zobaczył psa śpiącego w środku. - Och - powiedział delikatnie, dla bezpieczeństwa przysuwając się bliżej Ashtona. - Mój błąd. To jednak Pies Baskerville'ów*. Bądźmy  _ naprawdę  _ cicho.

\- Czy ty przestajesz w ogóle mówić? - wybuchnął Ashton, ale jego oczy były bezradne i ciemnowłosy chłopak wzruszył nerwowo ramionami, przygryzając mocno swoją pełną, dolną wargę.

\- Po tobie - wymamrotał Calum, a Ashton skrzywił się na niego słabo, kiedy niechętnie ruszył w stronę domu, wchodząc na chwasty, które zarosły krawędzie ścieżki i rozrastały się na pęknięcia w betonie pokrywającym wąski podjazd; miały formę kolców, które mogły podrapać kostki Ashtona, gdy przechodził przez nie nerwowo, ciągnąc Caluma za rękę.

Może to nie był taki dobry pomysł.

\- Mam nadzieję, że jest w domu - powiedział nagle ciemnowłosy chłopak, kiedy zatrzymali się na schodkach Luke’a. Kamień był zdarty pod ich stopami i Ashton spojrzał na Caluma zaalarmowany, ponieważ do tego momentu w ogóle nie rozważał takiej opcji. Młodszy chłopak wzruszył tylko ramionami, wskazując na drzwi. Oboje wzdrygnęli się, kiedy Ashton uniósł swoją sprawną dłoń, by zapukać, zerkając nerwowo w stronę psa, by sprawdzić, czy się nie obudził.

Nie było żadnej odpowiedzi i Ashton poczuł, jak jakaś groza rozprzestrzenia się w jego piersi. Walczył z paniką, pukając głośniej. Tym razem z głębi domu dobiegł ich stłumiony krzyk, a pies otrzepał się za nimi. Ashton cofnął się pospiesznie do tyłu, kiedy usłyszał zbliżające się kroki.

Drzwi otworzyły się ostro i Ashton przygryzł swoją wargę, gdy nieznajomy patrzył na nich z wściekłym zmieszaniem. Ashton wiedział, że patrzył właśnie na Bena Hemmingsa; już mógł zobaczyć podobieństwo w szerokich ramionach i blond włosach. Było także coś w jego twarzy - zaczerwienionej z gniewu i okrąglejszej niż u Luke’a, ale wciąż podobnej.

Zobaczenie kogoś tak bardzo podobnego do Luke’a w tej dzielnicy sprawiło, że coś w sercu Ashtona go zakłuło.

\- Czego chcecie? - zażądał Ben, a jego słowa były nieco niewyraźne, jakby pił alkohol. Ashton się wzdrygnął na myśl o tych wszystkich razach, kiedy Luke fachowo omijał temat swojego brata. Nigdy nie powiedział, że Ben był wściekłym pijakiem, ale nagle rzeczy zaczęły nabierać o wiele większego sensu.

\- Ja… - Ashton zająknął się przez niebieski ogień w oczach Bena, a Calum ostrożnie wystąpił naprzód.

\- Przyszliśmy po Luke’a - powiedział, głosem delikatniejszym niż zwykle i roztropnymi, ciemnymi oczami. - Jest w domu?

Coś z bojowej postawy zeszło z ramion Bena i westchnął, opierając plecy o framugę. Wewnątrz domu było ciemno i pachniało nieco nieczystością.

\- Nie widziałem go - powiedział w końcu Ben. - Nie było go w domu od paru dni. Pokłócił się ze mną i wyszedł, wiecie? Jak zwykle. Za wyjątkiem tego, że  _ tym  _ razem już nie wrócił.

\- Masz jakiś pomysł, gdzie mógł pójść? - zapytał słabo Calum, ale myśli Ashtona odbijały się teraz rykiem w jego głowie, kiedy panika zaciskała się wokół jego serca, sprawiając, że musiał chwycić się mocno swojego przyjaciela w wysiłku pozostania na nogach. W głowie Ashtona  _ łomotało _ , bo… boże, Luke nawet nie  _ wspominał _ odejścia czy chociażby kłótni z bratem.

\- Cholera wie - powiedział Ben, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. - A teraz się stąd wynoście, zanim obudzicie tego pierdolonego psa. - Zatrzasnął za sobą mocno drzwi i, jakby na zawołanie, usłyszeli niski warkot rozchodzący się za nimi.

Ashton i Calum znieruchomieli, zanim jednocześnie się zerwali i wybiegli z ogródka. Pies zawarczał w swojej budzie, a splątany łańcuch zabrzęczał, kiedy próbował pobiec za nimi jedynie po to, by z powrotem zostać szarpniętym do tyłu, zanim mógł staranować płot.

Calum i Ashton już byli w trakcie sprintu środkiem drogi w tym momencie, a coś kłuło ich w żebrach, gdy Ashton poddał się mglistej myśli, jakoby ucieczka przed psem w każdej innej sytuacji byłaby naprawdę kiepskim pomysłem.

Dobiegli już do linii sklepów z ich zakratowanymi oknami i porozbijanymi szybami, kiedy ich dwójka w końcu przestała biec. Calum kucnął z sapnięciem, pocierając swój bok, kiedy usiłował złapać oddech z powrotem. Ashton oparł się ciężko o najbliższą latarnię, będąc na dobrej drodze ku ataku paniki, gdy ostry ból przeszywał jego żebra, kiedy usiłował nabrać oddechu.

Oddech utknął mu boleśnie w gardle i Calum spojrzał na niego rozszerzonymi oczami, a jego wykończona mina szybko przemieniła się w zmartwioną.

\- Ashy, jest w porządku - skłamał natychmiast, przyciągając mniejszego chłopca do uścisku. Dłonie Ashtona zacisnęły się mocno z tyłu jego swetra i jego oddech był chrapliwy, a oczy napełniły mu się łzami, kiedy jego pierś zacisnęła się w panice.

\- Kłamca - powiedział Ashton na bezdechu, gdy łzy spłynęły w dół. - Gdzie jest Luke? Co, jeśli on nie-

\- Nigdy by nie wyjechał bez powiedzenia ci o tym - powiedział łagodnie Calum, odgarniając loki Ashtona z jego spoconego czoła, kiedy mniejszy chłopak spojrzał na niego mokrymi oczami, z okularami przekrzywionymi na jego twarzy. -  _ Wiesz _ , że by nie mógł, Ash. Za bardzo mu na tobie zależy.

\- W takim razie gdzie on  _ jest _ ? - zapytał niewyraźnie Ashton, sekundy od wybuchnięcia łzami.

\- Po prostu się uspokój, Ash. Znajdziemy go - obiecał Calum uspokajająco, najwyraźniej  _ usilnie  _ próbując ukryć to, jak był wściekły, ciasno tuląc kręcono-włosego chłopca. - Chodźmy teraz do Mikeya, okej? Będziemy mogli pojeździć po mieście i rozejrzeć się za Luke’m. Znajdziemy go.

  
  


*

Ku ich wielkiej uldze, ostatecznie plan Caluma okazał się niepotrzebny.

Ich dwójka szła wzdłuż ulicy w stronę domu Michaela - oboje przemoczeni od deszczu, który znowu zaczynał lać - kiedy obok nich motocykl przejechał z rykiem, rozpryskując kałuże.

Calum zaklął, kiedy zobaczył znajomą blond głowę, na której głupio i niebezpiecznie nie było kasku, ale Ashton, wciąż na granicy łez, już biegł za nim, ciągnąc ze sobą najlepszego przyjaciela, z którym ciągle miał ochronnie splecione palce.

Dobiegli do domu Michaela akurat wtedy, gdy Luke schodził z motoru, przemoknięty do suchej nitki i dygoczący, kiedy uniósł głowę, zaalarmowany dźwiękiem ich biegnących stóp. Blada, wynędzniała twarz Luke’a złagodniała, gdy Ashton się z nim zderzył, ciasno owijając wąskie ramiona wokół talii starszego chłopaka. Calum popędził za to do drzwi wejściowych, dzwoniąc dzwonkiem i oddychając z ulgą, kiedy Michael się pojawił, wyglądając na nieco oszołomionego sceną rozgrywającą się na jego podjeździe.

\- Dlaczego nie założyłeś kasku? To niebezpieczne, ty głupi kretynie! Nic się nie nauczyłeś od tego czasu, kiedy się poznaliśmy?! - wrzeszczał Ashton, słabo uderzając go w klatę, zanim z powrotem roztopił się w jego uścisku. - Jesteś taki irytujący! Byłem cholernie przerażony!

\- Przerażony? - Luke wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, delikatnie przebiegając palcami przez miękkie loki młodszego chłopca, rozplątując kołtuny. Mina Luke’a stała się zaalarmowana, kiedy Ashton wydał z siebie stłumiony szloch.

\- Ja i Cal poszliśmy do ciebie do domu! Ale ty odszedłeś! A twój brat powiedział, że nie było cię w domu od  _ dni _ !

\- Poszedłeś do mojego domu? - zapytał Luke, blednąc bardziej, a jego oczy się rozszerzyły. Spojrzał na Michaela z czymś, co mogło być opisane jedynie jako poczucie zdrady, ale niebiesko-włosy chłopak patrzył się na niego teraz ze zmartwieniem.

\- Czekaj, co on ma na myśli mówiąc, że nie było cię w domu od dni? Gdzie byłeś, Luke? - Michael domagał się odpowiedzi, ale blondyn dygotał teraz mocniej, tak samo Calum i Ashton. Zawiał chłodny wiatr i mina Michaela natychmiast stała się jeszcze bardziej zmartwiona, kiedy się cofnął, otwierając szerzej drzwi. - Właźcie, wszyscy. Zaraz zamarzniecie.

Cała czwórka stała niezręcznie w wąskim korytarzu, kiedy zamknęli za sobą drzwi, próbując być cicho, ponieważ rodzice Michaela kończyli obiad w salonie. Ashton stracił teraz apetyt, ale serce waliło w jego piersi, kiedy przylgnął do boku Luke’a, częściowo odprężony, gdy ramiona starszego chłopaka owinęły się wokół jego talii.

\- Dobra, nie mam pojęcia, co do cholery się tam działo, ale otrzymamy odpowiedzi - powiedział stanowczo Michael, przyjmując swoją rolę najstarszego w grupie. - Luke, gdzie się podziewałeś, skoro nie było cię w domu?

\- W bibliotece - odpowiedział natychmiast blondyn, a ich trójka zaczęła się na niego otwarcie gapić.

\- W bibliotece? - zapytał tępo Michael, a jego niebieskie włosy stały się nieporządne tam, gdzie Calum przykleił się do boku swojego chłopaka. Ręka Michaela troskliwie owinęła się wokół ramion Calum. - Poważnie myślisz, że w to uwierzymy? - Michael nawet nie brzmiał na złego, po prostu rozczarowanego.

Luke się skrzywił, ale jego oczy były twarde jak skała.

\- Nie okłamuję was - powiedział osiemnastolatek, a w jego głosie było coś tak czystego, co kazało myśleć Ashtonowi, że mówi prawdę. - Ładowałem tam swój telefon i… i przeglądałem mapy… - Jego głos się rozpłynął, ale kiedy spotkał się jedynie z ciszą, Luke wypuścił drżący oddech. - Przeglądałem mnóstwo map i siedziałem na komputerze, i tego typu gówna… próbując zdecydować, czy…  _ gdzie  _ powinienem wyjechać…

\- Wyjechać? - zapytał słabo młodszy chłopak. Orzechowe oczy Ashtona wypełniły się łzami i Luke przełknął głośno gulę w swoim gardle, kiedy delikatnie ujął jego twarz swoimi trzęsącymi się dłońmi.

\- Nie chcę wciąż cię ranić - wyszeptał Luke, a łza spłynęła po opalonym policzku Ashtona.

\- Zraniłbyś mnie, gdybyś wyjechał - wydyszał młodszy. - Nic innego nie ma znaczenia.

Luke przytulił Ashtona do swojej piersi, zaciskając swoje własne powieki, by się nie rozpłakać, kiedy Ashton wtulił się w niego bardziej. Calumowi było smutno, gdy ich obserwował, ale to było nic w porównaniu z bólem w oczach Michaela.

\- A co z nocami, Luke? - zapytał słabo niebiesko-włosy chłopak. - Gdzie spałeś?

Ashton uniósł swoją poplamioną łzami twarz, spoglądając w górę akurat na czas, by zobaczyć, jak Luke wzrusza nędznie ramionami.

\- Och… po prostu tu i tam - wymamrotał blondyn. Calum rozszerzył oczy, domyślając się, co kryło się za tymi słowami.

\- Masz na myśli to, że spałeś pod gołym dachem? - zapytał słabo Ashton, odwracając przestraszoną twarz, gdy wpatrywał się z szokiem w Luke’a. - Ale co, jakby coś ci się stało? Co, gdyby ktoś próbował… - jego głos się załamał i przyciągnął Luke’a z powrotem w swoje ramiona, tłumiąc swój szloch w piersi blondyna.

Kiedy Luke niechętnie oderwał swój wzrok od młodszego chłopaka, odkrył Caluma i Michaela wpatrujących się w niego we zatrwożonym milczeniu.

\- Wystarczy - powiedział Michael, a jego głos był teraz nikły, kiedy przytrzymywał się ramienia swojego chłopaka w wysiłku pozostania na nogach. Ashton przytulił Luke’a jeszcze ciaśniej. - Zostajesz tutaj. Ze mną.

\- Mike, nie mogę - powiedział łagodnie Luke, a jego głos był tak bardzo przesiąknięty zmęczeniem, że było to aż  _ przerażające _ . - Twoi rodzice...

\- ...zgodzą się ze mną - odparł natychmiast niebiesko-włosy, nie dając Luke’owi dokończyć zdania. - Jesteś dla nich jak drugi syn.  _ Kochają  _ cię, Luke. - Michael wyciągnął rękę, żeby lekko potrzeć swoimi knykciami ramię blondyna przez skórzaną kurtkę. - Nie bądź głupi.

\- W porządku - powiedział drżąco Luke, ale jego błękitne oczy lśniły teraz jaśniej od łez i Calum też tak jakby miał ochotę się rozpłakać. To, że nie obrócił tego w żart było oznaką tego, jak bardzo wyczerpany już był. - Dziękuję.

Na korytarzu było cicho, ale serce Luke’a biło teraz spokojniej w jego piersi; Ashton mógł poczuć to przez to, jak blisko siebie byli. Calum i Michael dołączyli do rodziców niebiesko-włosego chłopaka w salonie, i czuli się samotniej, gdy poszli… ale także bezpieczniej, jakby może ich dwójka była wszystkim, czego potrzebowali.

Luke usiadł ciężko na dole schodów, niepewnie otwierając swoje ramiona i wypuszczając z siebie westchnienie ulgi, kiedy Ashton usiadł mu na kolanach, przytulając blondyna blisko siebie. Wargi Luke’a musnęły bliznę na szczęce Ashtona i kręcono-włosy chłopak musiał przygryźć swój szloch, gdy jego ramiona owinęły się łagodnie wokół tych starszego chłopaka.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, ty idioto? - zapytał delikatnie Ashton, a Luke tylko wzruszył ramionami, z mokrymi oczami, przygryzając kolczyk w swojej wardze i wbijając zęby tak mocno w skórę, że aż się skrzywił. Ashton pochwycił jego usta w pocałunku, wysysając z niego łagodnie niepewność, dopóki Luke nie był pod nim miękki i uległy.

\- Nie chciałem cię martwić - wymamrotał blondyn, kiedy w końcu się od siebie oderwali, z nieco rozproszonymi oczami, gdy coraz bardziej ogarniało go zmęczenie. Ashton znowu go pocałował, przejeżdżając palcami przez miękkie blond włosy Luke i czując ukrytą w nich bliznę.

\- Trochę na to kurwa za późno - mruknął młodszy chłopak, delikatnie całując kącik ust Luke’a, zanim się od niego oddalił, pozwalając ich czołom się o siebie opierać. - Noś swój cholerny kask, okej? - nalegał i, kiedy Luke wzruszył od niechcenia ramionami przed przytaknięciem, Ashton poczuł, jak odrobina napięcia opada z jego ramion.

\- Nie byłem  _ tylko  _ w bibliotece - powiedział nagle Luke i Ashton przygryzł swoją wargę, przyglądając mu się z ciekawością.

\- Och… w takim razie gdzie byłeś? - zapytał młodszy chłopak. Nieoficjalnie, Ashton nie był pewien, czy naprawdę chciał to wiedzieć, ale miał już dość sekretów. Wszystko, co one robiły, to czyniły rzeczy jeszcze gorszymi.

\- Zdecydowałem, że rzucam szkołę, ale… nie chcę być jak mój brat, więc ja… jeździłem po całym mieście na moim motorze… szukając pracy… - Oczy Luke’a były opuszczone, więc nie widział powolnego zdumienia kwitnącego na zmęczonej twarzy Ashtona. - Znalazłem pracę… w  _ biurze _ . - Luke zrobił minę i wargi Ashtona zadrżały mimowolnie. - I… muszę wrócić do domu jedynie raz… żeby zabrać moje rzeczy… moje zdjęcia i…

Głos Luke’a rozpłynął się w powietrzu, ale w końcu zaryzykował uniesieniem głowy i jego policzki zabarwiły się czerwienią, gdy zobaczył, że Ashton patrzy na niego z łzami w oczach.

\- Jestem z ciebie bardzo dumny. Po prostu  _ powiedz  _ mi następnym razem, w porządku? - Ashton potrząsnął żałośnie głową, kiedy Luke zdobył się na mały, krzywy uśmiech. - Bycie twoim chłopakiem jest najbardziej stresującą rzeczą na świecie - powiedział kręcono-włosy, przygryzając swoją wargę, kiedy Luke spojrzał na niego zdumiony. Była tam teraz nadzieja błyszcząca w jego kochanych, błękitnych oczach i jego piękno odebrało Ashtonowi oddech.

\-  _ Chłopakiem _ ? - wydyszał Luke, wyglądając, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że się nie przesłyszał. - Czy ty naprawdę masz na myśli-?

\- Tak - powiedział łagodnie Ashton, przyciągając Luke’a do delikatnego uścisku. Blondyn drżał naprzeciwko niego, przylegając do swojego chłopaka. - Obiecuję.

Oddech Luke’a opuścił go w sapnięciu i przytulił Ashtona jeszcze ciaśniej, owijając wokół niego swoje umięśnione ramiona i zostawiając pocałunek na jego głowie, pachnąc skórą, świeżym deszczem w trakcie suszy i papierosowym dymem. Ashton nie chciał nigdy pozwolić mu odejść.

\- Kocham cię, Ash - wyszeptał Luke i Ashton wypuścił z siebie malutki szloch, tuląc się bliżej niego i całując szczękę Luke’a. - Kocham cię tak,  _ tak  _ bardzo.

Tym razem Ashton wiedział, że miał to na myśli.

 

*

Calum spał u Michaela tej nocy. Odkąd Luke spał w pokoju gościnnym - teraz wyczerpany, ponieważ nalegał, by odprowadzić Ashtona do domu - Calum w końcu mógł spać w podwójnym łóżku Michaela razem z nim bez narzekających rodziców chłopaka.

Było miło dzielić łóżko z Michaelem, ciepło i komfortowo, gdy starszy chłopak od niechcenia owinął ramiona wokół jego talii, a ciemnowłosy chłopak splątał ich nogi pod kołdrą.

Michael rozrzucał senne pocałunki na nagich ramionach Caluma i młodszy chłopak przetoczył się, żeby zobaczyć swojego chłopaka w ciemności, czekoladowe oczy łagodne i zmęczone, gdy dzielili poduszkę.

\- Co jest? - wymamrotał Michael, głosem delikatnym w ciszy, a oddech miętowy od czasu, kiedy myli razem zęby, zderzając się biodrami i głupio chichocząc, gdy Michael robił śmieszne miny do lustra, żeby rozbawić swojego chłopaka.

\- Ashton powiedział mi, jak poparzyłeś swoją twarz - wyszeptał Calum, a w jego gardle urosła gula. - Luke mu powiedział i… boże, Mikey, jesteś taki odważny. Jestem z ciebie taki dumny…

Michael otworzył usta w szoku. Wyglądał na zaniepokojonego, a jego zielone oczy lśniły mokro w ciemności. Ciemne oczy Caluma także wypełniły się łzami i przyciągnął Michaela do ciasnego uścisku, chowając twarz w poparzonej szyi starszego chłopaka i zostawiając pocałunek na jego skórze. Michael zadrżał, przylegając do Caluma, przygryzając biadolenie formujące się w jego gardle.

\-  _ Cal  _ \- powiedział desperacko, a młodszy się uśmiechnął.

\- Kocham cię, Mikey - powiedział ciemnowłosy chłopak między pocałunkami, przebiegając pełnymi ustami przez delikatną skórę, podgryzając ją lekko, gdy Michael się pod nim rozpływał. - Kocham cię tak bardzo.

Niebiesko-włosy chłopak jęknął, niezgrabnie chwytając dłońmi biodra Michaela, jakby w jego głowie się kręciło, kiedy młodszy zaczął się o niego ocierać, powodując, że oboje delikatnie stękali. Calum zamrugał, odganiając swoje łzy, uśmiechając się w ciemności, kiedy pocałował Michaela w usta, uciszając go.

\- Nigdy nie przestanę cię kochać - wymamrotał Calum, gdy jego dłonie wślizgnęły się pod koszulkę starszego chłopaka, by potrzeć jego miękki brzuch, sprawiając, że zadrżał. - Nigdy, Mikey. Przysięgam.

 

_ * Pies Baskerville’ów  _ \- tajemniczy pies potwór z serii o Sherlocku Holmesie

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, że musieliście czekać na ten rozdział prawie dwa miesiące, ale życie bywa złośliwe. Najpierw byłam na urlopie w UK, potem byłam zawalona pracą, a jak w grudniu miałam już czas, to oczywiście nastąpiły problemy techniczne i tak właściwie nie mam sprzętu, na którym mogłabym pracować. Z tego względu nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć wam, kiedy pojawi się kolejny. ;/ Ale przynajmniej ten jest spory, ma 16 stron. ;)


	14. Świętowanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Łapcie efekt mojego dnia w pracy. Kochani, przepraszam, że potrzebowałam tyle czasu na update, ale zajęłam się innym tłumaczeniem Larry'ego, "I Just Wanna Keep Calling Your Name (Until You Come Back Home)" w próbie ratowania go od zawieszenia, gdy poprzednie tłumaczki z niego zrezygnowały. Ale obiecuję, że teraz postaram się zachować równowagę między jednym a drugim tłumaczeniem i raz w tygodniu powinien pojawiać się jeden rozdział.

Wszystko wydawało się o wiele łatwiejsze, gdy Luke mieszkał w domu swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Michael odpędzał od niego poczucie winy w przeciwieństwie od Bena, Calum sprawiał, że się śmiał, a rodzice Michaela zawsze uwielbiali mieć Luke’a u siebie; to połączone wraz z tym, że Ashton przyjął go z powrotem, sprawiało, że czuł się głupio za w ogóle rozważanie opcji z opuszczeniem ich wszystkich. Kochał swoich przyjaciół za bardzo, zrezygnowanie z nich byłoby głupie.

Jednym z najlepszych plusów mieszkania u Michaela było to, że jego rodzice nie mieli nic przeciwko, żeby Ashton do niego przychodził, chociaż Karen  _ nalegała _ , by zostawiali otwarte drzwi od pokoju, ku rozczarowaniu Luke’a. Michael posłał mu współczujące spojrzenie, a Calum chichotał w szyję swojego chłopaka, gdy Luke wspomniał o tym po szkole, więc blondyn przypuszczał, że prawdopodobnie dzielili wspólny problem.

Ich czwórka szła dzisiaj wieczorem na imprezę w domu Ashley, co mogło w końcu dać im wymówkę na czas spędzony sam na sam, którego tak potrzebowali.

Ashton i Calum nigdy wcześniej nie byli na żadnej imprezie  – kręcono-włosy chłopiec przyznał się do tego Luke’owi poprzedniego wieczora  – a Luke nie był ślepy; mógł zobaczyć spięte ramiona Ashtona, kiedy w czwórkę siedzieli w kuchni Michaela i jedli zamówioną wcześniej pizzę, a jego stopa nawet podrygiwała z podekscytowania pod stołem, obijając się o nogę blondyna.

— Myślisz, że będzie fajnie? — zapytał Ashton cichym głosem, popychając swoje okulary z powrotem na nos i zarumienił się, gdy Calum pochylił się do niego z serwetką, by otrzeć sos pomidorowy z kącika ust swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Był piątek wieczorem i Luke w zamyśleniu delektował się pepperoni, której miał pełne usta, kładąc swoją (prawdopodobnie nieco tłustą) dłoń na tej Ashtona, gdy młodszy chłopak spojrzał na niego szerokimi oczami.

— To jest cały sens imprez, kochanie — powiedział Luke.

 

*

 

Słońce już zaczynało zachodzić, a Calum także wyglądał na nerwowego, gdy siedział wtulony w ramiona Michaela.

Musieli wkrótce wychodzić, jeśli chcieli dotrzeć tam na czas, nie to, że Luke się o to martwił. Uznał, że przyjście spóźnionym nie mogłoby sprawić, że Ashley znienawidzi go jeszcze bardziej, niż już to robiła, więc to nie była wielka sprawa. Wszystkim, na czym zależało Luke’owi było zrelaksowanie się i dobra zabawa z Ashtonem w otoczeniu, w którym młodszy chłopak nie musiał martwić się o jakiegokolwiek dręczyciela ze szkoły; zamiast tego będą tam głównie ludzie z uczelni Ashley.

Kiedy dotarli do jej domu pół godziny później, Luke poczuł pierwsze trzepotanie nerwów w piersi, ponieważ odczuwał swego rodzaju nieufność na perspektywę spędzenia całego wieczoru na terytorium Ashley. Nie miało znaczenia,  _ jak  _ bardzo wydawała się niechętnie odnosić do niego ciepło, kiedykolwiek się z nią teraz widział. Wciąż nieco go przerażała i Luke pojął, że ona prawdopodobnie wolała to w ten sposób.

Mogli usłyszeć dudniącą muzykę, kiedy skręcili w jej ulicę i Luke usiłował nie szydzić, gdy zobaczył, jak przyjemne były na niej domy. Nie oceniał Ashtona za to, że ma więcej pieniędzy od niego, więc to nie byłoby do końca sprawiedliwe, gdyby widział Ashley z tego powodu w inny sposób.

— Myślicie, że jak bardzo tłoczno tam będzie? — zapytał cicho Calum, gdy zbliżyli się wystarczająco blisko, by zobaczyć ścisk ciał przez okno, niewyraźnych i tajemniczych niczym niebo ciemniejące nad ich głowami, pogrążając świat w cieniu.

— Będzie okej — obiecał Michael, umieszczając pocałunek na głowie swojego chłopaka, owijając ramię wokół jego talii. — Wątpię, że będzie w ogóle jakoś tłoczno, a nawet, jeśli będzie, to zawsze jest jakieś spokojniejsze miejsce, w które można się udać.

— Jak ogród — wtrącił z nadzieją Ashton, a Luke uśmiechnął się, całując go delikatnie w czoło.

— Zdecydowanie — zgodził się Michael. — I nie musimy zostawać, jeśli nie będzie się wam podobać, okej? To całkowicie zależy od ciebie i Asha.

Calum i Ashton wymienili między sobą spojrzenia ulgi z nieco zarumienionymi policzkami, a Luke odprężył się, pocieszająco ściskając ramię Ashtona.

— Będzie  _ fajnie  _ — obiecał Luke, gdy ich czwórka zatrzymała się na końcu podjazdu. Ashton stanął na czubkach palców, by owinąć ręce wokół szerokich ramion Luke’a, a starszy chłopak wycałował zdenerwowanie z jego twarzy, pocieszająco muskając palcami jego kark. — Zobaczycie.

 

*

 

Ashton ledwo znał kogokolwiek na imprezie; jedynie Ashley, Louisa i Harry’ego, no i oczywiście także Luke’a, Caluma i Michaela. Dom był pełen ludzi, a w ogrodzie nie było o wiele lepiej, ale zaskakująco nie przeszkadzało to Ashtonowi za bardzo (chociaż prawdopodobnie zawdzięczał to temu całemu alkoholowi, który w siebie wlał). 

Ashton nigdy wcześniej nie był w takiej sytuacji i  _ zdecydowanie  _ nigdy wcześniej nie był pijany, ale przypuszczał, że na wszystko musiał przyjść pierwszy raz.

Bas dudniący w całym domu sprawiał, że czuł, jakby grzechotał jego kośćmi, ale dłoń Luke’a była ciasno splątana z tą jego i kiwał głową w rytm muzyki, loki o miodowej barwie podskakiwały naokoło tak, że Luke musiał odgarnąć je do tyłu, ostrożnie prostując przekrzywione okulary chłopaka.

Ashton rozpromienił się do niego, potrącony do przodu przez tłum tak, że jego klatka była przyciśnięta do tej Luke’a. Ręce blondyna powędrowały na jego talię i Ashton uśmiechnął się leniwie, a dołeczki przecięły jego policzki, gdy język wystrzelił na zewnątrz, by oblizać usta.

— Kocham cię — powiedział cicho Luke, ocierając się ustami o policzek Ashtona, gdy pochylił się, by mu to powiedzieć. Ashton przytrzymał się go mocniej, a w jego głowie nieco się kręciło, gdy posmakował alkoholu wciąż obecnego na jego ustach.

— Świętujemy — odpowiedział młodszy chłopak, wtulając się w tors Luke’a. Kiedy blondyn wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, szesnastolatek rozwinął to, a pijackie zlewanie słów było prawie niesłyszalne w zgiełku tłumu, przez który został popchnięty jeszcze bliżej niego.

— Świętujemy, że nie wyjechałeś — powiedział szczerze Ashton, a jego orzechowe oczy zatrzepotały i się zamknęły, gdy Luke przytulił go jeszcze bliżej siebie. — Świętujemy  _ nas _ .

— Kocham cię — powtórzył Luke, tym razem ściśniętym głosem. Policzki Ashtona były czerwone, a Luke’owi było tam zbyt gorąco. — Chcesz się przewietrzyć, słoneczko?

Ashton rozważał to, zanim przytaknął ochoczo, pocieszająco ściskając dłoń Luke’a swoimi poparzonymi palcami, gdy starszy chłopak zaczął prowadzić go przez tłum. Luke zawahał się, kiedy zobaczył Michaela przy drzwiach, z ręką owiniętą wokół załzawionego Caluma, który nie wydawał się dobrze bawić. Mina Luke’a stała się współczująca, gdy Michael przekazał mu ruchem ust, że wychodzą, ale widzą się później i Luke odwrócił, żeby przekazać Ashtonowi tę informację, kiedy zorientował się, że młodszy chłopak zniknął.

— Och — powiedział głośno Luke, marszcząc brwi, gdy okręcił się na piętach i wytoczył sobie łokciami ścieżkę przez tłum tańczących ludzi w poszukiwaniu go. — Gdzie ty poszedłeś? — wymamrotał, zanim jego oczy spoczęły na Ashtonie.

Serce Luke’a podeszło mu do gardła.

Młodszy chłopak był przyciśnięty plecami do ściany po drugiej stronie pokoju przez jakiegoś starszego gościa, a jego orzechowe oczy były rozszerzone za szkłami okularów, cała twarz blada i wystraszona. Luke poczuł, jak coś zimnego przez niego przebiega, gdy zaczął przepychać się ramionami przez tłum z wznowionym wigorem, ponieważ jego chłopak go potrzebował i  _ cholera _ , żaden z tych idiotów nie stanie mu na drodze!

Koleś wyglądał na nawet jeszcze bardziej pijanego niż  _ Ashton _ , ale szesnastolatek miał problem z utrzymaniem się na swoich stopach i był także _ mały _ ; Luke nie sądził, że będzie w stanie wyplątać się z tego na własną rękę.

Ale znowu, Ashton go zaskoczył.

Luke obserwował z krwią kipiącą mu w żyłach, jak koleś pochyla się, by wyszeptać coś do ucha Ashtona. Jednak młodszy chłopak wiercił się w przeciwną stronę, z płonącymi policzkami, kiedy wyglądał na nieco znieważonego tym, cokolwiek powiedział mu ten koleś. Luke przyspieszył, ignorując czyjeś przekleństwa skierowane w jego stronę, gdy popchnął tę osobę, bo czy oni nie widzieli, że Ashton go  _ potrzebował?! _

Koleś przycisnął się do niego nawet jeszcze bliżej i Luke ledwo miał czas, by zrobić cokolwiek poza wściekłym krzykiem, gdy Ashton uderzył obcego otwartą dłonią przez policzek, z wściekłym spojrzeniem, gdy starszy koleś wycofał się ze stłumionym przekleństwem.

Luke oparł się potrzebie pocieszenia Ashtona – może był bardziej pijany, niż sądził, że jest – ale wtedy Ashley pojawiła się u boku Ashtona, obelżywie klnąc na tego kolesia (więc prawdopodobnie był kimś, kogo nie chciała na swojej imprezie), a Ashton użył rozproszenia jako okazję, by zapuścić się w czekające ramiona Luke’a.

— Kochanie, tak bardzo przepraszam, że nie mogłem się tutaj dostać… — powiedział złamanym tonem głosu blondyn, otulając dłońmi twarz Ashtona, gdy spojrzał uważnie w oczy młodszego chłopaka. — Wszystko w porządku? Nie zranił cię?

— Jest okej — obiecał Ashton, ale wydawał się chybotliwy, kiedy Luke delikatnie owinął rękę wokół jego talii. — Lukey, możemy iść? Ja jakby… — zaczkał pijacko, a Luke cmoknął go w nos. — Możemy iść do mnie do domu?

— Oczywiście, Ashy — powiedział cicho, wpatrując się w ogólnym kierunku, w którym Ashton był przyparty do ściany, zanim przytrzymał chłopaka bliżej swojego boku, prowadząc go w ciemną noc. — Teraz będę cię chronił. Obiecuję.

 

*

 

Kiedy wyszli już w chłodne, nocne powietrze, Ashton wydawał się być nawet jeszcze bardziej rozchichotany dla uszu Luke’a. To było tak, jakby wiaterek czynił go nawet jeszcze bardziej pijanym, gdy uwiesił się na Luke’u, a jego loki łaskotały starszego chłopaka w policzek, gdy wysysał pocałunki na jego szyi.

Blondyn przełknął, niechętnie wycofując się z tego w miejscu, w którym się zatrzymali, ponieważ Ashton zapragnął pozachwycać się kwiatami w ogrodzie, obok których przechodzili. Ashton wygiął usta w podkówkę, gdy Luke odsunął się od niego na tyle, by wciąż móc utrzymać swojego chłopaka w pionie, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba.

— Co robisz, Ashy? — zapytał słabo Luke, a Ashton skrzyżował ręce na piersi, wystawiając mu język i jedynie utwierdzając tym fakt, że był zdecydowanie zbyt pijany na to, do czegokolwiek dążył.

— Chciałem zrobić z tobą tę seks rzecz — powiedział Ashton, najwyraźniej zbyt pijany na to, by się zarumienić. Luke parsknął i usilnie starał się nie roześmiać na dobór słów młodszego chłopaka, ale jego błękitne oczy pozostały łagodne, gdy sięgnął dłonią, by lekko ując policzek Ashtona.

— Nie, kiedy jesteś pijany, kochanie — powiedział cicho Luke, delikatnie pocierając kość policzkową Ashtona kciukiem. Młodszy pozwolił, by jego powieki zatrzepotały i zamknęły się, zasłaniając jego piękne, orzechowe oczy, a rzęsy rozłożyły się niczym wachlarze na jego opalonej skórze. — Nie dzisiaj.

— Ale… to była moja pierwsza impreza… pierwszy raz, gdy ja… — czknął znowu — pierwszy raz, gdy kiedykolwiek się upiłem… I pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy-

— Nie dzisiaj — powtórzył Luke, ale jego usta były miękkie, gdy przycisnął malutki pocałunek do kącika ust Ashtona. — Myślę, że może dzisiaj miałeś już jednak za dużo pierwszych razów, Ash… okej? — Luke zaczekał, dopóki Ashton nie przytaknął markotnie, zanim posłał młodszemu chłopakowi łagodny uśmiech. — Co ty na to, że poczekamy, aż będziesz tego absolutnie pewien, tak? Chcę, żeby to było wyjątkowe.

Ashton przyciągnął Luke’a do lekkiego uścisku, ale wyglądał teraz na spokojniejszego, gdy spojrzał na niego czule, z niepodrabialną dumą płonącą na jego odwróconej twarzy. Luke czuł, jakby serce roztapiało się w jego piersi.

— Zmieniłeś się — powiedział cicho Ashton, głosem prawie osłupiałym ze zdumienia. Luke wyszczerzył się, cmokając go w jego dołeczki w policzkach.

— Dzięki tobie — powiedział. Ashton wyglądał na drobnego, gdy uśmiechnął się do swojego chłopaka, a Luke przyciągnął go do ciasnego uścisku, zanim poczuł, jak młodszy dygocze w jego ramionach. — Zimno ci, kochanie? — zapytał Luke, a Ashton przytaknął żałośnie. Blondyn znowu ujął jego dłoń, pospieszając go. — W takim razie szybko chodźmy. Chcę, żebyś znalazł się w cieple.

 

*

 

Anne czekała w salonie, gdy przyszli do domu i chociaż zacisnęła twardo swoje usta, kiedy zobaczyła, że Luke utrzymuje Ashtona w pionie, nie zrobiła nic poza zmarszczeniem brwi.

— Cześć, mamo — powiedział radośnie Ashton, wystrzeliwując naprzód, by obdarzyć ją soczystym buziakiem w policzek. Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie, unosząc dłonie, by ogarnąć jego niesforne loki, podczas gdy jej oczy osiadły na Luke’u.

— Zostajesz dzisiaj na noc? — zapytała go skrępowana, najwyraźniej  _ usilnie  _ próbując zachować maniery. Oczy Luke’a rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu i, chociaż chciał, zdecydował się nie wystawiać swojego szczęścia na próbę.

— Właściwie to wracam dzisiaj do Michaela, ale dziękuję — powiedział cicho Luke, próbując odzwierciedlić w swoim tonie tak wiele wdzięczności, jak tylko mógł. — To bardzo miłe z twojej strony.

— To całkiem w porządku — powiedziała Anne, wyglądając na o wiele bardziej udobruchaną. Spojrzała w dół na zmęczoną twarz Ashtona w momencie, gdy się uśmiechał, przyciągając ją do luźnego uścisku. — W takim razie wróć bezpiecznie do domu.

— Nie idź jeszcze do domu! — krzyknął Ashton, najwyraźniej przerażony, gdy znowu potknął się w kierunku Luke’a. Okulary Ashtona były przekrzywione, a Anne nie wyglądała na szczęśliwą. Luke przygryzł wargę.

— A co ty na to… a co ty na to, że po prostu zostanę z tobą na dole przez jakiś czas, okej? Do jakiejś… jedenastej czy coś, nie wiem. A potem wrócę do siebie, a ty będziesz mógł trochę się przespać? — Luke z wahaniem spojrzał w stronę Anne, zauważając niechętnie kwitnące ciepło w jej oczach. — Czy to byłoby w porządku, Anne?

— To będzie w porządku — powiedziała cicho, wahając się przy drzwiach, zanim wyszła na korytarz. — Cóż, ja pójdę już spać. Po prostu chciałam się upewnić, że dotrzesz bezpiecznie do domu. — Przygryzła wargę, patrząc na Ashtona, widząc jego zapłonione policzki i sposób, w jaki chichotał w szyję Luke’a, wciąż wstawiony. — Proszę, przypilnuj, żeby napił się trochę wody, zanim pójdzie do łóżka, Luke.

Następnie Anne wróciła na górę, a Ashton rzucił się na kanapę, naciskając pilot i skacząc po kanałach, dopóki nie trafił na  _ Elzę z afrykańskiego buszu _ . Natychmiast zaczął gruchać na małe lwiątka, układając się na kolanach Luke’a jak zadowolony szczeniaczek i chichocząc szczęśliwie, kiedykolwiek coś słodkiego działo się na ekranie.

Luke uwielbiał obserwowanie reakcji Ashtona bardziej niż uwielbiał film, a gdy noc stała się ciemniejsza, a Ashton zasnął zwinięty u jego boku, wszystkim, o czym mógł myśleć Luke było to, że to był pierwszy raz, gdy Anne odzywała się do niego, jakby zasługiwał na uwagę.

Może w końcu zaczynała go akceptować.

 

*

 

Wrócili do domu ponad godzinę temu, ale Calum wciąż nie potrafił się uspokoić. Zamiast tego krążył po pokoju Michaela z ramionami ciasno owiniętymi wokół siebie i twarzą zapłonioną z zażenowania. Mogli usłyszeć niski dźwięk telewizji z dołu, gdzie Karen i Daryl oglądali wiadomości, ale oczy Michaela pozostawały skupione na jego chłopaku, smutek zmieszany z miłością, gdy obserwował, jak Calum niepotrzebnie wariuje.

— Cally, to w porządku — wymamrotał Michael, jego poparzona twarz się zmięła, kiedy Calum wypuścił z siebie sfrustrowany szloch, uderzając swoją dłonią w szafę Michaela tak, że drzwi się zatrzęsły. Ramiona starszego chłopaka z wahaniem owinęły się wokół jego talii i Calum osunął się na niego, odwracając się w jego ramionach i zaciskając drżącą pięść z przodu koszuli Michaela.

— Zrujnowałem ci wszystko! — sapnął Calum, ale wyszło to jak zniekształcony szloch. Michael przytulił go bliżej, ciężko przełykając przez gulę rosnącą w jego gardle.

—  _ Ty  _ jesteś moim wszystkim — nie zgodził się z nim, nawet jeśli to nie miało żadnego sensu. — Jesteś moim całym  _ światem _ , robaczku. — Calum zawisł na nim bezwładnie, Michael opadł na swoje łóżko, lekko ciągnąc młodszego ze sobą.

— Przepraszam — wymamrotał Calum, teraz wyczerpany, gdy wiercił się, dopóki nie był na poduszce, z nosem tak blisko tego Michaela, że się o siebie ocierali. — Kocham cię. Przykro mi.

— Nie przepraszaj — powiedział łagodnie niebieskowłosy chłopak, ocierając się lekko ustami o te Caluma. — I też cię kocham. — Michael się zawahał, przygryzając swoją dolną wargę. — Czy ty… chcesz mi powiedzieć, co się tam wydarzyło? — zapytał delikatnie, na co Calum odpowiedział mu nerwowym wzruszeniem ramion, z oczami swędzącymi od łez. — Nie wiedziałem, że miewasz takie napady paniki — powiedział miękko Michael, z zachmurzoną miną. Calum pociągnął nosem.

— Też nie wiedziałem — powiedział, ale jego czekoladowo-brązowe oczy lśniły teraz od świeżych łez. — To było takie straszne, Mikey… Nie wiedziałem, co-

Calum urwał z małym, zdławionym szlochem i Michael miał wrażenie, jakby serce mu pękało w piersi, gdy przytulił swojego chłopaka bliżej, rozrzucając pocałunki po całej jego twarzy.

— Przykro mi, że byłeś przerażony, ale obiecuję, że nic ci nie grozi — wydyszał Michael, scałowywując łzy z twarzy młodszego chłopaka. Kiedy opuszki palców Caluma omiotły poparzony policzek swojego chłopaka, Michael prawie to poczuł.

— Teraz jesteś bezpieczny — wyszeptał, a Calum objął pobliźnioną skórę, pochylając się do przodu, by przycisnąć swoje gorące usta do tych Michaela.

— Ty tak samo — obiecał ciemnowłosy chłopak głosem ściśniętym z powodu łez i z lepkimi od nich rzęsami, gdy delikatnie pocierał kciukiem jego oparzenie.

Szloch, który wydostał się z Michaela po usłyszeniu tego brzmiał prawie na szloch ulgi.

Z Calumem wtulonym bezpiecznie w jego ramiona, Michael pojął, że miał wszystko, czego potrzebował.

Nic innego nie miało znaczenia.


	15. W jego sercu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od tłumaczki: jest tu ktoś jeszcze? :c Wiem, że między 13. a 14. rozdziałem przerwa była spora, ale to opowiadanie jest piękne! W każdym razie siedzę od 11 przed swoim nowym laptopem i mogę oddać w wasze ręce kolejny, śliczny rozdział, przetłumaczony przy dźwiękach ładnej muzyki, a sama lecę po kurczaka i biorę się za robienie fajitas, bo planuję od poniedziałku, haha. Do napisania. xx

Odkąd Luke i Ashton obejrzeli po pijaku _Elzę z afrykańskiego buszu_ poprzedniego wieczora, Ashton błagał swojego chłopaka, żeby zabrał go do zoo, więc naturalnie, Luke mu to obiecał. Prawdopodobnie zrobiłby wszystko, by uczynić Ashtona szczęśliwym. Oddałby mu nawet ostatnią kroplę krwi.

Dzień wzeszedł jasno i czysto, a Luke obudził się do niecodziennego dźwięku Michaela biorącego poranny prysznic. Zwlókł się z łóżka, gdy usłyszał zakręcaną wodę, zrzucając z siebie ciuchy, które nosił poprzedniego dnia i przepchnął się do zaparowanego pomieszczenia, żeby wymyć zęby.

Michael wydał z siebie bliżej niezidentyfikowany krzyk, a jego policzki były czerwone, gdy nieudolnie strzelił Luke’a mokrym ręcznikiem. Blondyn wyszczerzył się do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela w lustrze, nawet nie _próbując_ powstrzymać swojego śmiechu.

— Tobie też dzień dobry, muffinko — powiedział słodko Luke, gdy wypłukał zęby do czysta. Michael przewrócił oczami, najwyraźniej usilnie starając się nie śmiać, gdy stał tam w swoich bokserkach, wyglądając na nieco styranego.

— Nie zaczynaj z tym znowu! — westchnął ciężko Michael, ale jego wargi drżały, gdy się odwracał, wycierając się ręcznikiem, żeby wysuszyć włosy. Luke uśmiechnął się głupio, gdy zobaczył malinki plamiące gardło Michaela.

— Dobra noc? — zapytał niewinnie, a Michael posłał mu pogardliwe spojrzenie, nawet jeśli chwilę później spojrzał czule w stronę swojego pokoju, gdzie najwyraźniej wciąż spał Calum. — Czy Cal _kiedykolwiek_ wraca do domu?

— Zamknij twarz — powiedział radośnie Michael, gdy przepchnął się obok swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. — Albo sam zrób sobie tosty.

— Niegrzecznie. — Luke wyszczerzył się, czekając na podeście, gdy Michael zniknął w swoim pokoju, żeby wziąć stamtąd jakieś ubrania. — Wiesz, płacę twoim rodzicom za czynsz ze swojego wynagrodzenia — dodał Luke, gdy razem zaczęli schodzić po schodach. — Więc myślałem, że zasługuje chociaż na tosta od ciebie.

— Dorzucę ci trochę jajecznicy, jeśli przestaniesz już tyle gadać — powiedział Michael, ale wyglądał teraz na nieco dumnego, jakby rozmowa o wynagrodzeniu przypomniała mu o pracy Luke’a. Blondyn owinął swoje ramię wokół talii Michaela, jakby mógł zgadnąć, o czym myślał jego przyjaciel.

— Dziękuję ci za bycie najlepszym przyjacielem na świecie, Mikey — powiedział Luke, nawet nie żartując, gdy spojrzał z gorącymi policzkami na poparzoną twarz Michaela.

— Przypuszczam, że mógłbym usmażyć ci też bekon — poprawił się Michael, najwyraźniej udobruchany. — A potem zaniosę Calumowi kanapki na górę. Zgoda?

Luke się wyszczerzył, lekko przybijając żółwika z Michaelem, zanim poszedł do tylnego wyjścia, zapalając swojego pierwszego papierosa tego dnia.

— Zgoda.

 

*

Pomimo lekkiej bryzy, dzień był ciepły i Luke rozkoszował się spacerem do domu Ashtona. W powietrzu było czuć świeżość i ciepło - jak drzewa i sól morska - i Luke zastanawiał się, czy może powinien się zatrzymać, by zapalić. Zawsze się taki stawał, gdy był na zewnątrz, otoczony naturą; chodził na te długie spacery ze swoimi rodzicami, kiedy był dzieckiem, a oni zawsze nienawidzili papierosów.

Może to był czas, by w końcu rzucić palenie.

Luke był ubrany w swój zwykły outfit składający się z vansów, obcisłych dżinsów i lekki sweter z długimi rękawami, ale mama Michaela, Karen, wciąż upierała się, żeby posmarował się kremem z filtrem, zanim wyszedł z domu. To sprawiło, że na dziwny sposób Luke poczuł się _kochany_ i cieszył się, że zdecydował się na spacer zamiast na swój motocykl (który zdenerwowałby Anne); potrzebował czterdziestu minu, żeby przypomnieć sobie, jak oddychać przez gulę formującą się w jego gardle.

Kiedy Luke dotarł do domu Ashtona kilka minut po godzinie, na którą się umówili, był zaskoczony, że Anne otworzyła mu drzwi.

— Dzień dobry, Luke — powiedziała z nieco nieufną miną, ostrożnie optymistycznym tonem. — To cudowny poranek na spacer. — Weszła do środka, mówiąc, zapraszając Luke’a. Posłał jej swój najbardziej życzliwy uśmiech, zdejmując swoje buty w korytarzu, a ona wywalczyła uśmiech na swojej twarzy, kiedy wstał.

— Ash wciąż się przygotowywuje — powiedziała przepraszająco. — Chcesz się czegoś napić, czekając na niego?

— Woda byłaby świetna, dziękuję — powiedział, idąc za nią korytarzem; ulżyło mu, jak odprężająca była teraz między nimi atmosfera, gdy podała mu szklankę i dołączyła do niego przy stole, na którym wciąż stał kubek ze stygnącą herbatą.

— Czy wasza dwójka potrzebuje podwózki w jakieś miejsce, gdy Ash będzie już gotowy? — zapytała Anne, łamiąc komfortową ciszę, która osiadła między nimi. W kuchni było cicho; jedynym dźwiękiem było tykanie zegarka na ścianie i bulgotanie w umywalce.

— Nie, poradzimy sobie, dziękuję. I tak będziemy łapać autobus w mieście, więc to nie jest daleko, by iść na piechotę — powiedział Luke, a Anne przytaknęła w zgodzie. To było swego rodzaju niezręczne, by siedzieć tutaj tak cicho i blondyn uniósł swoją szklankę do ust tylko po to, by coś robić, krzywiąc się, gdy uderzył się nią w zęby.

Na stole była waza z żonkilami, a na ścianie w pobliżu oprawione zdjęcie o wiele młodszego Ashtona chichoczącego w ramionach swojej matki, gdy bawili się w ogrodzie. Anne uśmiechała się, gdy Luke wrócił do niej spojrzeniem, ale to sprawiło, że blondyn stał się smutny, przypominając sobie, co Ashton powiedział mu tamtego dnia w szpitalu: że jego ojciec, a mąż Anne, _krzywdził_ ich.

Luke był wdzięczny, że teraz oboje byli bezpieczni, nawet jeśli samo _myślenie_ o tym sprawiało, że miał ochotę płakać.

Anne zobaczyła wrażliwość w oczach Luke’a i zajęła się czymś, dodając kolejną łyżkę cukru do swojej herbaty, trzymając tam swój wzrok w skupieniu, podczas gdy on odzyskiwał nad sobą kontrolę. Za to też był wdzięczny.

— Twój dom jest piękny — powiedział, odzyskując swój normalny głos. — Naprawdę podoba mi się, jak wiele roślin tu masz. To sprawia, że wszystko to wydaje się czystsze, wiesz? Nie to, że twój dom nie jest czysty! O mój boże, to wyszło źle… uch-

— Wiem, co miałeś na myśli — powiedziała Anne, a jej oczy teraz migotały. — Jaki jest twój dom, Luke?

— Och — wydyszał blondyn. Przez chwilę pomyślał o swoim domu; przypomniał sobie wesołe, żółte ściany, śmiech swoich rodziców i psa Molly… A potem Luke pomyślał o tym, w którym żył teraz Ben i jego twarz opadła. — Nie lubię go. Nie spędzam tam już za dużo czasu. — Luke przygryzł wargę, niepewny, dlaczego dalej mówił. — Nie byłem tam już ponad miesiąc.

Kiedy odważył się unieść głowę, Anne obserwowała go na wpół uważnie, a na wpół słabo, zaalarmowana.

— Więc… nie masz gdzie mieszkać? — zapytała ściśniętym głosem. Niepokój na jej twarzy schlebiał mu. A potem znowu, może po prostu martwiła się o to, kogo jej jedyne dziecko wybrało sobie na chłopaka. Z opadającym mu do żołądka uczuciem, Luke czuł się pewien, że to jednak to drugie.

— Nie lubię mieszkać ze swoim bratem — powiedział cicho blondyn, utrzymując swoje błękitne oczy na stole, by uniknąć spojrzenia Anne. — Ale w tym momencie zatrzymałem się u Michaela. Znam go… praktycznie przez całe swoje życie. Jego rodzice zawsze byli dla mnie naprawdę dobrzy. Mieszkanie z nimi jest o wiele lepsze niż zostawanie z Benem.

Anne wyglądała na smutną, gdy Luke zaryzykował uniesieniem na nią wzroku i zorientował się zszokowany, że ona nie miała o niczym pojęcia. Ashton ani razu nie nadwyrężył jego zaufania.

— Całe szczęście, że ich masz — powiedziała Anne po długiej chwili cichym głosem, ogrzewając swoje dłonie o ciepły kubek herbaty. Na górze dźwięk lecącej wody ucichł, więc przynajmniej prawdopodobnie Ashtonowi nie zejdzie już dłużej niż jakieś dwadzieścia minut. Luke zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na stół i przygryzając swoją dolną wargę ze zmartwieniem. Dwadzieścia minut wydawało się być teraz _długim_ okresem czasu…

— Nie chcę się wtrącać, ale… dlaczego nie mieszkasz ze swoimi rodzicami? Albo z jakimś innym członkiem rodziny? — zapytała Anne, a Luke poczuł kuriozalną mieszaninę emocji falującą w jego wnętrzu; smutek na natłok wspomnień, wdzięczność, że Ashton nie podzielił się z nikim jego sekretem i miłość… ponieważ kiedykolwiek myślał o swoim chłopaku, ona _zawsze_ była tam obecna.

— Moi rodzice zginęli w pożarze — powiedział Luke po długiej chwili, spoglądając w górę w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak Anne widocznie blednie. — A mój drugi brat, Jack… też umarł… parę miesięcy później. — Luke przełknął przez gulę w swoim gardle. — Tak naprawdę nie mam nikogo innego.

 _,,Za wyjątkiem Ashtona i Caluma, Michaela i jego rodziny, i Louisa i Harry’ego, i może nawet_ Ashley. _Huh, może jednak nie jestem taki samotny…’’_

— Och, boże — powiedziała łagodnie Anne. a jej niebieskie oczy wezbrały łzami. — Tak mi przykro, Luke. Ashton nigdy nic mi na ten temat nie mówił, inaczej nigdy bym nie-

— Jest okej — powiedział Luke i, po raz pierwszy, naprawdę miał to na myśli. — Mam moich przyjaciół. Nic mi nie będzie.

—Dobrze… cóż, w takim razie się cieszę — powiedziała słabo Anne, nawet jeśli _wciąż_ wyglądała na oszołomioną. Wydawała się szukać jakiejś zmiany tematu, jeśli nikła desperacja w jej oczach była tu jakąś wskazówką.

— Czy… pracujesz w tym momencie? Albo kończysz szkołę?

— Teraz mam pracę. _Prawdziwą_ … w _biurze_ — powiedział Luke, robiąc minę i sprawiając, że Anne mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się nikle.

— Lubisz ją? — zapytała, a Luke zrobił kolejną minę.

— Tak jakby jej nienawidzę — powiedział szczerze, myśląc o tym, jak bardzo sprawiała ona, że był zestresowany byciem tak ograniczonym. Pożądał adrenaliny i uwalniał jej więcej niż prawie cokolwiek innego, ale Luke wiedział, że to było tego warte.

— W takim razie dlaczego tam zostajesz? — zapytała ciekawie Anne, całkowicie zapominając o swojej herbacie. Luke zaoferował jej cierpki uśmiech.

— To tylko środek do celu* — powiedział Luke. — Potrzebuję tej pracy, żeby coś zaoszczędzić, wiesz? Chcę być w stanie opiekować się Ashtonem w sposób, w jaki na to _zasługuje_ . Chcę być pewien, że będę mógł być tam dla niego, gdy będzie mnie potrzebował. Po prostu chcę zapewnić mu _bezpieczeństwo_.

Usta Luke’a wygięły się w malutki uśmiech bez jego pozwolenia, gdy pomyślał o swoim chłopaku; o jego łagodnych, orzechowych oczach i jego zaraźliwym chichotaniu i o sposobie, w jaki się rumienił, gdy Luke mówił mu, że go kocha, jeszcze zbyt przerażony, by odpowiedzieć mu tym samym.

Anne obserwowała Luke’a, gdy spojrzał w górę, jej błękitne oczy łagodne i zaskakująco życzliwe.

— Kocham twojego syna bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, Anne — powiedział cicho Luke. — I, żebyś po prostu wiedziała, w ogóle nie jestem jak _on_ \- mam na myśli, tata Ashtona. Nie zamierzam go krzywdzić. Nigdy.

— Powiedział ci o tym? — zapytała Anne małym głosem, nawet ociupinkę się uśmiechając, jakby w końcu mogła się zrelaksować; ukontentowana z powodu wiedzy, że Luke obejmie jej syna maksymalną opieką.

— Tak, powiedział, ale to nie jego wina — powiedział cicho blondyn. — To było po tym, jak się poparzył i wciąż był w szpitalu. Całkiem odleciał przez środki znieczulające w tamtym czasie, więc nie sądzę, żeby zdawał sobie sprawę, co tak naprawdę mówi. — Luke znowu przełknął gulę w swoim gardle, znowu patrząc na fotografię na ścianie. — Naprawdę się cieszę, że oboje jesteście cali — powiedział delikatnie.

Mama Ashtona uśmiechnęła się do niego.

— Dziękuję ci, Luke — powiedziała, a życzliwość w końcu dotknęła jej oczu. — I… żebyś tylko wiedział, masz moje błogosławieństwo.

Ashton wybrał ten moment, żeby zbiec po schodach jak huragan, ubrany w dżinsy i czerwoną koszulkę, a jego mokre włosy układały się w loki nad okularami. Jego urzekający wygląd wychodził poza skalę, a dołeczki, które przecinały jego opalone policzki sprawiły, że serce Luke’a urosło tak, że wydawało się niemal za duże. by zmieścić się w jego klatce piersiowej, otwierając swoje ramiona i fukając śmiechem, gdy Ashton obił się prosto o niego, przytulając swojego chłopaka tak ciasno, jak tylko mógł.

— Przepraszam, że jestem spóźniony. — Kręcono-włosy chłopak się wyszczerzył, odsuwając się od niego i uśmiechając szeroko, gdy zobaczył, że Luke wpatruje się w niego czule mieniącymi się, łagodnymi oczami.

— _Przypuszczam_ , że ci wybaczę, kochanie — dokuczył mu Luke, mrugając do niego, ponieważ był _lamerski_. — Mogę nawet kupić ci zabawkowego lwa, jeśli wyjdziemy stąd w ciągu najbliższych dziesięciu minut.

— Już jestem gotowy — powiedział żarliwie Ashton, z dołeczkami przecinającymi jego policzki i błyszczącymi oczami. Luke delikatnie potarł knykciami policzek swojego chłopaka. Anne także się podniosła, ale jej mina była bardzo łagodna.

— Zapakowałam waszej dwójce trochę jedzenia — powiedziała cicho, obserwując ich parę z czymś bardzo podobnym do czułości. Kanapki, chipsy, owoce. Nie musicie ich ze sobą zabierać, ale… — Wskazała na plastikową torbę leżącą na pobliskim blacie, a blondyn poczuł, jak coś łagodnieje wewnątrz niego.

— To brzmi miło, dziękujemy ci — powiedział wdzięcznie Luke, sprawiając, że Ashton spojrzał na niego z czułością, zanim odwrócił się do Anne.

— Dzięki, mamo. — Uśmiechnął się. — Przyniosę ci nowy breloczek z jakimś zwierzęciem do twoich kluczy do samochodu, okej?

— Nie wydaj na mnie całych swoich pieniędzy — powiedziała, ale wyglądała na szczęśliwą, gdy Ashton zabawnie wystawił jej język. Luke uśmiechał się tak szeroko, że jego policzki go już bolały, ale cieszył się, że ich dwójka w końcu miała okazję, by oczyścić atmosferę między sobą.

Anne była szczęśliwa, gdy chłopcy wyszli razem przez drzwi.

 

*

Spędzili cudowny czas w zoo i Ashton ledwo mógł przestać się uśmiechać w drodze do domu. Dzięki swojemu podekscytowaniu był wykończony, ale w autobusie było ciepło, zwłaszcza z pluszowym lwem, którego trzymał na swoich kolanach i promieniach słonecznych, które sprawiały, że Luke wyglądał tak pięknie, że serce Ashtona odmawiało uspokojenia się w jego piersi.

Jasnobłękitne oczy Luke’a migotały i sprawiały, że niebo na zewnątrz wyglądało w porównaniu do nich na przygaszone. Ashton odgarnął złote włosy Luke’a z jego bladego czoła, a starszy chłopak się uśmiechnął. W pewnym momencie popołudniu podwinął swoje rękawy w górę i sam dół jego tatuażu był teraz widoczny, łodygi z kolcami i dolne płatki róż wijące się pod jego rękawem. Ashton potarł je delikatnie opuszkami palców, czując pod nimi poparzenia, gdy śledził róże.

— Jak podoba ci się mieszkanie u Michaela? — zapytał delikatnie, głosem niewiele większym niż mamrotanie, gdy jego policzek opierał się o ramię Luke’a. Ramię starszego chłopaka było owinięte wokół Ashtona i szesnastolatek stawał się teraz śpiący, jego miodowe loki łaskotały go w twarz, gdy okulary ześlizgiwały się w dół jego nosa.

— Lubię to — powiedział miękko Luke, rozpraszająco przeczesując loki Ashtona palcami. — To oznacza mnóstwo zarwanych nocy, Fifę i żarcie na wynos. Czego tu nie kochać?

Ashton poddał się z uśmiechem, a dołeczki przecięły jego policzki, gdy odwrócił głowę, przyciskając łagodny pocałunek do ramienia Luke’a. Była tam blisko linii włosów Ashtona niknąca blizna, która była widoczna tylko wtedy, gdy był zwrócony twarzą w tym kierunku i mina Luke’a opadła, gdy ją zobaczył.

— Co ci się tutaj stało? — zapytał słabo, chociaż, w swoim sercu, już wiedział. — Kochanie, powiedziałeś, że przestali.

Ashton odwrócił wzrok z zachmurzoną miną, chociaż jego dłoń zacisnęła się w pięść z przodu bluzy jego chłopaka. Luke przytulił go bliżej siebie, muskając ustami loki Ashtona.

— Nie chciałem, żebyś się martwił — wymamrotał młodszy chłopak, z oczami płonącymi za szkłami, gdy zatrzymały się krzywo na czubku jego nosa, chociaż próbował przekonać siebie, że to było z powodu jasnego słońca na zewnątrz. Ashton nie był w stanie wyartykułować, że teraz znęcanie się nad nim było jeszcze gorsze niż kiedykolwiek, ponieważ to było czuć prawie tak, jakby byli zdesperowani, żeby upchnąć to wszystko, zanim lekcje się skończą i uciekali do tego czasu… ale Ashton był teraz od nich prawie uwolniony.

Trzymał się i zamiast tego skupiał się na zbliżających egzaminach, _usilnie_ próbując się nie rozpaść. Chociaż jego nerwy były wyczerpane i prawdopodobnie tylko spędzanie czasu z Luke’m, Calumem, Harrym i Michaelem powstrzymywało go od zwariowania.

— _Zawsze_ się o ciebie martwię, Ash — wyszeptał Luke, patrząc w dół na poparzoną dłoń swojego chłopaka i wyraźnie przełykając przez gulę w swoim gardle. Oczy Ashtona były miękkie i mokre, gdy delikatnie ujął policzek Luke’a, ocierając kciukiem łzę,

— Właśnie dlatego ci nie mówiłem — powiedział Ashton.

 

*

Kiedy wrócili tego wieczora do domu, Anne nie było i Ashton poczuł podekscytowanie osiadające w jego żołądku, kiedy znalazł od niej notę mówiącą, że nie będzie jej przed dziesiątą. Luke pojawił się za Ashtonem, gdy młodszy chłopak to czytał, owijając ramionami jego talię i opierając policzek o jego ramię.

— Cały dom tylko dla nas? — zapytał Luke, umieszczając pocałunek na szyi młodszego chłopca. Ashton zadygotał, pozwalając kartce papieru znowu opaść na stół, gdy wygiął się w jego objęciach.

— Tak — powiedział Ashton bez tchu, z oczami ciemnymi, gdy Luke powoli oparł go plecami o blat. — Chciałbyś może-

Luke zawahał się, uważnie patrząc na swojego chłopaka, gdy język Ashtona wystrzelił, by nawilżyć jego usta, jego źrenice rozszerzone.

— Kochanie, nie musimy-

— Ale ja chcę — wyszeptał Ashton, a jego dłoń opadła, by splątać swoje długie palce z tymi Luke’a. Policzki blondyna były czerwone i Ashton przekrzywił swoją głowę z ciekawością. — A ty nie?

Luke zachichotał, a jego policzki zabarwiły się jeszcze bardziej, gdy cmoknął Ashtona w usta.

— Oczywiście, że tak! — powiedział Luke i teraz oboje się uśmiechali, wbrew swojej woli, jakby oboje nie dali sobie na to pozwolenia. — Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś czuł się do tego zobowiązany, jeśli nie jesteś pewien-

— Ale ja _jestem_ pewien — obiecał Ashton, jego głos mały, ale poważny. Zdobył się na nerwowy uśmiech i serce Luke’a rozpuściło się w jego piersi. — Chcę zrobić z tobą wszystko, Lukey.

Oddech Luke’a wyszedł z niego urywany, gdy dłonie Ashtona ciepło opadły na jego biodra, a pocałunek, który młodszy chłopak przycisnął do ust swojego chłopaka było czuć tak naturalnie jak oddychanie. Kiedy Luke odsunął się na niewielką odległość, został nagrodzony Ashtonem stającym na czubkach palców, podążającym za jego ustami.

— Chcesz się ze mną kochać, kochanie? Tak? — Oczy Luke’a były ciemne, gdy ręce Ashtona owinęły się wokół jego szerokich ramionach i młodszy chłopak pisnął, kiedy Luke go podniósł, silnymi i stanowczymi dłońmi na udach młodszego chłopaka, gdy utrzymywał go bezpiecznie w górze.

— Tak! — upierał się Ashton, ale teraz trochę chichotał, rumieniąc się w szyję Luke’a, gdy starszy chłopak niósł go w stronę schodów. Czuł ciepłe bezpieczeństwo od Luke’a i Ashton nigdy nie był pewien niczego bardziej pewien, _zwłaszcza_ kiedy Luke zawahał się, gdy już położył Ashtona na łóżku i zapytał jeszcze raz, czy był tego pewien.

— Jestem — obiecał Ashtonem, miękkim i delikatnym głosem.

Luke niepewnie zrzucił z siebie bluzę, ale Ashton uważał, że blizny na jego skórze powodowały tylko, że wyglądał jeszcze _bardziej_ pięknie, ponieważ pokazywały, jak silny musiał być, by przetrwać coś tak okropnego.

Ashton znowu prześledził róże opuszkami swoich palców i Luke sapnął, jego błękitne, śliczne oczy rozszerzone i zamglone, gdy Ashton pochylił swoją głowę, by zostawić ścieżkę pocałunków wzdłuż kremowej skóry jego szerokich ramion.

— Już nigdy nie pozwolę, żeby coś cię zraniło — wyszeptał Ashton i uśmiech Luke’a rozjaśnił całą jego twarz, gdy delikatnie utulił pobliźnioną dłoń Ashtona i ucałował jego knykcie.

— Ja także — obiecał Luke, chichocząc, gdy Ashton zrzucił z siebie bluzkę i przekrzywił swoje okulary. Luke poprawił je za niego , a Ashton się uśmiechnął, a dołeczki przecięły jego zarumienione policzki, gdy uklęknął na kolanach, by miękko pocałować Luke’a.

Gdy para w końcu opadła razem na łóżko, Ashton czuł się kochany bardziej niż kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu i wiedział, że nigdy nie zapomni tego wieczoru. (Luke także.)

Ashton miał nadzieję, że nigdy nie odejdzie.

  
  


* Tutaj ku mojemu ubolewaniu nie mogłam oddać pełnego kontekstu, ponieważ w oryginale Luke powiedział “it means to an ends”, co jest angielskim idiomem oznaczającym robienie czegoś tylko dlatego, że jest to jednym z kroków do osiągnięcia swojego celu, coś, co pomaga w dążeniu do czegoś innego.

  
  



	16. Zupełnie bezpieczny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od tłumaczki: wracam do was jeszcze w tym tygodniu! ;) Choć ciężko tłumaczyło mi się tego smuta i mam nadzieję, że nie jest aż tak kiepsko. ;/ Następny pewnie w okolicach środy, ale obawiam się, że szesnastka to tylko taka osłoda przed ciężkimi momentami... W każdym razie miłej niedzieli i do napisania! xx

Pościel była miękka naprzeciwko nagiej skóry Ashtona, a Luke był słodkim ciężarem, gdy umościł się na nim ciepło. Na zewnątrz na niebie zachodziło słońce, a gdy płomienne promienie przeobraziły delikatne, blond włosy Luke’a w wypolerowane złoto między palcami jego chłopaka, Ashton z niejasnym szokiem zorientował się, że już dłużej nie czuł się jak dziecko.

Luke odsunął się, gdy poczuł, jak młodszy chłopak się spina, jego usta były opuchnięte od obcałowywania gardła Ashtona, a jego błękitne oczy były łagodne i wypełnione miłością oraz zmartwieniem.

— Kochanie? — zapytał miękko Luke. — Wszystko w porządku? Możemy przestać, jeśli chcesz. Obiecuję.

— Przestań z  _ tym _ . — Ashton uśmiechnął się, delikatnie przyciskając palcem nos Luke’a. Dołeczki przecięły jego opalone policzki i Luke zrelaksował się, gdy dłonie młodszego chłopaka ciepło ustawiły się na jego ramionach. — Po prostu myślałem o tym, jak inaczej teraz czuć to wszystko. — Luke miękko odgarnął miodowe loki Ashtona z jego czoła, a młodszy chłopak zanucił z zadowoleniem, jego usta wygięły się w górę. — Jesteśmy moją ulubioną rzeczą na świecie.

W kącikach niebieskich oczu Luke’a pojawiły się zmarszczki, kiedy się uśmiechnął, a jego absolutne piękno zaparło Ashtonowi dech w piersi.

— Kocham cię — wyszeptał Luke, a Ashton prawie odpowiedział mu tym samym, rozszerzając swoje orzechowe oczy w jednoczesnym zaskoczeniu i zadowoleniu. Blondyn mógł zobaczyć w twarzy Ashtona, że czuł się w ten sam sposób i, walcząc z uśmiechem, Luke znowu pochwycił usta Ashtona w łagodnym pocałunku, zasysając się delikatnie na jego dolnej wardze, dopóki młodszy chłopak nie oderwał się od niego z malutkim jękiem, z zamglonymi źrenicami.

— Podobało ci się to? — zapytał niewinnie Luke, a Ashton wystawił mu język, odpychając go na tyle mocno, by wystarczyło to na to, by Luke z namysłem “przypadkowo” na niego opadł. Ashton zachichotał, gdy jego dłonie komfortowo przebiegły po skórze Luke’a — jednocześnie gładkiej i z bliznami - i oczy blondyna były o wiele miększe, gdy spojrzał w dół na swojego chłopaka.

— Kocham cię — powtórzył Luke, ale tym razem wyglądał na otumanionego i kiedy palce Ashtona wplątały się w jego loki, przyciągając swojego chłopaka bliżej, Luke chętnie się temu poddał.

Tym razem pocałunek był głębszy i Ashton czuł, jak gorąco zbiera się w jego żołądku, gdy język Luke’a pogłaskał lekko ten jego, sprawiając, że oddech utknął mu w piersi. Do tego czasu obydwoje byli już pozbawieni koszulek i dłoń Luke’a gładząca skórę Ashtona sprawiała, że się rumienił, trzymając się szerokich ramion starszego chłopaka, pragnąc mieć go bliżej.

—  _ Lukey  _ — sapnął Ashton, kiedy uda blondyna wślizgnęły się pomiędzy jego własne, dając mu trochę potrzebnego tarcia. Luke z uśmiechem zassał się na szyi Ashtona, gdy jego wolna dłoń powędrowała, by dotknąć sutek swojego chłopaka, kręcąc nim pomiędzy swoim palcem wskazującym a kciukiem, gdy Ashton wygiął się do tego dotyku, a zduszony okrzyk wyrwał się z niego razem z łzami.

Luke wyssał malutkiego siniaka na gardle Ashtona i młodszy chłopak jęknął, poddając się temu. Teraz był już twardy w swoich bokserkach, przeciekając na czubku, gdy główka wypchnęła materiał. Ashton miał ochotę być zażenowanym, ale zupełnie nie potrafił tego w sobie znaleźć, kiedy Luke brał go w ten sposób, z językiem wystrzeliwującym z jego ust, by nawilżyć wargi, gdy znowu dotykał sutka Ashtona.

Młodszy chłopak zaskomlał, a jego nogi się rozsunęły, gdy niezdarnie ocierał się o udo Luke’a. Nigdy nie potrzebował Luke’a bardziej niż w tym momencie.

— Potrzebuję, żebyś mnie dotknął — wydyszał Ashton z płonącymi policzkami, patrząc na swojego chłopaka błagająco. — Proszę, Lukey,  _ proszę _ — zabłagał, a Luke wyraźnie przełknął ślinę; jego oczy były teraz ciemne, gdy na chwilę zwiesił swoją głowę, z mięśniami tężejącymi w jego ramionach, gdy walczył o kontrolę nad sobą.

— Kochanie, jesteś pewien? — wyszeptał Luke i, pomimo mętnej frustracji, którą odczuwał Ashton, jego mina była łagodna. Luke zmienił się tak bardzo i Ashton wiedział, że gdyby w tym momencie poprosiłby go o zatrzymanie się, byłby zupełnie bezpieczny. Luke był jakby inną osobą… taką, w której Ashton gwałtownie się zakochiwał.

— Proszę — wyszeptał Ashton i oczy Luke’a złagodniały, gdy widocznie się uspokoił.

— Oczywiście, kochanie. — Dłoń Luke’a była miękka w lokach Ashtona i młodszy chłopak poczuł, jak w jego środku nerwowość, o której nie miał nawet pojęcia, że istnieje, uspokaja się pod dotykiem starszego chłopaka. — Mam cię. Będziesz ze mną bezpieczny.

— Wiem, że będę — wyszeptał Ashton, rozpływając się w pościeli, kiedy dłoń Luke’a powędrowała w dół jego opalonego brzucha, sprawiając, że jego mięśnie drżały pod jego dotykiem. Luke z wahaniem sięgnął dłonią, by potrzeć Ashtona przez jego bokserki i młodszy chłopak zajęczał, szarpiąc biodrami w dłoń Luke’a, gdy ten go ścisnął. Luke też był twardy - Ashton mógł poczuć, jak starszy chłopak subtelnie ociera się o jego udo - i policzki Ashtona były rozognione, gdy pociągnął Luke’a w dół do niezgrabnego pocałunku, zasysając się na kolczyku w wardze starszego chłopaka i dostając w zamian jęk uciekający z ust jego chłopaka.

— Możesz je zdjąć — wydyszał Ashton, kiedy poczuł, jak opuszki palców Luke’a krążą nad gumką jego bokserek. Teraz puls łomotał w jego żyłach i zupełnie nie mógł się powstrzymać od żarliwego szarpania swoich bioder w górę, a Luke wyglądał na usatysfakcjonowanego, gdy obrzucił pocałunkami szczękę swojego chłopaka.

— Podnieś dla mnie swoje biodra, kochanie — wydyszał i Ashton zadrżał, gdy poczuł, jak mokry materiał zostaje ostrożnie zsunięty w dół jego nóg. Luke zostawił pocałunek na jego ramieniu, zanim odsunął się, by wydostać się ze swoich własnych bokserek, walcząc ze swoją nerwowością, którą mógł poczuć, w końcu pozwalając chłopakowi zobaczyć się w ten sposób; ze wszystkimi swoimi bliznami i oparzeniami, i z wrażliwością przepływającą przez niego jak kwas.

Gdy dłoń Ashtona delikatnie przebiegła przez tatuaż róży, zanim pogłaskał poparzoną klatkę piersiową Luke’a, blondyn przestał się temu sprzeciwiać. Ashton nie zamierzał zrobić nic, co miałoby go zranić, dokładnie tak, jak Luke zamierzał spełnić swoją praktycznie potrzebę, by młodszy chłopak był przy nim bezpieczny.

Zresztą Ashton ledwie widział oparzenia - rozciągające się przez pierś Luke’a, przez oba ramiona, wzdłuż jego bicepsów, w dół jego brzucha i przez całą drogę aż do jego bioder. Był bardziej skupiony na sposobie, w jaki miękkie loki Luke’a opadały mu na czoło, na jego błyszczących oczach, na jego lekko przydymionym zapachu, który przypominał Ashtonowi jesień i spacery w lesie.

Ashton przycisnął rozchylonymi ustami pocałunek do szerokiego ramienia Luke’a i blondyn zadrżał, gdy się do niego przyczepił, ponieważ odczuwał to jak  _ ‘kocham cię’ _ .

— Jesteś taki piękny — wyszeptał Ashton, kładąc się tam, a w jego głowie kręciło się od miłości i pożądania.  — Proszę, czy możemy… proszę, Luke? — Blondyn delikatnie rozłożył nogi Ashtona, ale wciąż wyglądał, jakby się wahał, zamykając swoje oczy, gdy Ashton łagodnie ułożył dłoń na jego policzku. — Naprawdę tego chcę — przypomniał mu i Luke znowu się uśmiechnął, a jego błękitne oczy zmarszczyły się w kącikach.

— Ja także — powiedział Luke, umieszczając pocałunek w kąciku ust Ashtona.  — Pozwól mi tylko wziąć-

— Już mam — wymamrotał Ashton, a jego policzki przybrały jeszcze ciemniejszy kolor. Wyglądał jednak na nieco dumnego z siebie i serce Luke’a rozpłynęło się, gdy ciekawie przekrzywił swoją głowę na bok. — Przekupiłem Michaela, żeby to dla mnie kupił, jeśli dam mu pieniądze — powiedział Ashton i Luke jęknął, śmiejąc się w szyję Ashtona, gdy młodszy chłopak komfortowo przebiegł dłońmi w dół pleców swojego chłopaka.

— Planowałeś to, huh? Dobra robota, Ashton — zachichotał, gdy młodszy chłopak sięgnął, by chwycić lubrykant i paczkę prezerwatyw z szuflady w swojej komodzie. — Nie to, że Mikey  _ kiedykolwiek  _ da nam żyć z tego powodu. — Ashton uśmiechnął się do niego z dołeczkami w policzkach i mina Luke’a złagodniała, gdy przycisnął pocałunek do czoła mniejszego chłopaka.

Nogi Ashtona wciąż były rozłożone i Luke przesunął dłonią w dół, by miękko pogłaskać wewnętrzną stronę uda młodszego chłopaka, sprawiając, że przygryzł swoją dolną wargę. — Czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej się  _ tam _ dotykałeś? — zapytał z wahaniem Luke, nieco się rumieniąc, ale będąc zdeterminowanym, by zrobić to właściwie, ponieważ ostatnią rzeczą, jaką chciał zrobić, było zranienie swojego chłopaka; obiecał mu coś.

— Nie — mruknął Ashton, z policzkami poplamionymi czerwienią. — Ale to nie ma znaczenia, prawda?

— Oczywiście, że nie, kochanie — powiedział łagodnie Luke, rozrzucając pocałunki wzdłuż jego obojczyka. — Po prostu chciałem to sprawdzić. Chcę się tobą dobrze zająć.

— Już to robisz — wydyszał Ashton, ale jego oczy były teraz ciemniejsze, gdy dłoń Luke’a ześlizgnęła się jeszcze niżej. — Lukey — zabłagał, już nieco zniecierpliwiony, chociaż dużo dla niego znaczyło to, że Luke starał się, by go nie zranić. —  _ Proszę?  _ Potrzebuję cię.

— Mam cię, kochanie — pocieszył go Luke, uśmiechając się miękko, gdy sięgnął po lubrykant, by nawilżyć nim swoje palce. Ashton zadrżał, gdy czubek palca Luke’a w końcu pogłaskał go w tamtym miejscu, ale skomlenie, które uciekło z jego ust, gdy Luke pokierował go do środka, zostało zgubione w ustach starszego chłopaka, gdy pochylił się, by go pocałować.

Luke dał mu szansę, żeby się przyzwyczaił, zanim zaczął delikatnie wpychać go do środka, a Ashton zakwilił na lekkie uczucie pieczenia, gdy jego penis zaczął ociekać preejakulatem na jego brzuch. Światło słoneczne późnego popołudnia pokrywało ciemno-rubinowymi cętkami sufit i orzechowe oczy Ashtona zamknęły się, gdy wydostał się z niego jęk na uczucie Luke’a zaczynającego go otwierać.

— W porządku, Ash? — zapytał łagodnie Luke z czułym spojrzeniem, gdy wyraźnie robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by Ashton czuł się dobrze. Lekko palące uczucie teraz znikało i młodszy chłopak przytaknął gorliwie, a oddech wyrwał się z niego w formie nierównego sapnięcia, gdy Luke ostrożnie dodał kolejnego palca.

Palce Luke’a nigdy wcześniej nie wyglądały na tak długie, jak czuł je teraz Ashton i przez to zaczynał dyszeć, z lokami lepiącymi się do jego czoła i palcami zaciskającymi się na prześcieradłach. Wypuścił z siebie złamany jęk, kiedy Luke potarł coś wewnątrz niego i blondyn się wyszczerzył, robiąc mentalną notę, by zapamiętać na później, gdzie to było.

Ashton wymamrotał coś o głupio uśmiechającym się Luke’u i o generalnym byciem cholerą i uśmiech blondyna się poszerzył, gdy upuścił pocałunek na nosie swojego chłopaka.

— Jesteś gotowy na następnego palca? — wyszeptał Luke i Ashton jęknął, zaciskając zęby na swojej pełnej dolnej wardze, gdy przytaknął gorliwie. Luke znowu go pocałował. — Używaj słów, kochanie.

—  _ Proszę  _ — zakwilił Ashton, kołysząc swoimi biodrami w tył, by wziąć z powrotem więcej jego palców. Luke wycofał je ostrożnie, by wylać na nie więcej lubrykantu i Ashton zabiadolił, a jego oczy wezbrały łzami od tego, jak bardzo zdeterminowany teraz był. — Proszę, Lukey, pospiesz-

— Wkrótce — obiecał Luke, ale jego niebieskie oczy były rozszerzone przez to, jak chętny był Ashton, a to sprawiało, że ciężej było mu się skupić, gdy jego zarumieniony i ociekający członek leżał na jego bladym udzie. Luke ostrożnie wcisnął trzeciego palca i głowa Ashtona opadła z powrotem na poduszki, gdy jęknął, drapiąc swoimi dłońmi plecy Luke’a.

— Czy to okej? — upewnił się blondyn i Ashton zanucił z zadowoleniem, kręcąc palcami przez miękkie loki Luke’a, gdy rumieniec rozprzestrzeniał się w dół jego opalonej piersi.

— Tak — wydyszał Ashton, ze źrenicami teraz tak rozszerzonymi, że jego mina wyglądała na nieco rozmarzoną. — Boże, Lukey, kocham… — Ashton uciął z sapnięciem, gdy opuszki palców Luke’a przycisnęły się do jego prostaty i krzyk przyjemności, który opuścił młodszego chłopaka tylko  _ trochę  _ wynagrodził Luke’owi to, jaki był na siebie wściekły, że przerwał chłopakowi to, co chciał powiedzieć.

Oczy Ashtona znowu się otworzyły i uniósł swoją głowę, wiercąc się na tyle, by Luke załapał wiadomość i ostrożnie wysunął z niego swoje palce. Subtelnie wytarł je o prześcieradło i przygryzł prawdopodobnie nieodpowiedni w tamtym momencie śmiech, kiedy zobaczył, jak Ashton patrzy na niego bez aprobaty.

— Wszystko w porządku, kochanie?  —zapytał łagodnie Luke. — Zrobiłem coś źle? — Policzki Ashtona były bardziej czerwone niż kiedykolwiek i Luke przełknął ślinę z niepokojem, delikatnie ujmując w dłonie twarz młodszego chłopaka. — Jeśli nie chcesz dzisiaj posuwać się do czegoś więcej, to nie musimy — obiecał.

Ashton posłał mu mały uśmiech, pytająco przekrzywiając głowę na bok.

— Masz to na myśli? — zapytał ciekawie. — Naprawdę nie miałbyś nic przeciwko?

— Oczywiście, że nie — obiecał Luke, z szczerością wyraźną w jego ekspresji, gdy posłał Ashtonowi delikatny uśmiech. — Po prostu chcę, żebyś czuł się szczęśliwy i bezpieczny, Ashy. Nie zależy mi na niczym innym.

Dołeczki Ashtona znowu przecięły jego rozognione policzki, gdy owinął swoje ręce wokół ramion Luke’a, przyciągając go w dół do uścisku. Blondyn niewinnie ucałował jego policzek i mniejszy chłopak się wyszczerzył, ocierając się ustami o małżowinę uszną Luke’a wystarczająco lekko, by sprawić, że zadrżał.

— Ale ja tego  _ chcę  _ — powiedział niewinnie Ashton, znowu ukazując swoje dołeczki, gdy oczy Luke’a rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu. — Tylko sprawdzałem. — Uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy blondyn fuknął śmiechem, zasysając pocałunek na jego szyi.

— Jesteś takim-

— Cudownym człowiekiem? — zasugerował Ashton, ale teraz chichotał i Luke wyszczerzył się, zgarniając z komody lubrykant i gumki, gdy Ashton zdjął swoje okulary. Wszystko było odrobinę niewyraźne bez nich, ale sprawiało to także, że świat wyglądał na delikatniejszy, a Luke naprzeciwko niego był znajomy i ciepły.

Ashton wiedział, że wszystko będzie w porządku.

— Wyjąłeś te słowa prosto z moich ust — dokuczył mu Luke, pokrywając usta swojego chłopaka własnymi w miękkim pocałunku. — Racja, absolutnie obiecuję, że to ostatni raz, kiedy zamierzam cię o to dzisiaj zapytać, ale…  — uciął dla dramatycznego efektu i Ashton przewrócił czule oczami, uśmiechając się do Luke’a nawet wtedy, gdy ten znowu rozszerzył jego nogi. — Jesteś  _ pewien _ , że jesteś pewien, że jesteś pewien? — zapytał blondyn.

Ashton zachichotał cicho, a jego loki miodowej barwy rozczapierzyły się na poduszce, natomiast jego pierś wznosiła się i opadała zbyt szybko, jakby był zestresowany. Chociaż to było zupełnie naturalne i Luke przycisnął delikatny pocałunek do ramienia młodszego chłopaka w skutecznej próbie uspokojenia go.

— Proszę, Lukey — powiedział łagodnie Ashton, znowu przygryzając swoją dolną wargę. — Tak, tak, tak.

— Okej — wyszeptał Luke, naciągając na siebie kondoma jedynie z niewielką trudnością, zanim obciągnął sobie parę razy, przygryzając jęk, gdy pokrył się lubrykantem. Ashton obserwował pociemniałymi oczami, jak mięśnie napinają się w ręce Luke’a, ale męczył swoją wargę pomiędzy zębami i mina Luke’a złagodniała, gdy z powrotem ostrożnie usadowił się w jego dole, scałowując lekką nerwowość Ashtona z jego twarzy. — W porządku, Ashy? — wyszeptał Luke i Ashton natychmiast zacisnął usta, zdobywając się na krzywy uśmiech.

— Tak — obiecał. — Śmiało, Luke. Proszę.

Blondyn obserwował go łagodnymi oczami. — W takim razie przytrzymaj się mnie, kochanie — zachęcił delikatnie, całując czoło Ashtona, gdy dłonie młodszego chłopaka znalazły szerokie ramiona Luke’a i przytrzymały się go dla asekuracji.

Reszta pokoju była teraz jakby niewyraźna, gdy Ashton zdjął swoje okulary, ale wciąż mógł widzieć Luke’a właściwie; plamki srebra w jego błękitnych oczach, czarny, błyszczący metal kolczyka w jego wardze, jego łuk Kupidyna i sposób, w jaki jego język wysunął się, by nawilżyć jego usta, gdy spojrzał na swojego chłopaka w dół pociemniałymi oczami.

Luke chwycił człon swojego kutasa, moszcząc się z nim prosto i spoglądając w dół pomiędzy nich, zanim się zawahał, poszukując na twarzy Luke’a jakiejkolwiek oznaki niepewności. Chociaż było tam tylko uczucie i, gdy młodszy chłopak posłał Luke’owi miękkie spojrzenie, blondyn przestał się martwić.

— No dalej  —wymamrotał Ashton i Luke uśmiechnął się, biorąc głęboki oddech, gdy powoli zaczął wpychać się do środka. Blondyn obserwował uważnie Ashtona, sprawdzając, czy nie widać po nim żadnego śladu dyskomfortu, ale - pomimo Ashtona jęczącego delikatnie na początku, jak tego prawdopodobnie oczekiwał - młodszy chłopak właściwie wydawał się odprężać  _ jeszcze bardziej _ , jakby nie czuł tego nawet w pobliżu tego, co sobie wyobrażał.

— To ledwo boli — powiedział Ashton z łagodnym zaskoczeniem, jego głos tylko nieco napięty i będący zupełnie  _ niczym  _ w porównaniu z tym, jaki był ten Luke’a, gdy pierwszy raz to z kimś zrobił. Ashton uśmiechnął się do Luke’a odurzony, chociaż jego usta  _ rozchyliły się  _ w niemym jęku, gdy Luke zanurzył się głębiej, intensywne rozciąganie odebrało mu dech w piersi, gdy jego penis znowu zaczął przeciekać.

Luke delikatnie ucałował zdyszane usta Ashtona, a młodszy chłopak polizał jego usta, z powrotem opadając głową na poduszki, gdy Luke w końcu przestał się poruszać, zamierając z ich biodrami przyciśniętymi do siebie.

— Myślałem, że to będzie gorsze — wydobył z siebie Ashton, z oczami teraz tak rozszerzonymi, że orzechowy kolor jego tęczówek był praktycznie w całości przykryty.

— Nie, jeśli przyjmujesz to wystarczająco powoli — powiedział spokojnie Luke, chociaż zaciskał szczękę, zmuszając się do tego, by się nie poruszać. Jego blond włosy lepiły mu się teraz do czoła, a gorący nacisk wokół niego robił dobrą robotę ze sprawianiem, by jęczał. — Powiedziałem ci, że się tobą zajmę, prawda? Nie łamię obietnic.

— Wiem, że nie. — Ashton się uśmiechnął. Pieczenie zaczynało już znikać, a Luke wyglądał tak łagodnie, że Ashton czuł, jakby jego serce było za duże, by zmieścić mu się w piersi.

Nagle młodszy chłopak mimowolnie zachichotał bez tchu. Luke spojrzał w górę w zdziwieniu, wciąż zmagając się z tym, by nie zacząć pchać, dopóki jego chłopak się nie przystosuje.

— Z czego chichoczesz? — zapytał blondyn, jego mina speszona, ale bardzo ciepła.

— Właśnie pojąłem, że już dłużej nie jestem dziewicą — powiedział Ashton, zanim ponownie zachichotał. Luke przewrócił czule oczami, porzucając pocałunek na nosie młodszego chłopaka.

— Głupek. — Luke się uśmiechnął, ale mimowolnie nieco się przesunął, sprawiając, że Ashton zakwilił, instynktownie się na nim zaciskając. Oboje zajęczeli, a oczy Ashtona były zamglone od pożądania, gdy bardziej ciasno przytrzymał się szerokich ramion Luke’a.

— Rusz się, Lukey — zabłagał Ashton. — Proszę.

— Mam cię, kochanie — wymamrotał blondyn, wysuwając się ostrożnie, zanim wepchnął się ponownie, delikatnie kręcąc biodrami. Ashton zakrztusił się swoim jękiem, jego orzechowe oczy rozszerzone z powodu pożądania, a rzęsy lepiące się od łez. Ciasno zacisnął dłonie na ramionach Luke’a, gdy dłonie blondyna opadły, by przytrzymać jego biodra, a żaden z nich nie mógł teraz zupełnie powstrzymać swoich jęków.

Szczęka młodszego chłopaka była rozluźniona im coraz więcej dźwięków się z niego wyślizgiwało, jego oczy tak ciepłe i głębokie, że Luke miał wrażenie, jakby w nie upadał. Poparzona dłoń Ashtona drżała, gdy sięgnął do policzka Ashtona, by go delikatnie pogłaskać i to sprawiło, że blondyn prawie miał ochotę  _ płakać _ … jak bardzo Ashton mu ufał.

— Kocham cię — wyszeptał ponownie Luke, delikatnie stykając razem ich czoła, gdy kołysał do jego środka. Pchnięcia Luke’a były powolne i głębokie i nie miały nic wspólnego z pieprzeniem; nic wspólnego z poznawaniem w klubach ludzi, którzy nic dla niego nie znaczyli, po prostu jak okręty przepływające w nocy. Ashton był tlenem Luke’a, jego oceanem, jego całym światem - był tutaj, żeby zostać.

To było uprawianie miłości w najbardziej dosłownym znaczeniu - Luke mógł poczuć, jak w jego sercu pali się ciepło i jasno, mógł zobaczyć kwitnienie niczym letnie kwiaty w migocących oczach Ashtona.  

Luke ostrożnie uniósł biodra Ashtona, zmieniając kąt swoich pchnięć, dopóki nie uderzył w prostatę Ashtona i poczuł, jak młodszy chłopak napina się i krzyczy. Preejakulat wystrzelił na jego spięty brzuch, wyglądając jak perły, a Ashton wydał z siebie dźwięk przypominający szloch, gdy Luke zassał pocałunek na delikatnej skórze w miejscu jego jabłka Adama, wbijając się głębiej i dławiąc się własnym jękiem, gdy Ashton zacisnął się wokół niego.

Nigdy wcześniej nie odczuwał tego aż tak dobrze i, boże, Luke mógłby robić to przez wieczność.

Chociaż prawie tak szybko, jak tylko ta myśl przecięła jego umysł, poczuł, że zbliża się do mety.

Oddech Ashtona przyspieszył nierówno i nie potrafił już dłużej powstrzymać tych wszystkich dźwięków, a Luke nie mógł być zaskoczony. To był pierwszy raz młodszego chłopaka, choć całkiem szczerze, Luke był zszokowany, że wytrzymał  _ tak _ długo, zwłaszcza, że teraz Luke uderzał w jego prostatę z każdym pchnięciem.

Ashton wyglądał na tak przytłoczonego, że Luke poczuł wyrzuty sumienia z tego powodu, obrzucając rozpaloną twarz młodszego chłopaka pocałunkami, gdy sięgnął, by owinąć palce wzdłuż boleśnie twardego członka swojego chłopaka. Ashton wypuścił z siebie złamany skowyt, zaciskając się znowu, gdy biodra Luke’a zaczęły się zacinać, gdy tracił swój rytm.

Obydwaj byli teraz tak blisko, gorąco wrzące w ich podbrzuszach, gdy trzymali się siebie nawzajem, uściski tak ciasne, jakby bali się, że ten drugi odejdzie. Biodra Ashtona szarpały się teraz mocniej i było tam tak wiele preejakulatu, że pięść Luke’a ślizgała się, gdy blondyn zacieśnił swój uścisk na jego kutasie, zdeterminowany sprawić, by Ashton doszedł przed nim.

Luke nie potrafił spuścić oczu z młodszego, gdy jego chłopak zaczął się rozpadać i wszystko, o czym mógł myśleć, gdy orgazm Ashtona rozbił się o niego jak fala pływowa było to, że Luke nigdy,  _ kiedykolwiek _ , nie stanie się zmęczony tym widokiem.

Nie potrafił uwierzyć, że kiedykolwiek w ogóle rozważał myśli o jednonocnych przygodach. Luke chciał widzieć tylko jego przez resztę swojego życia.

Ashton zacisnął się wokół Luke’a tak bardzo, że zajęło to tylko kilka więcej pchnięć, zanim Luke też doszedł, tłumiąc swój płacz w szyi Ashtona, gdy ręce młodszego chłopaka owinęły się drżąco wokół jego szerokich ramion.

— Kocham cię — wyszeptał Luke po raz czwarty tego wieczoru. Ashton schował swój uśmiech w poduszce, szczerząc się śpiąco, gdy Luke ostrożnie się z niego wyślizgnął i zdjął prezerwatywę, pochylając się, by wyrzucić ją do kosza na śmieci Ashtona. — Pozwól mi cię wyczyścić, kochanie — wymamrotał Luke, kiedy zobaczył, że sperma Ashtona zasycha w strugach na jego brzuchu. — Masz szmatkę?

— Łazienka — wymamrotał Ashton, ziewając szeroko, chociaż posłał Luke’owi to głupie mrugnięcie, gdy blondyn wstał na drżących nogach. Luke parsknął śmiechem, delikatnie strosząc loki Ashtona, gdy przechodził obok. — Nie bądź tam długo.

— Zaraz wrócę, kochanie — obiecał Luke, porzucając pocałunek na nosie Ashtona, zanim wyślizgnął się z pokoju. Wystarczająco łatwo zlokalizował szmatkę i namoczył ją wodą, czując się nieco dumnym z siebie za bycie tak troskliwym chłopakiem, dopóki nie rozlał wody po całej podłodze i musiał wysuszyć ją papierem toaletowym. (Zapomniał wycisnąć nadmiar wody z szmatki.)

Luke rumienił się do czasu, gdy wrócił do pokoju Ashtona, ale jego mina złagodniała na to, co tam zobaczył. Oddech młodszego chłopaka był spokojniejszy, gdy się zwinął i wyglądał, jakby był na skraju zaśnięcia.

— Cześć, śpiąca piękności — powiedział miękko Luke, a Ashton zamarudził sennie, a jego usta zadrżały, gdy Luke delikatnie wyczyścił jego brzuch szmatką. Ashton zmarszczył brwi, gdy Luke wycierał przestrzeń między jego nogami, a Luke obdarzył go miękkim pocałunkiem.

— Przepraszam, Ash — powiedział blondyn przepraszająco. — Ale byłoby czuć to jeszcze gorzej, gdybyś nie wyczyścił się teraz.

Ashton wymamrotał swoją zgodę, ale i tak zamrugał jednym ze swoich otwartych oczu, czule obserwując Luke’a, zanim sięgnął, by lekko przeczesać włosy blondyna.

— Ładny chłopiec — wymamrotał Ashton, a Luke przewrócił swoimi błękitnymi oczami, nieco się rumieniąc.

— Wystarczy tego — powiedział, ale Ashton był niezrażony, sięgając do Luke’a, nieuważnie zrzucając szmatkę na dywan i pociągając starszego chłopaka w dół na siebie. Luke parsknął śmiechem, przesuwając się tak, że zamiast tego tulił Ashtona do swojej piersi, gdzie mógł go przytulać i utrzymywać go w cieple.

— Nie chciałem cię zgnieść — podpowiedział Luke, gdy Ashton posłał mu pytające spojrzenie. Usta kręcono-włosego wygięły się, gdy umościł się wygodnie w ramionach swojego chłopaka.

— Mieliśmy nasze własne filmowe poznanie — wymamrotał nagle Ashton, chichocząc śpiąco w szyję Luke’a. — Oblałem ci dłoń syropem toffi. — Młodszy chłopak mógł teraz ledwie utrzymać swoje oczy otwarte, ale był ciepły i miękki przy Luke’u i wciąż się uśmiechał. — Jesteś przecudowny, naprawdę.

— Jestem? — zapytał Luke, drocząc się z nim i Ashton przytaknął, a jego uśmiech się poszerzył, gdy jego oczy w końcu się zamknęły. Jego głowa opadła, by spocząć w zagłębieniu szyi Luke’a i blondyn przytulił go bliżej siebie, delikatnie naciągając ciepły koc na jego ramiona.

—  _ Mhmm  _ — zgodził się zadowolony Ashton, ale jego oddech był teraz głębszy i wolniejszy i nie potrwało długo, nim zasnął.

Luke został zostawiony sam sobie, by uśmiechnąć się w dół do chłopaka wtulonego w jego ramiona z czymś, co było czuć bardzo podobnie do kontemplowania, ponieważ tym razem nie było  _ żadnego  _ swędzenia pod jego skórą… niczego, co sprawiałoby, żeby miał ochotę uciec.

Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu wszystko było czuć tak, jakby właśnie tak miało być.

Luke chciał, by zostali tak już na zawsze.  

  
  
  



	17. Gdziekolwiek jesteś

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od tłumaczki: rozdział niesprawdzany, ma 18 stron i męczyłam się z nim od poniedziałku. Niełatwo było tłumaczyć to w pracy, bo łzy po prostu cisnęły mi się do oczu. Postaram się przetłumaczyć wkrótce kolejny, żeby nie trzymać was w niepewności.

Gdy tygodnie prześlizgiwały się przez ich palce jak piasek, Ashton czuł się jakoś spokojniejszy. 

Sporo padało, ale umilał sobie swój wolny czas w Michaela w domu, włożony wygodnie na kanapie w ramionach Luke’a i z nogami splątanymi z Calumem, gdy ciemnowłosy używał swojego chłopaka jako jakiegoś rodzaju poduszki.

Oglądali mnóstwo okropnych filmów i jedli zdecydowanie za dużo karmelowego popcornu, i to wszystko czyniło Ashtona szczęśliwszym, niż był od długiego czasu. To zdezaktualizowało jego stres z powodu egzaminów i tym, jak paskudni wciąż byli jego oprawcy, a Ashton bardzo to doceniał.

Nie chciał, żeby to się zmieniało.

 

*

 

Luke wciąż tak naprawdę nie lubił swojej pracy, ale musiał przyznać, że zaczynał do niej dojrzewać. Ludzie w jego biurze byli przyjacielscy, a szef blondyna wydawał się go lubić, co definitywnie było plusem. 

Właściwie to rozmawiał z Luke’m tydzień wcześniej i powiedział mu, że widzi w nim duży potencjał, co samo w sobie byłoby czymś miłym, za wyjątkiem tego, że  _ do tego  _ zaoferował mu, że sfinansuje jego studia, żeby podniósł swoje kwalifikacje, wciąż tam pracując i, po długiej telefonicznej dyskusji z Ashtonem tej nocy, Luke zdecydował się, że przyjmie jego ofertę.

To brzmiało na zbyt świetną okazję, by przepuścić ją koło nosa.

Chciał być w stanie zbudować życie dla niego i Ashtona, kiedy pewnego dnia młodszy chłopak ewentualnie wyprowadzi się z domu, a to był dla niego dobry początek, by zacząć podążać tą ścieżką. To sprawiało, że czuł, jakby znowu miał kontrolę nad swoim życiem.

Wciąż czuł się uwięziony i zestresowany, ale w tym samym czasie pracował najciężej, jak potrafił, robiąc wszystko, co w swojej mocy, by wykonywać dobrą robotę w próbie udowodnienia  – sobie, Ashtonowi, Anne,  _ wszystkim  _ – że potrafił wyjść na ludzi.

Dni były długie i ciężkie, ale Luke starał się z całych sił i wiedział, że właśnie to się liczyło.

Kończył o piątej wieczorem każdego dnia i wracał swoim motocyklem do miasta, teraz zawsze nosząc kask, ponieważ nie chciał, żeby ludzie, których kochał, martwili się o niego.

Zespół lękowy Ashtona uspokoił się ostatnio na tyle, że znowu zaczął pracować w kawiarni, głównie na kasie i na zapleczu, segregując dostawy, ale wciąż tam był, co było dużym krokiem i Luke był z niego niesamowicie dumny.

Właśnie dlatego teraz zawsze po pracy jeździł do kawiarni.

Usiadł przy stoliku najbliższym lady, ze swoimi podręcznikami i notesem, pracując nad działami potrzebnymi mu do zakwalifikowania się na studia, z lekkim zmarszczeniem brwi, gdy próbował pojąć sens pytania. Calum i Michael czasem z nim siadali, by mu pomóc, jeśli przychodzili i Harry robił to samo, kiedykolwiek Louis był zbyt zajęty, by z nim rozmawiać.

I dokładnie tak było teraz, siedzieli obok zaparowanego okna, Luke gryzący końcówkę swojego długopisu, a Harry burczący pod nosem coś po francusku, bezmyślnie mieszając łyżeczką w swojej gorącej czekoladzie.

Tydzień wcześniej Harry ściął włosy i teraz były o wiele krótsze, ciemne loki opadały mu na czoło w sposób, który sprawiał, że wyglądał na młodszego. Ashtonowi z lekka pękło serce, gdy zobaczył to po raz pierwszy – coś z “już nie Roszpunką” – ale Luke uważał, że prawdziwym powodem było prawdopodobnie to, że już nie widywali się tak często z Harrym.

To sprawiało, że czuł się odrobinę smętnie, ale niekoniecznie  _ smutno _ ; dojrzewali osobno, stając się coraz starszymi, ale Luke mógł zobaczyć, jak bardzo Harry, Ashton i Calum wciąż kochali się nawzajem i pojął, że to prawdopodobnie wystarczy, by zostali bliskimi przyjaciółmi.

To po prostu było coś, co się działo, kiedy stawałeś się starszy.

To nie znaczyło, że już dłużej im na sobie nie zależało.

Luke wyprostował się w zaskoczeniu, gdy dłonie Ashtona lekko opadły na jego ramiona i blondyn odchylił swoją głowę do tyłu na krześle, uśmiechając się do swojego chłopaka, gdy ten pocałował go w nos.

— Hej, ty — powiedział młodszy chłopak, a dołeczki przecięły jego policzki, gdy Luke wystawił w jego stronę język. — Jak leci w pracy?

—  _ Długo  _ — zamarudził Luke, ale w tym samym czasie jego oczy błyszczały. — Muszę dyskutować o zasadach mediów społecznościowych w biznesie.

— Cóż, w takim razie powinno to być dla ciebie łatwe — rzuciła nonszalancko Ashley, przecierając ladę szmatką. — Nigdy  _ nie  _ postujesz irytujących rzeczy na swoich kontach w różnych portalach.

Nawet Ashley wydawała się już nie tak bardzo go nienawidzić.

Luke dodał ją do znajomych na Facebooku tydzień wcześniej. Mieli między sobą kruchy rozejm.

—  _ Właściwie _ to wrzucam bogate w informacje filmiki ze słodkimi zwierzątkami i o gotowaniu — poprawił ją dumnie Luke, hamując wyszczerz, gdy zobaczył, że Ashley odwraca głowę, by ukryć swój uśmiech. — I mogłaś tego nie zauważyć, ale tak naprawdę nie jestem biznesem. Jestem  _ osobą _ . A to różnica.

— Mógłbyś być politykiem, Luke — skontrowała natychmiast Ashley. — Cały czas mówisz, ale właściwie nie wychodzą z tego żadne odpowiedzi.

— Pozamiatane. — Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, a jego zielone oczy zmarszczyły się w kącikach, gdy poklepał Luke’a po ramieniu, wstając, żeby poszukać Louisa. Orzechowe oczy Ashtona były łagodne, gdy usiadł na krześle, delikatnie kładąc swoją dłoń na tej Luke’a, gdy blondyn wpatrywał się w niego z miłością.

— Jestem z ciebie taki dumny, Lukey — powiedział miękko Ashton, opierając swój policzek o dłoń, a loki barwy miodu okalały jego twarz w kształcie serca, gdy okulary ześlizgnęły mu się w dół nosa. Luke delikatnie poprawił je czubkami palców, a jego błękitne oczy promieniowały czułością.

— Też jestem z ciebie bardzo dumny, skarbie — powiedział łagodnie, ostrożnie łapiąc poparzoną dłoń Ashtona w swoją i omiatając jego knykcie pocałunkiem. — Zaszedłeś tak daleko…

— Ty tak samo — powiedział żarliwie Ashton, a jego sarnie oczy rozszerzyły się za okularami, gdy wygiął swoje pełne usta w uśmiechu. — Nie mógłbym być z ciebie bardziej dumny, Lukey.

Blondyn pochylił głowę i było mu nieco gorąco w policzki, gdy uśmiechnął się wstydliwie do Ashtona. Był ubrany w swoją skórzaną kurtkę narzuconą na białą koszulę, którą nosił w pracy, a jego blond włosy były uklepane w coś, co nieco przypominało staranność, i to uderzyło w Ashtona, jak bardzo Luke się  _ zmienił _ .

Blondyn stłumił ziewnięcie, osuwając się niżej na swoim krześle i Ashton przysunął swoje krzesło bliżej niego, owijając rękę wokół ramion Luke’a, gdy przycisnął pocałunek do jego policzka. Deszcz stukał teraz o szybę, tocząc się w dół szkła, gdy liczba minut przerwy Ashtona się zmniejszała.

— Myślę, że muszę wrócić dzisiaj do domu — powiedział znikąd Luke, głosem zaskakująco małym i niespokojnym. Ashton chwycił trzęsące się dłonie Ashtona w swoje własne, miętoląc swoją dolną wargę między zębami, przyglądając się swojemu chłopakowi lękliwie.

— Do domu? — wydyszał Ashton, nawet nie  _ próbując  _ ukryć zmartwienia w swoim głosie. — Dlaczego miałby-

— Muszę zabrać swoje rzeczy — powiedział Luke, głosem grubym od tego, jak przygryzał swoją wargę. Jego wzrok zetknął się z tym Ashtona i rezerwa w jego błękitnych oczach sprawiła, że serce Ashtona ścisnęło się w jego piersi. — Ja nie… nie podoba mi się to, że zostawiłem tam swoje rzeczy z Benem. Mam trochę rzeczy, które chciałbym zabrać… parę ubrań… — Luke potrząsnął głową, jakby otrzepywał się z nadmiaru wody. — Nie lubię tego, że moje rzeczy wciąż tam są, wiesz? Ja po prostu chcę… nie musieć wracać tam nigdy więcej. Chcę zakończyć to wszystko.

Przez moment Luke wyglądał nawet młodziej niż  _ Ashton _ , ale, tak jak przejeżdżający obok samochód z włączonymi przednimi światłami, wrażliwość zniknęła.

— Pomyślałem, że mogę tam pójść dzisiaj wieczorem — powiedział Luke, wzruszając ramionami. — Może gdy wrócisz do pracy. Nie mam nic innego do roboty, więc równie dobrze mogę to wszystko uporządkować. Wtedy będę mógł się z tobą jutro zobaczyć bez martwienia się o to, racja?

— Ja… tak przypuszczam… — powiedział niechętnie Ashton, wciąż patrząc na Luke’a z nieudolnie zamaskowanym zmartwieniem. Mina młodszego chłopaka była lękliwa, gdy Luke wstał, łagodnie ściskając dłoń swojego chłopaka. — Po prostu… po prostu bądź ostrożny, Lukey — powiedział Ashton, przez moment zacieśniając swój uścisk na jego dłoni. — Okej?

— Oczywiście, że będę, Ash — powiedział Luke, rozszerzając oczy na zażarty, ochronny wyraz twarzy swojego chłopaka. Blondyn wymusił leniwy uśmiech, sięgając pod stół po swój kask. — Nawet założę to, okej? Nie musisz się stresować, kochanie.

—  _ Zawsze  _ się o ciebie denerwuję, Luke — wymamrotał Ashton, ale teraz wyglądał na o wiele spokojniejszego, lekko pocierając policzek Luke’a spodem kciuka. — Po prostu zadbaj tam o siebie, okej? Strasznie pada i drogi są całe śliskie… no i osiedle-

— Wiem - powiedział cicho Luke, pochylając się, by przycisnąć do ust Ashtona lekki pocałunek, kiedy obaj wstali. Jego blada twarz była uroczysta, ale jego oczy były zdesperowane, jakby błagał Ashtona, żeby po prostu odpuścił. — Ale odezwę się do ciebie wieczorem, okej? Możemy połączyć się na facetime czy coś; będzie zabawnie.

— W porządku — powiedział nieprzekonany, owijając ręce wokół talii Luke’a i przytulając go przez chwilę, nie będąc w stanie pozbyć się nerwowych motylków w swoim brzuchu. — W takim razie do zobaczenia. Ja… — przełknął słowa “kocham cię”, które prawie za nimi podążyły, ale pomyślał, że może Luke mógł zobaczyć to w jego oczach.

— Odezwę się do ciebie wieczorem — powtórzył blondyn. — Kocham cię, skarbie.

Jego usta musnęły czoło Ashtona raz jeszcze i potem wyszedł, wkraczając w deszcz z torbą przewieszoną przez ramię i kaskiem bezpiecznie trzymanym pod jego pachą, pozostawiając za sobą niknący zapach skóry, ziemi po deszczu i dymu papierosowego.

Gardło Ashtona się ścisnęło, gdy drzwi się zatrzasnęły i pospieszył na zaplecze, usiłując udawać, że nie widzi Louisa i Harry’ego całujących się na kanapie, ponieważ to sprawiało tylko, że miał ochotę płakać z powodu  _ Luke’a,  _ ponieważ-

Ponieważ Ashton był z niego bardziej dumny niż ktokolwiek na świecie.

Ponieważ Ashton go  _ kochał _ … i był prawie gotów, by odpowiedzieć mu tym samym.

Prawie.

 

*

 

Osiedle zawsze wyglądało gorzej, gdy padało.

Ciemne chmury okrywały wszystko cieniem, a twarze przechodzących ludzi były ponure i nieprzyjazne, krople deszczu spływały w dół ich twarzy jak łzy, gdy Luke ostrożnie manewrował swoim motocyklem po mokrych ulicach.

Dzisiaj jego ulica wyglądała gorzej niż kiedykolwiek. Duży worek na śmieci rozdarł się i asfalt był zasypany śmieciami, obrzydliwy smród zatrzymał się w tyle gardła Luke’a, gdy niechętnie podjechał do znaku stopu przy swoim podjeździe, z niesmakiem rozglądając się po kłujących chwastach i porozbijanych szybach, gdy niechętnie wyłączył silnik.

Cisza, która za tym podążyła, była ogłuszająca i Luke zadygotał, gdy uderzył w niego podmuch wiatru, sprawiając, że pusta szklana butelka przetoczyła się po drodze. Mógł usłyszeć krzyki w oddali; przeklinające głosy dobiegły do niego wraz z dźwiękiem rozbijanego szkła. Dłonie Luke’a się trzęsły, gdy ściągnął kask, zawieszając go na kierownicy swojego motocyklu i z powrotem dźwignął na swoim ramieniu torbę, która była zapakowana z tyłu jego podjazdu. Jego dolna warga była poraniona od tego, jak bardzo ją przygryzał, a deszczowa mgiełka unosząca się w powietrzu mroziła mu krew w żyłach i przeszywała go aż do kości.

Luke powoli przeszedł wzdłuż podjazdu, a jego buty trzeszczały na odłamkach szkła, które przywiał tu wiatr, wyjąc wzdłuż drugiej, prostej drogi, gdy posyłał w niego lodowate krople deszczu niczym pociski. Po raz pierwszy ogródek obok był pusty, nigdzie w pobliżu nie było widać monstrualnego psa. Łańcuch, który zwykle był tam przywiązany, leżał urwany w długiej trawie.

Luke zadrżał, zmuszając się, by z powrotem spojrzeć na drzwi wejściowe z ich rozbitą, oszronioną szybą i odchodzącą farbą. Blondyn zapukał, wstrzymując oddech, gdy czekał, aż usłyszy z wnętrza domu klnącego Bena, skradającego się ze schodów z butelką w dłoni, żeby otworzyć drzwi i niemal wyrwać je z zawiasów. Chociaż to nigdy się nie stało i Luke poczuł, jak coś niepokojącego zwija się w jego żołądku. Skusił się na zawołanie imienia swojego brata, ale to nie wydawało się być dobrym pomysłem; na tym osiedlu ściąganie na siebie uwagi nigdy nie było dobrym pomysłem.

Drzwi były zamknięte, gdy Luke sprawdził i rozpaczliwie poklepał się po kieszeniach, ale nie miał klucza.

— Kurwa — wymamrotał bez tchu, rozbiegając wokół nerwowym wzrokiem, zanim poczuł, jak serce tonie mu w piersi. Jedynym innym wyjściem było wślizgnięcie się przez okno z niesprawnym zatrzaskiem, które otwierały się z boku domu w kuchni, ustawione wysoko na pokrytym graffiti murze i dostępne tylko w wąskim zaułku, który biegł między ich domem i domem obok… tym z psem…

— Kurwa — powiedział znowu Luke, a jego brwi się zmarszczyły, gdy zawahał się pod burzowym niebem. Nie był nawet pewien, czy to było tego  _ warte _ , ale… jego zdjęcia wciąż tam były… jego bilety i jego wspomnienia, które zostały mu po rodzinie, zanim to wszystko poszło do diabła.

Rozwiązanie rozbłysnęło na bladej twarzy Luke’a, gdy posłał swojemu motocyklowi jeszcze jedno, zmartwione spojrzenie i zaczął zmierzać w boczną stronę domu, otulając się szczelniej swoją skórzaną kurtką, gdy odwrócił się plecami do ulicy, sprzeciwiając się każdemu swojemu instynktowi, który krzyczał, że się tym obnażał… że to nie było  _ bezpieczne _ … żeby łamał obietnicę, którą złożył Ashtonowi-

Ale teraz Luke mógł zobaczyć w głowie obraz swojej rodziny – uśmiechające się twarze jego rodziców i Ben oraz Jack z ramionami zawieszonymi na tych jego; młodych, jasnych i promieniejących… wciąż  _ szczęśliwych  _ – i to było coś, czego Luke nie mógł tak po prostu odpuścić.

Sięgnął do brudnego okna w kuchni i mocno uderzył o nie swoim szerokim ramieniem, ale minął długi czas, odkąd musiał wchodzić do środka w ten sposób i zajęło mu to kilka prób, by uderzyć pod odpowiednim kątem, i mógł poczuć, jak siniak formuje się na jego bladym ramieniu, gdy sięgnął pod spód parapetu, podciągając się w górę.

Opakowanie papierosów wypadło mu z kieszeni i spadło prosto w kałużę w alejce, a Luke przyglądał im się z ubolewaniem przez chwilę, zanim wzruszył ramionami, zmagając się z wąskim oknem i przeklinając pod nosem, gdy prawie utknął. Luke podciągnął się mocniej i niemal uniósł się w powietrzu, spadając twarzą na podłogę kuchenną i wyciągając ręce ledwo na czas, by ochronić samego siebie.

Wylądował w bolesnej gęstwinie własnych kończyn i absurd tej sytuacji sprawiał, że prawie miał ochotę się  _ śmiać,  _ za wyjątkiem… za wyjątkiem tego, że może wjeżdżał już w nieco histeryczną nutę, a bycie tutaj z powrotem czyniło absolutnie  _ nic  _ dla jego prawdopodobnie kruchego zdrowia psychicznego.

Luke pozostał chwilę w pozycji leżącej na podłodze, po prostu odzyskując swój oddech, gapiąc się obrażony w okno. Nigdy wcześniej nie musiał się przez nie tak bardzo przeciskać i świadomość, że musiał sporo urosnąć, odkąd ostatnio to robił, sprawiła, że poczuł się dziwnie; wyzwolony, ale także…  _ zagubiony _ … jakby rzeczy zmieniały się zbyt szybko, by zdążył je złapać.

Luke powoli odepchnął się od podłogi, rozciągając swoje ramiona i krzywiąc się, gdy nadgarstek zabolał go tam, gdzie uderzył nim o podłogę. Ostrożnie potrząsnął swoimi kończynami, z głęboką ulgą, gdy okazało się, że nic sobie nie złamał. Przynajmniej teraz nie musiał wzywać karetki czy czegoś; ostatnim razem, gdy została tu wezwana, było to z powodu zapaści narkotykowej.

Luke odgarnął swoje mokre od deszczu włosy z czoła, zawieszając swoją torbę na ramieniu i marszcząc brwi, gdy w efekcie zabolały go mięśnie. Pęknięty ekran jego telefonu uprzejmie poinformował go, że była już siódma wieczorem i Luke przygryzł wargę, spoglądając w sufit, zastanawiając się, gdzie do cholery był Ben.

Na korytarzu było ciemno, gdy Luke w końcu odważył się tam wejść, a brudny, przechodzony dywan pokrywający podłogę był ukryty pod zbiorowiskiem ulotek, rachunków i czegoś, co prawdopodobnie było nakazem eksmisji, jeśli czerwona czcionka z przodu była jakąś wskazówką. Złamana skrzynka na listy zatrzeszczała odrobinę pod wpływem wiatru.

Luke mógł usłyszeć, jak na górze kapie woda, ale wciąż nie mógł usłyszeć Bena, co tak właściwie było  _ niemożliwe _ teraz, gdy o tym pomyślał, bo… klucze były wewnątrz zamkniętych drzwi, co musiało oznaczać…

— Wciąż gdzieś tutaj jest — pojął, a jego oddech był niewiele więcej niż tchnieniem, gdy odruchowo przełknął lęk formujący się w jego gardle. To definitywnie nie miało żadnego sensu, ponieważ niby dlaczego Ben nie odpowiedział na pukanie w drzwi albo chociażby wrzasnął do Luke’a, żeby sobie poszedł? Może zemdlał gdzieś z powodu przepicia czy coś. To prawdopodobnie najbezpieczniejsza opcja, na jaką mógł mieć nadzieję Luke.

Schody zaskrzypiały boleśnie pod stopami Luke’a, a zapach pleśni był nieprzyjemny i przytłaczający, gdy blondyn brnął przez puste kartony po jedzeniu na wynos na szczyt schodów, gdzie było nawet jeszcze  _ ciemniej _ .

Luke mógł usłyszeć dobiegające skądś z cieni w pobliżu chrobotanie i zadygotał, przyklejając się do ściany w połowie wąskiego korytarza, gdy zmierzał do swojego starego pokoju na jego końcu. —  _ Myszy  _ — zorientował się ze skrzywieniem. —  _ Albo szczury. Ben naprawdę pozwolił zejść temu miejscu na psy. _

Luke pospieszył do swojego pokoju z głębokim uczuciem ulgi, świadom, że był już w połowie drogi i niedługo będzie mógł stąd iść; będzie mógł pojechać z powrotem do Michaela i zmyć z siebie smród tego miejsca; będzie mógł porozmawiać z  _ Ashtonem _ .

To prawdopodobnie było wszystko, co powstrzymywało Luke’a od natychmiastowego wyjścia. Mocno zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i wypuścił wyczerpane westchnięcie, poniekąd zaskoczony, że jego brudny pokój wciąż był dla niego na swój sposób komfortowy, nawet teraz. A potem Luke pomyślał o zapasowym pokoju w domu Michaela i nagle pobrudzony materac leżący na podłodze nie był już taki kojący.

Pokój wciąż pachniał dymem papierosowym, ale Luke musiał zostawić tu także trochę jedzenia, ponieważ był w tym ukryty smród, który sprawiał, że Luke miał ochotę się porzygać. Zakrył swoje usta rękawem, przecinając pokój i grzebiąc przy uchwytach brudnego okna, dopóki się nie otworzyły.

Zapach deszczu wciąż padającego na zewnątrz natychmiast go uspokoił i nieufnie obniżył swoją dłoń, biorąc głęboki, chwiejny oddech, pytając siebie, co on do diabła tu robił.

Wraz z otwartym oknem mógł usłyszeć te same krzyki, co wcześniej, ale teraz towarzyszyło im nawet głośniejsze rozbijanie szkła i Luke wzdrygnął się na ten dźwięk – a wydawało się, że zbliża się w jego stronę; jak, może byli już jedynie ulicę stąd – i rozległ się także głośny dźwięk alarmu samochodowego.

Luke martwił się tylko o swój motocykl, kiedy usłyszał głośne, niebezpiecznie brzmiące warczenie dochodzące z jednego z ogrodów w pobliżu. Blondyn znowu pomyślał o zerwanym łańcuchu leżącym w wysokiej trawie, o tym, jak  _ silny  _ musiał być ten pies, żeby go rozerwać i się uwolnić.

Boże, ta noc stawała się coraz gorsza.

Luke odwrócił się od okna, drżąc z zimna, gdy zaczął wytaczać sobie drogę przez brudne ubrania zaśmiecające podłogę, usiłując rozpracować, które z nich były warte zatrzymania. Chociaż ostatecznie Luke pojął, że prawdopodobnie łatwiej będzie wziąć je wszystkie. Chociaż nie mieściły się w jego torbie, co było… mniej niż idealne.

Marszcząc brwi, Luke niechętnie otworzył drzwi swojego pokoju i skierował się z powrotem na zacieniony korytarz, w ciemności potykając się, gdy schodził po schodach – światło nie działało, więc Ben znowu musiał zapomnieć zapłacić rachunku za prąd – i starając się ignorować denerwujący dźwięk kapiącej wody, gdy pojawił się ponownie w szarym świetle kuchni. Wcześniej zostawił za sobą otwarte okno i poczuł, jak włoski na karku stają mu dęba, gdy pospieszył, by szybko je zamknąć, nie lubiąc sposobu, w jaki to sprawiło, że poczuł się obnażony, zanim zajął się próbą znalezienia worka na śmieci, który przy odrobinie szczęścia byłby lepszej jakości niż ten, który rozerwał się na zewnątrz, zaśmiecając wszystko wokół.

Luke znalazł jeden, gdy jakiś cień zablokował światło z zewnątrz, stając przed brudnym oknem i zanim mógł zrobić coś więcej niż poderwać swoją głowę w szoku, wściekłe warczenie stało się słyszalne, gdy pies skoczył na szybę, uderzając swoimi łapami w brudne szkło i wlepiając w niego gorejące, błyszczące i głodne ślepia, i… cholera, okej… prawdopodobnie Luke zostanie pożarty żywcem.

Powoli wycofał się z pomieszczenia, zanim odwrócił się, by wbiec na schody nisko przycupniętym i modląc się, żeby szyba nie pękła… żeby pies pozostał po tamtej stronie domu i dał Luke’owi wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby dotarł do swojego motocykla ze swoimi rzeczami i-

Ta, prawdopodobnie to był głupi pomysł. Może powinien po prostu zostać tutaj, dopóki pies znowu nie zaśnie.

Luke ledwo mógł usłyszeć własne myśli przez to, jak głośny był alarm samochodowy, ale jego niepokój był już praktycznie duszący w tym momencie i mógł zobaczyć oczami swojej wyobraźni, gdy zgarnął swoje brudne ubrania w torbę, zmartwioną twarz Ashtona, w ten piękny, łamiący serce sposób, gdy przyglądał się, jak jego chłopak zostawia go, wychodząc w deszcz.

Luke wepchnął do torby także kilka zapasowych zapalniczek, a w chwili zawahania ściągnął swoją poduszkę z łóżka i dodał ją do środka, ponieważ to była jedna z tych niewielu rzeczy, które przetrwały pożar… i wtedy Luke skończył; wszystkim, co musiał zrobić, było znalezienie bezpiecznego miejsca na zdjęcia i bilety, które obecnie wciąż były przyklejone do sufitu.

Luke wyciągnął się na czubkach palców, żeby je ściągnąć i głęboko mu ulżyło, że urósł tak bardzo, odkąd stąd odszedł; przede wszystkim musiał najpierw stawać na krześle, żeby w ogóle je tu umieścić, a teraz, gdy nie było to już potrzebne, czyniło to wszystko o wiele łatwiejszym.

Luke ściągnął najpierw odcinki z biletów, pozwalając im opaść na swój materac, gdy pracował nad ostrożnym odklejeniem rysunków i listów bez rozdzierania ich. Pasek zdjęć, które on i Ashton zrobili w kręgielni były o wiele łatwiejsze do odklejenia, odkąd były najświeższą rzeczą, którą tam umieścił, ale Luke i tak spędził prawie minutę, ostrożnie ściągając stare, wyblakłe zdjęcia rodzinne, ponieważ gdyby rozdarł  _ to _ , nie sądził, że byłby w stanie sobie to wybaczyć.

Przez chwilę Luke kucnął na materacu, zbierając papiery i zdjęcia razem, próbując przekonać samego siebie, że wcale nie kłuło go w oczach od zbierających się tam łez. Wepchnął je ostrożnie do wewnętrznej kieszeni swojej skórzanej kurtki i zamknął ją suwakiem, żeby przy odrobinie szczęścia ochronić je od deszczu.

— Racja — wymamrotał sam do siebie, prostując się i zawieszając obie swoje torby na ramieniu. To nie będzie łatwe, by zabezpieczyć je obie na jego motocyklu, ale pojął, że jeśli będzie jechał wystarczająco wolno, wtedy będzie mógł wydostać się z osiedla, zaparkować gdzieś i napisać do Michaela, żeby po niego podjechał i mu pomógł.

Luke wiedział, że niebieskowłosy chłopak to zrobi. Kochał Michaela tak, jak kiedyś kochał swoich braci.

Światło w pomieszczeniu było teraz bardziej niebieskie niż szare, a niebo na zewnątrz prawie ciemne, gdy Luke zadrżał z powodu chłodnego powietrza, przecinając pokój, żeby ponownie zamknąć okno. Odwrócił się, a jego oczy spoczęły na pęknięciu w ścianie, gdzie raz rzucił swoim telefonem… wtedy, kiedy prawie stracił Ashtona…

_ Ashton. _

To była już pora, żeby Luke wyszedł i był bardziej niż szczęśliwy, mogąc to zrobić.

Chociaż zawahał się w korytarzu pod swoją sypialnią w ten sam sposób, wbijając zęby w swoją dolną wargę, gdy wgryzł się w swój kolczyk, patrząc na swój pokój jeszcze ten ostatni raz. Poczuł, jak ogarnia go melancholia, ale także ulga i nie był zaskoczony tym, że nie sądził, by miał tęsknić za tym miejscem.

— Żegnaj, Ben — wymamrotał, znosząc swoje rzeczy po schodach. — Gdziekolwiek jesteś.

 

*

 

Luke przekręcał właśnie klucz, żeby otworzyć drzwi wejściowe – cicho, by nie zaalarmować grasującego w pobliżu psa – kiedy znowu usłyszał kapanie wody, tuż przed tym, jak kolejna kropla wylądowała na nim i spłynęła w dół jego zmarszczonego czoła.

— Co, do cholery? — wymamrotał Luke, pozwalając, by jego torby spadły na zużyty dywan w korytarzu. Zmrużył oczy w ciemności, zanim w końcu poddał się i zamiast tego wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni, włączając latarkę. Przytrzymał ją – cały czas walcząc z fluidami “nawiedzonego domu”, które zaczynał dostawać – i poczuł, jak jego twarz marszczy się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy zobaczył mokrą plamę na suficie… jakby woda praktycznie zalała łazienkę.

— Ben? — wydyszał Luke i, chociaż ani w najmniejszym stopniu tego nie chciał, wiedział, że sumienie nie da mu spokoju, jeśli tak po prostu teraz sobie wyjdzie, ponieważ… co, jeśli Ben naprawdę zalał się w trupa i zemdlał w łazience czy coś? Co, jeśli zostawi go tutaj, a jego brat dostanie hipotermii albo... albo-

— Cholera — syknął Luke, wzdychając głęboko, gdy z powrotem wlókł się w górę schodów, już pokonany. Nie wiedział, w co do diabła grał Ben, jeśli przez cały ten czas był w łazience.

Luke popchnął drzwi wystarczająco mocno, żeby odbiły się od ściany, uderzając w już-popękane płytki, gdy długonogi pająk, który żył pod umywalką, popędził pod nią z powrotem, znikając z widoku. Tym stukaniem była kapiąca woda, która zebrała się na podłodze w dużej kałuży, a zapach wilgoci nasycał zimne powietrze, gdy oddech Luke’a uniósł się przed nim niczym duch.

Ben leżał w przelanej kąpieli, kilka pustych butelek po alkoholu leżało na płytkach, a strzykawka wystawała ze zgięcia w jego łokciu i… i w głowie Luke’a zaczynało się teraz kręcić, a jego serce zaciskało mu się boleśnie w piersi, gdy chwycił się krawędzi umywalki, żeby ustać na nogach, ponieważ wszystkim, co potrafił zobaczyć, była cętkowana skóra i niewidzące, niebieskie oczy, i-

Nieżywy.

Zepsuty,  _ nieżyjący _ ,  **_martwy_ ** .

Woda była lodowata, gdy przemaczała spodnie Luke’a, kiedy nogi Luke’a same go tam zaprowadziły. Skóra Bena była przemrożona, gdy trzęsąca się dłoń Luke’a dotknęła jego szerokiego ramienia. Płacz Luke’a rozniósł się echem po łazience z większą ilością bólu niż blondyn kiedykolwiek słyszał.

— Ben, nie — wyszeptał, zbyt zszokowany, by zauważyć swoje łzy spływające mu po policzkach. — Tylko nie jeszcze ty…

To było jak ponowne znalezienie Jacka.

Latarka w telefonie Luke’a wciąż świeciła i oświetliła twarz Bena, światło trafiło prosto w jego oczy i… Luke czekał, aż się odsunie albo przynajmniej, kurwa,  _ mrugnie _ , ale… ale on tego nie zrobił… ponieważ odszedł.

Ponieważ teraz  _ cała  _ rodzina Luke’a odeszła.

Gapił się tępo w swój telefon, wpatrując się w światło latarki, dopóki oczy go nie zabolały, a jego łzy przyspieszyły i wtedy Luke odblokował telefon. Instynktownie zadzwonił pod pierwszy numer w swoim spisie kontaktów i kiedy Ashton odebrał połączenie po drugim sygnale, głos Luke’a zdezerterował.

— Hej, Lukey, jak się masz? — zapytał radośnie młodszy chłopak. Luke mógł usłyszeć w tle głosy Michaela i Caluma, co nie miało sensu, dopóki nie zorientował się, że jego chłopak musiał pójść do domu Michaela, żeby zrobić mu niespodziankę. Łzy Luke’a stały się jeszcze gorętsze, a jego gardło się zacisnęło i nierówne, gwałtowne zaczerpnięcie oddechu, które uciekło z jego ust, musiało być słyszalne, ponieważ Ashton zamilkł.

— On jest martwy. — Słowa były drżące i słabe, a Luke dygotał z zimna, strachu, bólu, i… i  _ paniki _ , paniki gorejącej wewnątrz niego niczym ogień wydostający się spod kontroli, o której  _ istnieniu  _ nawet nie miał pojęcia do tej pory. — On  _ nie żyje _ , Ash i ja nie wiem, co mam robi-

—  _ Luke _ , ja- ja nie… — Ashton brzmiał, jakby panikował i było tam teraz poruszenie na drugiej stronie linii, stłumiony dźwięk i ta dziwna jakość echa, która działa się tylko wtedy, gdy telefon był na głośnomówiącym. Luke szlochał, ciasno owijając ramiona wokół swojej ciężkiej piersi, gdy zsunął się w wannie tylko po to, by odskoczyć, kiedy poczuł, jak zimne opuszki palców Bena ocierają się o jego ramię.

Płacz Luke’a był rozpaczliwy i rozhisteryzowany, i Ashton także szlochał. Luke mógł go  _ usłyszeć _ , ale nie był w stanie się uspokoić, żeby go pocieszyć i… i teraz do tej mieszanki dołączył także głos Caluma, kompletnie zmartwiony i przerażony, gdy Luke wydyszał: — On jest nieżywy. Przedawkował. On  _ umarł.  _ — I dosięgła go tylko cisza… a potem głos Michaela, słaby i wystraszony, i trzęsacy się tak bardzo, że Luke’owi zrobiło się aż niedobrze, gdy starszy zapytał cicho:

—  _ Kto  _ jest martwy, Luke?

— Ben — wyszeptał Luke, ale usłyszeli go w okropnej ciszy, która podążyła za jego słowami. — Ben jest martwy. — Michael wydał z siebie mały, krztuszący się dźwięk, a Ashton wciąż płakał, i Luke niewyraźnie mógł usłyszeć, jak Calum wzywa pogotowie ratunkowe napiętym, przerażonym głosem i-

Miał dość.

Luke gwałtownie zatoczył się na swoich stopach, a mrożąca woda kapała na podłogę, gdy blondyn chwiejnym krokiem odsunął się od ciała swojego brata. Luke nie mógł zostać tu ani chwili dłużej; nie, kiedy czuł, że im dłużej będzie zostawał w tym domu, tym prawdopodobniej skończy jak Ben i Jack.

Luke nawet się nie zorientował, że mówił na głos, dopóki nie usłyszał, jak Ashton łzawo błaga go, żeby został tam, gdzie był… ale Luke nie mógł tego zrobić.

Powietrze wysączało się z jego piersi niczym siła napędowa.

Luke potrzebował deszczu, drogi i burzy.

Nie mógł zostać tutaj ani chwili dłużej.

 

*

 

Luke bezmyślnie pozwolił, by telefon wyślizgnął się z jego drętwych palców, wzdrygając się na dźwięk rozbijania, który wydał z siebie jego telefon, gdy rozpadł się na kawałki w lodowatej wodzie. Blondyn prawie spadł, gdy potknął się na schodach, ale to nie wydawało się już dłużej mieć znaczenia.

_ Nic  _ nie miało już znaczenia.

Luke uciekł w ciemny korytarz, obcierając swoje knykcie o klucz od drzwi do krwi, gdy otwierał zamek i potem był wolny, gnajac w deszcz i pozostawiając swoje torby za sobą… zostawiając swój kask porzucony na popękanym podjeździe, gdy zawiesił swoją nogę przez motocykl i zakrztusił się swoim własnym szlochem, gdy deszcz się na niego lał.  

Mógł usłyszeć warkot, wściekły i stający się głośniejszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej i pełen strachu szloch utknął mu w gardle, gdy przycisnął gaz, cofając się niebezpiecznie szybko na opustoszałą drogę i posyłając obrzydliwe śmiecie, by rozleciały się wszędzie w ciemnej nocy.

Drzwi frontowe były otwarte na całą szerokość, a pies węszył wokół podjazdu, rozdzierając torby Luke’a swoimi pazurami i zębami, ale Luke już o to nie dbał –  _ nie mógł  _ o to dbać, kiedy serce krwawiło mu w piersi i wypełniło jego płuca, dopóki czuł, jakby się krztusił.

Właśnie  _ dlatego  _ Luke próbował już nigdy więcej niczego nie czuć. Właśnie  _ dlatego _ Luke czuł się teraz, jakby był rozdzierany na pół.

Pies znowu zawarczał, zataczając się w jego stronę i Luke pojechał jeszcze szybciej, prawie rozbijając się o bok już-wgniecionego samochodu, gdy jego łzy zmieszały się z deszczem i go oślepiły.

Oddech zatrzymał mu się w gardle, a oczy piekły go boleśnie, gdy jechał zbyt szybko przez puste ulice, deszcz przemaczał go i sprawiał, że kierownica była śliska, podczas gdy opony groziły wpadnięciem w poślizg na kałużach, kiedy omijał porozbijane szkło.

Luke’owi zajęło  _ zdecydowanie  _ zbyt długo, by pojąć, że nie powinien prowadzić, kiedy płakał.

 

*

 

Szyby w samochodzie Michaela były zaparowane przez terkoczące ogrzewanie, ale Ashton wytarł swoje do czysta, desperacko wpatrując się w deszcz i bez powodzenia szukając w nim Luke’a. 

Calum sięgnął, by delikatnie ścisnąć ramię swojego najlepszego przyjaciela ze swojego miejsca na tylnym siedzeniu, ale wszystkim, co wydarzyło się po tym był Ashton wypuszczający złamany szloch, który sprawił, że zmartwiony Michael obejrzał się na niego z przedniego siedzenia kierowcy, a jego otumanione, zielone oczy były zbyt szerokie na jego bladej twarzy, gdy jego dolna warga nabrzmiała krwią w miejscu, gdzie ją ciągle przygryzał.

— Znajdziemy go, Ashy — wyszeptał pocieszająco Calum, ściskając mocniej jego ramię. — Znajdziemy go i sprawimy, żeby znowu poczuł się okej. Wszystko będzie w porządku.

Jednak Ashton nie pozwolił sobie w to uwierzyć; nie, panikując, kiedy przypominał sobie, na jak przerażonego brzmiał Luke… jak niebezpieczne było to osiedle, by chodzić tam samemu wieczorem… a  _ zwłaszcza  _ po czymś tak okropnym.

Ashton znowu zaczął płakać, ale żaden z pozostałych dwóch chłopców nie wydawał się być tym ani częściowo zaskoczonym. Po prawdzie, wyglądali na całkiem bliskich, by zrobić to samo. Calum się trząsł, a szczęka Michaela była zaciśnięta, gdy jego zielone oczy napływały łzami, kiedy zmuszał się do skupienia na drodze.

Do czasu, w którym dotarli na osiedle, Ashton praktycznie wyrywał sobie włosy z głowy i zachlipał, gdy Michael zwolnił, prowadząc nawet jeszcze bardziej uważnie, gdy unikał śmieci na drodze, a jego zielone oczy migotały niespokojnie wokół, gdy szukał wzrokiem Luke’a.

Jednak nie było dobrze i nawet Calum zaczynał płakać do czasu, gdy wjechali na drogę blondyna, jego ciemne oczy były mokre, gdy płasko przycisnął swoje dłonie do szyby, wyzierając wzrokiem w ciemność.

Przed nimi były przednie światła, a ich trzy siedzenia rozbłysły od pojazdów, które były zaparkowane na zewnątrz domu Luke’a. Była tam karetka, radiowóz policyjny i nawet van straży wyłapującej niebezpieczne zwierzęta, i Calum wzdrygnął się, kiedy zobaczył, że buda w domu sąsiadującym z tym Luke’a była pusta.

— Kurwa — zachłysnął się Michael, a jego poparzona twarz się skrzywiła. Szlochy Ashtona brzmiały na zduszone, gdy schował swoją twarz w dłoniach i Calum nie potrafił oddychać właściwie przez gulę w swoim gardle, kiedy podążył za spojrzeniem swojego chłopaka, ponieważ… ponieważ drzwi się właśnie otworzyły i dwie osoby wynosiły na zewnątrz przykryte ludzkie ciało i – i  _ kurwa _ , teraz to wszystko stało się prawdziwe, ponieważ to był  _ brat  _ Luke’a – ten nieprzyjazny, blond koleś, z którym Calum konfrontował się parę miesięcy temu – i  świadomość tego sprawiła, że do gardła najmłodszego chłopaka podeszła żółć.

— Jedź dalej — zaskrzeczał bezużytecznie Calum, mrugając, żeby powstrzymać łzy, kiedy Michael zrobił to, co mu kazał, nie chcąc być na tym przyłapanym. Ashton płakał mocniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, jego cała sylwetka dygotała, gdy próbował otrzeć swoje łzy, ale udało mu się tylko boleśnie wepchnąć swoje okulary we własną twarz.

Drżąca dłoń Michaela opadła pocieszająco na kolano Ashtona, ale młodszy chłopak nie potrafił już utrzymać się w garści.

Chciał tylko swojego chłopaka z powrotem.

 

*

 

Padało tak bardzo, że Luke nie byłby w stanie zapanować nad motocyklem nawet, gdyby miał  _ dobry  _ dzień. Jednak to nie był dobry dzień i Luke czuł, jakby jego serce rozdarło się w jego piersi aż do kości, ten wewnętrzny ból groził przytłoczeniem go, zalewając jego płuca niczym woda morska, kiedy przypominał sobie trzask płomieni… pusty wyraz twarzy Jacka… niewidzące oczy Bena… i to miarowe kap-kap-kap wody.

Luke zadygotał, gdy deszcz przemoczył jego włosy i spłynął mu po twarzy, tak bladej, że teraz wyglądała na niemal  _ pozbawioną krwi _ , gdy panika sprawiała, że wirowało mu w głowie. Wciąż płakał, a oddech utykał mu w agonii w zagłębieniach jego żeber, gdy jego trzęsące się dłonie zacisnęły się ciaśniej wokół kierownicy.

Deszcz lał się teraz w dół płachtami, uderzając o asfalt pod nim tak mocno, że krople odbijały się z powrotem w powietrze, drżąc tam, zanim opadały w dół drugi raz i rozpryskiwały się w nic na przemoczonym podłożu.

Luke wciąż ślizgał się w deszczu, gdy niebo burzyło się nad nim, ale nie potrafił zmusić się, żeby o to dłużej dbać, gdy gwałtownie skręcał w korku, rozsunięta skórzana kurtka trzepotała otworem wokół niego, a latarnie uliczne odbijały się w kałużach, gdy zbliżające się przednie reflektory go oślepiły i wtedy-

I wtedy była tam jadąca ciężarówka, a motocykl Luke’a poślizgnął się w deszczu prosto w jej bok, i Luke gwałtownie wypadł na asfalt, i była tam paląca agonia zjadająca go od środka, i jego głowa eksplodowała z powodu bólu, i nie mógł oddychać, i klakson ciężarówki trąbił, i deszcz wypełniał jego płuca, i-

Nie było tam nic, co Luke mógłby zrobić.

Chciał Ashtona – boże,  _ Ashton  _ – i- i-

I potem nie było już kompletnie nic.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Ogień w deszczu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siedzę sobie przy piwku z sokiem imbirowym i po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu mam wolny wieczór, więc mogłam dokończyć dla was ten rozdział i go wrzucić. Przepraszam, że zajęło mi to tyle czasu, ale dorabiam teraz w swoje wolne dni w swojej byłej pracy i nie zawsze ze wszystkim wyrabiam.

Serce Ashtona przestało bić, kiedy zobaczyli ambulans.

Korek tkwił w martwym punkcie i Michael przekręcił klucz w stacyjce ze sfrustrowanym szlochem, a jego brwi niemal zetknęły się razem, gdy zmagał się z samym sobą, by pozostać spokojnym. Calum wciąż siedział cicho z tyłu, dalej niezręcznie sięgając do Ashtona, by ścisnąć jego ramię w czymś, co, jak miał nadzieję, było pocieszającym gestem. Jednak kręcono-włosy chłopak zastygł w bezruchu, wyglądając przez zamazane kroplami deszczu okno z wzrastającym przerażeniem.

— … najgorszy czas na pierdolony korek — wymamrotał Michael, a jego zaczerwienione oczy były przybite, gdy niespokojnie stukał swoimi palcami o kierownicę. Jego twarz nagle stężała, jakby przypomniał sobie coś, co słyszeli, że Luke mówił o Benie… jakby przypominał sobie, że blondyn był teraz gdzieś na zewnątrz podczas tej burzy; sam, zraniony i rozpadający się, bez nich, by mogli utrzymać go w swoich ramionach.

Ashton wciąż gapił się przez szybę, a krew była lodowata w jego żyłach, gdy serce podeszło mu do gardła. Deszcz obijał się o okna niczym pociski, ale Ashton nie był tak rozproszony jak Michael i Calum; wpatrywał się intensywnie naprzód, patrząc na błyskające, niebieskie światła zaparkowanej karetki i płomienne, złote światła tam, gdzie drzwi były otwarte dla sanitariuszy.

Musiał wydarzyć się jakiegoś rodzaju wypadek, ponieważ dalej była byle jak zaparkowana ciężarówka z wgniecionym błotnikiem, a jej kierowca wyglądał na zmartwionego i jakby miał szarą twarz, gdy wysłuchiwał w deszczu tego, co miał mu do powiedzenia oficer policyjny.

— Chcę po prostu znaleźć Luke’a, żebyśmy wszyscy mogli wrócić już do domu — powiedział ciężko Michael, z dużą łzą toczącą się w dół jego policzka, gdy skrzyżował ramiona na kierownicy, chowając w nich twarz. Calum pociągnął za nimi nosem, wycierając swoje ciemne oczy rękawem, gdy w końcu zauważył, że Ashton zamarł.

— Ash? — zapytał delikatnie, głosem ściśniętym z powodu łez, ale także wypełnione czymś jakby  _ nadzieją _ … ale Ashton nie potrafił sobie już teraz przypomnieć, jak się odczuwa nadzieję… nie, kiedy miał wrażenie, jakby wszystko, co było w nim dobre, wygasało niczym ogień pod wpływem deszczu, gdy załzawione oczy w końcu wylądowały na scenie rozgrywającej się tuż przed nim.

— Co jest nie tak? — zapytał Michael, zanim się skrzywił, jakby nie mógł znieść ukrytego tam podwójnego znaczenia. — Ashton?  _ Cal? _

Nocne niebo nad ich głowami było ciemne, kiedy zdławiony dźwięk wydarł się z kręcono-włosego chłopaka, ponieważ między zaczynającym się zbierać w ulewie tłumie gapiów, Ashton złapał widok znajomej sylwetki leżącej osuniętej na ziemi, otoczonej przez sanitariuszy… wyłowił tam także blond włosy i znoszoną, skórzaną kurtkę.

— O mój boże — wydyszał Calum, wbijając paznokcie w ramię Ashtona, gdy w końcu zobaczył, na co patrzył jego najlepszy przyjaciel. — O mój boże, o mój boże, o mój boże.

— Cal? — głos Michaela był mały, gdy trzęsąca się dłoń Ashtona wystrzeliła, by złapać za klamkę od drzwi, niezgrabnie ją otwierając. — Cally, co ty-

— To  _ Luke _ ! — krzyknął drżąco Calum, ale Ashton już szedł przez deszcz chwiejnym krokiem, ślizgając się stopami na gwałtownie tworzących się kałużach, gdy przemakał przez tę pogodę. Cały dygotał do czasu, gdy dotarł do tłumu, przepychając się przez niego łokciami, gdy wrzące łzy spływały w dół jego policzków.

Jak przez mgłę słyszał wołania Michaela i Caluma, ich głosy były ściśnięte i zdesperowane, ale Ashton zaszedł za daleko, żeby to przetworzyć.

Wszystkim, co mógł zobaczyć, gdy tłum się rozstąpił, był Luke leżący na asfalcie z pustą twarzą, gdy krew spływała ciurkiem po jego bladym czole. Jego motocykl był zmiażdżonym wrakiem, w połowie uwięzionym pod oponami ciężarówki, a jego krew rozpraszała się w deszczówce zebranej pod jego głową, ponieważ nie miał na sobie swojego kasku… po tym, jak mu to  _ obiecał _ … jakby to w ogóle miało jeszcze jakieś pieprzone  _ znaczenie _ !

Policjantka pojawiła się tuż przed Ashtonem, kiedy przepchnął się do przodu, blokując mu widok na Luke’a, gdy spojrzała na niego z miną, która była zarówno przejęta, jak i poważna.

— Przykro mi, ale nie możesz tędy przejść, kochanie — powiedziała stanowczo, a Ashton uniósł na nią swój dziki wzrok, wplątując palce w swoje włosy, gdy kolana groziły mu ugięciem się pod nim.

— Proszę — powiedział desperacko, z łzami spadającymi teraz z taką gwałtownością, że Ashton był pewien, że zaraz się w nich utopi. — Proszę, boże, musisz mi pozwolić.  _ Proszę _ . To mój chłopak.  _ Proszę _ .

Ustąpiła na bok, gdy zobaczyła desperacką  _ miłość  _ płonącą na jego twarzy, ale jej dłoń wylądowała mocno na jego ramieniu, gdy w końcu zauważył uwijających się przy nim sanitariuszy.

— Nie dotykaj go — powiedziała łagodnie, lądując spojrzeniem na wiotkiej postaci Luke’a, gdy Calum i Michael walczyli o przejście przez tłum za nimi. — To się dopiero co wydarzyło. Jego szyja może być-

Ashton zadławił się swoim szlochem, odwracając się i chowając twarz w najbliższej znajomej rzeczy, którą w tym przypadku okazało się być ramię Michaela. Ręce niebieskowłosego chłopaka owinęły się szczelnie wokół niego i Calum także chwycił się kurczowo Ashtona, zaciskając swoją drżącą pięść na koszulce mniejszego chłopaka, gdy Luke wciąż leżał nieruchomo w deszczu.

Dla Ashtona nie miało znaczenia, że światła wciąż błyskały, a sanitariusze dalej się poruszali wokół jego ciała i policjanci kazali się wszystkim odsunąć do tyłu, ponieważ, kiedy Ashton w końcu podjął ryzyko uniesienia wzroku i wyłapał widok krwi cięknącej z kącika ust Luke’a, wszystko wydawało się po prostu… zatrzymać.

 

*

 

— Ashton?

_ Blond włosy. Uparcie zamknięte niebieskie oczy. Deszcz lejący się po bladych policzkach niczym łzy. Krew, krew,  _ **_krew_ ** _. _

— Ashy? — inny głos. Młodszy i bardziej wystraszony. Odbijający się echem, jakby dochodził z daleka.

Ashton zamknął swoje oczy pod wpływem zbyt jasnego światła w poczekalni w szpitalu, jego dłonie drżały tak bardzo, że zimna, słodka kawa w małym, papierowym kubku groził wylaniem się poza jego krawędzie.

— Ashton! — Calum brzmiał na rozhisteryzowanego.

Łza potoczyła się w dół policzka kręcono-włosego chłopaka, a on zakrztusił się swoim szlochem, uparcie utrzymując swoje orzechowe oczy zaciśnięte za szkłami okularów.

— Ash? — zapytał miękko Michael, siedząc po drugiej stronie młodszego chłopaka. — Ashton, proszę — wyszeptał. Wyjął kubek kawy z opierających się dłoni kręcono-włosego, splatając swoje palce z tymi Ashtona, gdy Calum delikatnie położył głowę na ramieniu mniejszego chłopaka.

— Ash, będzie okej — obiecał Michael, głosem ściśniętym od przelanych łez. Ashton wciąż nie otworzył swoich oczu. — Ash, Luke jest teraz na sali operacyjnej. Lekarze się nim zajmą. To jest dla niego najlepsze miejsce. Będzie z nim w porządku…  _ bardziej  _ niż w porządku. Będzie z nim  _ dobrze _ . — Te słowa mogłyby sprawić, że Ashton poczułby się lepiej, gdyby nie to, jak mokro brzmiał głos Michaela… gdyby nie brzmiał, jakby usiłował przekonać  _ samego siebie _ .

— On umrze — wyszeptał Ashton, a jego oczy zaciskały się tak mocno, że to  _ bolało _ , gdy kotłowały się tam piekące łzy. — On  _ umrze  _ i nigdy nie będę mieć już szansy, żeby powiedzieć mu, co czuję albo- żeby go pocałować lub go przytulić, lub znowu go pocieszyć, lub- powiedzieć mu, jak  _ dumny  _ jestem ze wszystkiego, co zrobił. — Ashton schował twarz w swoich dłoniach, sapiąc łzawo, gdy Calum łagodnie przebiegł palcami przez loki starszego chłopaka, A Michael owinął rękę wokół ramion Ashtona.

— Luke nie umrze, Ashton — odezwał się stanowczo Calum, a jego głos ledwo się trząsł, kiedy Michael posłał mu błagające spojrzenie nad głową szlochającego chłopaka. — Luke jest jednym z najsilniejszych ludzi, jakich znamy, prawda? Więc pewnie, jest teraz nieco rozpierdolony, a-ale… przejdzie przez to. Wyjdzie z tego jak pewny siebie dupek, którym jest i… walniemy go, kurwa, za to, że tak nas straszy… a potem go przytulimy, okej? Przytulimy go tak szczelnie i nigdy już go nie puścimy.

— Już nigdy nie będzie sam — wyszeptał Michael, jego poparzona twarz była mokra od łez, gdy westchnął bezradnie, osuwając się na niewygodnym, plastikowym krześle.

— To jest obietnica — wyszeptał Ashton.

 

*

 

Lekarka Luke’a nie chciała z nimi rozmawiać na temat jego stanu, dopóki w szpitalu nie pojawili się rodzice Michaela, a to rozdzierało serce Ashtona, ponieważ Cliffordowie byli już teraz jedyną rodziną, jaka pozostała Luke’owi… oprócz niego.

Boże, za wyjątkiem jego… ponieważ Ashton  _ nigdzie  _ się nie wybierał. Nigdy więcej.

— Panie i pani Clifford… — przywitała ich ociężale pani doktor, wciąż stojąc naprzeciw nich w pustej poczekalni, gdy Karen przytulała Michaela blisko siebie, z twarzą szarą i wystraszoną, gdy jej syn kurczowo uczepił się Caluma. Opalony chłopiec wciąż trzymał Ashtona za dłoń, jakby był zbyt przerażony, by ją puścić, a jego czekoladowo-brązowe oczy były mokre i rozszerzone, gdy Daryl ściskał jego ramię, jakby próbował tym zakotwiczyć się w miejscu.

— Proszę, niech pani powie, czy będzie z nim w porządku? — zapytał Michael, głosem małym i zdesperowanym. — Moja mama i tata są tu teraz, więc może nam pani już powiedzieć.  _ Proszę _ , po prostu… po prostu niech pan nam powie.

— Oczywiście — powiedziała lekarka ostrożnie neutralnym tonem, choć jej oczy wyglądały na smutne. — Pan Hemmings jest w stabilnym, ale poważnym stanie. Dwukrotnie prawie go straciliśmy podczas operacji, ale… przeszedł przez to. Jest wojownikiem.

Ulga sprawiła, że Ashton poczuł się  _ oszołomiony _ , gdy za nim Calum posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie, jego twarz prawie  _ promieniała _ . Jednak Michael nie wydawał się podzielać ich szczęścia; jego mina wciąż była spięta i wpatrywał się w lekarkę z czymś bardzo przypominającym strach.

— To nie wszystko — zgadł niebiesko-włosy chłopak, obserwując starszą kobietę, jakby usiłował wyczytać z jej twarzy, co się stało. — Czy z nim w porządku? Czy on-

— Pan Hemmings zapadł w śpiączkę — powiedziała cicho, teraz z prawie przepraszającą miną, gdy Karen zaszlochała. Daryl dygotał, a łzy ciekły Calumowi ciurkiem po zszokowanej twarzy bez jego wiedzy. Michael cicho płakał. Ashton nie mógł się nawet  _ poruszyć _ .

— Robimy dla niego wszystko, co możemy, ale… nie miał nawet na sobie kasku, kiedy nastąpiła kolizja. Jego obrażenia były wystarczająco obszerne, by-

Ashton przestał słuchać.

Kobieta wciąż coś mówiła, a wszyscy wokół niego płakali, ale Ashton przerwał jej bez zastanawiania się.

— Czy on się w ogóle obudzi? — Wszyscy zamilkli, a Ashton nabrał gwałtownie tchu, drżąc i ciasno oplatając się własnymi ramionami. — Czy Luke odzyska przytomność?

— Na tym etapie… — Lekarka po raz pierwszy przerwała kontakt wzrokowy, odwracając wzrok, gdy ponuro potrząsnęła głową. — Po prostu nie wiemy.

 

*

 

Ashton milczał do czasu, gdy Anne przyjechała, by go odebrać.

Daryl odwiózł już Michaela i Caluma do domu, ale Karen została razem z Ashtonem, siedząc wraz z nim na recepcji z ramionami owiniętymi wokół siebie. Miała odprowadzić samochód Michaela do domu, a Ashton wciąż się rozpraszał przez światło odbijające się od zawieszki przy kluczach Michaela. Mógł poczuć, jak wpada w szok.

— Luke’owi nic nie będzie, kochanie — obiecywała Karen, gdy obok nich przewieziono jakiegoś staruszka na noszach. Jego twarz była szara i wyglądał na otumanionego; chociaż Ashton wiedział teraz, jak się czuł. — Z Lukiem będzie w porządku i z tobą też.

— Tak — wyszeptał Ashton z nieskupionymi oczami, wpatrując się w ciemne niebo na zewnątrz. — Tak, oczywiście.

Policzki Anne zalewały się pasmami łez, kiedy potknęła się, wpadając do recepcji, ale Karen wydawała się pojmować, kim była, gdy Ashton minimalnie zdrętwiał obok niej. Anne przebyła najkrótszą drogę prosto do nich, a Ashton przygryzł swoje wargi wystarczająco, by poczuć krew, kiedy szczelnie owinęła wokół niego swoje ramiona, jej znajome perfumy sprawiły, że świeże łzy znowu zakłuły go w oczy, gdy Karen zapewniała ją, że Ashton był całkowicie bezpieczny… nie tak, jak Luke.

W ogóle nie tak, jak Luke.


	19. Widziałem to wszystko wcześniej

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to jemu się to przydarzyło. — Głos Caluma był niczym więcej jak szeptem, gdy leżał rozłożony na łóżku Michaela, wpatrując się niewidzącym wzrokiem w sufit. — Po tym wszystkim, co przytrafiło się jego rodzinie… Ja… — jego głos ucichł bezużytecznie, gdy Calum zamrugał mocno, by odgonić łzy grożące ponownym wypłynięciem. — To po prostu nie wydaje się być sprawiedliwe.

— Wiem, robaczku — powiedział łagodnie Michael, a jego twarz się skręciła, gdy starał się utrzymać bezbrzeżny smutek z dala od swojej twarzy. — Życie jest okrutne.

Calum zwinął się przy piersi Michaela, kuląc głowę pod podbródkiem swojego chłopaka, gdy dłoń Michaela automatycznie się uniosła, by przytulić go bliżej siebie.

— Powiedz mi coś szczęśliwego o Luke’u — powiedział miękko Calum, a jego słowa wychodziły stłumione stamtąd, gdzie dociskał je do czarnej bluzy Michaela. — Proszę. Powiedz mi, jacy byliście, kiedy obaj byliście dziećmi.

Michael westchnął, ale było tam coś delikatniejszego w jego prześlicznych oczach, gdy Calum dostał szansę na uniesienie wzroku i to sprawiło, że ciemnowłosy chłopak odrobinę się zrelaksował.  

— Cóż… wszystko robiliśmy razem — powiedział szczerze Michael, a na jego wiśniowych ustach uformował się najdrobniejszy ślad uśmiechu, chociaż wyglądał nostalgicznie. — Byliśmy w tej samej klasie w podstawówce. Jedliśmy razem drugie śniadania i robiliśmy wspaniałe dzieła sztuki z kawałków suchego makaronu. Luke był ekspertem od rzeźb z plasteliny i kawałków rur, o ile dobrze pamiętam.

Calum parsknął mimowolnie i Michael się wyszczerzył, gdyż dodało mu to otuchy.

— Pamiętam ten jeden raz na WF-ie, kiedy jakiś duży dzieciak, który lubił popychać mniejszych od siebie, mnie przewrócił… — Calum prychnął ponownie, ponieważ nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, by Michael  _ kiedykolwiek  _ był mały, ale jego mina była lekko zmartwiona, gdy delikatnie pogłaskał policzek swojego chłopaka — … i Luke czekał do przerwy śniadaniowej, zakradł się za tego dzieciaka i wylał cały jogurt na jego głowę. To była najśmieszniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zobaczyłem… a przynajmniej dopóki nie pojawił się nauczyciel i nie posłał go do kozy.

Michael ukrył uśmiech we włosach młodszego chłopaka, przytulając Caluma bliżej i splatając ich nogi razem, zakotwiczając się tam.

— Luke jest dobrym kolesiem — powiedział uroczyście Calum, jego ciemne oczy migotały, a serce ściskało się boleśnie w piersi. Gardło Michaela zgrubiało od zbierających się tam łez.

— Owszem, jest — powiedział Michael i się uśmiechał… dopóki nie przestał.

Calum uciszył go łagodnie i przyciągnął starszego chłopaka w swoje ramiona, ale nie było dobrze.

Michael płakał przez godziny.

 

*

 

Ashton utknął w rutynie. 

Wybiegał ze szkoły w momencie,  gdy tylko dzwonił dzwonek, generalnie z większą ilością siniaków niż posiadał ich dzień wcześniej; odpracowywał swoją zmianę w kawiarni i umiejętnie zmieniał kierunek jakiegolwiek współczucia bądź zmartwienia (a ukrywanie tego przed Harrym było najtrudniejsze); zjadał obiad ze swoją mamą, po czym ich dwójka jechała do szpitala, żeby siedzieć przy łóżku Luke’a, dopóki nie kończyły się godziny odwiedzin.

Czasami Calum i Michael także tam byli, okazjonalnie ze swoimi rodzicami; czasami Louis i Harry; czasami nawet  _ Ashley _ , chociaż rzadko.

Chociaż najczęściej to był tylko Ashton.

Anne zwykle przychodziła ze swoim synem, żeby upewnić się, że był spokojny, zanim schodziła do stołówki ze swoją książką, pijąc czarną kawę i najbardziej prawdopodobnie myśląc o pozytywnych rzeczach, które mogła powiedzieć do swojego syna w drodze powrotnej.

Wszystko do tej pory wydawało się być takie samo.

Ashton siedział tylko na niewygodnym plastikowym krześle obok łóżka Luke’a i usiłował się nie rozpadać, kiedy szeptał do blondyna wszystko to, czego nie miał odwagi powiedzieć wcześniej.  _ Wciąż  _ nie powiedział, że rzeczywiście kochał Luke’a, ale… ale Ashton przekonywał samego siebie, że  _ musiał  _ z tym zaczekać, dopóki Luke się nie obudzi (i to było  _ gdy _ , a nie jeśli).

Te słowa były za ważne, żeby nie wyznać ich we właściwy sposób.

_ Luke  _ był zbyt ważny.

 

*

 

Dzisiaj coś było inaczej. 

Ashton wiedział to, gdy tylko wszedł na oddział. Pielęgniarka za biurkiem – która go teraz rozpoznawała i machała do niego radośnie – wyprostowała się i przyciągnęła jego uwagę. Ashton zatrzymał się przy niej niezręcznie, poprawiając swoje zsuwające się okulary na nosie i uśmiechając się do niej ociężale.

— Cześć, skarbie — powiedziała, ale było tam coś ostrożnego w jej minie, co spychało kręcono-włosego chłopaka na krawędź. — Jesteś tutaj, żeby znowu odwiedzić swojego chłopca?

Ashton zarumienił się na to, ale jednocześnie wewnątrz niego było coś gorzkiego.  _ Oczywiście _ , że był tutaj, żeby zobaczyć Luke’a. Nic innego nie miało już dłużej znaczenia.

— Tak — powiedział słabo. Twarz kobiety złagodniała.

— Mam dla ciebie część jego rzeczy — powiedziała cicho, męcząc swoją dolną wargę zębami przez chwilę, gdy Ashton sięgnął po torbę, którą oferowała mu drżącymi dłońmi. — Oddano je teraz z policji – takie procedury z tego, co zrozumiałam – i pomyślałam, że mógłbyś je dla niego bezpiecznie przechować, dopóki się nie obudzi?

Ashton mógłby ją przytulić za powiedzenie tego.

Zamiast tego, jego oczy zdecydowały się wypełnić łzami, które potem usiłowały spłynąć w dół jego policzków.

Wydała z siebie zmartwiony, gdakający dźwięk, ale jej dłoń była ciepła i pocieszająca na jego ramieniu. Szloch Ashtona uciekł z niego głupio, ale nie wyglądała na speszoną. Musiała widzieć to wszystko już wcześniej.

— Idź już i z nim usiądź, kochanie — powiedziała łagodnie. — Za dwadzieścia minut idę na przerwę, więc jeśli masz ochotę na coś z automatu, po prostu wystaw głowę za drzwi i mi powiedz, a ja ci to przyniosę, w porządku?

— Okej — powiedział niewyraźnie Ashton, a jego orzechowe oczy były na równi mokre, jak i wdzięczne. — Dziękuję pani.

— Nonsens — powiedziała, mrugając i sprawiając, że nieco się uśmiechnął. — Mów do mnie Rachel.

— Dziękuję ci, Rachel — powiedział cicho, a ona się uśmiechnęła, lekko kładąc dłoń na jego plecach, gdy wysłała go dalej w drogę.

 

*

 

Ashton nie zaglądał do torby przez dwadzieścia długich minut, kiedy już dotarł do sali Luke’a.

Trzymał dłoń blondyna w swojej poparzonej własnej, wpatrując się załzawionymi oczami w ich nachodzące na siebie palce spoczywające na piersi Luke’a, która unosiła się równomiernie dzięki niezliczonym maszynom wokół niego. Do jego twarzy była przyczepiona rurka, dzięki której oddychał, a jego oczy były zamknięte, jego mina pusta i łagodna.

Wyglądał, jakby był gdzieś daleko stąd.

Ashton delikatnie uniósł dłoń Luke’a i otarł jego knykcie własnymi ustami, zanim otworzył torbę. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką znalazł, była skórzana kurtka Luke’a i Ashton rozłożył ją ostrożnie, przykładając ją ciasno do swojej piersi i wdychając znajomy zapach  _ Luke’a _ , którym przesiąkł materiał.

Wyczuł coś w zewnętrznych kieszeniach kurtki i nieco marszcząc brwi, Ashton rozsunął je i wyjął rzeczy ze środka. Najpierw zobaczył odcinki z biletów – z koncertów i wycieczek do kina, i z przejażdżek z wesołego miasteczka nie tak dawno temu. Był tam także pas zdjęć – Ashtona i Luke’a tulących się do siebie w kręgielni z ogromnymi uśmiechami na twarzach – ale było tam coś smutniejszego na dole pliku, co sprawiło, że Ashton chciał się znowu rozpaść.

To było wyblakłe zdjęcie rodziny Luke’a. Zobaczył uśmiechające się twarze Liz i Andrew, rozpromienionych Bena i Jacka z ramionami przewieszonymi przez siebie nawzajem, i Luke’a… Luke’a, który praktycznie  _ świecił _ , stojąc tam otoczonym przez ludzi, którzy go kochali.

Wszystkich tych ludzi już teraz nie było, ale to nie oznaczało, że Luke nie był przez nikogo kochany.

To oznaczało, że ci ludzie się wymienili i, osobiście, Ashton pomyślał, że prawdopodobnie Luke nigdy nie był kochany  _ bardziej _ -

I powie to także jemu wkrótce.

Nic go nie zatrzyma.

Ashton ostrożnie ułożył zdjęcia i bilety na szafce obok łóżka – planując mgliście, że później może przejrzeć je razem z Michaelem i Calumem, żeby dać także im coś, czego mogliby się uchwycić – zanim przejrzał resztę rzeczy w torbie. Było tak trochę ubrań, które przetrwały atak psa, razem z jedną z toreb, które Luke zarzucił na bagażnik swojego motocykla, co  _ musiało  _ być niestabilne, ale… ale Ashton starał się nie myśleć teraz o takich rzeczach.

W innym przypadku załamałby się i już nigdy nie przestałby płakać.

Tuż na samym dnie, zaplątany w jedną z bluzek – prawie tak, jakby może Luke zabrał go przez przypadek – był tam naderwany notes z kartkami w linie wypełnione czymś, co wyglądało jak piosenka albo poemat nabazgrolone małym, ciasnym pismem Luke’a.

Ashton nie chciał tego czytać, nie chcąc naruszać prywatności Luke’a, ale jego orzechowe oczy przypadkowo przemknęły przez kilka słów na górze i oddech utknął mu boleśnie w gardle.

 

[ **_Dla Ashtona – przepra_ ** **_szam._ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M58YM0D2pq8)

 

Była tam także data sprzed paru miesięcy – może z czasu, gdy ze sobą nie rozmawiali? – i oczy Ashtona zakłułu od gorących łez, kiedy spojrzał na śpiącą twarz swojego chłopaka, przyglądając się zadrapaniom, jego potarganym blond włosom i jego uroczym, zadartym nosie.

Kolejny szloch wydarł się z Ashtona, gdy przeczytał te słowa i pomyślał w dziwny, bezstronny sposób, że nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak zagubiony.

 

**_Ukrzyżowałem moje serce i chciałbym nigdy cię nie poznać._ **

**_Pokazałeś mi, jak kochać i jak rozerwać się na pół._ **

**_Kiedy kładę głowę, wszystkie moje sekrety się ze mnie wylewają._ **

**_Wszystkie rzeczy, które zrobiłeś, o których nigdy więcej nie będę mówił._ **

**_Większość dni chodzę wokół, nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku,_ **

**_Ze wszystkimi kawałkami mojego serca, które trzymam w dłoni, śpiewając._ **

 

Ashton przypomniał sobie pierwszy pocałunek, który dzielił z Lukiem. Przypomniał sobie ich splątane palce na ciemnej drodze powrotnej do domu i śmiech blondyna, gdy trzymał Ashtona bliżej siebie i sprawiał, że zapomniał o tym, jak bardzo był zraniony. Przypomniał sobie, jak zażarcie ochronny był Luke; przypomniał sobie jego uśmiech ze zmarszczkami w kącikach oczu i jego niezdarny chód, i delikatny dotyk jego palców, gdy ocierał Ashtonowi łzy.

 

**_Zakochałem się więcej niż dwa razy._ **

**_Poałowałem piękną dziewczynę i myślałem, że jest moja._ **

**_Tak, uprawiałem wcześniej seks i miłość._ **

**_Jedyną różnicą dla mnie jest to, że tym razem zaufałem,_ **

**_Ale nawet zaufanie czasem może cię zranić._ **

**_Pamiętaj, nic nie trwa wiecznie, kiedyś to wszystko stracisz._ **

**_Obserwowałem, jak moja mama płacze, jak mój tata powoli umiera._ **

**_Boże, jeśli rozglądasz się za czymś, czym mógłbyś się zająć, ja tutaj się modlę._ **

 

Ashton przypomniał sobie pierwszy i jedyny raz, kiedy poszli wspólnie na całość; przypomniał sobie, jak życzył sobie, by to się nigdy nie kończyło, ponieważ Luke sprawiał, że czuł się cały i  _ bezpieczny  _ w sposób, w jaki nikt nigdy wcześniej nie był w stanie.

Ashton spojrzał w dół na swoją poparzoną dłoń i na skórę, która wyglądała na obolałą, i z wstrząsem zdania sobie z tego sprawy w piersi, pojął, że Luke sprawił, że czuł się pięknie.

Łzy paliły goręcej niż wcześniej i Ashton nie miał siły, by je powstrzymać.

 

**_Drogi świecie, zwolnij, zabijasz mnie._ **

**_Drogi świecie, zwolnij, zabijasz mnie._ **

 

Papier był zmięty w jego pięści, gdy Ashton płakał, ale zmusił swoją dłoń, żeby poluzowała uścisk, zmuszając się, by pozwolić mu opaść na szpitalną pościel i pogłaskać czoło Luke’a, by się uspokoić. To sprawiło, że na skórze starszego chłopaka pojawiła się gęsia skórka i Ashton jedynie rozpłakał się jeszcze mocniej, gdy przeczytał resztę piosenki, ponieważ kochał Luke’a  _ tak bardzo _ i boże, co jeśli już nigdy nie dostanie szansy, by mu o tym  _ powiedzieć _ ?

 

**_Oto ja robiący wszystko co w mojej mocy._ **

**_Zawsze biegnący w mroku, usiłując uchwycić moje spadające gwiazdy, śpiewając._ **

 

Ashton pozwolił papierowi upaść, wpatrując się w twarz Luke’a, przyglądając się perłowej skórze i pustej minie –  _ masce _ , która zakrywała prawie całą miłość, jaką Ashton widział  _ płomieniejącą  _ na jego twarzy, kiedykolwiek starszy chłopak na niego patrzył.

 

**_Drogi świecie, zwolnij, zabijasz mnie*._ **

 

Została tam już tylko jedna, ostatnia linia na kartce i oddech Ashtona utknął boleśnie w jego piersi, kiedy zorientował się, że to nie był tekst piosenki, a zamiast tego  _ notka _ :

 

**_'Ponieważ byłem głupi myśląc, że kiedykolwiek mógłbym cię zatrzymać, Ash. Nikt nie mógłby być takim szczęściarzem.’_ **

 

Ashton złożył swoje ramiona na brzegu łóżka Luke’a i zaszlochał.

Nigdy nie wiedział, jak życie mogło być takie  _ okropne _ , ale każdy dzień był jeszcze gorszy niż poprzedni bez starszego chłopaka u boku.

Jeśli ich słodkie, filmowe poznanie zawierało w sobie wypadek motocyklowy i deszcz, w takim razie może tak samo to wszystko miało się skończyć, ale… ale to nie było szczęśliwe zakończenie. To było  _ smutne  _ zakończenie.

Zakończenie–  _ ‘o mój boże, proszę, pomóż mi, bo nie sądzę, że potrafię już bez ciebie żyć’. _

Zakończenie–  _ ‘kocham cię, ale nigdy ci tego nie powiedziałem’. _

Czasami Ashton sądził, że ten ból nigdy się nie skończy.

 

* Tekst piosenki  _ Dear World _ Boy Epic tłumaczony przeze mnie.


	20. Absencja bólu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, że tyle mi to zajęło, ale jestem po prostu zmęczona, wszystkim. Staram się wyjść na prostą, ale nie jestem w stanie przyspieszyć poprawy własnej psychiki. Jednak jest, do końca tylko dwa rozdziały, a już zadziało się coś dobrego. :) Do napisania.

Kiedy dzwonek zadzwonił, żeby oznajmić koniec lekcji, Ashton nie mógłby wydostać się stamtąd szybciej.

Calum został wkręcony na jakiś rodzinny obiad, z którego zamierzał później się zmyć – Mali już podjechała po niego na parking – i Michael wyglądał na nieco zagubionego bez swojego chłopaka, nawet idąc obok Ashtona i rzucać groźne spojrzenia każdemu, kto spojrzał w stronę młodszego chłopaka z czymkolwiek, co nie było przyjazną miną.

— Jak się masz, Ashy? — Wyraz twarzy Michaela był łagodny, ale Ashton wzruszył ponuro ramionami, wzdychając cicho, kiedy ramię starszego chłopaka owinęło się wokół niego pocieszająco. — Pracujesz dzisiaj?

— Nie — powiedział Ashton z czymś na kształt ulgi, gdy jego dłoń jakby zapulsowała. Zadrżał mimo woli, ale Michael nie wyglądał, jakby go oceniał. Jeśli ktokolwiek miał go zrozumieć, to właśnie Michael. — Na szczęście nie mam dzisiaj zmiany.

— Huh. Myślałem, że  _ lubiłeś  _ być zajętym — przypomniał Michael, kiedy ich dwójka wyszła na jasne światło słoneczne.

— Ta, czasami, ale… Nie wiem. Harry po prostu wciąż patrzy na mnie tymi wielkimi, smutnymi oczami, a to spycha mnie na krawędź, ponieważ trochę za nim tęsknię, więc… wiesz, nie jestem tak naprawdę smutny, że mnie to dzisiaj ominie. — Próba użycia przez Ashtona jowialnego tonu okazała się godna pożałowania. — Za wyjątkiem tego, że mama będzie do późna na jakimś głupim spotkaniu firmowym, więc będę sam w domu.

— Nie, nie będziesz — powiedział natychmiast Michael. — Przychodzisz do mnie na wieczór z jedzeniem i filmami, a Calum może dołączyć do nas później. Nie przyjmuję odmownej odpowiedzi.

Ashton spojrzał na Michaela z wahaniem, mrużąc oczy w świetle słońca, zauważając oparzenie szpecące twarz i szyję Michaela, i sposób, w jaki jego niebieskie włosy trzepotały na wietrze.

— Jesteś całkiem dobrym kolesiem, wiesz o tym, Mikey? — powiedział Ashton.

Michael uśmiechnął się, przewracając swoimi naturalnie dobrymi oczami, szturchając ramię Ashtona swoim.

— Cóż, co  _ zostało  _ już powiedziane — dokuczył mu starszy chłopak.

Niepewny uśmiech Ashtona był czuły, kiedy wspinał się do samochodu Michaela.

— Czy możemy posłuchać Green Day, Mikey?

Michael ścisnął dłoń Ashtona, zanim uruchomił silnik.

— Jasne, że możemy, Ash.

 

*

 

Luke tak naprawdę nie pamiętał zbyt dużo: tylko plamę świateł ulicznych latarni odbijających się w deszczu; pisk protestującego metalu, kiedy motocykl upadł na bok; palący ból, kiedy jego głowa uderzyła o asfalt, a jego ciało obracało się jak szmaciana lalka.

Nic więcej.

Po tym wszystko było ciemne, myśli Luke’a były niczym niewiele więcej niż przebłyskami, kiedy leżał tam i pozwalał wyczerpaniu przejmować nad sobą kontrolę.

Zobaczył oślepiające go przednie światła ciężarówki; zobaczył pusty wyraz twarzy Jacka i niewidzące oczy Bena; poczuł swoją mokrą, skórzaną kurtkę przylegąjącą do jego ciała i kawałek parapetu, kiedy włamywał się do swojego własnego domu; usłyszał trzask ognia i krzyki jego rodziców, ale miały teraz obcą jakość echa… jakby Luke nie był tam naprawdę.

Zobaczył swoje biuro i swój motocykl; zobaczył kawiarnię z Louisem, Ashley i Harrym; zobaczył przytulających się Caluma i Michaela; zobaczył błyszczące oczy niebieskowłosego chłopaka i szeroki, psotny uśmiech ciemnowłosego chłopca.

Luke zobaczył ten dzień z Ashtonem w autobusie; zobaczył blizny młodszego chłopaka i czułość w jego orzechowych oczach; zobaczył jego poparzoną dłoń i jego długie rzęsy, i łagodne iskierki w jego cudownych oczach, kiedykolwiek jego chłopak go całował.

Luke zobaczył  _ Ashtona  _ i tylko wtedy nie czuł bólu, co powiedziało Luke’owi, jak bardzo cierpiał.

Blondyn znowu zanurzył się w nicości.

 

*

 

Calum pojawił się w domu Michaela około siódmej podwieziony tam przez Mali, wyglądając na wykończonego i nieco zirytowanego, chociaż szeroki uśmiech przeciął jego twarz, kiedy zobaczył Ashtona i Michaela. Niebieskowłosy chłopak pognał w jego kierunku, by porwać go w objęcia, a Calum uczepił się go kurczowo.

— Dzięki za odstawienie mnie, Mali — powiedział Calum, ale jego głos wyszedł stłumiony stamtąd, gdzie jego twarz była przyciśnięta do piersi jego chłopaka. Starsza dziewczyna przewróciła oczami.

— Gdzie są twoi rodzice, Mike? — zapytała ciekawie Mali, a Michael wzruszył ramionami, nieco marszcząc brwi, kiedy widocznie się nad tym zastanawiał. Zjedli na obiad zamówioną pizzę, a film był zatrzymany na ekranie telewizora, ale żaden z nich tak naprawdę o tym nie myślał.

— Właściwie to nie wiem — powiedział Michael, miętoląc swoją dolną wargę między zębami. — Zaraz napiszę do mamy.

— Zgaduję, że w takim razie zostanę z wami, dopóki nie wrócą do domu — powiedziała, powodując, że Michael jęknął dramatycznie, zaciągając chichoczącego Michaela do kuchni za dłoń. —  _ Ktoś  _ powinien dotrzymywać towarzystwa biednemu Ashowi. — Mali wydawała się nie zwrócić uwagi na podwójne znaczenie swoich słów, dopóki ich nie wypowiedziała, a jej mina stała się rozgoryczona. — Och, cholera, Ash, ja… przepraszam.

Ashton usiadł ciężko na kanapie, zszarpując zbyt mocno okulary ze swojego nosa, by móc zaciekle otrzeć łzy rękawem.

— To nie ma znaczenia — powiedział cicho, utrzymując swój zamazany wzrok na zapauzowanym ekranie telewizora. — Nie twoja wina.

— A jednak to nie sprawia, że to jest okej — powiedziała Mali z zawahaniem, skopując swoje sandały na dywan i krzyżując nogi pod sobą. W jakiś sposób to sprawiło, że wyglądała młodziej, przypominając Ashtonowi o czasach, kiedy wszyscy byli młodsi, kiedy on i Calum byli po prostu małymi dziećmi.

— Nie twoja wina — powtórzył posępnie Ashton, ale założył swoje okulary z powrotem, patrząc na nią ze znużeniem. Ciemne oczy Mali były mokre od łez.

— Jak się trzymasz, Ash? — zapytała łagodnie, głosem grubym z powodu smutku. — Nic ci nie jest?

— Wszyscy ciągle pytają, czy nic mi nie jest — powiedział Ashton zamiast odpowiedzieć na pytanie, a mina Mali powiedziała młodszemu chłopakowi, że wiedziała dokładnie, co robił. Ashton westchnął, opuszczając ramiona, jakby uciekało z niego powietrze. —  _ Oczywiście _ , że nie jest ze mną okej, Mali. Z kim by było?

Przyciągnęła go do uścisku i Ashton wydał z siebie malutki dźwięk brzmiący jak pociąganie nosem, wdychając znajomy zapach jej perfum. To sprawiało, że czuł się, jakby z powrotem miał pięć lat.

Nagle w domu rozległ się niespodziewany dźwięk klucza przekręcającego się we frontowych drzwiach i głosy w kuchni się rozpłynęły, gdy Michael pojawił się w progu z Calumem pod swoim ramieniem. Ashton natychmiast poderwał się na nogi z płonącymi policzkami, ale Mali łagodnie poklepała go po ramieniu, a mina Caluma była miękka, gdy spojrzał na ich dwójkę.

— Wszystko okej? — zapytał cicho, a Ashton obdarzył go pozbawionym humoru uśmiechem.

— Mamo? — wykrztusił Michael w połowie salonu, kiedy Karen pojawiła się w progu. Jej włosy były nieco mokre, więc na zewnątrz musiało padać, ale jej zmęczone oczy były sympatyczne. — Wszystko w porządku? Próbowałem do ciebie napisać, ale-

— Twój ojciec i ja zostaliśmy wezwani do szpitala — powiedziała Karen, a jej słowa zszokowały wszystkich, bo każdy nagle ucichł i zamarł. Ashton nawet nie pamiętał, żeby  _ oddychać _ , dopóki Calum delikatnie nie ścisnął pocieszająco jego dłoni.

— Do szpitala? — zapytał Michael w osłupieniu, a jego zielone oczy otworzyły się nieco zbyt szeroko. — Mamo, czy z Luke’m jest okej? Czy on-?

— Jest w porządku — powiedziała pospiesznie Karen, a w jej oczach coś się szkliło; być może zaczątki łez. — Jest z nim  _ lepiej  _ niż w porządku. — Jej głos był słaby, ale już się uśmiechała, a jej oczy były mokre. — Lekarze… powiedzieli, że się wybudza.

Nogi Ashtona ugięły się pod nim i musiał usiąść ciężko na kanapie, chowając głowę w swoich dłoniach, gdy ulga przebiegała przez niego niczym trzęsienie ziemi.

Michael brzmiał, jakby płakał, a Calum trzymał mocno swojego chłopaka, wydając z siebie małe, uspokajające i uciszające dźwięki, delikatnie kołysząc nim w swoich ramionach. Ręka Mali znowu owinęła się wokół drżących ramion Ashtona, a on nawet nie zauważył, że  _ płacze _ , dopóki Karen nie uklęknęła przed nim ostrożnie, delikatnie ujmując jedną jego dłoń między dwie swoje.

— Zostawiłam Daryla przy Luke’u w szpitalu i już rozmawiałam z twoją mamą, Ash. Chcesz pojechać teraz z nami do szpitala?

— Proszę — wydyszał Ashton, a jego orzechowe oczy napłynęły łzami, gdy serce biło mu nierówno w piersi. — Proszę… możemy jechać teraz?

— Oczywiście — powiedziała ciepło Karen i kiedy Ashton spojrzał w końcu na resztę, zetknął się z kilkoma łagodnymi i rozumiejącymi twarzami. — Myślę, że może być nieco tłoczno, jeśli wszyscy pojedziemy teraz go odwiedzić, ale… co wy na jutro, kiedy będziemy sprawdzać, jak Luke się czuje? Nie jest jeszcze całkowicie wybudzony, więc może to być dla niego trochę za dużo.

— Oczywiście — zakrztusił się Michael, ocierając swoje oczy tyłem dłoni, gdy uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz. — Jednak powinnaś zabrać tam teraz Ashtona. Powinien tam być, kiedy… — Głos Michaela zadrżał, ale uśmiechał się tak mocno, że musiał schować swoją twarz w szyi Caluma, gdy ulga sprawiła, że stał się nieco roztrzepany.

— Dzięki bogu, dzięki bogu, dzięki bogu — wymamrotał Calum, pieczętując każde słowo pocałunkiem na twarzy Michaela. Mali się uśmiechnęła, a ulga, którą odczuwała, była ewidentna na jej twarzy.

— Chciałabyś, żebym zabrała dzisiaj Cala i Mike’a do siebie, Karen? Mogą zostać ze mną i Tomem. W ten sposób nie musiałabyś się martwić, że są tutaj sami.

— Och, mogłabyś? — zapytała Karen z błyszczącymi oczami. — Dziękuję ci bardzo.

Do tego czasu Ashton już był w przedpokoju, wciskając na siebie swoje adidasy i coś, co mogło być hoodie Caluma, zanim czekał tam w ciemności, z rękoma ciasno owiniętymi wokół samego siebie, emocje miotały się burzliwie w jego wnętrzu, a miłość w jego piersi ryczała.

— Chodźmy, Ashton — powiedziała łagodnie Karen, prowadząc go na zewnątrz tam, gdzie zostawiła swój samochód z wciąż włączonym silnikiem.  —  Luke na ciebie czeka.

 

*

 

Karen jechała szybko przez miasto, przebijając się przez dobrze oświetlone ulice, gdy niebo ciemniało nad ich głowami. Przejechali przez duży, otwarty odcinek z oceanem błyszczącym po ich prawej; przejechali obok miejsca wypadku, gdzie Luke leżał stłamszony na drodze, a Ashton się rozpadł; minęli bibliotekę, w której Luke się ukrywał, szukając pracy albo sposobu na wydostanie się stąd, cokolwiek nadeszło by pierwsze.

Serce Ashtona podeszło mu do gardła, kiedy Karen znalazła w końcu miejsce parkingowe i matka Michaela musiała chwycić Ashtona za kaptur jego kurtki, żeby nie upadł na kolana, gdy próbował pognać przez parking bez patrzenia.

— Nie próbuj zranić teraz samego siebie — powiedziała Karen i, pod nutą droczenia się, były tam również nuty zmartwienia i troski w jej oczach, dokładnie tego samego koloru co te Michaela. — Bądź ostrożny, okej? Co Luke by bez ciebie zrobił?

— Nie wiem — powiedział Ashton i, po raz pierwszy od czasu wypadku, Ashton roześmiał się odrobinę. — Ale to nie ma znaczenia.  _ Nigdy  _ nie będzie musiał radzić sobie beze mnie. I naprawdę mam to na myśli.

Wyraz twarzy Karen był czuły, gdy przywitała się z recepcjonistką, zanim poprowadziła Ashtona w kierunku wind.

— Wiem, że nie — powiedziała łagodnie. — I, żeby to po prostu przypomnieć, u nas także zawsze znajdzie się dla niego miejsce, okej? Tylko na wypadek, gdyby zaczął się o to martwić, gdy się wybudzi. — Jej mina stała się nieco zdeterminowana. — Jest rodziną… a tym samym teraz także ty i Calum. Zadbajcie o siebie, w porządku?

Ashton zacisnął mocno swoje usta, przytakując niemo i posyłając jej mokry uśmiech, zbyt poruszony, żeby się odezwać. Karen poklepała go delikatnie po ramieniu, gdy weszli do teraz już znajomej dla nich sali Luke’a.

— Cześć, kochanie — powiedziała Karen, kiedy Daryl spojrzał w górę na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. — Chcesz ze mną pójść i napić się kawy? Dasz Ashowi spędzić trochę czasu sam na sam z Luke’m?

— Oczywiście. — Ojciec Michaela wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale szczęśliwego, a Ashton poczuł, jak się relaksuje, gdy zajął miejsce starszego mężczyzny obok łóżka Luke’a.

Ashton czuł się  _ mały,  _ gdy drzwi zamknęły się za nimi cicho.

Monitory wciąż pikały uspokajająco, ale maszyn, które pomagały Luke’owi oddychać, już nie było, chociaż rurka wciąż była przymocowana do jego twarzy. Wyglądał na mniejszego za każdym razem, kiedy Ashton widział go w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca i mógł powiedzieć to samo teraz; Luke wyraźnie dygotał, palce drżały na pościeli, brwi marszczyły się, jakby cierpiał… wciąż walcząc nawet teraz.

Ashton sięgnął do guzika wzywającego personel medyczny, ale wtedy powieki Luke’a w końcu zatrzepotały, a jego oczy się otworzyły. Zamknęły się z powrotem praktycznie natychmiast przez światło w pomieszczeniu – Ashton to zobaczył.

— O boże — wydyszał grubym głosem młodszy chłopak, rozsmarowywując swoje łzy trzęsącymi się palcami, gdy przekrzywił swoje okulary. Podrapana dłoń Luke’a znalazła tę Ashtona na prześcieradle i oddech kręcono-włosego chłopaka wydarł się z niego w nierównym sapnięciu.

— Cześć, Lukey — zachrypiał Ashton, starając się odmrugać swoje łzy, gdy wypłynęły z jego oczu i spłynęły w dół jego policzków niczym gwiazdy łapiące światło. Błękitne oczy Luke’a były łagodne i zbolałe, i bardziej kochające, niż Ashton kiedykolwiek widział.

— Hej, skarbie — wydyszał Luke, głosem suchym i mocno zachrypniętym, tak naprawdę ledwo słyszalnym. Jego powieki zatrzepotały ponownie przez coś, co, jak Ashton przypuszczał, było bólem, więc tym razem z powodzeniem nacisnął guzik wzywający pomoc.

— Wszystko będzie okej, Lukey — obiecał Ashton, a jego usta były miękkie, gdy lekko przycisnął pocałunek do czoła swojego chłopaka. — Obiecuję, że będzie. Ja… — zawahał się, ale palce Luke’a wciąż były splątane z tymi jego, więc już dłużej nie był przerażony.  _ Nie mógł  _ być – nie, kiedy Luke patrzył na niego w ten sposób.

— Kocham cię, Luke — wyszeptał Ashton, obserwując blondyna z tak wielką ilością uwielbienia, że aż bolało na to patrzeć. — Kocham cię tak,  _ tak  _ bardzo. Przepraszam, że tyle mi to zajęło i słyszysz to dopiero teraz.

Luke zacisnął swoją dłoń mocniej, poruszając nieco szczęką, gdy łzy zaczęły spływać nieustająco w dół jego bladej twarzy. Ashton oparł delikatnie czoło o to jego i ostrożnie ujął jego policzek w swoją dłoń.

— Proszę, już nigdy więcej mnie nie zostawiaj — wyszeptał i palce Luke’a owinęły się łagodnie wokół jego nadgarstka, ściskając go pocieszająco. — Kocham cię zbyt mocno, by cię stracić.

— Nigdzie się nie wybieram, serduszko. — Słowa Luke’a brzmiały boleśnie, ale uśmiechnął się nikle, gdy Ashton obdarzył go nieśmiałym, miękkim pocałunkiem. — Też cię kocham.

  
  



End file.
